


Fight For Me

by Mie1412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxer Harry, Cute Louis, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 101,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mie1412/pseuds/Mie1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, we’re friends?" Louis asked timidly, his blue eyes looking up at Harry through his lashes, Harry’s chest suddenly feeling all weird. </p><p>Fuck everything. His life really was one big mess at the moment but maybe he should just go with the flow and see what happens. Couldn’t get any crazier than it already has been anyway. </p><p>   "Yeah… we’re friends."  </p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Harry’s an underground boxer, Louis’ the prize and now Harry has to fight to protect him]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Fight For Me 为我而战](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054785) by [swansecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansecrets/pseuds/swansecrets)



> Sooo my first ever fanfic on AO3, I'm so excited!! I really hope you like it :3
> 
> Translated versions:  
> \- Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4673999  
> \- Chinese: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4618860114  
> \- Spanish: https://www.wattpad.com/339987234-fight-for-me-%E2%9E%B3-larry-spanish-translation-fight-for  
> \- Turkish: https://www.wattpad.com/story/96891967-fight-for-me-t%C3%BCrk%C3%A7e-%C3%A7eviri  
> \- Portuguese: https://www.wattpad.com/story/101017294-fight-for-me-larry-stylinson

Harry sighed and gulped down the rest of his beer as he looked around the pub. He had only been there for about an hour and already regretted his decision about going. The only reason he went in the first place was so that he wouldn’t have to sit alone in his flat. He wasn’t lonely, not at all. He just needed at change of scenery. But after an hour in the smoke-filled pub, it was pretty clear that it wasn’t what he needed after all. Actually he would rather lie on his, suddenly much more appealing, couch, watching some lame reality show. 

Another look around the pub only confirmed his thoughts. Loud, drunk, sweaty people everywhere. From under aged, starry-eyed teenagers, who were hoping they could get smashed enough to feel the hangover for a week before they were thrown out by the bouncers, to nasty, middle-aged, and probably unhappily married, men, who were watching the young women like hawks, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Harry cringed, shuddering involuntarily, as his eyes fell on one of said men, who licked his lips and wiped some sweat off his forehead as he spotted a suitable prey. Disgusting. 

A hand running down his arm broke him out of his thoughts and he looked down to find a small, dainty hand with red painted nails. He groaned inwardly and let his gaze travel up to the girls face. She was actually fairly pretty, especially compared to some other girls in the room, but Harry just wasn’t feeling it tonight. 

She smiled flirtingly, or at least tried to, the smile turning into a grimace because she was too pissed to control her facial muscles. One more drink and Harry was sure she would actually start drooling. Or pass out. Probably both. 

"Oh my god. You’re, like, Harry Styles!" she slurred excitedly as she leant on him so she wouldn’t fall, her piercing voice feeling like a dagger to Harry’s eardrums.

"That’s me," he answered, trying to pry her hand from his arm without making her fall. 

"You’re, like, so cool! I’ve seen you fight once and you were, like, so strong." She kept slurring out incoherent sentences but all Harry could hear was the word ’like’, which she used way to much in his opinion.

Her voice dropped a few octaves, trying, and failing, to sound sexy and seductive. "I’ve heard about you Harry y’know, and don’t worry." She moved her lips to his ear, "I like it rough." 

All Harry wanted to do was push her away but he knew she would probably break in half if he did, being as skinny as she was, so he settled for prying her hands from his arm again and politely excuse himself, leaving her gaping after him like a goldfish. 

He pushed through the dancing drunks and finally escaped outside, taking a deep breath of the somewhat fresh air before heading towards his flat. Normally he would take his motorbike, the only possession he actually cared about, but the pub wasn’t that far from the flat, so he had decided to walk. Fresh air and exercise and all that. Not that he needed it though, being one of the best underground boxers in the country. 

Compared to the amount of people and noise in the pub, the streets were fairly quiet. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was Wednesday, in the middle of the night and people had to get up early for work in the morning. Harry quite enjoyed the silence though, it helped with the headache he had gotten from sitting in the pub and that clingy girl’s voice. 

The comfortable silence was however broken by the shrilly ringtone of Harry’s phone. He groaned and fished it out of his pocket, checking the caller ID before lifting it to his ear. He really had to change that ringtone. 

"What?!" he grumbled. "Do you know what time it is? What could you possibly want at one in the morning Simon?!" 

"That’s no way to greet a friend Styles," Simon laughed. "I figured you’d still be up and I’ve got some exciting news for ya." 

"And you thought it would be a good idea to call me in the middle of the night to tell me this? Couldn’t it have waited until tomorrow?" 

"Now now Harry, don’t be so grumpy. I’m actually doing you a favor. The news’ll be out tomorrow, so if you would kindly remove whatever’s up your arse to make you this ratty, I’ll make you the first one to hear about it. And I have a feeling you’re gonna like it," Simon said, his voice taunting despite Harry’s bad mood. 

Harry sighed, "Well then, what is it?" 

"Not so fast Styles, I’m gonna need ya to come down here before I tell ya. It’s something I have to show you. See you in a bit." And with that he hung up, leaving Harry with the urge to throw his phone into the river. 

* * *

"Open up old man!" Harry called impatiently, banging on the door to Simon’s place. "C’mon you lazy bastard, you can’t just tell me to come and then shut me out. Don’t think I won’t kick your door down!" 

He raised his fist for another round of banging when the door was flung open, revealing a smirking Simon. "Give an old man a chance. Besides, that’s no way to speak to the man who got you off the streets." 

"That was four years ago old man, I think I’ve paid you back by now," Harry scowled, crossing his arms. 

It was true though and something Harry would never forget. He had always been bullied when he was younger and had no friends. So when someone finally waned to hang out with him, he couldn’t afford to be picky. The only problem was that it wasn’t exactly people you would want your child to befriend. 

By the time Harry was sixteen, he had done it all. Alcohol, drugs, sex; you name it, and if that wasn’t enough to make a mother pull out her hair in frustration, he had also gotten a fair collection of tattoos. Harry’s father had left him and his mother when he was just a baby and her new husband left when Harry got ’too out of control’. His mother had resented him for it ever since and after he chased away her third boyfriend, she had finally had enough. She stuck him a bundle of cash and an already worn backpack and kicked him out on the streets with the order to ’never show his face here again.’ 

The money was quickly spend and he had to beg to survive. But being only 16 and living on the streets made him and easy target and he was beaten up and robbed more than once. At one point he wanted to give up and was actually headed for the bridge to end his misery. He passed some sort of a dojo on the way and couldn’t help but feel drawn to it. He looked through the window in awe. 

It wasn’t martial-arts per se, but boxing. Just the thought of what he would be able to do if he learned that, gave Harry his spirit back. He would be able to defend himself. He snuck in every day to secretly participate in the lessons and day by day, he could feel himself getting stronger. 

It didn’t last long though. He was discovered and thrown out. He did however have enough strength to protect himself at that point and he started training by himself. Real-life experiences helped a lot too. Only this time he wasn’t the one getting beat up. 

Apparently he became somewhat known on the streets and one day, Simon showed up and offered Harry to work for him. Harry wasn’t really sure but after Simon waved some cash in Harry’s face, he couldn’t say no. Not long after getting the job, Harry was able to buy himself an flatand his beloved bike - a black Royal Enfield Bullet, ’49. Now he is Simon’s most priced fighter and both of them make good money off Harry’s fights. Simon never let Harry forget that he owed him though. 

Simon guffawed and opened the door, beckoning for Harry to come in. "I suppose you’re right. Come in, I’ll tell ya the news. Coffee, tea?" 

Harry just shook his head, somewhere between amused and annoyed, and followed him inside. 

When Simon wasn’t planning fights, he was the owner of a car repair garage, which he also lived at, his flaton the second floor. It wasn’t a very fancy place and rarely had costumers, so it was mostly just Simon working on some old car to see if he could make it work and sell it. Most of his income came from the fights. 

"Would you tell me about the news already?!" Harry asked impatiently and flopped down on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table knowing Simon wouldn’t care. 

"So impatient," Simon sighed, trying to hide his smirk. "But I guess I can’t drag it out any longer. I’m working on a tournament with a special prize. I’ll get the word on the street later today and then whoever wants to fight has until Sunday to sign up - with a deposit of course. If it goes like I think it will, we’ll make a lot of money." 

Harry removed his feet from the table and leaned forward a little, his curiosity getting the better of him. He didn’t need the money, but he was always up for a fight. "And do I get to know what this ’special prize’ is, or do I have to fight to find out?" 

Simon lit up and clasped his hands together excitedly like he always did when he felt like he had come up with a brilliant idea. "The prize is the best part - gonna attract some rich guys I’m sure." Then he smiled a little guiltily, now twisting his hands nervously as if he knew Harry wasn’t gonna like what was coming. "I’m not really sure if the prize is your cup of tea though…" 

Narrowing his eyes, Harry crossed his arms, already wanting to leave. "So you asked me down here for a favor am I right?" he grunted disapprovingly, everything suddenly making sense. "You are unbelievable old man, you really are. You’re lucky I don’t hate you, otherwise I’d broken your jaw by now. Well then, was is it? Might as well hear it now I took the time to come."

"Actually it’s two favors," Simon said seriously, his business mode back on now that he knew Harry was listening. "First, I need you to fight, even if you don’t want the prize. People pay good money to come see you, so we’ll both make profit. Second, I need you to take care of the prize. I can’t keep it here and I don’t trust anyone else. I promise you’ll get paid for this too." 

Harry raised a brow, confused about what Simon meant. Take care of the prize - it sounded like it was a living thing. Money was something he would be able to hide in a safe somewhere, so it couldn’t be that. Just about anything that Harry could think of would be able to fit in a safe, therefore making Harry not needed. What on earth could that prize be? "Alright," he agreed finally. "What is this prize I have to ’take care of’?" 

"I’ll go get him," Simon said getting up and quickly walking out of the room, leaving Harry wide eyed. Him? The prize was a he? 

Not long after, Simon came back in. It took a while before Harry realized that there was another person with him. A petit boy, not looking other than sixteen or seventeen, was standing, trembling, beside Simon, his blue eyes flickering around as if to find an escape. He had feathery brown hair that looked kind of greasy in the dim light and his clothes were old and ripped and too big, practically drowning his small form. And he looked absolutely terrified. For once in a very long time, Harry actually felt kind of sorry for someone. 

"This is Louis," Simon introduced pushing the boy in front of him, like it was completely normal for him to use young boys as prizes. "He’s seventeen. I picked him off the streets yesterday. I couldn’t leave him, I mean, look at the lad! Some lonely man or woman would pay thousands for someone like him. Why not make a game out of it and make a little more money?" 

Harry just stared at him, feeling both disgusted and furious. If Harry hadn’t been able to fight when Simon found him, would he have ended up like this too? Used as a prize, given away to some nasty, old person who couldn’t attract company themselves and therefore had to buy young boys to get laid? Simon have had some crazy ideas throughout the years they had known each other, but this was by far the worst. 

"You’re kidding right?" Harry exclaimed enraged, jumping up from the couch making the small boy beside Simon cower back in fear. "Please tell me this is some sick joke?! The kid would be better off on the streets!"

Simon frowned confused, pushing Louis down on the couch so he wouldn’t try to make a run for it. "But Harry don’t you see? We could make so much money from this kid. And it’s great PR too. All you have to do is take care of him until the winner is found and you’d never have to see him again. Besides, since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" 

Glancing at Louis again, Harry kept quiet. Some people might have get hurt by the last comment, but Harry didn’t really care. He had heard it so many times by now that it didn’t affect him anymore. And it was kind of true really, so why get mad? Why should he care about other people, when most people hadn’t ever done anything to help him when he needed it the most? Why bother? 

And he really did try to stay indifferent. This Louis kid wouldn’t last long on the streets, no matter what Harry said before. If he ended up a sex slave he would at least be kept alive. But Harry couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit sorry for the boy. He saw himself in him. The terrified, shaking kid on the couch reminded Harry of his first months on the streets. He normally wouldn’t admit it, but he had never been more scared in his life than the night his mother slammed the door in his face. At that time he would have done anything for a helping hand and someone who cared. 

Louis’ eyes suddenly flickered up and met Harry’s and Harry froze. He wasn’t able to look away from the piercing blue eyes, begging for him to do something. To help. When Harry finally managed to break eye contact, he let his eyes travel down the kid’s face. 

Now he was directly under the light, Harry could get a better look on the smaller boy’s face. He had soft, sort of feminine features and actually looked pretty even with the almost purple bags under his eyes and the grime on his face and in his hair. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Harry could feel the kid’s eyes boring into the side of his face, so he turned his attention to Simon, afraid to look into those blue eyes again. They made him feel uneasy. 

"Fuck Simon I’m beginning to think you’re crazy," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "How long are we talking?"

"Just a couple of weeks. Depends on how many fighters." Simon started wringing his hands like one of those evil villains on TV, knowing he had won Harry over. 

Weeks. He had to live with, and take care of, a seventeen year old boy for ’a couple of weeks’. What in the world was he getting himself into? He really should say no, and he really wanted to say no, but something made him nod, and suddenly he was handed an envelope with his payment and the smaller boy and they were all but shoved out the door by Simon. 

Harry held on to Louis’ arm for the first few meters but when he made no move to escape, he let go. He wouldn’t be able to outrun Harry anyway, much less fight him. Even if he did get away, he wouldn’t last a week alone, which he probably knew. And he did just continue walking beside Harry, head down and arms around himself as if to keep himself from breaking. It was a sad sight really. He looked so small. 

When they reached Harry’s bike, which he went home to get before going to Simons not really fancying walking through London in the middle of the night no matter how strong he was, Louis’ already pale face turned an almost ghostly white. He let out a small whimper, the first noise he had made since Harry first saw him, and took a few steps back, shaking his head. 

And this was why Harry didn’t like dealing with people. "Look, it’s either this or going back to Simon, who’ll most likely place you with some guy who won’t be able to keep his hands to himself. You decide," he sighed, already beginning to regret his decision. He wasn’t able to keep a fucking plant alive, how was he supposed to take care of a human? This really wasn’t his night. He should have stayed home and ignored Simon. 

Still very hesitant, but obviously not wanting to go back to Simon, Louis stepped closer to Harry, his whole body shaking with fear. "I-I don’t want to go back…" His voice was light and soft and so quiet Harry almost missed it. 

Harry was so surprised that Louis was actually speaking, so he just stared at him blankly, not really registering what he said. For some reason he really liked his voice. Louis obviously felt uncomfortable under his stare and once again slung his arms around himself. "P-please?"

Snapping out of it, Harry ruffled up his curls and brushed them back in place, something he did whenever he didn’t know what else to do. "Right then, c’mon," he mumbled, getting on his bike. He only had one helmet, but he didn’t really need, or use it, so he handed it to Louis. Louis though just stared at it helplessly, not really knowing how to put it on. Harry sighed and beckoned him over, helping him fasten the strap under his chin. 

"Let’s go then," he said and Louis carefully crawled up behind him, trying his best not to touch Harry. 

"You’re gonna have to touch me y’know," Harry said annoyed, feeling the last bits of his self-control slipping away. "I won’t drive you to the hospital when you fall off." 

A few seconds passed and when nothing happened, Harry seriously considered giving Louis back to Simon and tell him to do whatever he wanted with the kid but then two small arms snuck around his waist, hands gripping onto Harry’s shirt. Harry rolled his eyes and then they were on their way. As soon as the bike4 started, Louis shy grip was replaced by him hanging onto Harry for dear life. Harry could feel him shaking. He knew his Bullet was very noisy, but he happened to love that sound and couldn’t really care less if he woke someone up. 

All the way home, all Harry could think of, was how much he regretted saying yes to this. It was never going to work. Louis was the polar opposite of Harry and Harry really didn’t like the thought of having to live with someone. He was better off alone. That is how it has always been and he couldn’t wait until Louis was gone, no matter where he ended up. That wasn’t Harry’s problem. He just had to wait until the winner was found and then everything would be back to normal. Only a few more weeks and Harry would be alone again. 

Just the way he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Btw I don't own any of the "real characters" of this story, but the storyline is all mine, copyright and all that. Please ask if you want to use this anywhere else)


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Let me just say, people are much nicer on here than they are on Wattpad :3 )

Harry closed the door to the flat after Louis and took of his coat and shoes, leaving them on the floor as he couldn’t be bothered to put it in the right place. Louis stayed in front of the door, watching Harry move around the entrance before walking further into the flat. He had no idea what to do with himself or what he was allowed to do, so he figured it was safest not to do anything. Even if Simon had told Harry to take care of him didn’t mean he couldn’t hurt him.

Louis knew it was stereotyping but the way Harry looked really scared him. He was much taller than Louis and it was pretty obvious he was a boxer, his biceps practically straining his shirt. On top of that he had tattoos scattered all over both of his arms and Louis could see some more peeking out from under his shirt by his collarbones. 

Then there was his temper. He was obviously not a happy, kind person and Louis suspected he was incapable of smiling. Maybe even feeling anything else other than anger and irritation. His whole demeanor just screamed ’stay away’. The only thing that made him look a little nicer, what his brown, curly hair and Louis had a strange urge to touch it. He knew he would probably lose his hand if he tried though. Louis really didn’t want to get on his bad side… not more than he already was at least. 

"Are you coming in or what?" Harry’s voice sounded from inside the flat, startling Louis, who quickly toed off his battered sneakers and tip-toed into the next room, turning out to be the living room. 

Harry was standing by the couch holing a pillow and a blanket. "This is where you’re gonna sleep. If you want to stay here, clean up after yourself and stay out of my way!"

Still too afraid to say or do anything, Louis just nodded. Harry suddenly threw the things he was holding and Louis didn’t have time to react so he caught them with his face, the pillow and blanket landing on the floor in front of him. He felt like crying. 

"Bathroom’s over there if you need it, kitchen’s that way and the last room’s mine. Don’t go in there am I clear?! Good, make yourself at home I guess." After pointing out the different rooms, Harry went to his bedroom, slamming the door shut after him. 

Even though it was in the middle of the night, Louis wasn’t tired. Not really anyway. He looked around the flat. It wasn’t that big, but considering it was for only one person, it had a pretty decent size. The kitchen and living room were connected, a half-wall creating a sense of room and there were three doors - to the entrance, the bathroom and to Harry’s room. 

The furnishing was very simple and there was only what was needed. There were no pictures or personal effects anywhere, the walls bare and boring. Not even a plant or a painting. From what Louis had seen of Harry so far, this flat fit his personality perfectly. Cold and impersonal. 

Deciding he could really use a shower, Louis carefully made his way to the bathroom, afraid to walk into something or step on a creaking board and wake Harry. He had a feeling Harry wasn’t in the best mood if he had been woken up. If he even had a good mood. Maybe his mood-range was just from bad to worse.

The shower was one of those with both a bath and a shower and Louis let out a little happy sound at the sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he had showered, usually just doing a quick wash-up by a sink in a public rest room if really needed.

While the tub was filling up, Louis took off his clothes and laid them out on the floor to inspect them. He wrinkled his nose. Everything was dirty and shredded and, like him, hadn’t been washed in ages. He filled up the sink, putting a bit of the liquid hand soap in because soap was soap and it was better than nothing, and let his clothes soak in the water. It wouldn’t exactly get sparkly clean since he had no real detergent and he would probably have to sleep in wet boxers, but it was better than nothing. Hopefully Harry would lend him some clothes. Or at least let him wash his own properly. 

When Louis was finally able to sink into the warm water, he let out a long, content sigh and closed his eyes. He wished he had some bubbles but he really hadn’t expected for Harry to have anything for a bubble bath. Just the thought of Harry in a bubble bath nearly made him laugh, it would probably look really funny. The bath wasn’t heaven, but it was pretty darn close. At least compared to what he was used to. 

When he was 14, his parents dropped him off at an orphanage, not wanting anything to do with him anymore. His family life had always been a little off, but Louis would do anything to get it back. He had always known he was gay, but only dared to come out when he was 14. Obviously his parents hadn’t approved and he ended up at the orphanage. 

The place was old and run-down, the adults working there pretty much hated children and the other children hated Louis. Needless to say, it was a horrible couple of years. Which was why Louis had decided to pack what little belongings he had and run away 5 months ago. He figured that since it was May, he wouldn’t have to worry about the weather. After a few months he felt like he had finally gotten the hang of it, knowing here to get food and where to hide. Then Simon found him and placed him with Harry. Louis really couldn’t see how his life could get any worse. 

For a second he considered running away. It would be easy, Harry was asleep and all he had to do was walk out the door and vanish. He could even steal some food from the kitchen and take the blanket with him before he left. But there were two problems. One, his clothes were soaking wet at the moment, and two, it was October, meaning it would be winter soon. With winter came cold and snow and that wasn’t really something Louis wanted to live in. With Harry, he would get something to eat and a place to sleep, so he might as well stay for a while. He could always run away when he found out when the tournament thing would be over or if Harry turned out to be mental or something. 

Louis stayed in the water until it got cold and had to drag himself out of it, so tired he almost felt numb. He wrung as much water out of his clothes as possible and hung it up to dry as he slowly dried himself, hoping his boxers would get somewhat dry before he had to put them on. 

The boxers unfortunately didn’t dry completely and Louis put a dry towel on the couch so there wouldn’t be any water stains from the wet boxers before lying down himself, pulling the blanket up to his ears to get as much warmth as possible. The couch was kind of lumpy and the damp boxers uncomfortable, but it was warm and safe and so much better than a cold park bench, so as soon as Louis’ head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. 

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, trudged into the living room to get to the bathroom and found Louis still sleeping on the couch, he was honestly surprised. He had thought Louis would run away at the first chance he got, and it was only after he had gone to bed last night he had realized that he probably should have made sure Louis couldn’t run away. Not that he really cared what he did, but if he disappeared Simon would never forgive Harry. 

But Louis was still there, looking all cozy snuggled up in the blanket Harry had given him. He looked so peaceful and it actually kind of annoyed Harry, who suddenly had the urge to wake him up just to annoy him. He didn’t though. That would only mean he actually had to entertain the kid somehow and that was something he really didn’t want to do. If only he had a spare room he could lock him in. 

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued to the bathroom to go through his usual morning routine. Piss, shower and brush teeth. After step one, he started undressing for the shower when something caught his eye and he paused. Louis’ clothes were hanging on the bar holding the shower curtain, meaning he had probably tried to wash them. 

They were still dirty however and the amount of holes made Harry frown. No matter how little he cared for the kid, he couldn’t let him wear that. Especially if he had to take him somewhere. He decided that he would find some of his old clothes he had outgrown and give them to Louis. Then he would at least look decent enough and not attract any unwanted attention. 

"I can’t believe I agreed to this…" Harry groaned to himself as he got in the shower, making the water extra hot in hopes of it his washing away his problems. 

He stood under the comfortable spray of water for longer than necessary and only got out once he had started getting all prune-y. Right as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, his phone started ringing. Debating whether he should pick up or not, Harry glared as his phone as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair. When the phone kept ringing, he groaned and picked up. 

"What?" he snapped, not even bothering to check the caller ID. Not that many people had his number, so it wasn’t like he could accidentally yell at the wrong person. And if it was someone who wanted to sell something, he just hoped they got scared away. 

"’Ello mate, buzz us in will ya?" a familiar Irish accent said cheerfully despite Harry’s unfriendly greeting. 

"No." Harry really didn’t want company right now and he knew that Niall never came alone, Zayn and Liam always with him. That, and he would have to explain why he had a kid sleeping on his couch. Liam would probably flip his lid when he found out the real reason Louis was staying with Harry. 

"C’mon Harry, we gotta do this every time? Ya know we’ll get in anyway. Old Mrs. Bennett’ll just let us in and Zayn’ll pick your lock. Can’t we do this the easy way for once?"

"Fine," Harry grumbled, suddenly feeling really angry at his sweet, 85-year-old neighbor. Niall and the lads had once helped her move a dresser and she had adored them ever since. If only she was a bitter old woman like all the other old people. Her brownies were good though and for some reason she wasn’t intimidated by Harry, so she would often bake for him. But she was still annoying. Having friends, or whatever they were, was too much work. "Give me five minutes." 

He quickly threw some clothes on and went out to buzz the lads in, unlocking the door in the process. Last time Zayn had to pick the lock, he ended up breaking it so Harry had to get a new one. 

Louis was still sleeping on the couch, but this time Harry couldn’t care less. He kicked the couch making Louis scream out and jump up, the blanket still around him. 

"Someone’s coming over, go into my room and stay quiet!"

"But you said…" Louis started, voice shrilly from getting scared, but stopped as Harry glared at him and quickly scurried into Harry’s room. Hopefully he had enough brain to know that he shouldn’t snoop around in there. If he did, Harry might have to break his promise about Louis not getting hurt. 

Almost the second Louis shut the door, the front door was opened and Niall, Liam and Zayn walked in, all having big smiles on their faces. 

"We brought breakfast!" Niall grinned, plopping down on the couch, a brown paper bag in his hand. "Though ya might want some. This time I didn’t even eat any on the way here." 

Harry just rolled his eyes but gratefully accepted the food. He wasn’t in the mood for cooking anyway. As he sat on the couch beside the others, looking through the bag filled with bread and croissants, his eyes flickered up to the door to his room unconsciously. Maybe Louis was hungry too… he probably hadn’t had anything to eat in a long time. Harry groaned inwardly, a little twinge of guilt in his gut. He really should go give Louis some food. 

"S’cuse me for a sec," he mumbled and got up, still holding the bag with food, and headed to his room, ignoring the weird looks from the others. He probably had to come up with some lame excuse for being weird, but he didn’t want to come into his room later and find Louis dead from starvation. Simon would kill him. 

Louis was sitting in the middle of the floor with the blanket wrapped around his small frame, knees tucked up to his chest, his head resting on them, and he was staring out the window. He looked up confused when Harry came in and inched back a little on instinct, afraid he had done something wrong. 

"You can have two," Harry said as he threw Louis the bag. "Be quick, I’ve still got someone over and I don’t want them asking questions." 

Opening the back curiously, Louis’ eyes widened when he saw the food and he immediately grabbed the first two things in the bag, not even caring what it was, and started practically inhaling the bread. Then, as a second thought, he stopped munching and looked up at Harry with a small, grateful smile as he gave him the bag back. "Thank you." 

"Whatever," Harry mumbled and walked out again. 

The others looked at him strangely when he sat back down on the couch and he raised his brown, doing his best I-have-no-idea-what-you’re-talking-about face. "What?"

They just shook their heads, deciding not to ask, and went back to talking about whatever they had been talking about while Harry was with Louis. 

Harry tuned them out and started picking on a croissant, putting little bits in his mouth every now and then. He wasn’t really hungry anymore for some reason. 

"So Harry, you gonna fight?"

His head snapped up at the mention of his name and found all three boys looking at him expectantly. "Fight?" he asked, trying not to sound too dumb, but it was unusual for him to act like this and the others frowned. 

"Yeah," Zayn said slowly as if he was trying to make a child understand something. "We were talking about Simon’s latest idea - we assume you’ve already heard about it as you’re his favorite." 

Liam huffed and crossed his arms, scrunching up his his nose. "Personally I think it’s disgusting. How Simon can think it’s okay to use an innocent boy as a prize…" he shook his head. "Some people are horrible. Please tell me you’re not a part of this?" 

Zayn and Liam always knew what was going on around the neighborhood. Both of them had been in some bad crowds and had both gotten out of it again. Harry met them at the local gym and they are now kind of working as Harry’s personal trainers. They get information about his opponents and help him prepare for the fights. 

Liam often takes the role as Harry’s nurse whenever he is hurt at a fight, where Zayn is more of a manager like Simon. They consider themselves Harry’s best friends, and even though Harry would insist on being better off alone, he never complain when they mention it. 

"C’mon guys, if Harry wants to fight, let ’im. Besides, it’s not like he’s got to keep the lad. Actually wouldn’t it be better he do end up with Harry rather than some nasty, old creep?" Niall piped up, mouth full of bread. "If it was me, I’d be happy if I ended up with Harry, he wouldn’t try to, like, rape me or anythin’."

Harry tried to smirk, but ended up only doing it halfheartedly. If they knew Louis was actually here, Liam probably wouldn’t talk to him until the tournament was over and Zayn would be disappointed. It seems like Niall would understand him though. Not really surprising. The blond Irishman had always considered himself Harry’s number one friend - and fan. 

Niall is the nephew of the owner of the coffee shop Harry is a regular at. The place is boringly enough called Paul’s after the owner, Paul Higgins, who took Niall in after he had some problems with his parents back in Ireland. Niall really liked it at Paul’s and even when he was able to go back home, he chose to stay with Paul and work at the coffee shop. 

Compared to Harry, Liam and Zayn, Niall seemed incapable of being in a bad mood and always had a smile on his face. Harry didn’t really like him in the beginning, but Niall wouldn’t leave him alone and he kind of grew on Harry. He was somewhat nice to be around. 

"I am fighting," Harry said, avoiding looking at Liam, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. "But only because I promised Simon - if I fight, he makes more money. I don’t really care about the prize though." 

Liam opened his mouth to say something, not looking too pleased, but Zayn cut him off as she stood up. "Maybe Nialler’s right Liam. If Harry wins, you don’t have to worry about the kid - Harry’ll probably ask us what to do with him anyway, so you’ll be able to help him that way. You really should be hoping for Harry to win. Think about it before you yell at him." As he finished he headed to the bathroom, closing the door with a little extra force to emphasize his point. 

Sighing annoyed, Liam rubbed his temples and for a while the only noise in the room was the TV and Niall’s munching. 

"I guess Zayn’s right," Liam said eventually, looking up at Harry. "But promise you won’t just throw the kid back on the streets or sell him to someone before talking to me, okay?"

Harry nodded, but before he could say anything, they were once again interrupted by Zayn, who walked out of the bathroom with a frown. "What’s with the clothes hanging on your shower? And I know they’re not yours mate, your pants may be full of holes, but they’re nowhere near as shredded. Where did you get them?" 

All three of them were now staring at Harry. Niall looked like he didn’t know what was going on, but both Zayn and Liam looked suspicious and Harry had a feeling they already knew Louis was in his room. Harry just shrugged though, really hoping they would drop it. He already felt bad enough for participating, even if it was kind of against his will, after Liam’s little speech earlier, so he didn’t need the extra guilt he knew they would dump on him for keeping Louis. 

"He’s in your room isn’t he?" Liam said, voice accusing as his eyes bored into Harry’s, and even though Harry tried to keep his face free from any emotions, Liam could see right through him, and Liam sighed. "Well then, bring him in." 

Harry hesitated and looked around at the others. Zayn looked like Liam, though seeming a little more interested and Niall had finally caught up to what was going on and he looked almost excited. He always complained how boring everything was and was probably happy something was finally happening. Even if it was a relatively bad thing. 

"I can’t let him go," Harry said, his voice taking a defensive tone. "I promised Simon I’d keep him here until he’s needed. I like this as little as you do, but I can’t break my promise. I owe Simon too much." 

Liam pursed his lips, but nodded. He may not like the idea, but he could see where Harry was coming from. He, himself, had someone he owed his life to too. Paul, Niall’s uncle, had helped Liam off the streets and cared for him until he could take care of himself - it was the same with Zayn. They met there and the two of them and Niall quickly became friends. Harry was just not lucky enough to find someone who actually cared about him. Or, Simon did care about Harry in his own way, but he would still choose the money if it came down to it. 

With a nod from the other two, Harry got up and headed to his room. 

Louis hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor, but with the blanket wrapped around himself he didn’t look uncomfortable. He actually looked happy and was smiling to himself. He looked up when the door opened and when he saw Harry, his expression changed from nervous to hopeful. Harry figured he hoped it meant more food. 

"They want to meet you," Harry said and moved over to his closet, rummaging through it to find something that might fit Louis. He didn’t have anything that small though, so he just picked a pair of washed-out jeans and a jumper, throwing them at Louis. "Put these on, s’the smallest I’ve got." 

Wide-eyed, Louis did as he was told. He had to fold up the jeans multiple times, but let the jumper sleeves hang over his hands. A shy smile spread over his face as he looked down at himself before looking back up at Harry. 

His smile was however replaced by a frown as they walked into the living room and Louis saw the three guys on the couch and he bit his lip nervously. Harry left him standing by the door and sat down beside Liam on the couch. He doesn’t blame Louis for being scared though. Both Liam and Zayn looked like Harry, having tattoos all over their arms, Zayn also having a small collection of piercings. Niall was the only one looking somewhat normal, the wildest thing on him being his bottle blond hair. 

"Guys this is Louis, Louis they are the wankers that decided to disturb my morning."

Liam and Zayn both smiled and nodded as a greeting, but Niall jumped up and pulled Louis in for a hug, the small boy letting out a startled squeak. Harry just rolled his eyes. Niall was a very outgoing person and had never heard of a personal bubble. Harry wasn’t much for physical contact, unless he was fighting of course, and he often had to threaten with bruises and broken bones to make Niall let go of him. Niall wasn’t scared of him though and would often cling to him like a koala just to annoy him. 

"Hi, it’s nice to meet ya! ’M sorry ye have to live with Harry, he’s always grumpy, but I guess it beats livin’ with some old creep. Hey do y-" 

"Niall that’s enough, you’re scaring the lad!" Liam scolded, cutting Niall off. "Let go of him and let him breathe." 

Niall pouted but let Louis go and plopped down on the couch again, crossing his arms. Louis still looked a little nervous and Harry sighed, waving him over. "It’s allowed to sit y’know." So Louis hesitantly sat down beside Harry, making sure not to touch him. 

"So Louis, if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Liam asked after a while and Harry was grateful he had avoided the whole used-as-a-sex-price subject. Asking about it would only make everything really awkward, make Louis sad and just thinking about it gave Harry a weird feeling in his gut, he figured was guilt. He couldn’t avoid the feeling though and as Louis started telling about himself, it only got worse. He probably hadn’t had someone to talk to for a long time, because it didn’t take much persuasion to make him tell his whole life story. 

The kid had been through so much already and if someone else were to win the fight, his life would only get worse. But wait, why should he care? He shook his head and frowned. Why was he thinking stuff like that. He shouldn’t care what happened to Louis, he should just focus on getting the job done. Whatever happened after wasn’t his problem. 

Harry stayed quiet for the rest of the day, only answering with a nod or a single word when needed if someone spoke to him. The others sent him some strange looks, but he just ignored them. He really shouldn’t have let them in. 

Louis on the other hand seemed to lighten up and actually laughed. He was smiling widely, listening intently to some story Niall was telling and it looked like he was really enjoying himself despite the circumstances. At least he wasn’t all miserable and crying all the time. Being happy was something Harry could did with, it was easier to ignore than tears.

* * *

It was around noon when the lads had to leave again. They said goodbye to Louis, Niall giving him another hug, which Louis actually returned, and went to get their jackets. Liam glanced at Harry, the look clearly stating that he wanted to talk to him, so Harry followed them to the door. 

"Promise you’ll talk to me before you do anything?" Liam asked seriously, looking right into Harry’s eyes. "He’s a sweet kid and his situation is actually remarkably similar to yours, so before you do anything stupid, think about what it would be like if it was you. If he gets hurt, I’m blaming you!"

Harry glared at him. "I’m only responsible for him until the end of the tournament. If I don’t win, there’s nothing I can do to help the kid. I’m not even sure if I want to win - I didn’t even want to participate. You act like I helped come up with this, but I hate it just as much as you. If it was up to me, he would still be on the streets. But it’s not. I owe Simon and I keep my word, so don’t worry about the kid while he’s here. Simon can’t use him if he’s dead." 

Normally people would cower back in fear whenever Harry glared at them, sometimes he only had to look, but Liam just glared right back, stepping up closer to Harry, their noses almost touching. His voice nearly sent chills down Harry’s spine when he spoke again. He had never sounded so angry before. 

"You know what? I’m friends with you because I know there’s a heart in there somewhere, it doesn’t show that often, but it know it’s there. I’m not so sure you know it too though, and that attitude of yours is getting old. You have to care about something in life or you have nothing to live for and I think Louis is a good place to start. He’s been through the same things as you, he gets it in ways we may not be able to, so why don’t you pull your head outta your arse and try to be nice for a change? Or do you really want to wake up one day and realize you’re all alone?" 

Without giving Harry any time to say anything, Liam walked out and slammed the door behind him, leaving Harry gaping. He had fought with the lads before, many times actually, and it wasn’t the first time he had heard this either, but what Liam said really hit him. He had never seen Liam like that before. 

Ruffling up his curls and brushing them back in place, he shook off the harsh words and stomped into the kitchen, completely ignoring Louis, who jumped up with a frightened look on his face, probably afraid Harry would hurt him. 

And Harry really did feel like hurting someone, which was probably how he managed to smash two glasses before succeeding in getting a glass of water, because how dare Liam say that to him? He made it seem like Harry wanted this, like he was as crazy as Simon. But he wasn’t. He thought the idea was as horrible as Liam did, but he didn’t exactly have a choice. 

Louis was stuck with him whether Liam liked it or not and honestly he was better off with Harry than any of the other fighters. At least Niall understood. 

He didn’t know how long he stood in the kitchen, looking out the window and he was only broken from his thoughts when Louis carefully walked in, looking at Harry warily as if to see if it was safe or not to be near him. 

"What do you want?" Harry grunted grumpily after some minutes of silence, most of the anger gone with the two smashed glasses, and continued staring out the window. 

Louis flinched and his eyes flickered to the door for a second, debating whether to run or not, but a low rumbling from his stomach made him stay. "I-I just… d-do you h-have anything I could eat? I-it doesn’t have t-to be anything special, a-a little piece of bread would be fine." 

Harry sighed and turned around, Louis taking a small step back in fear. The stuttering really annoyed Harry, but the fact that Louis was that scared of him was even more annoying. If he had to live with the kid he didn’t want to have to walk around on eggshells in fear of making him cry or something. Liam’s words ran through his mind again and Harry held in another sigh. Being civil wouldn’t hurt him. Not badly anyway. 

"I was about to get lunch anyway," he stated, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I might as well make an extra sandwich. Chicken okay for you?" 

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise and he nodded dumbfounded as Harry started moving around the kitchen, quickly fixing up the sandwiches and Harry really wanted to laugh. A feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. And the wide smile that appeared on Louis’ face when Harry handed him the finished sandwich, made something stir inside of Harry. He quickly shook it off though, his expression going back to his usual scowl. He couldn’t go soft now. Not when he’d spent so many years building up his walls.  
Glancing over at Louis, who was scarfing down the food like someone would come and take it from him, Harry groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	3. Deals And Oreos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed - especially after my last note, I'm also on Wattpad. I'm a few chapters ahead with this story on there, and I think I'm gonna post like one every day on here until i catch up ;)

The old warehouse was decayed and run-down like every other building near it, and it looked like it could collapse any minute even though it was made of brigs. All windows were boarded up and the huge wooden doors were hanging off their rusty hinges. It was all for show though - the main doors led to a hallway where, if anyone went that far, you would find another, newer, set of doors, leading to the actual part of the warehouse. 

The run-down exterior was to keep nosy people and police away from what was inside; the arena where Simon would hold the fights - Harry’s home-ground you could say. Simon was the one pulling the strings and making the money there. It was also where the tournament would be held. 

Harry literally had to drag Louis out the door when he told him they had to go down there. The final fighters would be announced along with the dates of the fights so everyone would be there, including the usual spectators which, Harry would admit, was a pretty rowdy crowd. Alcohol and drugs weren’t a rare sight during a fight night and people often bet and fought amongst each other. No one had died though. Not yet anyway. If Louis was left alone for even a second, there was no telling what could happen to him. 

Despite Louis’ previous hesitance to touch Harry, he was now clinging to his arm, plastered against his side looking remarkably similar to a scared kitten. Under any other circumstances Harry would have shrugged him off, but for some reason he just couldn’t make himself do it. 

"C-can we go home now?" Louis whimpered frightened, looking around warily with wide eyes. "Please?" 

"No Louis!" Harry grumbled, tugging Louis along harshly as they went around the back of the warehouse. "Simon wants to see you - the fighters need to know you’re not a made up prize. If they think you’re not real, they won’t fight and Simon won’t make any money. Now shut it and stay close to me!"

Despite how dark it was Harry found the backdoor easily and pulled it open, the hinges creaking loudly and he dragged Louis down the dark hallway. The hallway itself was empty, expect for the hundreds of spiders and other insects, but you could hear the crowd through the closed door at the end. By the sound of it, they were already more than a little excited. 

Louis whimpered again and clung to Harry, his small fingers digging into Harry’s bicep. 

The hallway was almost completely dark, even with the small, dusty lights hanging from the ceiling so when the light flickered every now and then, everything went pitch black. Harry wasn’t bothered at all though and headed for Simon’s office in a straight line, not caring how Louis stumbled to keep up with his longs strides. They passed the changing rooms where they could hear the other fighters getting ready for the big announcement - they were just as loud and obnoxious as the crowd. 

They stopped in front of Simon’s office and Harry waited a few seconds before he knocked. He wanted to make sure Simon wasn’t in the middle of something - interrupt Simon and you will be sorry. 

When he was sure Simon wasn’t speaking with anyone, he raised his fist and knocked twice. A ’ come in’ sounded from the other side and they walked in. The office was as old as the building, the paint peeling off the walls, but it had been brushed up a little and was a lot cleaner than the hallway. Simon looked up from where he was sitting behind his desk. 

"Ah Harry my boy, I was wondering when you’d show up," he said cheerfully, clasping his hands together. "And Louis too. I must admit I was afraid you’d run off, but I see you’re taking good care of him Harry. How’s it been?"

Harry pushed Louis over to one of the two vacant chairs in front of the desk and made him sit down before sitting down himself. "Liam and Zayn aren’t too fond of your plan - I don’t think they like you much to be honest, but I guess you knew that. Otherwise it’s been pretty quiet; the kid’s still warming up to the idea. Don’t see why he should end up liking it though. I know I wouldn’t." He glanced at Louis, who seemed pretty nervous but completely oblivious to the fact they were talking about him. That, or he simply didn’t care. 

He had been like that the last two day. He walked around like he was constantly afraid of getting hurt and only came near Harry or spoke to him when absolutely necessary. Usually he would spend his time sleeping on the couch - or on a blanket on the floor in a corner somewhere when Harry was in the living room - or he would sit on a chair by the window, looking out quietly. 

Even though they didn’t really communicate, Louis still gave the flat a little more life and Harry had to admit it was somewhat nice not to be alone all the time. Not that he would admit it out loud to anyone though, knowing the boys would laugh at him if he did. He still couldn’t wait for Louis to go away though - if he had to have a flat-mate, he would at least like to choose himself. 

"Louis, how are you liking it at Harry’s so far? He’s treating you decently I presume?" Simon said, now focused on Louis. 

Louis jumped startled at the mention of his name and looked up at Simon with wide eyes. "I-it’s nice I guess…" he mumbled, looking down at his hands, twisting them nervously. "It’s warm and t-there’s food." 

Simon smiled widely, seemingly pleased with his answer, and started rambling about how his idea was coming along and about the fighters who entered. Harry should probably listen, Simon could by accident let some valuable details about his upcoming opponents slip and every bit of information counts when you are in the ring, but he really couldn’t care less. It wasn’t like he needed to win this time - there was nothing in it for him other than the glory. 

He did enjoy fighting though and he hadn’t lost a match since he started working for Simon. He couldn’t see what he should be worried about. 

Eventually Simon stopped talking and told Harry and Louis it was time to go present Louis to everyone and let Harry meet the other fighters. After that people could size up the different fighters and make their first bets. 

As they got closer to the booming crowd, Harry could feel Louis getting more and more nervous. All color was gone from his face, he was shaking worse than before, had tears in his eyes and his fingers were digging into Harry’s arm again. It honestly hurt a little but Harry didn’t want to shake him off in case he would try to run away instead. 

"Better hold on to the lad Harry," Simon said as they reached the door at the end of the hallway leading into the main area of the warehouse. "Some people might not want to wait and see if they win or not. Make sure no one runs off with ’im." 

Louis’ grip on Harry’s arm tightened at the words and Harry was happy Louis’ nails were all bitten down or they would have drawn blood. 

As Simon opened the door it was like the noise exploded into the hallway and even Harry, who was otherwise used to it, had to admit it was crazy loud. There was a special prize this time and they all wanted I piece of it - or actually him. Louis whined and pressed himself against Harry, trying to shield himself from the crowd. 

The area was huge, being where they used to store whatever goods the company had, and was in a much better condition than the outside of the building. The boxing ring was in the middle, placed higher above the ground so everyone could see, and everyone were crammed together around it, pushing each other to get a better view. A small path with chains keeping people on the right side led up to the ring through the crowd. A large, digital clock was hanging on the wall to the right of the ring, showing how much time left there was of each round. 

"C’mon lad," Simon said, grabbing Louis’ arm and dragged him towards the ring, Harry following close behind. As people started noticing them, they leaned over the chains, grabbing for Louis to try and snatch him for themselves. Most of them started cat-calling obnoxious things to try and get his attention. Louis shied away from the grabbing hands, tears streaming down his cheeks as Simon continued unaffected, leaving Harry to fight off anyone who got too close. 

He had to stay back when they went up into the ring however so it wouldn’t be too suspicious. People knew Harry was Simon’s favorite, but if they believed everything would be rigged for Harry to win, things would end badly.

Simon started his introduction speech but Harry tuned him out, already knowing what he was going to say, and opted for scanning the crowd for the other fighters. Most of the people were the same nasty men from the pubs, who instead of wasting their money on booze and hookers, chooses to bet everything they’ve got in a fight in hopes of hitting the jackpot. Pathetic, but it put the food on Harry’s table so who was he to judge? 

He spotted a few guys who looked like they would be able to defend themselves in the ring, but none of them came anywhere near Harry’s level. Not as far as he could tell anyway, and he had fought his fair share of people. If this was his competition, this would be an easy win. Maybe if he asked Simon he could trade Louis for money… He did like winning and that way they would both benefit from it - Harry would get his money and Simon could use Louis for something else. 

A hand was suddenly placed on his elbow and he whipped around, ready to pounce whoever it was in case they were looking for a fight. Pretty much everyone knew Harry and sometimes newcomers got a bit too ambitious. 

It wasn’t a fighter who was behind him through, far from it. It was runty man in his middle age with most of his weight on his belly. His grey hair was slicked back with too much gel and his face resembled a toad. It looked like it was only a matter of time before his tongue would shoot out to catch a fly. Harry cringed back unintentionally and the man smiled wheedlingly, showing off his yellow teeth. 

"Ah, the famous Harry Styles," he spoke up with a strange accent, sticking out his hand which Harry ignored. "You are him, nicht wahr? I have been wanting to speak to you." 

"And now you’ve found me, what do you want?" Harry said emotionlessly, wanting nothing more than to get away from him. "And who are you?" 

"Ich entschuldige, my name is August Grunwald. I own some… ah what do you say? Some… business here and there - and I wish to make a deal with you." He walked around Harry, looking at him like he was judging a cow at a cattle show. Harry turned with him to make sure he was never out of sight. 

August continued, his yellow grin still stretched over his toad-y face. "I hear you are an exceptional fighter Mr. Styles and I want you to fight for me. I will pay you well - as long as I get the prize of course. What do you say - haben wir eine Vereinbarung?" 

Harry remained silent, weighing the pros and cons in his head. It wasn’t like he needed the money, but it was always nice to get a good surplus on the bank account - maybe for some new parts for the Bullet? And even though he promised Liam he wouldn’t do anything with Louis before discussing it with him, this would be a good chance to get rid of the kid - he would never have to see him again. And it Liam really wasn’t the boss of Harry, so he could complain as much as he wanted to. Simon wouldn’t be happy either, but he didn’t need to know. 

On the other hand, the guy was a downright pig. Just the thought of what he wanted with Louis was enough to make Harry want to throw up. And the guy was obviously from Germany - once Louis was out of the country, there would be no hope for him. No one would be able to find and rescue him. Not that he had anyone. That and Liam would positively hate him - even Niall would most likely be mad at him. He had really taken a liking to Louis. 

Grunwald probably took Harry’s silence as a rejection and pulled out a brown envelope from his inner jacket pocket, handing it to Harry. "Some money in advance, to… ah, help you make up your mind hmm? My card is in there too, call me when you’ve made a decision, ja?" 

Then he walked away, disappearing in the crowd quickly and Harry stared after him slightly stunned, not really sure what just happened. He remembered the envelope and opened it to have a look. His eyes widened; there were at least 5 grand. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket to avoid anyone seeing them - money was always a good reason to fight. 

By the time he looked up again, Simon had finished speaking and people started cheering loudly. As they got down from the ring, Louis immediately pressed himself against Harry again, tears still streaming down his cheeks and his nose running. Because of the noise it was only when Harry felt Louis’ shoulders shake he noticed he was sobbing. 

Simon rolled his eyes at him and waved his hand. "Stop your bawling lad, there’s no need for those tears. Your situation could be much worse, you should be grateful actually. Would you rather’ve stayed on the streets?" 

That only made Louis cry harder and Harry sighed. He should probably get him back before he made himself sick. He was surprised by how insensitive Simon was though, it wasn’t like him - no matter how big of an arse he usually was. 

"Was that it old man?" he asked annoyed as Louis tried pressing himself closer. "If I have to listen to these drunk idiots for much longer I’ll punch someone." And he really wanted to get home so the kid would stop crying. 

Simon just laughed and nodded. "Go on home Styles, but you better be prepared for your first fight. No slacking off ya hear me? I’ll send the details when I’ve planned the dates." 

Harry nodded curtly and started making his way through the crowd, dragging Louis after him. And if he used a little more elbow than necessary to let out some steam, nobody had to know. He just hoped he’d left some bruises behind. 

As they walked through the hallway in the back towards the door, something in one of the changing rooms caught Harry’s eye. He paused and took a few steps back, giving Louis a pointed look to make him stop crying, and peeked through the half open door. 

Grunwald was speaking with someone - probably another fighter by the way he looked. The guy looked around Harry’s height and had jet black hair. His face was long and slim and he reminded Harry somewhat of a Doberman. By the looks of his muscles, he was as serious about his training as Harry. 

They were speaking too low for Harry to hear, but when Grunwald handed the fighter a brown envelope identical to the one Harry had in his pocket, it wasn’t hard to figure out what was going on. Harry frowned and glanced at Louis. That old creep really wanted to get his hands on the kid. 

Louis suddenly sniffled loudly and Harry froze as the guy looked up, his cold eyes boring into Harry’s. He obviously recognized Harry because his face split into a menacing grin, his teeth looking sharp in the dim light. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Grunwald seeming oblivious to their little exchange, but Louis tugged on Harry’s arm nervously, urging him to move and Harry snapped out of it, quickly pulling Louis along with him. 

Hopefully they hadn’t seen Louis. Something about that guy made Harry uneasy, he was sure he was going to be a challenge. And that was something he hadn’t met in a long time. 

* * *

Louis was still sniffling, hiccupping occasionally, as they entered Harry’s flat and the sleeves on his jumper, or actually Harry’s jumper, was covered in dried tears and snot. He would probably have to wash it himself or Harry would be mad at him. Maybe if he helped around the flat with cleaning and such, Harry would be nicer? 

His stomach rumbled and he mentally shushed it, not wanting Harry to hear it. He had given him three meals a day and he didn’t want to seem ungrateful - but he really was hungry. The hunger won and he took a deep breath to try and collect some courage to speak up. 

"H-Harry?" he squeaked out timidly, his voice still a little raw from crying. "C-can I have something to eat? You d-don’t have to get it for me, I know where to f-find some biscuits." 

"Knock yourself out," Harry grumbled, not even looking at him, and headed straight for the bathroom. "When I finished showering I’m gonna go to bed - do whatever you want as long as you don’t wake me up. I have to go training tomorrow morning and you’re coming with me. I don’t want to hear any whining about being tired, so I suggest you get some sleep." 

Louis quickly nodded and watched as Harry slammed the door to the bathroom behind him, before he hurried to the kitchen to find some food. After meeting Harry’s friends, Harry had given Louis a more detailed tour of the flat, showing him where everything was so he wouldn’t have to ask Harry all the time, and it didn’t take him long to find the biscuits in one of the top cupboards. The kitchen wasn’t that big, but there was plenty of room for one person - now two. 

He grabbed a package of biscuits he knew was safe to eat - granola with little bits of raisin. Even if Harry had said he could eat pretty much anything he wanted as long as he wrote down whenever he emptied something, Louis didn’t want to push his luck, so unless Harry made him something, he stuck to biscuits or granola bars. Harry always had a stash of those, so he wouldn’t get in trouble for eating them. 

As he reached up to grab the biscuits, a round, blue package fell out and landed on the counter. A half-eaten package of Oreo cookies. Louis smiles, remembering how Harry had scolded Niall for eating them without asking - or sharing. He had never had one before himself, but Niall told him they were really good. He bit his lip, glancing at the granola biscuits in his hand - as good as they were, the Oreos were much more tempting. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to have just one, he quickly scoffed down a granola biscuit before opening the blue package, taking an Oreo cookie. 

He had just grabbed a cookie when Harry walked into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel, and Louis froze, the cookie halfway to his mouth. If Harry hadn’t liked Niall, who was his friend, eating them, he would for sure be mad at Louis. 

Harry just stared at him though and Louis was prepared to run for it, but then Harry sighed and held out his hand. Louis frowned, not really sure what he wanted and Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing a cookie for himself. 

"You have to dip it in milk," he said, walking past Louis to grab a glass. "They’re better that way." 

Louis just stared at Harry, not sure what to do with himself as Harry continued over to the fridge for the milk, pouring them a glass. He placed it on the counter between them and dipped his cookie in the milk, letting it soak for a second before eating it in one bite. The corners of his mouth went up in an almost smile when he saw Louis’ astonished face. This was so unlike Harry. 

"Go on, try it." 

Doing as he was told, Louis followed Harry’s example before taking a bite of the cookie. He lit up and quickly ate the last bite - he couldn’t remember the last time he had tasted anything that good. Sweets hadn’t been allowed at the orphanage and his parents had never bought stuff like that. 

He smiled shyly up at Harry, who for a second looked pleased but then suddenly frowned and walked out of the room without a word. The smile dropped from Louis’ face and he really hoped that didn’t mean Harry would go back to being grumpy. He kind of liked the Harry he had seen just now, the nice one. If he continued like that, maybe living with him wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. Rex Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh omg I can't believe the respone I've gotten since I started posting my story here, it's amazing!! I'm so happy!! xx   
> Thank you all so much, seriously! To celebrate (and to celebrate my younger sister's 18th birthday) I'm gonna post another chap - enjoy! :3 xx

When Harry woke up, it was still dark outside. He yawned and opened the blinds on his window, sighing at the sight of the dark rain clouds. Well, at least it wasn’t snowing yet. 

He picked out a random pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt for himself and another for Louis. He had been wearing Harry’s clothes since he moved in even though they were too big for him - it wasn’t like he had a choice. Harry would probably have to buy something for him soon, an outfit or two wouldn’t bankrupt him. 

Louis was still curled up on the couch fast asleep, when Harry walked into the living room and Harry decided to wait a little before waking him up. Then he wouldn’t have to listen to him whine about being tired later. He placed the clothes on the armrest and went into the kitchen to start on breakfast. 

As he started rustling around the kitchen, making the usual eggs on toast, Louis came trudging into the kitchen in the clothes Harry had put out for him, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. 

"G’morning," he mumbled sleepily, taking a seat by the table and leaned his head on his hands. 

Harry grunted back a greeting but he was honestly surprised. It was the first time Louis had talked to him without asking for anything - and without stuttering. Maybe he was getting more comfortable around Harry. But it had only been a little under a week, wasn’t it a bit too early to trust Harry? If it had been himself, Harry would have tried to run away a million times by now. Speaking of running away, why hadn’t he tried? He turned to Louis, pointing the spatula at him. 

"Why aren’t you trying to run away?" he asked, surprising himself as much as Louis, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" 

Harry just raised a brow. "You’ve been here for almost a week and you haven’t tried to run away even once - you haven’t even put up any resistance. Why?"

Louis just shrugged and started picking at his nails. "I don’t have anywhere to go," he mumbled. "I might as well stay. A-and I won’t get hurt here." 

For some reason the last comment rubbed Harry the wrong way. It meant that Louis really was getting comfortable - too comfortable. Next thing would ne Louis getting attached to Harry and that was something Harry did not want to happen. Louis wasn’t living with him to make friends, especially with Harry. He would have to stop being nice - last night must have given Louis a false sense of security. Liam’s way wasn’t working. 

"How do you know I’m not going to hurt you?" Harry’s voice came out darker than usual and Louis visibly flinched, eyes widening again as he peered up at Harry. 

"I-I don’t," he squeaked out, already retreating back into his shell and Harry almost regretted it when he saw his blue eyes tear up. But only almost. 

He finished making breakfast, trying to ignore the sniffles coming from Louis behind him. This was the best for both of them - if Louis got too attached to him, it would be even worse when he had to leave. Even if Harry did win, it wasn’t like he was going to keep the kid. Louis would just have to deal with it. 

After eating in silence, Harry and Louis headed to Paul’s to meet Zayn, Liam and Niall before Harry’s training session. 

The café was fairly small, but furnished so every square meter was used. It was in warm, golden colors and gave you a feel of sitting at home in your living room in front of the fireplace. There were a few people, but it was quiet for a Monday morning. Paul also had some bread and cakes and stuff so people would often come in to buy some breakfast along with their coffee. 

Niall beamed at them as they entered and ran up, pulling Louis into a big hug. "I know you’ve already had breakfast, Harry never leaves without eatin’ breakfast, but I ordered some extra for ye in case ye’re still hungry and even if ye aren’t ye just have to taste uncle Paul’s scones! Oh and his blueberry muffins are so good - I’ve made them meself not to brag or anythin’. C’mon, hurry now!"

He dragged Louis over to a table by the window and pushed him into a seat, practically showing the plate of food in his face. Liam laughed and Zayn rolled his eyes fondly while Harry just sat down beside them. He was used to Niall’s antics - it was like the Irish boy was constantly high on sugar and caffeine. That or his DNA had somehow got mixed with a hyperactive golden retriever. 

The four lads chatted for a bit, Harry just watching. The others were used to him being quiet, so they didn’t comment and focused on Louis. At a more quiet moment, almost no people left in the café, Paul came out and joined in. He didn’t seem to notice Louis at first, but as Niall mentioned his name, he looked at him in wonder for a moment before turning to Harry with a frown. 

Harry sighed, already knowing what that meant. Paul knew who Louis was - and what he was used as. And he was not happy. Even though Paul was never involved in any illegal business and always managed to keep his café out of trouble despite the druggie hangout nearby, he somehow always knew what was going on. Harry suspected it was one of the lads who kept him updated - Niall never knew when to shut up, and if Paul asked, Liam would probably tell him anything. 

Paul sent him a knowing look, got up and went out the back. A clear order to follow. Harry got up and went after him, the others not even looking up from where Niall was trying to stuff a whole Danish into his mouth, trying to make Louis laugh. 

"Tell me it’s not what it looks like Harry," Paul groaned, rubbing his temples as Harry closed the door behind him. "Please tell me you’re not a part of Simon’s newest scheme."

Okay so neither of the lads had told Paul, otherwise he would have know Harry was only in it to help Simon make more money. How many times would he have to explain this to people?

"I’ve already explained myself to the lads, so you’ll get the short version," Harry grumbled annoyed, ignoring the frown appearing on Paul’s face. "I don’t like this - I’d rather Simon’d never found the kid. But I’m fighting, he’s staying with me and there’s nothing any of us can do about it okay? So get off my back and stop blaming me!" 

The looks in Paul’s eyes changed from annoyed to understanding and he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything but offered Harry a small smile before nodding and moving his arm around his shoulders, leading him back out to the others. But Harry knew what he meant - he trusted Harry to do what was right in the end. 

Harry thought about Grunwald and the brown envelope he had hidden in the back of his closet and felt a little stab of guilt. Paul had always believed in him. No matter how many mistakes Harry had made in the past, Paul had always been there for him. Like the father he had never had. He would never get mad, just look at you with sad eyes and shake his head disappointed. And that was ten times worse than yelling. Betraying Paul would break his heart - he really believed in them.

Back at the table, Paul started up a conversation with Louis and the two of them got along surprisingly well. Louis seemed much more comfortable around the lads even if it was only the second time they had met, and he trusted Paul right from the beginning. Not surprising - Paul had a very comforting aura. 

Looking at them, Harry got an idea. Maybe Paul could take Louis after everything was done - if Harry won that is. Not that he thought he wouldn’t. Paul probably wouldn’t mind - he had taken in both Zayn and Liam for a few weeks to help them get back on their feet. Louis wouldn’t be any different. He could even keep the money Grunwald gave him and turn him down if he ever came up to talk to him again. 

"Let’s go," Liam suddenly said, getting up. "It’s eight thirty already - the gym’s been open for half an hour. I’ve got work at eleven, so if you wanna get a proper workout Harry, we better get started."

* * *

The gym was pretty much empty so it didn’t take them long to find a spot and get started. Louis and Niall sat on a table by the wall, watching as Liam, Zayn and Harry got everything in place and started warming up. Niall pulled out a bunch of grapes and some cookies from his bag and started munching on them. He looked at Louis with a wide smile, holding them out for him to take.

"Dig in. These trainin’ sessions get pretty boring after a few minutes. ’s only funny when Harry kicks Liam’s arse. They don’t fight that often though - Liam doesn’t wanna admit it, but it hurts his ego." He grinned widely and Louis couldn’t help but giggle. 

He kept on talking but Louis tuned him out, focusing on Harry and Liam, who were now in the ring, ready to begin. Liam put the pads on and held up his hands, giving Harry a few instructions. Then Harry started throwing punches and Liam had to take a step back to steady himself, Harry throwing him off balance on the first punch. 

Louis’ eyes widened as he watched Harry - how his muscles flexed with each punch and how the first few droplets of sweat were starting to make their way down his forehead. He squirmed uncomfortable, remembering Harry’s words from earlier. Harry could knock him out with a single punch if he wanted. He could probably kill him. Suddenly Louis felt the urge to cry and he fixed his gaze to his hands lying in his lap. Why did his life have to be so fucked up? 

"Louis mate, you alright?" Niall suddenly asked concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why’re ya cryin’? Did Harry do somethin’?" 

Louis sniffled and wiped away some tears he hadn’t even noticed, shaking his head. "’s nothing," he mumbled quietly. 

Niall studied him for a moment, deep in thought and surprisingly serious before he spoke up again. "Harry’s a good guy," he said, looking back at Harry with a small, sad smile."He may not seem like it, but he is. No matter what he might’ve said, he wouldn’t hurt ye. He just doesn’t like people getting close - he’s had a rough past and he’s just protectin’ himself from gettin’ hurt again. I think you remind him of himself and it brings back some memories he’d rather not remember. Give ’im some time and he’ll come around. Oh and don’t worry, Harry never loses so ye’re in good hands."

A silence fell over the two of them after his little speech and Louis looked over at Harry again. Niall said he had been hurt before and that Louis reminded him of himself. He couldn’t really imagine Harry small and vulnerable - and certainly not scared. But him and Niall were friends - that is what Niall said anyway - so he must know what he is talking about. Louis wasn’t convinced though, but chose to believe Niall when he said Harry wouldn’t hurt him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed and he looked up to see who walked in. It was three guys around Harry’s age, all looking like they were regular visitors. His eyes fell on one of them and it felt like his heart stopped beating as the guy looked up at him, eyes locking - it was the same guy Harry had been spying on the day before. Another fighter. 

The guy obviously recognized Louis and grinned slyly. Louis suddenly felt cold and it was like he was frozen in place - he was too scared to move. The guy’s eyes looked almost black in the fluorescent light and he didn’t blink even once, staring intently at Louis. 

He noticed Louis staring and grinned sinisterly, mouthing a ’hey beautiful’, before going back to his business, ignoring how Louis paled, feeling a chill go down his back. The guy had an eerie feeling about him. 

Louis reached out and grabbed onto Niall, his fingers digging into Niall’s lower arm, and Niall looked at him questioningly, eyes widening in alarm when he saw how pale Louis was. "Shit Louis ye’re white as a ghost, you feelin’ sick? Can I get ye anythin’?"

Not taking his eyes off the fighter, who was now focused on training, and probably showing off, instead of staring as Louis like a creep, Louis shook his head and Niall followed his gaze, noticing who Louis was looking at. 

"Ye know ’im?" he asked, confused by Louis’ reaction. When Louis didn’t react, Niall snapped his fingers in front of him to try and get his attention. "Lou, snap out of it. Breathe." 

Niall’s efforts finally caught Louis’ attention and he blinked, looking at Niall with wide eyes. "I-I saw him yesterday," he whispered, voice higher than usual. "He’s also fighting. I… I think he got paid to win me. H-he was talking to some m-man and he gave him money. I don’t wanna go with him!" Then he burst into tears, hugging his knees to his chest, and everyone looked up at him startled. Niall quickly put his arms around Louis to try and calm him down and Louis leaned into the touch, not having been comforted like that in years. 

"What happened?!" Liam asked bewildered and Louis felt someone kneel down beside him, placing a hand on his arm. 

"I don’t know!" Niall exclaimed frantically, rubbing Louis’ back. "He recognized some guy and just started cryin’, ramblin’ about not wantin’ t’go with ’im."

Louis willed himself to calm down enough to breathe normally and peeked out from under Niall’s arm to see what was going on. The guy had kept on training, repeatedly punching the bag, but he obviously knew they were talking about him. He glanced at Louis and smirked, making Louis hide his face in Niall’s chest, not caring that they were practically strangers. He was the only person Louis had met in years that had been nice to him - Harry had his moments, but Louis still didn’t trust him. 

"He was at the warehouse yesterday," Harry told them, voice dark. "Made a deal with some old creep from Germany. He’s another fighter." 

"Well then, I’m sorry to say this Harry, but you’ve got some competition," Zayn said. "That is Rex Parker. He’s basically Manchester’s version of you. Came from the streets, learned to fight and has never lost a match. He even beat that guy… what was it… Drew Morgan? With a knock-out after only half a minute in the ring. That took even you at least double the time to knock him out."

A new wave of tears made their way down Louis’ cheeks at the words and Louis choked out a sob, grabbing onto Niall again. They had told him Harry couldn’t lose! He cannot lose, Louis does not want to with that creep to Germany; he looked old and disgusting. 

Niall tightened his grip around Louis, patting his hair as he shushed him like a mother would with a crying child. 

"Well he better get used to the thought of breaking that streak because I sure as hell am not about to break mine!" Harry said gruffly, slamming his boxing gloves on the table. "Not a chance!" 

"But I think we should fit in some more training session anyway," Liam spoke up seriously. "We really shouldn’t take any chances. But maybe we should stop for today before we get into any trouble - remember Harry, Simon doesn’t tolerate fighting outside of the ring."

Louis could hear them packing up, but Niall didn’t release him and Louis was honestly glad he had somewhere to hide from Rex’s hungry gaze. Louis had a feeling he wasn’t going to give him to the creep right away - from the looks he had been sending Louis, he wanted a piece for himself first. The guy made him want to throw up. 

"C’mon Lou, let’s get ye home," Niall mumbled in his ear and they slowly stood up, Louis’ knees threatening to fail holding his weight any moment. Luckily Niall kept a supportive arm around his shoulders. 

They decided to go back to Harry’s flat, Zayn and Liam wanting to talk some strategy. Liam had to go to work though so he told Zayn to make sure they came up with some kind of plan. Better safe than sorry and Rex was going to be tough to beat. 

Cocooning himself with blankets in his usual corner of the living room, Louis listened to Zayn and Harry talk. Niall would butt in now and then bit it was probably only so he would feel like a part of it too - nothing he said had anything to do with the subject and Louis suspected he just didn’t like being quiet for too long. 

Louis had been like that too. Happy and bubbly and always smiling. He’d had a lot of friends in school and you could almost always hear him laugh. His clothes consisted of bright colors and often fun prints and patterns. His parents had never really paid that much attention to him, but he never complained - he had what he needed and all in all, he was happy. Then he started getting this weird tingly feeling in his stomach whenever Daniel from the swim-team walked by - and after that his life went downhill. 

"Hey Buddy." Niall sat down beside him, holding out a bowl with tomato soup. "Thought ye’d like somethin’ t’eat - always makes me feel better. Ye need some meat on those bones too, Granny would try ’n stuff ye with pie if she saw ye like that." He made a silly face and poked Louis’ stomach to emphasize his point. 

Giggling as Niall continued poking his sides, Louis accepted the soup with a grateful smile. At least Niall was nice. Hopefully he would be around a lot - Harry seemed nicer when his friends were around. Or maybe it was just because he was quieter with them around. Anyway, Louis preferred if Niall and the others stayed around for as long as possible. 

The soup tasted amazing, better than anything he had ever tasted, and he beamed up at Niall, who grinned back widely at Louis’ reaction. 

"It’s good right?" Niall stated proudly. "Wish I could say I’d made it meself but I’m afraid Harry’s the cook. Got amazin’ skills in a kitchen he has. ’s why I hang around him - he feeds me."

A pillow suddenly came flying out of nowhere, hitting Niall square in the face before landing in his lap but Niall just cackled loudly and chucked it right back at Harry. He caught it right before it hit his face though and he scowled at Niall before continuing the conversation with Zayn. Louis looked at him in wonder - for a second it had almost looked like Harry smiled. Actually smiled! Niall should definitely come over more! 

"Harry’s harmless," Niall said, lowering his voice so only Louis could hear him, and he smiled. "Except for in the ring of course. He won’t hurt ye while ye’re here, I promise. Just ignore his mood swings, he’ll warm up soon enough. And Rex may never have lost a fight - but he’s never been up against our Hazza. He hasn’t got a chance. Trust me." 

And maybe it was because Niall just had this trustworthy feeling around him or because Louis was already half asleep, but Louis trusted him. He just hoped they wouldn’t let him down.


	5. Fight Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!! Here's the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy! xx

Left. 

Left. 

Right. 

Duck. 

Harry wiped away the sweat from his forehead, tucked a curl back under his American-flag headscarf and narrowed his eyes in concentration as Liam picked up the pace - almost spitting out his instructions and occasionally lashing out at Harry with one of his pad-clad hands. 

They had been at it for a while now and Harry was beginning to feel the strain in his muscles, but he pushed himself to keep going. 

Rex Parker. Just thinking of the name made Harry bristle. No newcomer had the right to come here and think they could take him down without a challenge. No matter how good this Rex was, Harry was better. He would make sure of that. He was not going down without a fight. 

A giggle suddenly rang out through the room like the chime of a bell and Harry’s head snapped up, looking over at Louis, Zayn and Niall as his concentration was broken. Louis was laughing loud and brightly at something Niall had said - a large smile was spread over his face and there were small crinkles by his eyes. 

Harry paused, forgetting about Liam and the training. These past days had been… different. Louis had come out of his shell, even around Harry, and had been smiling almost non-stop. He’d even woken up before Harry one day and tried to make breakfast - it ended up burnt toast, but still. And Harry’s bad mood didn’t seem to affect him that much anymore. He would still keep his distance and the fear in his eyes was never far away, but he hadn’t cried in days and if Harry snapped at him, he would usually just smile sweetly and leave him alone for a bit. 

It was probably Niall’s fault. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together and Niall never did take much notice to Harry’s mood and occasional blow-ups. And now Louis had been infected with whatever it was Niall had. 

Louis was even wearing Niall’s clothes now - they were a better fit than Harry’s. One day Niall had just shown up with a large duffle bag over his shoulder and told them he had brought some clothes that didn’t really fit him anymore and that he might as well give it to Louis so that Harry didn’t have to use his money on it. It honestly pissed Harry off for some reason. But he didn’t even want to think about why. 

"Harry, focus!"

Before Harry could react, Liam wacked him on the back of the head with one of the pads and Harry scowled at him. 

"What?!" Harry grumbled as Liam lowered his hands, giving him a disapproving look. 

"You keep talking about Louis getting too attached, but you know that works the other way around too right? " Liam looked at him seriously and Harry gaped at him, not really believing what he had just said. 

"The fuck Liam, are you serious?!" he growled, lowering his voice so he was sure no one else in the gym could hear him. "I am not getting attached to this kid - if anything I cannot wait to get him out of my life!"

Another disapproving look was sent his way and the two of them glared at each other for a few seconds before Liam raised the pads again with a sigh. This happened quite a lot. Him and Liam didn’t see eye to eye on most things, but Liam didn’t like conflict and would mostly just give up when they were arguing and let Harry have it his way. 

"Another round and you’re done. You gotta get ready for the first matches tonight," Liam then said, going back to acting professional now that the friend-card didn’t work and Harry started throwing punches again. And maybe he tried going for Liam every now and then, but he knew Liam could take it. It wasn’t like he actually hit him anyway. 

* * *

"Are you fighting tonight?" Louis asked, raising his voice so Harry could hear him over the booming crowd. His voice was shaking slightly with fear and he was still pressing himself against Harry, but he wasn’t as close to crying as he was the last time they were at the warehouse. 

Harry shook his head as he lead Louis towards the seats he used whenever he wasn’t in the ring. Simon had given him a bit more private space to watch the fights from in the second storey of the building. Only him, Simon and a couple of workers were allowed up there. 

"I’m not. My first fight isn’t until next week. Simon only schedules fights on the weekends - it’s when he’s sure to get the biggest crowd," Harry said. "But he told me to bring you in today. A lot of people are here and the fights are usually more intense when they can see what they’re fighting for. We don’t have to be here every time though. I refuse to spend more time than necessary on this."

Louis just nodded and sat down beside Harry, looking around with what almost looked like excitement in his eyes. Maybe Niall had something to do with that too. He was a massive fan of boxing himself and had probably rambled on about how amazing it was to try and get Louis in on it too. Niall and the others weren’t there that night though - they only came when Harry was fighting. They probably didn’t want to get too involved. 

People were still coming in in swarms, loud and violent as they tried to find somewhere to stand or sit. Simon had a few rows of seats installed but otherwise you had to stand - and you had to pay a little extra for a seat. 

Many were already drunk and a stench of sweat and alcohol filled the room as more came in. Louis wrinkled his nose but Harry was used to it and didn’t even blink. 

"Thought you lads might like something to drink." Simon suddenly spoke up behind them and Louis jumped in his chair. He was still quite jittery and was easily startled. 

As Simon came into view, he held out two cups and they both grabbed one. They contained some yellowish drink and Harry suspected it was one of the cheap beers Simon was so fond of - even with all the money he made, he was still a tightwad. 

Louis sniffed his cup suspiciously, took a sip and grimaced, holding the cup away from himself. Obviously not a big drinker. But Harry didn’t blame him - the beer really was kind of disgusting.

Simon guffawed, patting Louis on the shoulder so hard the kid nearly fell out of the chair, and shook his head. "I know it’s not the most expensive beer out there lad, but there’s no need for that face. But if you really are so prissy go get some water. There’s a toilet downstairs."

With that he left, still chuckling to himself, and Louis pouted, looking at the cup in his hands before placing it on the floor. He scowled at it as if it was its fault he wouldn’t get anything to drink and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Stay here," he said to Louis and grabbed Louis’ cup. The kid looked up at him surprised, mouth dropping open when he realized what he was doing. Harry fought back a grin - he hadn’t seen that coming now had he? He probably hadn’t realized that Harry had brought his own cup too. He didn’t really want to drink the beer either and he had to drive them home. 

He could have made Louis go get his own water - or maybe even some water for them both, but he hadn’t been that annoying these past few days so the least Harry could do was try and be a little nice to keep it that way. It didn’t really matter what Liam said, as long as Harry was sure he wouldn’t get attached, no harm done. Besides, the kid was fucking annoying so it was easy not to get attached. And if Louis did, he would have to suck it up. 

He weaved through the crowd, occasionally bumping into a drunk as he made his way to the toilets. Even managed to pass through without anyone recognizing him. Drunks were always so persistent and intrusive. Harry couldn’t stand grabby hands. 

The toilets were as disgusting as when Harry first came to the warehouse years ago. If not even more. Cobwebs were hanging in every corner, the mirror was broken and one or two of the toilets were blocked, sending out a foul stink. The once white tiles were now a sickly greenish color and Harry was sure the place hadn’t been cleaned since the building was used as an actual warehouse. It was a miracle he wasn’t knee deep in vomit from the visitors. 

Hoping the water was drinkable despite the conditions, Harry filled the cups and went back to Louis, not even spilling a drop. Louis thanked him shyly and they watched in silence as the last spots were filled. 

Finally Simon got up on stage and started with his introductions. He went over the basic information about the tournament - especially the prize. Then he did the original ’in the right corner we have….’ introductions for the two fighters and it was game on. 

Harry studied them as they went at each other’s throats. Duke Alden and Craig Jones. Both looked like they were in their mid-twenties and had a similar army-cut hairstyle. They had no idea what they were doing though. Sure, they knew the basics and it looked like they could both pack quite a punch, but the skills weren’t there. 

Harry had always thought that when two people who really knew what they were doing, born to be in the ring, went against each other, it almost looked like a well choreographed dance. Cheesy and kind of girly, but whatever. No move or counter move was without purpose. 

But with these two… they were all over the place, only caring about getting the other one knocked out the quickest. Which was what it was all about of course, but if they used their heads a little bit more instead of just their fists, they could do it much faster. 

This was child’s play considered to what Harry had seen in the ring before. 

Louis however didn’t seem to think so. "T-they are really good," he said almost in awe, and Harry nearly laughed. He hadn’t seen nothing yet. 

"No they’re not," Harry said and Louis looked at him confused, tilting his head a little. 

"But there’s so much blood! And one of them already has a black eye!" 

At that Harry laughed and Louis’ eyes widened, not having heard that before, but Harry just shook his head and chuckled to himself. Both of them had a little nosebleed and Jones did have a black eye forming, but they were just getting started. 

"If you can’t handle a little bit of blood, then maybe I should talk to Simon about letting you stay at home. A bloody nose happens at just about every fight. Should’ve seen the guy that I went against the last time - it was like a fountain." Harry’s tone was slightly mocking and the blood drained from Louis’ face. 

He looked back down at the fighters, one of them now held in a headlock. Harry couldn’t really see who it was, but he figured he didn’t have long before he went down. Hadn’t taken them as long as Harry had thought it would. 

"Have you ever been hurt?" Louis suddenly asked in a small voice, peering up at Harry through his lashes. 

"I’ve taken a good amount of hits," Harry answered with a grumble, not wanting to remember any of them. "Both in and out of the ring." 

"Does… does it hurt a lot?" If it wasn’t because Harry was looking at Louis, he probably wouldn’t have heard the question. He was twiddling his fingers, looking down at them with a sad expression and Harry figured he was worried about getting hurt by whoever he had to go with. 

Harry really didn’t want to make him any sadder but he didn’t want to lie either. So he just said the first thing that came to mind. 

"After a while I stopped letting it hurt. I guess I’m just kinda numb to it now." 

Louis didn’t seem to like the answer very much, but he didn’t say anything and they sat in silence for a while, just watching Jones and Alden try and knock each other out - the one in the headlock had managed to get free and was now trying to get back by aiming for the other guy’s nose. 

A broken nose hurt like hell and could be very distracting. Harry had only gotten his nose broken once and had to get it reset by a doctor. Admittedly a very painful experience. Luckily it wasn’t crooked now. And he never let anyone near his face again. 

* * *

Jones and Alden made it all the way to the third round before Alden finally got the better of Jones, lying on top of him until the judge counted him out. 

Louis had more or less gotten over the violence and was staring at the ring in almost fascination, sitting on the edge of his seat. Hopefully he would stop complaining now. 

There was a small break after so that some unfortunate teenager hired by Simon could mop up the sweat and blood in the ring. Well… at least he didn’t get Louis’ job. 

"Are there not any rules?" Louis eventually asked curiously. 

Harry leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Not as many as if it was legal, but Simon likes a fair fight. No hitting below the belt and no kicking someone who’s down. If you fight outside the ring you’re disqualified and Simon won’t let you fight for a few weeks. In the ring you’re allowed a mouth guard but otherwise no equipment. Bare hands only. Oh, and we can’t kill each other."

"But… isn’t it dangerous anyway?"

"Of course it is," Harry grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes, and Louis moved back in his chair a little as Harry continued. "It’s what makes it fun." 

Looking slightly shaken, Louis curled up in his chair, pulling his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He glanced up at Harry, looking at him like he was trying to figure him out. Harry felt uncomfortable under the stare of his, suddenly too blue eyes and felt himself fighting not to squirm and show how uneasy he was. It was like he was looking right past all the walls Harry had spent years on building and it was really unnerving. Finally he looked away and the tension left Harry’s body, his shoulders relaxing again. What was up with this kid? 

Simon had started talking again, but Harry didn’t really pay attention until he introduced the second name and the crowd exploded. Both Harry and Louis were immediately up on their feet, staring down at the ring in shock. 

Jed Hill vs. Rex Parker. 

Louis looked up at Harry with wide, scared eyes. "You didn’t say he was gonna be here!" His voice was frantic and shrilly. "Why didn’t you tell me?!" 

Harry glared at him, not really caring for him tone even though the kid was terrified. "I didn’t know!" he snapped, Louis shutting up immediately. "Simon didn’t tell me!" 

Everyone else obviously knew who Rex was too, the crowd’s roaring echoing through the building, bouncing off the brick walls. The only other time it was that loud, was when Harry was in the ring - not to brag or anything. How the police hadn’t caught on to them yet was beyond Harry. Maybe they just didn’t care. Even if they did stop them, Simon would just find another place. At least know they knew where they were. 

Rex made a big show out of getting into the ring, bowing and waving with a big, wolf-life smile on his face. For a second he looked up at Harry, their eyes locking, before looking back at the crowd. He knew Harry was there, probably Louis too. He wanted Harry to pay attention. Hill would be lucky if he made it out of the ring without any broken bones - Rex was not going to go easy on him. 

Louis was back in his chair, curled up in a ball and his face hidden in his knees. Harry was sure Louis hadn’t ever actually spoken to Rex, so the sight of him and what Zayn said about him must have terrified him. That, and the fact that Rex was working for the old pig Grunwald. 

Had he been that scared of Harry in the beginning too? The thought should have made Harry somewhat… at ease, knowing it meant Louis wouldn’t object too much to being taken away, but instead it just made him feel queasy. He knew what that felt like, and no one should be that scared. Maybe he should go easier on the kid, make his time a little more enjoyable while he could. 

When he turned his attention back to the ring, the fight had already started, but something was off.

Rex wasn’t even trying to avoid the hits from Hill, taking punch after punch to his face and chest like it didn’t even hurt. He was even smirking and Harry could see Hill was already losing concentration, his eyes wide and worried at Rex’s lacking response. His smirk even creeped Harry out and he remembered his earlier comparison to a Doberman. It was still quite fitting. 

"What is he doing Harry?" Louis asked, gripping onto Harry’s sleeve with shaky fingers. 

"Playing with his food like a cat," Harry said dryly, letting his eyes travel over to where Simon was usually standing to see what his reaction to this was. He wasn’t there, but knowing him he probably didn’t care - he loved a good show. Even tried to get Harry to ’act’ once, but Harry refused. He was a boxer, not an actor. 

"He’s making a point - trying to psych out other fighters." Harry growled in Rex’s direction. "I can’t wait to teach that fucker a lesson!" 

Down in the ring, Rex was still mocking Hill, now looking almost like he was bored even though his lip was busted, nose bleeding and his chest spotted with bruises. No matter how nonchalant he looked, it surely had to hurt by now - doesn’t matter how tough you are. 

Once again, Rex looked up at Harry and Louis, Louis grabbing Harry’s arm in a vice grip as they made eye contact. It wouldn’t surprise Harry if the guy already knew about Louis staying with him. He had seen them together twice now. 

Rex’s face split into one of his infamous grins, his teeth glimmering and then he moved. In what felt like less than a second, he had dodged Hill’s next move and punched him in the gut before punching him in the face, sending him flying out of the ring. Hill landed in the concrete floor with a dull thud, the sound reverberating through the now completely silent room. 

For a few seconds it was as if everyone was holding their breath, frozen in their seats and then the room exploded with cheering and roaring - Rex holding up his hands in victory as he roared along with them. 

"Is… is he dead?" Louis gasped, hands in front of his mouth in shock and eyes wide. 

Harry shook his head. "Like I said before, we can’t kill in the ring. Simon would not hesitate to put everything on us - the fighting, gambling, killing - when the police is eventually involved, which they will be. And it’s too much trouble to hide a body anyway."

His voice was calm and collected, but it was really just an act to cover up how shocked he actually was. That was quite the show and Rex certainly got his message through. He was good - really good - and Harry would deny it if anyone asked, but he knew he was going to have to train harder. If he didn’t, he could actually lose. Something that did not sit well with Harry. 

Simon was now back in the ring, doing the whole ’holding up the victor’s right arm’ as the crowd kept hollering, drowning out most of whatever Simon was saying. Louis tugged on Harry’s arm, begging him to take him home and Harry followed, leading Louis through a second back door. With the crowd this riled up there was no telling what could happen and Harry wasn’t keen in having to fight off a bunch of drunks to protect Louis and himself. If Simon had something to say, he would have to complain to Harry later. 

* * * 

A random movie was playing on the TV, but Harry wasn’t paying attention. This time of night was normally used to either find some random chick - or the occasional guy - for a hookup, or for Harry to relax and switch off his brain and thoughts for a while. Usually it was the one-night stand, because being drunk was wonderfully relaxing sometimes, but he hadn’t had one in a while. He couldn’t seem to get in the mood lately. 

He stretched, placing his feet on the coffee table and let his head fall back onto the back of the couch. It wasn’t as late is it would have been on a usual fight night, but in winter it got darker earlier so Simon could schedule his fights earlier too, but for some reason Harry was exhausted. 

Louis was sitting in his corner with a blanket again, craning his neck in what looked like a little painful angle to try and watch the movie. Why he was sitting in the corner in the first place, Harry didn’t know. It wasn’t like he had ever said he couldn’t sit on the couch, but Harry hadn’t exactly been nice to Louis, so it was more than likely to avoid being close to him. It was Harry’s own fault, but for some reason it still kind of hurt. 

Now that Louis had been living with Harry for a while, he was starting to look better. A shower and some clean clothes had worked wonders on him, but now that he had put on a little bit of weight, it no longer looked like his eyes were too big for his head and some color had returned to his cheeks again. 

As Harry sat there, staring at Louis like a creep, he suddenly realized how beautiful the boy was. He could see why Simon picked him up from the streets. He was soft and delicate looking even if he was still slightly underweight and Harry felt like he could crush him with one hand. 

Louis suddenly looked up, realizing that Harry was looking at him and he blushed, Harry’s cheeks starting to heat up a little too from getting caught staring until he got his face under control and forced it back to neutral. 

He remembered what he had thought about earlier and had a little internal debate with himself about whether or not to actually go through with it. Louis’ smile suddenly popped into his head and before he could think about it, he sat up straighter and looked at Louis. 

"You can um… you can sit on the couch if you want?" he said a little unsurely, his voice coming out higher than usual. 

Louis looked surprised and a little scared, but then he smiled shyly and nodded. Slowly he got up and sat down on the couch, tucking himself into the blanket again as he refocused on the movie playing. Harry noted kind of disappointed that he was sitting as far from him as possible, but he really couldn’t have expected anything else. 

He shook his head at his thoughts. He really needed to control himself.


	6. Saying Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of the day - enjoy :3 xx

"Niall promised me he’d teach me to play FIFA sometime soon. I used to really like playing football, but haven’t played in a long time and he says FIFA is almost like actually playing it yourself! And he says there are so many movies I have to see too and promised he would take me to the movies one day. He also wants me to try Chinese food - I’ve never tried it before, but he says it’s really good and that we could get some the next time he comes over. That’s okay right? He also said that I should try sushi, but I’m not so sure about eating raw fish… have you ever had sushi before Harry?" 

Harry just grunted as an answer and Louis apparently thought it was good enough and started rambling about something Liam had taught him while Harry was training with Zayn a few days back. 

After Harry had been nice to him yesterday after the fight, Louis had really come out of his shell. He had woken up with a smile on his face and talked to Harry without getting all teary eyed, and stuttering seemed to no longer be a problem. Harry wasn’t sure whether it was a good or bad thing though. 

It was of course nicer that he didn’t have to walk on eggshells around the kid anymore, but after having been living alone for years, it was hard to suddenly have to share the flat. Not to mention with someone who turned out to be pretty much the opposite if Harry. And the fact that Harry had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, even grumpier than usual, didn’t help the situation. 

He didn’t want so snap at Louis though, it would ruin the progress and it actually was somewhat nice to have the younger boy around. Harry probably just had to get a little more used to it. He could think of worse people to live with than Louis if he had to be honest - not that he would ever admit that. 

"Harry?" Louis’ soft voice broke Harry out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the kid, who was suddenly sitting almost right next to him. 

"What?"

The boy blushed a deep red and looked down at his hands as if thinking about whether to ask or not, when his stomach decided to do it for him and growl loudly, making Louis bow his head in embarrassment as his ears turned red. 

All the talk about food must have made him hungry and he did only eat a piece of toast for breakfast, so it wasn’t surprising he would get hungry earlier than usual. Normally Harry would go and make something for Louis, knowing the kid was completely useless in a kitchen and would only end up making more of a mess than actual food, but at the moment he couldn’t really be bothered to get up. For some reason he was in a real shitty mood. 

Looking up again, he found Louis staring at him with his big, blue eyes, looking at him a bit like a dog waiting to be fed, and Harry raised a brow at him. "What are you waiting for then? I assume you know where everything is, I’m not your servant!" His voice came out harsher than he had wanted and Louis visibly cringed away from Harry, a wounded look in his eyes. 

Before Harry could say anything - probably try to apologize but end up snapping again because he sucked at dealing with feelings - Louis quickly scurried off to the kitchen with a small whimper.

Harry sighed and hit his head against the backrest of the couch, cursing silently at himself. He really was bad at this whole ’being nice’ thing. He couldn’t help it, he was just naturally grumpy - like he was suffering from a chronic bad mood. And honestly he shouldn’t really feel bad, Louis wasn’t supposed to be his friend, but again, he couldn’t really help it. Being frightened constantly wasn’t something he wished for anyone. He really just needed to pull himself together and at least be a little nicer while Louis was with him. 

Just as he was getting up to go check on Louis and hopefully prevent him from making a mess, the shrill of Harry’s phone stopped him in his tracks. He frowned at the sound of the personalized ringtone - Simon. 

Not wanting Louis to overhear the conversation in case it was about him, Harry went into his bedroom and closed the door before answering his phone with a cold "what do you want?" 

"Harry Styles," Simon greeted, his usual joking demeanor replaced by an ice-cold businessman. "I am not very pleased with you at the moment." 

"And what have I done to upset you this time?" Harry grumbled, unfazed by Simon’s chilling tone. He knew what he had done wrong but Simon’s anger was completely unnecessary. 

"I told you to bring the boy to the fight yesterday and yet when I need him, you’re not there. Fortunately I found out before I went and made a fool out of myself, but I still had to come up with an excuse to why the trophy boy wasn’t present as promised. Care to explain?!" 

Harry fought the urge to yell at him and settled for nearly ripping open his pillow. As expected Simon wasn’t happy about how Harry had chosen to cope with the situation, but the fact that he called him out on it made Harry want to punch something. He was questioning Harry’s judgment.

"You told me to take care of Louis and that’s what I did. People were riled up last night to the point where something was bound to go wrong. And I may be able to knockout someone on the ring, but even I can’t fight off 200 drunk and horny old men who would undoubtedly decide to try and get to Louis if he got too close. I just followed orders and you know I’m right, so fix your wounded ego and move on!"

For a while Simon didn’t say anything and Harry knew he had won this round. Then the older man sighed and cleared his throat, making a noise of agreement. 

"Very well - don’t let it happen again! And speaking of your fighting, I trust you at least stayed to watch the last fight correct? We need to discuss how to make your matches more… thrilling. Mr. Parker knows what he is doing, the crowd loved him, they want more. Unless we do something, he is going to take our money source with him back to Manchester. That means you have to - "

"I am not going to be your little show dancer in the ring!" Harry growled furiously, cutting him off. "Say whatever you want old man, but that is not going to happen! If people don’t like the way I fight, they can fuck off - you’ll make enough money even with only half the income you’re getting now."

There was another tense silence from the other side and Harry could almost feel Simon’s rage seeping through the speakers. He was happy he wasn’t in the same room as Simon at the moment - very few people got away unharmed with pissing off Simon. 

"If I wasn’t so fond of you Harry, I would have fired to you on the spot - something I am still considering. I bet I could find a good replacement somewhere. Maybe I should even relocate the kid too, make sure he’d with someone who knows how to follow orders." 

Something snapped in Harry and there was a sound of fabric ripping as the pillow he had been holding on to split open, feathers flying everywhere. First he questions Harry’s judgment, then he criticizes his fighting style, wanting to replace him, and now he wants to take away Louis, no doubt placing him somewhere he will be miserable and mistreated. The two of them may not be friends yet but he could not let that happen. 

"You will not touch him!" Harry’s voice was low and threatening. 

Simon let out a bark of laughter. "My, my Styles, you going soft on me?" he crooned mockingly. "Maybe it would be better to relocate the kid before you turn into a puddle of mush." 

By now Harry was fed up with listening to Simon’s bullshit and wanted nothing more than to hand up on him and break something. A lot of something. "Let’s make a deal old man," he suggested, taking a deep breath to try and calm down so he wouldn’t say anything he would regret later. "My next fight is in a week - if enough people show up, after your standards of course, you’ll get off my back. They have seen Parker fight, so they should have picked a favorite by now. Deal?" 

"You are one infuriating young man Styles," Simon grumbled. "But I like a good bet. If you lose, you’ll do as I say. We have a deal! - And one more thing, after last night’s fiasco I had to tell everyone that Louis was sick and had to leave early. So stay away tonight. That’s all." And with that he hung up. 

Harry resisted his urge to hurl his phone at the wall and ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it frustrated. Simon really knew how to push all the wrong buttons. 

At least he didn’t have to go tonight. Even though it was a good idea to watch the competition fight to study their technique, he was pretty sure they only real threat was Rex and it was quite a bore to just sit and watch. 

He stormed into the living room and sat on the couch, crossing his arms. It probably looked childish, but he didn’t give a fuck. 

Louis was back in the room too, but he had returned to his corner. He wasn’t crying, but his eyes had a glossy shine to them, so it was probably only a matter of time - meaning it was only a matter of whether or not Harry could refrain from saying something hurtful to him. At the moment though, he shouldn’t keep his hopes up. 

A weird sound broke the silence and Harry frowned, looking around. He couldn’t see where it should have come from, so he shrugged it off. Then it was there again and his eyes landed on Louis, who was suddenly looking very uncomfortable and fidgety, still refusing to look at Harry. For a third time the sound was there, this time accompanied by a little jump from Louis. He had the hiccups. 

Harry sighed and put his attention back on the TV. If he tried speaking to Louis now, with the mood he was in, he would end up making him cry. It was better to wait until he had calmed down. He could still feel his blood boiling after his conversation with Simon. 

He really tried focusing on whatever show was playing to try and calm down, but as minutes went by, Louis’ hiccups still hadn’t gone away and the constant little ’hic’ from the small boy was driving him crazy. His foot was tapping on the table and his fingers was drumming on his thighs. He was seconds away from exploding. 

The last drop was when Louis hiccupped again, this time giggling a little to himself after. Harry snapped and before he could stop himself, he was on his feet, glaring it Louis, who was now looking up at him with wide, scared eyes. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" he roared and suddenly it was like a dam inside him breached and he let out everything he had been thinking about the last couple of days. "God you’re so annoying! If you’re not crying like a baby, you’re talking like a fucking waterfall acting like a goddamn hyperactive poodle. I wish Simon had placed you somewhere else so I wouldn’t have to look at your sorry little arse!" 

As soon as the words were out, he regretted saying them. Tears were streaming down Louis’ cheeks and he sobbed loudly before curling op into a ball, pressing himself even further onto his corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. And Harry felt terrible. 

"Louis…" he started, taking a step towards the crying boy, but he shook his head and scrambled to get further away from Harry even though it was impossible because of the wall. 

In theory he could just go over and grab the younger boy, force him to listen, but that wouldn’t be fair and would only make Louis hate him even more. The corner was like Louis’ room - he may not be able to close the door, but it was still his space and Harry should respect that. 

He knew he should apologize, but he honestly had no idea how to. Saying sorry wasn’t something he could ever remember doing. This time though, he would have to bite the bullet and just do it. 

"Louis I… I’m sorry." Harry’s voice came out squeaky and unsure, something that was very unlike him. "I… do… do you want some Oreos? You like those right?" He was pathetic and he knew it, but he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. 

Louis kept on sobbing into his knees, ignoring Harry completely and Harry was beginning to panic a little. What do you do with a crying kid? 

Once again, he went into his room and pulled out his phone. "Liam, I need your help!" he tried keeping he desperation out of his voice, but failed miserably. 

"Harry?" Liam sounded surprised, and with good reasons. Harry had never asked for help directly. 

"Yes Liam, it’s me," Harry said frustrated. "Now come help me! Louis’ crying and I don’t know what to do!"

"… What did you do to him Harry?" Liam’s voice was low and angry. 

"Goddammit Liam, I blew up okay?! Now would you please get your arse over here or send Zayn or Niall or whatever. I don’t know what to do!" 

Harry was about to give up when Liam agreed grudgingly before hanging up. 

* * *

Louis could hear Harry talking to someone in his room, but he couldn’t pick out any words. 

He wasn’t crying anymore but he was still breathing irregularly, his breath hitching every now and then because he had cried so much. He sniffled and dried his eyes with the back of his hands. Harry had been so nice to him for a very short period of time and Louis figured he should have expected for him to blow up sooner or later. But he had really hoped for the later. He really liked having nice Harry around - he was someone Louis wouldn’t mind living with for the time being. 

He didn’t know how long he had been in the corner when the sound of the front door being flung open suddenly echoed through the flat, and Louis looked around frantically, searching for a place to hide. He relaxed when a cheerful ’Tommo!’ followed the sound of the door, Niall barreling into the room seconds later followed by Zayn and Liam. 

Niall frowned when he saw Louis’ state and immediately hurried over to him, pulling him into a hug while Zayn and Liam slipped into Harry’s bedroom. Had Harry called them over? 

"What did that meanie do to you?" Niall asked, cooing a little to try and make Louis smile. 

Just thinking about it brought tears back to Louis’ eyes and he sniffled a little. "H-he yelled at me… said I w-was annoying and t-that he didn’t want m-me here…" 

Shaking his head, Niall sighed sadly and patted Louis’ cheek. "Listen Louis, Harry’s never been good at dealin’ with feelings. Anger is what he knows, and he’s got a lot t’be angry about. ’s probably hard to believe, but he’s usually good at hidin’ it. Sometimes it just flows over and he needs t’let it out - so if anythin’ annoys him just a little bit, he blows up. Most of the time he doesn’t even mean what he says, he just wants to… turn his anger against someone else than himself for a change, if that makes sense. ’s why the lads ’n I have managed to stick around, we know not to take anythin’ he says to heart when he’s like that." 

Louis looked at him surprised. Niall was rarely this serious and he had honestly not expected for him to say that. 

He had heard a little bit of Harry’s past from the boys when they weren’t really thinking about what they were saying - they would always stop themselves once they realized what they were doing, but he had enough pieces to put together a bit of the puzzle, and it was surprisingly similar to Louis’ own story. The part about having something to be angry about was certainly true. Harry had been alone for longer than Louis. 

Suddenly feeling bad about not even listening to Harry when he tried to apologize, Louis got teary eyed again. Harry probably wasn’t even angry all the time, just sad. And he covered it up with the anger so others couldn’t see it. 

"H-he did apologize," he then mumbled, wiping away the tears before they could run down his cheeks. He had cried enough already. 

Niall gasped and pulled away to look down at Louis. "He did what now?" He looked genuinely shocked and Louis blinked confused. 

"He said he was sorry," he repeated and Niall’s eyes nearly rolled out of his head, a look of disbelief on his face. 

"Jesus Christ, ye must be one special lad Louis, I don’t think I’ve ever heard ’im apologize before." Niall’s face split into a huge grin and he looked somewhat proud. "How did he do it? Did he say anythin’ else?" 

Louis giggled as he thought about it, realizing how funny it had actually been. "He asked if I wanted some Oreos because he knows I like them."

A weird choking sound came from Niall before he burst into laughter and he rolled onto his side, pulling Louis down with him. Louis squeaked, shocked by his outburst, but couldn’t help but laugh himself. The blonde looked hilarious with his face tomato-red and tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"I would’ve killed ’t see that! He must’ve looked so uncomfortable," Niall said as he had calmed down enough to talk in between laughing and pulled both of them up into a sitting position again. "Y’know what, if ye wanna make ’im really uncomfortable, hug ’im." 

Just as Louis was about to protest, not really feeling comfortable with that, the door to Harry’s bedroom burst open and Harry just about ran into the living room, followed by the two others. They obviously heard the laughing and wanted to know what was going on. 

Louis glanced at Niall, who grinned mischievously and nodded his head towards Harry. 

Slowly, Louis got up and walked towards Harry with a shy smile on his face, Harry standing frozen in the middle of the room, as if awaiting Louis’ next move. He stopped in front of Harry and glanced up into his green eyes. Harry was obviously trying to keep his face free of emotions, but Louis could see a hint of insecurity in his eyes. 

Remembering what Niall said about Harry not being good at dealing with emotions, he decided he would try and help him. Everyone deserved to be happy, even just a little bit. If Harry could be nice to Louis even if he didn’t like him that much, Louis would be nice to Harry too. 

So before he could back out, he did as Niall said and put his arms around Harry’s waist, hugging him tightly just like Niall did to him when he was sad.


	7. *Bonus Chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to buy myself a litte more time for writing I've written a small bonus chapter where we get Harry's P.O.V. of the hug. Hope you won't be too disappointed - enjoy :3 xx

After Liam hung up, Harry sat on the bed and waited for one of the lads to come, not wanting to go into the living room where Louis was probably still crying his heart out. It would only make Harry feel worse, and probably Louis too. 

He hadn’t meant to yell at the younger boy, he really hadn’t. Simon had just riled him up from an already sour mood and he just couldn’t keep it in. It was something he didn’t know how to control once he was irritated enough. 

Why he even cared, he had no idea. Louis shouldn’t mean anything to him, even if he had agreed with himself to be nicer. Being nice didn’t mean they had to be friends. But he couldn’t help but feel bad, the knot in his stomach only getting bigger as the seconds ticked by, knowing and hearing that Louis was still out there upset. 

He mentally sent a prayer for Liam or whoever to just get there already. Apologizing, something he had never done before, hadn’t worked, so he was totally clueless as to what to do. Normally if someone was crying, he would just walk out and let them care for themselves. And admittedly, he did walk out this time too but after actually apologizing and then making sure someone would take care of Louis. Far more than he had ever done for anyone before. 

He didn’t know what was happening to him. Liam would probably say it was a good thing, but Harry preferred when he could ignore Louis - the guilt and the knot in his stomach was something he did not like feeling.

Looking at his watch, he sighed. Couldn’t they hurry? He couldn’t hear Louis crying anymore but that didn’t mean the kid was suddenly alright again. 

As usual, he reached up and ruffled his curls before brushing them back in place, something that would usually take the edge off his restlessness and calm him a little bit, but this time it did nothing for him. Instead he cracked his knuckles, feeling a little rush of calmness run through him at the feeling of his joints popping. 

Finally he heard the door open and Niall’s voice calling out ’Tommo’, something he had started calling Louis after hearing his last name. It was a good idea to send Niall - him and Louis had gotten really close and all Louis was talking about was ’Niall said this’ and ’Niall taught me that’. Niall would without a doubt know what to do with Louis. 

What surprised him, was that seconds later the door to his room opened and Liam and Zayn came in, both looking at him with disappointed eyes. 

"Harry…" Zayn sighed, sitting down beside him. 

"I’m a horrible person Zayn, I know," Harry grumbled, not wanting to discuss it. They weren’t supposed to be there to talk to him, they were there to make Louis feel better. Harry knew he messed up, he didn’t need them to yell at him. He was already beating himself up over it. 

"That was not was I was going to say Harry," Zayn said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Okay… it kinda was, but I can see you’re actually upset. Are you okay mate?" 

Harry just grumbled something he didn’t even understand himself. He felt like should have been okay, but he wasn’t. The annoying knot it his stomach was still there and it didn’t seem like it would go away anytime soon. Feeling it was bad enough, but talking about those feelings would be torture. Harry didn’t even talk about feelings with himself. 

"What happened Harry?" Liam then asked, voice almost as soft as Zayn’s, but with a little more edge to it. 

Harry scowled at him. "I didn’t hurt him if that’s what you’re asking Liam!" No matter how annoying the kid was and no matter how much he had admittedly wanted to do it the first few days, he would never actually do it. It wouldn’t be a fair fight and he knew better than most people how it felt like to be the weaker one. 

Liam shook his head with a sigh. "You know that is not what I meant Harry, I know you would never do that. But Louis told me the two of you had been getting along better lately - what happened?"

Sighing too, Harry slumped back down on the bed, thinking about how to explain it. He was going to sound like a dick - how could he not when the explanation was that he was annoyed at Louis’ hiccups. Even if all the wrong buttons had been pushed before he even got to talk to Louis, he still acted like a jerk. 

"Simon called. The old man didn’t like that Louis and I left earlier yesterday after the fight, even though I did it so Louis wouldn’t get hurt. And apparently he doesn’t like the way I fight either - threatened to replace me and place Louis somewhere else if I didn’t start putting more ’show’ into it like that Parker does. But if Simon wants a showgirl, he’s gonna have to hire a prostitute, I’m not gonna start doing fucking pirouettes in the ring just to please him." 

He stopped at that, hoping they wouldn’t question him further. They knew how he was when he was irritated so hopefully they would leave it at that. 

Both Liam and Zayn nodded understandingly, both fully aware of the effect Simon could have on Harry and how infuriating the man could be sometimes. They had both had their run-ins with him while working with Harry and none of them like him even a little bit. 

"This again?" Zayn shook his head and started pacing around the room. "We’ve gone over this so many times now! Why can’t he see you’re just as popular, if not more, than every other fighter - even if you don’t make a big show out of it. I don’t see why you still work for that man Harry! You could easily find someone else who’d pay thousands to have you work for them. Liam, you know someone right?"

Liam stayed quiet for a while, looking deep in thought, and Harry wasn’t sure if he had even heard Zayn. 

As for finding a new employer, he had thought about it before but no matter how much Simon was nagging on him, it would still be like Harry betraying him. Simon had saved him - whether he had given him a better chance in life or not could be discussed, but he was alive and doing better than he had expected and all that because of Simon. And he was sure that Simon wouldn’t actually replace him even if he continually threatened to do it. Harry was one of the best, and there would always be people who would pay to see him fight. 

"We all know Simon would never replace Harry, he’s too fond of you to do that," Liam eventually said. "But that’s not what’s important right now Harry - Louis said you were getting along better, what do you think? We need to make this work somehow and you can’t keep snapping at him every time you’re irritated. We can take it, but he’s not used to it like we are."

Harry’s mouth dropped open, not at all prepared for this turn in the conversation. He had hoped that the ’Louis talk’ was over by now. There wasn’t anything else to say. He knew Liam wouldn’t let him get away without answering though, so he might as well be honest. 

"He’s not as annoying as he was at first I guess…" he admitted, avoiding looking at them, fearing he would just snap again. The aftermath from Simon’s nagging was still lingering and Liam was sometimes just as infuriating. "I don’t really mind him being here as long as he behaves. But it’s not like we have to be friends you know! And I know you’re thinking I should just try harder in being nice to him, but I think I am doing my part in this - I even apologized to the damn kid for yelling at him!"

The last slipped out before he could stop it and he mentally kicked himself when they stared at him shocked, mouths hanging open. Now he just seemed weak and soft. 

"Wow…" Zayn stated almost in awe. "You sure you’re not at least friends with him? I mean, I consider myself your friend and you’ve never apologized to me - not even when you broke my fucking arm! He must be something special." 

Harry glared at him. "It’s because you didn’t cry like a fucking baby - I don’t know how to handle crying people"

"Harry," Liam spoke up and Harry looked over at him, eyes widening a little in surprise at his suddenly very serious expression. Shouldn’t he be happy? "Please remember what I told you about not getting too attached. There is a risk you won’t win this you know - after Parker came into the picture there is no guarantee you can just knock out every one and keep Louis. I hate how Louis is seen as an object and I really hope you win so we can help him, but if you don’t there is not much we can do to help him - going to the police probably won’t do any good either. It’s horrible but it’s the truth and I’d hate to see you get hurt if you lose Louis to that German guy, Harry."

After Liam’s speech Harry had to restrain himself from punching him and settled for sending him one of his infamous death glares. "How many tomes to I have to tell you Liam, I am not getting attached to that kid! But I know how it feels to be scared all the time, so I’m taking your advice and am trying to actually be nice! I’m just doing what you told me to do!"

He couldn’t believe Liam was going at this again. For once he was actually listening to what Liam had told him, or rather yelled at him while basically telling him he was a heartless bastard, and now he was getting shit for doing what he was told?! What the fuck was he playing at?

If Liam didn’t figure out what he actually meant soon, Harry would probably have to keep him away from Louis and anything to do with the tournament. It seemed to be getting a little too personal for him, something he told Harry couldn’t happen, and Zayn could train him just fine on his own. Liam was always one who acted on heart instead of brain - even if he did cover it up with logic. Something Harry had never been good at seeing eye to eye with. 

Zayn was already moving in between the two of them to try and stop a potential fight. They had never actually gotten to the point where you could call it a fight, but they have managed to throw a punch or two before someone - Zayn - stopped them. How Liam put up with him, Harry had no idea. He was a horrible friend. Which was why he didn’t even want friends in the first place. 

A sound from the living room made them all pause for a second as they tried to identify it. Harry’s eyes widened. Laughter. Louis was laughing! 

Completely forgetting his almost-brawl with Liam, he stalked over and just about ripped the door off of its hinges as he opened it and jumped into the living room, wanting to see it for himself. 

Louis and Niall had stopped laughing much to Harry’s disappointment, but it was clear they had been the source of the laughter - he had been there in time to see the smiles in their faces. 

He noticed Louis glance at Niall, who grinned widely and nodded before sending Harry a funny look he couldn’t really figure out. Louis shakily got up and slowly walked towards Harry with a shy smile on his face. 

Harry was frozen in place as the smaller boy stopped in front of him, looking up at him through his eyelashes. The piercing blue eyes studied him for a while and Harry had to will the blood away from his face so he wouldn’t blush. He tried keeping his face free of emotions, but it was like Louis was looking right through him. 

Then Louis suddenly gave him another shy smile and Harry felt himself flinch as the blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, squeezing him tightly. He looked down at Louis astonished, not knowing how to react to the hug. 

Eventually he relaxed and felt his expression softened involuntarily. The kid was kind of cute. That did not mean he was getting attached though - hell no! But being friends couldn’t be that bad… could it?


	8. Rainy Days And Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe the response I've gotten on this story on here, it's amazing!! When I first posted on Wattpad no one read it for months and then I post it here and in days you lovely people overtook the readcount by hundreds!! Thank you so much! xx  
> Btw I've seen some stories have some kind of collage or something and since I'm not very good at that stuff, I thought I'd ask if there's anyone who wanted to do one? Just message me or something if anyone's interested :D xx

The sound of rain hitting the window filled Harry’s flat and he looked out the larger window in his living room, sighing at the sight of the dark clouds hanging over the city and the rain coming down in waterfalls. 

It had been raining for the last three days straight now, and the weather forecast had promised a clear day - it was only ten in the morning and they had already been proven wrong. A new record maybe. 

He didn’t know how much longer he could stay cooped up in the flat, he was getting restless - and so was Louis. The kid had been skipping around the flat not being able to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. Amazingly Harry hadn’t snapped at him yet, settling for biting his tongue when he had the urge to yell at him. 

Even the regular visits to the gym with the others and the occasional grocery shopping failed to raise the mood - at times like these Harry really considered getting a car, his Bullet wasn’t much of a joy ride when you’re drenched and chilled to the bone. He loved his Bullet, bit he really wished motorcycles came with a roof, or a heating system.

"Harryyy!" Louis whined, dragging out Harry’s name as he came trudging into the living room and flung himself onto the couch with a dramatic sigh. 

If Harry had thought Louis was out of his shell before the whole ’hugging scene’, he was certainly wrong - the smaller boy and turned out to be quite the drama queen - though sometimes it was like he remembered his situation and retreated back into his shell. It never lasted long though; he was really comfortable around Harry now. 

It was quite annoying but Harry couldn’t deny that it amused him too. Life wasn’t as dull as it had been. It was kind of like having a pet who could, you know… talk. 

"What?" he asked although he already knew the answer. 

"I’m bored! And it’s raining again, I wanted to go outside!" Louis complained and Harry suspected he would have actually stomped his foot childishly if he had been standing. 

"Then go do something productive," Harry sighed. "I’m sure the flat needs cleaning somewhere." 

"Can we go shopping?" Louis ignored Harry’s suggestion and sat up, looking at Harry with his puppy face.

"We did that yesterday." 

"Can we go to the park then?"

"Look outside Louis!"

"You’re so boring!" Louis cried out with a pout and Harry glared at him, Louis instantly shutting up and shuffling into the corner of the couch. He was still afraid Harry would blow up and hurt him someday and Harry didn’t blame him - he wasn’t exactly a prime example in anger management. 

Harry tried to soften his expression, something he found very hard since he was so out of practice, so Louis wouldn’t think he was actually mad at him. 

"Why don’t you watch a movie instead?" He tried keeping his voice soft too but it sounded really off and even Louis looked a little confused before frowning and shaking his head. 

"I don’t like your movies!" He said stubbornly, shaking his head again and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Harry’s movie collection wasn’t exactly a gem and he rarely even watched movies in the first place, he just kept some in case he ever got the urge or if the lads came over. They usually brought over their own movies though, thinking the same about Harry’s collection as Louis. 

They had at one point gone to a flea market and come back with a box full of movies they meant Harry just had to see - Niall in particular - most of them had been kid’s movies like Disney or stupid romantic comedies, so Harry had put them under his bed without watching a single one. 

His mother had never watched movies with him so the Disney ones just reminded him of a childhood he never really had. The romantic ones should probably have shoved his lonely life in his face, mocked him about not having a relationship, but he actually just hated them because he found them so unrealistic. There was no such thing as ’love at first sight’, soul mates or ’until the day I die’. People were just delusional and his solitude suited him just fine. 

But if seeing some of those movies meant getting Louis to settle down, it would be worth it. 

"Go look under my bed," he sighed and Louis gaped at him, not really believing he got permission to go into Harry’s bedroom. "There is a box with some movies the lads gave me months ago. There should be at least one you could watch." 

Louis nodded enthusiastically and ran into Harry’s bedroom, probably afraid Harry would change his mind. He could hear Louis rustling around in there, but he wasn’t really worried. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide in there, that wasn’t the reason Louis wasn’t allowed to go in, he just wanted a place where he could be alone and not have to worry about Louis for a little while. 

A couple of minutes later Louis came bounding back into the living room with the box of movies in his hands and a wide smile on his face, something Harry had seen more of lately. And had become quite fond of too if he had to be honest. It suited Louis to smile. 

"This is amazing Harry!" Louis beamed as he plopped down to the floor and began rummaging through the movies. "There are so many I’ve never seen - oh I wanna watch The Little Mermaid… no, Just My Luck - oh, oh, Beauty And The Beast!" 

Harry nearly laughed as Louis got more and more excited with each new movie he found. He really should have thought of giving him these movies earlier - it could have saved him a lot of whining about being bored. 

Eventually Louis put in a movie and hopped onto the couch beside Harry. "I couldn’t really choose just one, so I picked out three I’d like to watch if that’s okay? You can choose another one if you’d like, that’s okay, I wouldn’t want you to get bored!" He didn’t give Harry time to answer before he turned his attention to the movie starting up and Harry just rolled his eyes. 

Beauty And The Beast started up on the screen and Harry suppressed a groan. He would really like to take Louis up on the offer of choosing a movie, but Louis would most likely not like at very much and not be able to sit still through it - exactly what Harry wanted to avoid. 

So he was trapped the next hours watching Disney movies. Joy. 

* * *

"Harry?"

Something nudged Harry’s shoulder and Harry grunted displeased, rolling onto his other side to get comfortable again. He hated getting woken up. 

A few seconds later something poked his side and few times accompanied by another soft "Harry…"

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, looking around confused when he realized he wasn’t in his bed sleeping like he had thought. 

Louis smiled nervously as Harry pulled himself into a sitting position, and he noticed he had been taking up the longest side of the L shaped couch - also the side that was directly across the TV. Louis must have moved after he fell asleep. 

"You’ve been asleep for about three hours," Louis said, sitting back down beside Harry. "But you usually eat lunch around one, so I thought you’d be hungry. And if you sleep now you won’t be able to fall asleep tonight."

Harry just nodded, still feeling a little groggy. He hated sleeping in the middle of the day, he always felt so dazed and out of place when he woke up and, like Louis said, it would take hours to fall asleep later. He swung his legs out over the couch to get up but felt a restriction and looked down to find a blanket folded neatly over his lower half. He frowned, not remembering having a blanket near him when he fell asleep. 

"You looked cold…" Louis explained shyly as he saw Harry’s expression. 

"…Thank you," Harry mumbled as he removed the blanket and quickly moved to the kitchen so he wouldn’t have to face Louis. He wasn’t sure he could look him in the eyes right now. 

He had fallen asleep in front of Louis, showed the weakest side of himself. The most vulnerable side. And to Harry, that was one of the most embarrassing things that could have happened. He wasn’t supposed to be weak. 

Lunch was quickly made and Louis only joined him in the kitchen after it was done, something Harry was grateful for. That meant he had some time to rebuild his walls. 

They ate in silence, Louis humming some cheery melody to himself as he happily ate his sandwich. This was something that was quite easy about him - Harry could pretty much feed him anything and the kid would think it was the best thing in the world. Apparently Harry was a way better cook than any of the people Louis had been living with - and Harry had never really made an effort to actually show what he could do in a kitchen. For a self-taught cook, he considered himself quite good. Niall always said so anyway. 

"They say it’s going to snow soon!" Louis suddenly said, breaking the silence. "And get really cold too."

Harry raised a brow at him, wondering if he was serious - talking about the weather was like the most used excuse to start and already awkward conversation. People should rather just keep their mouths shut if they can’t think of any other topic than weather. 

But Louis didn’t seem to care that much and continued with a huge smile on his face. "Oh I hope it’s gonna snow on my birthday! Then everyone’ll get a white Christmas and I can go make a snowman!"

This caught Harry’s attention. "Your birthday’s coming up?" 

"Yeah! December 24th," Louis nodded enthusiastically but then his face fell and he looked down at his hands sadly. "My parents always took two days off at Christmas so we could celebrate together. It was the only time they ever really paid any attention to me. They didn’t celebrate birthdays at the orphanage though, so I would just make a snowman I could celebrate with." 

"That’s um… I’m sorry?" Harry stuttered, not really knowing what else to say, but Louis just shook his head and smiled again. 

Silence once again filled the room, this time without Louis’ humming, but it wasn’t awkward and Harry could take a minute or two to get his thoughts together. 

He would have to remember to tell the lads about Louis’ birthday. Knowing them, they would make sure he finally got the celebration he deserved. Harry’s birthday was never celebrated when he was younger either, but unlike Louis he never really cared. The lads would always remember to bring him a present or two, but they knew not to go over the top. The first time they threw him a surprise party and Harry had kicked everyone out after only ten minutes. 

Louis however deserved to be celebrated properly - he was almost too kind for his own good, sweet, innocent and he didn’t deserve the life he had been given. And wow, Harry could not believe that just came out of his brain. 

"Can we watch the next movie now?" Louis asked excitedly as he put the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth. 

Harry eyed his still only half-eaten sandwich and shook his head. Even though he could finish eating in front of the TV, he didn’t really feel like watching another movie at the moment, and if Louis started watching the movie on his own, Harry wouldn’t have to sit through the whole thing. 

Louis however had other ideas and after he had washed and put away his plate, he sat back down by the table and started humming again. 

"You don’t wanna watch the movie?" Harry asked surprised. 

"I do, but I’m waiting for you to finish so we can watch it together!" Louis answered with a beaming smile and Harry felt all his resolve melting away. One movie wouldn’t kill him… 

He got up and took the plate with him to the living room, Louis following him with a cheer and a little jump. The kid would be the death of him… How did he go from hoping Louis would vanish into thin air to not being able to say no because he was afraid it would make him sad? And in only two weeks? Surely he could not be getting soft already. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to be going soft in the first place! What the fuck was happening to him?!

Louis put in the next movie and before they knew it, it was two movies and a burnt pack of popcorn - that Louis had tried and failed to make - later. As the credits to The Little Mermaid started rolling, Louis jumped up with a little too much enthusiasm and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Do you wanna watch another movie? Or we could do something else? Oh, I saw some board games under your bed too, can I go get them?" He was gone before Harry could even think of an answer. Mental note to never give him sugar - he was high enough as it was. 

Did that kid never get tired? They hadn’t done anything physical all day and yet Harry felt like he would fall asleep in a second if he closed his eyes for a little too long - even with his nap earlier. He couldn’t even send Louis outside as it was still raining heavily. Maybe he could just pretend to have fallen asleep again and then Louis would have to entertain himself. Surely he wouldn’t be brave enough to disturb Harry again. 

So that’s what he did. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, trying to even out his breathing. It wasn’t really that hard - he had used it to get out of a lot of Niall’s made up drinking games when the lads where over. They probably thought he couldn’t hold his liquor and was a real light-weight, but that didn’t matter. It was better than playing Truth Or Dare. 

It didn’t take long for Louis to come back, his footsteps giving away his presence. Harry wasn’t surprised when he could hear a skip in his step. That kid was way too perky. 

"I found them, what do you - … Harry?" Louis paused in front of Harry and kneeled down, leaning in to see if he was really asleep, his breath fanning over Harry’s face. A finger poked Harry’s chest gently and he willed his body not to tense up "Oh…" 

He sounded so disappointed it took everything in Harry to not sit up and play it as a joke, feeling really guilty just imagining the sad look on his face. He really was a horrible person. And what? His brain was really fucking with him today, he was way too soft. 

The sounds of what Harry believed was a game being set up was for a little while the only thing breaking the silence in the room and Harry debated with himself whether or not to ’wake up’. He didn’t wanna play though and he did kind of want to see if Louis was brave enough to wake him up - or maybe go do something else now he thought Harry was out for the count. 

Nothing exciting happened though. Louis finished setting up the game and was quiet for a little while, when there was suddenly a blanket being draped over Harry and gentle fingers tucking it around him. Was Louis seriously tucking him in? 

Louis then curled up on the other end of the couch, close enough to Harry for him to smell his own shampoo from Louis’ hair. Citrus suited him and Harry kind of wished he would be able to smell it more - it was harder to notice a scent when it was on yourself. 

His eyes opened wide for a split-second when he realized what he had just thought and quickly pushed it away. He was not going there! No way in hell! 

* * *

Louis stared at the Clue game he had set up for when Harry woke up. He had really hoped Harry would have played with him - Zayn and taught him how to play the game at one of their visits to Paul’s and Louis had been really happy when he saw Harry also had the game. It wasn’t that childish and he thought Harry might actually like it too. 

They had gotten along great after they had made up - if you asked Louis anyway. Harry wasn’t as grumpy and Louis could tell he really was trying to be nice. And just like Niall, Liam and Zayn, he now considered himself Harry’s friend. He knew it wouldn’t change his situation, but he might as well get the best out of it now he was there. 

He briefly considered waking up Harry but quickly dismissed the thought. If he did that again, Harry would most likely be mad at him. It was clear he wasn’t a morning person - even if it wasn’t morning anymore. 

Maybe he should just put on another movie? It didn’t have to be that loud for him to hear so it wouldn’t disturb Harry - it was either that or trying to play Clue by himself. 

As quietly as possible, he started sorting through the movies, trying to find the Finding Nemo he had seen earlier. He suppressed a giggle at the thought of Harry watching any of these movies - he didn’t seem like the type who would watch Disney or sappy romantic movies. That was probably why he had hidden them under his bed. 

Putting the movie in, he suddenly felt a cold draft and he shivered, rubbing his arms to try and get rid of the chill. The heat in Harry’s flat wasn’t as good as it could have been and with winter approaching, he just hoped Harry had a lot of blankets and warm sweaters. 

There was only one blanket in the room - the one Harry was using and Louis didn’t want to take it from him. If Harry got sick he wouldn’t be able to fight and Louis would be doomed. There was probably a blanket or a sweater, as there wasn’t any between the clothes Niall had given him, in Harry’s room but he didn’t want to go in there when Harry wasn’t awake to stop him. It was an invasion of privacy. 

Se he sat down beside the sleeping Harry, as it was directly in front of the TV, grabbing a pillow from the couch so he wouldn’t have to sit on the cold, wooden floor. 

He couldn’t seem to get rid of the chill though. No matter how tightly he had wrapped his arms around himself, he was still shivering. Hopefully Harry would wake up soon so he could get a blanket or something else to keep him warm. 

"You are such an idiot…" 

Louis squeaked and scrambled up in surprise as Harry spoke up behind him. Wasn’t he just sleeping? Harry sat up with a sigh and stretched his arms. 

"Why haven’t you put on something warmer at least?" he asked, eyeing the thin jumper Louis was currently wearing. The warmest thing Niall had given him actually, but he wasn’t complaining. At least he had clothes. 

Louis shrugged, a little embarrassed for some reason and started picking on a loose thread on the jumper. He didn’t really know what to say and it made him nervous that Harry was looking at him. 

"Go find a sweater in my room," Harry said, waving his hand towards his room and stood up. "I think I have so I can make some hot chocolate or something if you want." 

For someone who had been dead asleep only seconds ago, he seemed really awake. But maybe that was just Harry. Louis imagined he was sleeping with one eye open so no one could sneak up on him. Metaphorically of course, he had seen him sleeping before - twice just this day - and both his eyes had been closed. 

He did as Harry told him and went into Harry’s room for the third time that day. He couldn’t believe Harry let him in there at all. Maybe Harry was warming up to him too?

There was a sweater on Harry’s bed, one Harry had worn a day or two ago, and Louis decided to use that one. Then he didn’t risk messing up Harry’s closet and they wouldn’t have another shirt to wash. 

Surprisingly Harry hadn’t ordered Louis to do anything around the flat other than clean up after himself. Louis liked to try and help anyway - do a bit of picking up here and there if Harry was busy with something else. It made him feel not totally useless. And he got a lot of cleaning experience when he lived at the orphanage. It was practically all he did there. That and get yelled at. Living with Harry was so much better - if you ignored the reason at least. 

The sweater was too big on him, the sleeves falling down over his hands. He kept them like that, wanting to get some warmth back in his fingers, and walked back into the living room. Harry was still rustling about the kitchen but Louis set on the couch to wait for him. He would only annoy Harry if he tried to help - he was barely allowed in the kitchen as it was. Which was probably for the best, he had never cooked before. 

Finding Nemo was still playing and Louis curled himself around a pillow on the couch and put his attention on the TV. It was one of the movies he had actually seen before and he really liked it. 

"I don’t really know when I bought this, but it shouldn’t have gone bad yet." Harry sat down beside Louis, placing a mug of hot chocolate with a little whipped cream on the table in front of Louis. "It’s actually been a while since I’ve had something like this." 

Louis beamed up at him as he grabbed his mug with his still sleeve-covered hands and brought it to his lips. The liquid burned his lips and tongue a little but he didn’t care - it was so good! But a hand reached out and stopped him from guzzling it all down. "Slow down, you’ll get a stomach ache." 

Oh no he didn’t! Louis glared up at Harry, doing his best I-really-want-you-dead look, but for some reason Harry just chuckled and Louis’ mouth fell open. Harry was smiling an actual, genuine smile. It was like looking at another person!

Something else caught his eye and he couldn’t stop himself as he reached out and poked Harry’s cheek, exclaiming a cheerful little "Dimple!". 

The smile immediately vanished from Harry’s face getting replaced by his usual scowl and Louis frowned sadly. He liked it when Harry smiled. 

Harry must have noticed Louis’ disappointed look because he sighed deeply, shaking his head and turned towards the game on the table. "So, how do you play this?" And Louis lit up like a Christmas tree again.


	9. Cuddly Harry vs. Killer Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam period has officially begun, and while I'm gonna have more time to write than before, there may be some days I can't update because I have to prepare for an exam. So if I don't update for a day or two, don't be too angry please, it'll come when I've got the time :3 xx   
> Besides, there's only around 4 chapters left until I catch up to my wattpad, and then it's gonna be like 2 to 3 weeks between the updates ;) xx

"C’mon Harry, thirty seconds!" Liam yelled in his coach voice, and Louis watched in awe from his place on the bench as Harry picked up the pace from an already blinding speed, punching the small bag, which Niall had told him was called a speed bag, so hard Louis feared it would fly off the hook it was hanging on. 

In a few hours Harry had his first fight in the tournament, and even with all the reassuring words from the others, Louis was still nervous. One mistake and Harry would be out. One mistake, and Louis’ life was ruined. Harry was good, but everyone made mistakes and Harry had never lost so he was bound to fail at some point right? Laws of physics… statistics… or whatever. 

"He’s lookin’ good!" Niall stated beside him, nodding in approval as he leaned back on his hands. "No doubt he’s gonna kick some arse t’night!" 

Louis just nodded, hoping he was right, and they watched in a comfortable silence as Harry and Liam finished up the last exercises in preparation for the fight later. 

Zayn came in and sat down beside Niall, chewing on a pencil as he went over the last details he had spent a few days collecting about Harry’s opponent. It was in some sense cheating when you went out to try and get information to use against your opponent, but everyone did it and Niall said Simon thought it made for a much more interesting fight when the fighters knew each other’s weaknesses. 

"Whatcha got Zaynie?" Niall asked curiously but Zayn pointed his pen at Harry and Liam, not even looking up, clearly wanting to wait for them to finish up before saying anything, and Niall grumbled to himself, muttering a curse word or two. Patience wasn’t one of his strong sides. 

Finally Liam told Harry to stop and threw him a towel, Harry wiping off the sweat on his forehead and retied his hair into a bun before sitting down on Louis’ other side. He was so close Louis could smell the sweat and he had to fight not to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Zayn looked up from the book and began; 

"So Harry, tonight you’re fighting a guy named Clint Smith, 44 years old. Been fighting since he was our age - he hasn’t fought in a while, but don’t take him lightly. He’s gotten his fair share of broken bones; nose’s been broken a couple of times but he can’t even feel it anymore so don’t bother aiming for that. He’s right-handed, but his wrist had a facture that didn’t heal up right making his punches weak - so watch out for his left instead. His only weak point seems to be his jaw - he broke it a couple of years ago and like his wrist it didn’t fully recover. If you hit the right spot he’ll be out in a second.." 

Louis stared at Zayn in awe, impressed by how much information he had managed to dig up. It was amazing! Maybe he could find out some things about Louis’ parents. They didn’t like him, but they were his parents and he loved them, and even if it wasn’t boxing related, he hoped Zayn could find something. He would have to remember to ask later. He didn’t want the others to know. 

For a second he also wondered what Harry’s weak points were, but he didn’t dare to ask. That was probably not something Harry wanted him to know.   
Cracking his knuckles, Harry grinned and licked his lips. "No old man’s going to beat me. I’ll look forward to taking him out." 

"The old man’s not gonna know what hit ’im!" Niall cackled and Harry’s grin widened. 

"But remember Harry," Liam said seriously. "You made a deal with Simon. I’ve tried to do a little PR without getting too involved, but if Simon doesn’t think enough people show up you’re gonna have to do as he says - and you’ll probably lose Louis." 

The mood immediately dropped and Louis instinctively inched towards Harry. Harry had told him about the deal he had made with Simon right after he had yelled at him. He had reassured Louis that there was no need to worry and Louis had believed him. Until now. The fact that Liam was unsure about enough people showing up made him really nervous. Liam usually knew what was up and if he had doubts, there was usually something to it. It could just never be easy, could it? 

"Liam!" Niall hissed, nodding towards Louis. 

"I’m sorry Louis, but it’s the truth," Liam sighed, reaching over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We’ll figure something out if it comes to that okay? Don’t worry." 

Louis just nodded, looking at his hands. He really just wanted to go home. To go back to before his parents hated him. Before his life was ruined. 

"C’mon Tommo, let’s get some dinner. All this negative energy’s bringin’ me mood down!" Niall huffed and dragged Louis out the door. 

* * *

The first fight of the night was already well under way, but Louis and Niall had gotten delayed by a stupid cabdriver, who obviously couldn’t tell a map from a playing card and Niall had almost had to take the wheel and drive himself. They found their way back through the crowd so they could meet with the others at Harry’s seats. 

Niall had a protective arm around Louis’ shoulders, trying to shield him from any grabby hands and Louis had a tight grip on Niall’s shirt. At first he wasn’t really sure about Niall getting him through safely as he wasn’t as tall and muscular as most of the people at the fight, but looking at him now, Louis was almost scared. His face was twisted in a scowl that could outdo Harry’s and the shadows created by the lights gave him a dark look. He hadn’t thought Niall was even capable of being scary. 

Suddenly someone grabbed Louis’ arm, pulling him out of Niall’s grasp and right into the chest of someone who smelled pervasively of sweat and cheap cologne. Louis screamed as another hand grabbed his ass and a rough voice whispered out a noxious "Well hello there sexy," in his ear, a foul, beer smelling breath hitting Louis like a slap to the face. Oh no. 

"N-Niall!" he cried out, thrashing around in panic to try and escape the man holding him. "NIALL!"

"Oh baby, why’re ya trying to run?" The guy behind him cooed mockingly. "We could have so much fun y’know. Especially with that arse of yours." 

Another squeeze was given to Louis’ behind and he whimpered. The tears streaming down his face was making everything blurry and he couldn’t see Niall anywhere. Had he really just left him alone? Surely he must have noticed Louis being pulled away from him… right? 

"OI!"

Louis sagged with relief. Niall hadn’t left him. The guy holding him turned around and Louis could vaguely make out Niall standing in front of them with his arms crossed. 

"Let him go!" Niall ordered, his voice low and threatening. "Or ye’ll regret it!" 

By now a few people had noticed what was going on, but most were still focused on the fight which Louis was thankful for. That meant he wouldn’t get snatched by someone else as soon as he was let go. 

The guy was about to protest, when Niall quickly moved forward and punched him in the face, Louis screaming at the sudden movement and the sickening crack that was undoubtedly the guy’s nose. He released Louis with a groan of pain, both hands flying up to try and control the blood streaming from his nose, and Louis quickly scurried over to hide behind Niall, who looked like he really wanted to punch the guy again but settled for quickly pulling the crying Louis away from the crowd. 

As they reached an empty hallway, Niall pulled Louis into a tight hug. "Fuck Louis I’m so sorry, I should’ve been more careful! I’m so sorry, please tell me ye’re okay!"

Louis just cried, and no matter how nice Niall’s hug was, he found himself only wanting Harry. Harry was strong and warm and for some reason Louis felt he would make everything better. 

Luckily Niall seemed to understand and he quickly led Louis up the stairs and towards where the others were. 

"Niall there you are, we were getting wo- oh my god Louis, are you okay?" Louis sobbed loudly when he heard Liam’s voice and he looked up long enough to see everyone staring at him in shock before he lunged himself at Harry, curling up in his lap and pressed his face against his chest. 

He could faintly hear Niall telling the others what happened over his own crying and he felt Harry tense up as he came to the part where Louis was grabbed. Then he felt two strong arms wrap around him, giving him a hesitant little squeeze and a thumb rubbing small circles on his lower back. He was honestly kind of surprised, not really having counted on Harry hugging him back. But he did and it was really nice and soothing and Louis could already feel himself calming down. 

"You okay, Louis?" Harry mumbled, shifting a little in the chair so he could look down at Louis and Louis nodded with a small sniffle. 

"I-I’m okay," he got out, voice still thick with tears. 

He blinked some tears away and realized he had covered the front of Harry’s shirt with tears, and he blushed. "I’m sorry about your shirt." 

Harry shook his head, with what Louis would almost call a smile, and awkwardly patted Louis’ head. "’S fine. As long as you’re okay…" He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable after what he had just said, but Louis smiled brightly up at him. Or, as brightly as he could with a few tears still stuck on his cheeks and his swollen, red eyes. "I’ll talk to Simon about letting you stay at my place from now on if you want?" 

It would be nice to be able to stay at home - or whatever Harry’s flat was. Niall would probably even stay with him so he wouldn’t be alone, but he felt like he at least owed Harry to come to his fights. He didn’t have to be nice to Louis - give him food whenever he was hungry, a decent place to sleep and clothes to wear, especially since he didn’t even choose to have Louis live with him, so the least Louis could do was come and cheer for him. Even if it meant that he would have to deal with creeps. Hopefully Harry would stay by his side from now on. 

"Just the ones you’re not in…" Louis said shyly and Harry looked at him surprised. He had probably thought Louis would jump as the chance to stay at the flat and avoid ever going near the warehouse again. Until the winner was found of course, but that was a long time away hopefully. 

"Sure. Okay…" 

An awkward silence fell over them and Louis half-expected Harry to push him off his lap, but instead he just wiggled a little to get comfortable on the chair and hoisted Louis up a little higher so he wouldn’t fall off. Louis blushed and tried to focus on the fight instead but as he turned his head to look, he made eye contact with Niall, who was wearing a shit-eating grin and he waggled his eyebrows at Louis. Liam and Zayn were both snickering like idiots too, probably not used to seeing Harry being all cuddly. 

Eventually Harry had to go down to get ready and Louis reluctantly hopped down from his lap. Harry had been surprisingly comfortable; warm and not as tense as Louis would have thought. It was most likely a onetime thing though. Louis was sure Harry was not about to turn into a cuddly kitten just because he had comforted him this time. He kind if wished they could have stayed that way a little longer. He hadn’t felt that content in a long time. 

"So… you’re gettin’ awfully comfortable around each other hmm?" Niall grinned smugly as soon as Zayn and Liam had followed Harry down to the changing rooms. "’S Hazza finally showin’ ye some lovin’?"

Heat rushed to Louis’ face and he let out a weird, squeaky sound. "No!" Just the thought was absurd. Him and Harry?! Okay maybe he had proven himself to not be that bad but it was Harry! The guy who was technically holding him captive until he was to be given away as a sex toy. The guy, who Louis in the beginning hadn’t even believed to have a heart. He couldn’t possibly like Harry that way! He was just comforting to be around because he was also the one who could possibly save him. 

Niall just hummed, muttering out a little "sure", the grin never leaving his face. He continued grinning like he knew something Louis didn’t and it made him kind of uncomfortable. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here’s the fight you have been waiting for all night! Clint ’The Bulldozer’ Smith VS our very own Harry ’Killer’ Styles!" Simon’s voice was drowned in the excited screams from the crowd. 

Harry walked up from the right side and elegantly jumped up on the platform, ducking under the ropes to get into the ring. The cold look in his face sent chills down Louis’ spine - he really did look ready to kill. Clint Smith came in from the other side and Louis paled. Now he knew why the called him a bulldozer. The guy was huge! He was towering over Harry with broad shoulders and enormous biceps covered in tattoos. His face was flat and the broken nose Zayn had mentioned was all crooked. Both of them were bare-chested and Harry had his hair in his usual little ponytail as when he was training.

"Don’t worry Tommo, the guy’s all bark ’n no bite. Harry’s gonna take ’im down easily!" Niall said encouragingly, patting Louis’ shoulder. "Harry’s not gonna let ye down! And look at all the people! Simon’s gonna let us off the hook for sure." 

Louis prayed to whoever was listening that Niall was right. But how could Harry win over a guy practically twice his size?! It seemed impossible. No matter how good Harry supposedly was. 

The infamous bell sounded and Smith lunged himself at Harry, who quickly dodged. This continued for a while and Louis was at the edge of his seat. 

"This sucks…" Niall huffed out, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Harry’s on the defense today. Was hopin’ he’d kick some arse. Maybe he tryin’ t’ do as Simon told ’im."

Now that Niall pointed it out, Louis suddenly realized Harry was doing almost the same as Rex, only he wasn’t letting Smith actually hit him. He just made sure to move out of reach seconds before impact. 

Glancing at the clock, Louis noticed there was only seconds left of the round and his heart jumped. He knew there was two rounds left, as Niall and Harry had both explained earlier, and that if there wasn’t a knockout, Simon and two other judges were to give points for performance and power and the one who got the most would win. If the fighters didn’t agree with this, Simon could sometimes be persuaded to let them go into a sudden death. 

Harry had always knocked his opponents out in the first round so something was definitely up. 

As the bell sounded, the fight immediately stopped, both of them retreating to their respective corners like they would in a real match. Louis was surprised by how calm Harry looked when he talked with Liam, who had been waiting on the sidelines. It was like he hadn’t just spent three minutes running around the ring, dodging punch after punch. He didn’t even look out of breath!

"Great shape," Niall muttered approvingly to himself. 

Second round was rung in and Harry had barely taken a step before Smith threw the first punch, just barely missing Harry’s head. This time Harry didn’t even hesitate to return the favor - and he didn’t miss. His fist collided with Smith’s jaw, the giant letting out a roar of pain as the old injury was disturbed. But he kept on fighting, attacking Harry with everything he had, and for a second Harry actually looked at little taken aback. He quickly regained his cool and now concentrated all of his punches on Smith’s jaw. 

By the time Harry had managed to strike three times, Smith was looking kind of dizzy, his punches losing force and his eyes unable to focus. Louis figured he was in a lot of pain and he actually felt a little sorry for him. Until he remembered why the guy was even fighting. 

The crowd on the other hand loved it. They were as loud as when it had been Rex in the ring, and Louis was almost sure it would be enough to satisfy Simon. He prayed it was. 

With one last punch, Smith sunk to his knees before sprawling out on the mat, passing out. Harry pumped his fist into the air in victory and Louis couldn’t help but let out a little squeal, Niall drowning out the sound with his own victory cheers as he jumped around happily. 

"Fuck yeah! I told ye!" he cackled. "Knew he’d win, I knew it! No one can beat our Hazza!"

They hurried down to Harry’s dressing room to congratulate him and wait for Simon’s decision. 

"Harreh!" Niall hollered as he just about kicked the door open and stormed inside. "That was brilliant!" 

Harry looked up from the towel he was wiping off his face with and grinned smugly. "Like I said, not a challenge at all." He hung the towel over his shoulders and went to grab for a water bottle, but froze and winced, muttering out a small ’fuck’. Everyone’s grin was immediately replaced by concern. Had Harry been hurt anyway? 

Liam was there in a second, setting Harry down on the bench to examine him, and it was only then Louis noticed a large, nasty looking bruise on Harry’s lower, right rib. 

"Son of a bitch," Harry hissed as Liam carefully put some pressure on the bruise to check for any broken or bent ribs before placing an ice pack on it. "Didn’t even notice he got me." 

"I don’t think anything’s broken," Liam said thoughtfully. "Just badly bruised - make sure not to hurt yourself more. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch for a while though. Plenty of rest Harry, you hear me?!"

Harry huffed and pouted. Actually pouted, and Louis felt himself unable to bite back a smile. There was so much more personality to Harry than he had first thought. He was just very good a hiding it. 

"Just need to be a little faster next time aye?" Niall teased. "If an old man got ye, ye’ve really got some trainin’ to do." 

"Oh yeah? I’d like to see how long you’d last in the ring Horan!" Harry grumbled, standing up abruptly before realizing it would probably hurt and then cursed loudly when he stretched his bruise. 

They continued bickering, Liam joining in too, and Louis felt a little awkward. He didn’t quite fit in with the group dynamic yet and at the moment it was painfully obvious. He wished he’d had friends like that back when everything was normal. He scratched his arm uncomfortably before sitting down beside Zayn, who wasn’t participating in the banter either. He looked like he was enjoying himself though. 

Niall was in the middle of reenacting a scene from the fight when the door swung open with a bang, Smith stepping in with a sour look on his face, towering over the boys.


	10. Back To Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up today feeling like shit and I almost didn't want to update, but your comments really made me smile and I couldn't just ignore you all. Hope you like it! :3 xx

Harry was up and in front of Louis in a second, ignoring the burn in his left side. No matter what Smith wanted, he was not getting anywhere near the kid. And if he was acting a bit more protective than usual, it was only because no one wanted a damaged prize. Or something like that… 

The fight had left clear marks on Smith. His face was swollen to near twice the usual size from when Harry had hit his jaw and it had a sickening red color, matching the bruises on his chest. All in all, he looked like a bloated tomato. He let out a low growl as he slammed the door. "Fancy running into you here Styles." 

By now everyone had placed themselves in front of Louis to try and shield him from Smith. Harry cracked his knuckles and stepped forward with a sneer on his face. "Didn’t anyone tell you this place was off limits? I could have you thrown out of here without even lifting a finger. Turn around now and I won’t have Simon destroy your life." 

Simon always had some hired muscle near him in case someone was unhappy with the outcome of a bet, and Harry knew Simon would not hesitate to set them loose if someone defied him. All he would have to do was raise his voice a little and Smith wouldn’t even know what hit him. Several people had also disappeared throughout the years Harry had been working for Simon and if Smith took one step closer, Harry would make sure the next one would be him. 

What Harry didn’t expect, was for Smith to suddenly let out a booming laugh, throwing his head back like it was the funniest thing in the world. "No worries lad, I’m not here to fight. I just like to make a good entrance. Sorry if I scared ya." The last part was directed at Louis, Smith smiling warmly to where Louis was standing behind Harry. 

Still tense and ready to pounce, Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. Was he sincere or was it a trick to give them a false sense of security? He glanced warily as Liam, who was still just as tense as Harry. Neither of them trusted Smith. 

Seemingly unaffected by the unfriendly atmosphere in the room, Smith stretched, his joints popping, and sat down. "That was quite a fight Styles," he said impressed. "You’re as good as people say. I should’ve trained some more before meetin’ ya in the ring. I’m not too sad about losing though, heard rumors that everyone’s getting at second chance. I still got a shot at winning, so don’t underestimate me if we meet again. You’re not the only one after the prize." After a beat of silence he let out another booming laugh before shaking his head. 

Beside Harry Niall muttered out a ’what the hell?’ and Harry couldn’t agree more. What in the world was going on? He had heard from Liam about the losers getting a second chance bit it honestly didn’t bother him too much. If they had lost once they would be easy to eliminate again. This Smith guy however was starting to seem unstable. Had Harry hit him too hard or something? 

"Stop messing around," Harry growled, tired of his games. "What the fuck do you want?" 

The smile disappeared from Smith’s face, his demeanor now serious and businesslike. "Okay okay, all joking aside. I wanna make sure of something - what exactly are your intentions with the boy?"

What the hell? Shouldn’t Harry be suspicious of Smith’s intentions, not the other way around? At least Harry wasn’t old enough to be Louis’ father. 

"Shouldn’t we be asking you that?" Niall snapped before Harry could say anything. "Why don’t ye find one yer own age instead, huh? Or are ye gettin’ too old and ugly to pull?"

There was a pause where Smith just stared at them emotionlessly before once again bursting out laughing. Maybe Harry had hit him too hard. "I like your spirit son. But trust me, we’re on the same side." He clasped his hands together, serious again and nodded towards Louis with a small smile. "I know you’re working for Simon, Styles, and I know that it’s not your intention to actually win." 

As the words left his mouth, Harry felt Louis freeze behind him, a gasp coming from the other boys, and Harry silently cursed. He just had to say that. Everyone watched him carefully as he slowly turned around to face Louis, who was watching him with teary eyes and an already wobbling lower lip. 

He had no idea what to say. It had never been the plan to win, that much was true… but then he promised Liam to help Louis and Louis turned out to not be as bothersome as first expected. But how could he say that without sounding weak and stupid? 

"You were gonna abandon me?" Louis whimpered, taking a step away from Harry. 

Harry quickly shook his head. "No!... Not anymore at least…" Louis’s expression didn’t change and Harry sighed, ruffling up his hair. "Maybe in the beginning okay? But I promise I’m not gonna abandon you. I’ll win, yeah? You won’t have to go with anyone you don’t want to." His voice was low and rushed, hoping the others wouldn’t hear it, and it was probably stupid to promise that as he still had some other choices to consider, but looking at Louis he really couldn’t make himself say it. Much less do it. Had he really come to the point of heartlessness where he would let Louis fight this on his own just because he didn’t want to take care of him? 

Louis just sniffled and shrugged, inching towards Niall for comfort. Great, now he gotta start all over again. He had just gotten Louis to trust him. All thanks to Smith’s big mouth. 

"Was that it?" Harry growled, turning towards Smith, who was grinning smugly for some reason. "Or do you wanna fuck up something else?!"

"I just wanted to see how you’d get yourself out of that," Smith grinned. "And you passed - it’s very clear you’re fond of the boy. Now, on to what I’m really here for. Like I said, we’re on the same side - I’m here to help Louis. I have a son around his age and it hurts my heart to see someone this young getting mixed up with this. It was bad luck having to go against you in my first fight Styles, but I’m getting a second chance and I’m going to give it everything I’ve got to win and get Louis out of this. I’m just here to know whether I can trust you to do the same or if I’m gonna have to show you why they call me Bulldozer." 

Everyone’s eyes widened and they stared at him shocked. They had not seen that coming. But the question was, could they trust him? It could easily be a scam - maybe he was even working for Grunwald. 

Like he could read Harry’s mind, Zayn stepped forward. "And why should we trust you?" 

Smith snorted amused and shook his head. "You got me there," he cackled, holding up his hands in mock defeat. "But seriously, I assure you I’m only in this to make sure the boy is safe. I swear on my mother’s grave. If he had been my Charlie I would have done anything for someone to help him. You don’t have to trust me right away, but you’ll see." 

With that he nodded solemnly at them and walked out, leaving everyone speechless. That was an interesting development. 

Harry turned around and found Louis plastered against Niall, Niall muttering quietly in his ear. Something funny apparently as Louis broke into giggles seconds later. The scene gave Harry and uncomfortable clench in his gut and he scowled. Huffing, he turned around again. If he wanted to be Niall’s BFF then fine. At least he wasn’t hanging off of Harry anymore. It wasn’t like he cared anyway. 

He sat on the bench with another huff, grimacing as he stretched his bruise. Liam was looking at him with a weird look and Harry was sure he was going to be hearing about it later when Liam got him alone. What Smith said was not easily forgotten. Especially not when he had promised Liam something else. 

There wasn’t silent for long before the door was opened once again, Simon coming strutting into the room with one of his goons behind him. He was smiling from ear to ear - the smile Harry recognized as his ’million dollar’ smile. The one he used when he had made a lot of money. 

"Harry my boy, you were absolutely marvelous out there! The crowd loved you! You could still work a little bit on your show technique but let’s discuss that another time - today is a day to celebrate! And for the lad, I’ll let him stay with ya for now. Seems like he’s a pretty good motivator. Just remember, do as I say and there won’t be any problems." 

Harry just nodded to show he had heard him but didn’t say anything. He was still pissed Simon was bossing him around like that. He didn’t like being told what to do. 

As Simon made a move to leave, Liam stood up with a small frown on his face. He wasn’t Simon’s biggest fan. "And just to be clear - Harry is actually allowed to win this right? If he wins, you won’t come up with some new rule and try to ship Louis off somewhere else?" 

Simon tuned and regarded Liam for a moment with an almost bored expression. Simon didn’t particularly like Liam either. "Well of course. Wouldn’t be fair if he couldn’t now would it? As long as he wins fair and square no one can accuse me of anything." 

Even though Harry already knew this, he couldn’t help but feel a little relived. Simon rigging fights wasn’t new and loopholes in rules were his specialty. And he wouldn’t put it past Simon to lie about it either. He was always up for a good show - and what better than the prize not going to his own all time favorite even if he won? Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Smith again sometime. Make sure to have some backup in case Simon decided to add a twist. If he could be trusted that is. 

"Anything else?" Simon drawled, clearly just wanting to leave. When no one said anything, he snapped his fingers and the goon opened the door for him. "Well then, till next time."

As the door closed, it was as if everyone breathed out a relieved sigh at the same time. Whenever Simon was in the room the atmosphere was tense. You never knew what he would do. 

"God I hate that man!" Zayn cracked his knuckles to emphasize his words, Liam and Niall both nodding in agreement. "Seriously Harry, you’ve done enough dirty work for him to pay him back a thousand times. Find somewhere else to earn money! You deserve better than this!"

Harry just shook his head, already tired of the conversation. They had been over this a million times by now. "I can’t Zayn. I’m too deep in it now. He wouldn’t let me go without a fight and it won’t be pretty. Besides, ’s not like I can get a normal job. No one would hire me."

Zayn was about to say something else, but Harry glared at him to make him shit it. He wasn’t in the mood for this. Ever. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about getting a normal job, find something less stressful. He had enough money to last for a while even without one. But with the way he looked - and the ’attitude problem’ as Liam called it, it was a long shot. He might as well stick to what he knows. 

Not liking the mood, Niall jumped up, putting on an excited face. "C’mon lads, why the long faces? Simon said it’s a day for celebration so let’s do that! I’ll give the first round of hot cocoa at Paul’s!" He clapped and pulled Louis with him, trying to get a smile on his face again. 

Both Liam and Zayn agreed happily, their mood lifting, quickly packing up their stuff so they could get out of there. Harry followed their example and had to admit hot cocoa sounded really good at the moment. After drinking it with Louis he realized how good it actually was and how much he missed drinking - remembering drinking it as a little kid. One of the few good memories he had from his childhood. 

So that’s what they did. They crammed themselves into Liam’s car again, as Harry never drove his Bullet to his own fights in case he got hurt, and they headed to Paul’s. As it was pretty late there weren’t many costumers and Paul had started cleaning up - he always kept it open for Harry and the others though when he knew it was a fight night as it was their usual routine to go and relax at the café after Harry’s fights. 

Paul smiled warmly at them as they entered and he walked out from behind the counter, wiping his hands in a dishtowel, to greet them. Niall and Louis both got a warm hug and the rest a firm handshake. 

"I take it by your smiles it was a successful evening?" he grinned, already moving behind the counter again to start on their orders which Niall had rambled off before running off to get some blankets for them as the temperature had dropped drastically. Winter was coming. 

Liam took it upon himself to explain everything that had happened, Zayn butting in with some details every now and then, while Harry and Louis stayed quiet, focusing on their cocoa. The two of them were sitting on the same side of the table, much to Louis’ dismay it seemed as he was pressing himself against the wall and away from Harry. And annoyingly it really bothered Harry. He had just gotten used to having a happy Louis around and now they were back to square one. 

He knew he had to talk to Louis sometime but he really didn’t fancy doing it in front of the lads. They already thought he was going soft and there was no need to confirm those theories. And that was not admitting to going soft! Simply stating that he didn’t want them to believe it even more. He would sort it out when they got back to the apartment. 

After what felt like hours, the others still going at it with the same enthusiasm, he sighed and looked at his watch. It was now a little over two in the morning and they were the only ones left in the café, every other person out now preferring a pub on a Saturday night. 

As if on cue, Louis yawned beside him and rubbed his eyes sleepily before wrapping the blanket tighter around himself and Harry figured that was their cue to go home. 

"Liam, mind giving us a ride home?" he asked as he got up and put on his coat, only wincing a little when brushing the bruise. 

Liam checked his own watch and his eyes widened slightly as if surprised by how late it was. "’Course not, it’s getting late anyway. I’ve work tomorrow and should probably already be in bed." 

They helped clean up their table before saying goodbye to Paul and Niall, who both headed up to their flat on top of the café to get some well needed rest. 

The ride back home was silent and Louis dosed of beside Harry in the backseat, his head resting against the window. Zayn was also snoozing on the front seat and Liam was focused on the road ahead, so Harry was able to observe Louis without seeming like a creep. 

The younger boy was now all soft curves and delicate lines, reminding Harry somewhat of a China-doll - even though he, surprisingly since it was winter, had a hint of a golden tan. Harry wouldn’t normally use pretty or beautiful about a boy but he couldn’t think of anything else. And he wasn’t even sorry for thinking it. He would often judge people’s looks in his mind - rude more often than not - so why not Louis? It didn’t have to mean anything. 

As if he could feel Harry’s eyes on him, Louis’ eyes fluttered and Harry quickly looked away, only seconds before Louis opened his eyes and look at him. Harry felt his blue eyes bore into the side of his face but he refused to look, not wanting to give himself away. Eventually Louis leaned back against the window, looking out silently until they reached Harry’s apartment. 

They bid the others goodnight before heading up to get ready for bed. Harry let Louis get the bathroom first and he worked on setting up the couch for Louis to sleep on while he got ready, thinking it was a start on getting back on his good side. 

After a few minutes, Louis came back in, wearing one of Niall’s bigger t-shirts and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. The shirt was fairly big on him, but no wear near as big as if it was Harry’s he was wearing. For some reason Harry really wanted Louis to stop wearing Niall’s clothes. 

Louis glanced at the couch but didn’t say anything as he sat down on it, as far away from Harry as possible, refusing to even look at him. Harry sighed and went to get ready himself. Shower, check on his bruise, change, brush his teeth, piss. Normally he would wear next to nothing to bed, preferring as little as possible, but put on a t-shirt and pants anyway so he wouldn’t make Louis too uncomfortable. A serious talk in underwear wouldn’t go well.

He looked in the mirror to try and find out what to say but his mind was blank. He hadn’t known Louis for very long and this was already the third time he has had to apologize and he was running out of ideas to how to do it. Why couldn’t there be a manual for things like that? 

When Harry finally walked into the living room again, Louis had moved to the corner of the L shaped couch, hugging his pillow to his chest and staring blankly at the wall - obviously waiting for Harry to finish so he could go to bed. 

The uneasy look on Louis’ face when Harry sat down beside him made him even more nervous - which was really odd, he was never nervous before his fights and this really shouldn’t be this scary - but he figured he should just get it over and done with. 

"Look Louis…" he started with a tired sigh, Louis still not even looking at him. "I admit I wasn’t exactly… interested in winning at first. You know Simon put me up to this to attract more attention. But… I’ve promised a lot of people that I’d take care of you and I honestly don’t think you deserve what Simon’s planned for you, so… you don’t have to worry okay? I’ll win this and you can do whatever you want then. I know the others’ll do anything to help you get back on your feet. You’re safe here, yeah? Don’t worry." 

For a while Louis didn’t say anything and Harry feared his sappy, vomit inducing speech had failed and that he had made a fool out of himself for nothing. He hated being all nice and mushy. 

Then Louis glanced up at him, insecurity shining in his eyes. "Promise?" he whispered shyly. 

All tenseness vanished from Harry, his shoulders sagging slightly and he sighed almost relieved. Things were hopefully going back to normal now. And even if it was probably stupid to promise all that - again - Harry found himself actually wanting to help the younger boy. Like Smith said, if it had been himself he would have wanted someone to help. 

So he smiled slightly and nodded. "Promise."


	11. Old Mrs. Bennett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :3 xx

It wasn’t his alarm or the rain thundering down outside that woke Harry up in the morning, but the explosion of pain in his chest that reverberated throughout his body as he had rolled over in his sleep. He yelped loudly as he woke with a start which only stretched his bruise again, sending another lighting of pain all the way out to his fingers. 

Not even bothering to hold in his groans of pain, Harry tried to maneuver himself around without it hurting too much so he could get the painkillers he always kept in his bedside drawer. He cursed Smith and his left hook in every language he knew, which wasn’t many, but enough for him to not run out until his fingers finally closed around the small white bottle of pills that would eventually put him out of his misery. 

There was only one problem; he had never been able to swallow pills dry and water wasn’t something that was even remotely close when you couldn’t even get out of bed. For a second he thought of calling out for Louis, knowing the kid was a light sleeper, but quickly dismissed the idea. He didn’t need help. 

Gathering whatever little strength he had, he tried to sit up only to experience another burst of pain, ripping a loud groan from him as he flopped back down on the bed with a defeated huff. He couldn’t remember the last time he had hurt this much. And a bruise seemed like nothing compared to what he had gone through, so he was pretty pissed at himself for being such a sissy. Surely he was tougher than that. 

Apparently someone had heard his silent prayers because only seconds later, there was a soft knock on the door and a small, sleepy Louis peeking in. "Harry?" he mumbled softly into the dark room. "You okay?"

Harry contemplated saying no but the aching in his chest quickly removed any thoughts of sending Louis away. "Could… could you get me some water?" he finally croaked out. "My chest hurts like a bitch."

Even in the dark, Harry could see Louis’ eyes widen and he nodded before quickly scrambling from the room. There was a few rustling noises from what sounded like the kitchen - luckily no glasses breaking - and not long after Louis came scurrying back into the room. 

He helped Harry sit up a little so he could swallow the pills without choking and carefully placed his head back on the pillow when he was done. It would be a while before Harry would be able to feel the effects but it was like just the thought of having taken the pills gave some relief. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Louis asked, shuffling awkwardly beside the bed. 

"What time is it?" Harry grumbled, not being able to see the clock from where he was. 

"A little past five," Louis answered. "Do you think you can fall back asleep?"

Harry just nodded, wanting to roll over and fall right back asleep. Louis seemed to understand and he muttered a quiet ’goodnight’ before going back to the living room where Harry could hear him rustling about on the couch for a few seconds before settling down. 

Settling down the best he could too, Harry closed his eyes and, after only a few painful moments, fell asleep. 

* * *

When Harry woke up again, his chest felt much better and he was able to get out of bed without too much effort. Still hurt like hell, but more bearable. Carefully lifting his shirt up to check his chest, his nose scrunched up. The whole right side of his chest was swelled up and still a nasty red color. No wonder it hurt so bad. 

He glanced at the clock, which showed it was now a little past eight, before slowly making his way to the living room, where he found Louis on the couch, eating some kind of cereal. The TV was on mute, showing a random cartoon Harry had never seen before and Louis’ pillow and blankets were neatly folded and placed in his corner. 

He jumped up when he noticed Harry, a frown on his face, as he hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s arm. "N-no! You should stay in bed! Liam said you shouldn’t strain the bruise too much the first days and just relax. G-go back to bed! Right n-now!"

His pathetic attempt at being bossy nearly made Harry laugh. The kid was as intimidating as a kitten. Apparently Harry didn’t hide his amusement very well because Louis’ frown deepened and he stuck out his lower lip, pouting offended. 

The poor kid looked like he didn’t know what else to say, probably because he was unsure if he could boss Harry around without getting him mad. He looked so frustrated with himself, not being able to take care of Harry like Liam most likely told him to do, and Harry chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Would it be alright with you if I lay on the couch instead?" he teased before he could stop himself, surprised by how easy it was for him to suddenly change his attitude towards Louis. Maybe the painkillers were fucking with his head. Something about Louis’ offended expression just made him want to make fun of him. "I promise I’ll behave." 

Louis looked surprised at Harry’s sudden change in mood too, his mouth practically falling open, and he managed to stutter out a little ’y-yeah’, nodding slowly. 

Luckily it didn’t hurt as much to walk over and lie down as it had getting up. Before he could say or do anything else Louis hurried out of the room, leaving Harry confused. The fact that he hadn’t heard the sound of a door indicated that he had gone to the kitchen, but he was suspiciously quiet in there. But Harry couldn’t do much else but stay on the couch and watch the cartoon Louis had been watching as the remote was out of reach and Harry didn’t fancy trying to get up again. 

It was only when Louis placed something on the small coffee table and moved the table, with some difficulty, closer to Harry so he could reach whatever was on it, Harry noticed Louis had returned from the kitchen. 

Again he left, this time letting himself into Harry’s room without a second thought and Harry looked after him surprised but didn’t say anything, instead looking back at what Louis had brought him. 

Two pieces of toast with strawberry jam - the only kind Harry had - and a glass of milk. Not the greatest culinary feat but it was something, and Harry couldn’t help but smile for a second before wiping his face free of emotions again. 

Louis came in again, carrying Harry’s duvet and a pillow and held them out for Harry to see with a hesitant smile. "I-in case you get cold," he mumbled shyly, folding it up at Harry’s feet, ready to be pulled up over him without much effort. 

"Thank you," Harry said honestly. He may not be sick or dying but it was actually nice to have someone care for him like that. Louis didn’t owe him anything and still he was being nice. He even cleaned up around the flat from time to time, something Harry rarely had the energy to do. 

Nodding with a red dusting his cheeks, Louis sat down on the shorter side of the couch, curling up under his own blanket and continued watching TV without paying much attention to Harry. 

A surprisingly comfortable silence surrounded them and Harry slowly ate his breakfast, while also watching the TV, actually finding himself relaxing for the first time in a while. 

It didn’t take long before Louis started dozing off, his eyes slowly slipping shut before opening only to slip shut again as he tried to keep himself awake. Just as he had laid down, pulled the blanket closer and gotten comfortable however, there was a knock on the door. Louis shot into a sitting position, eyes wide as he looked at Harry. "Y-you didn’t say someone was coming over?" he squeaked out. 

"That’s because I’m not expecting anyone," Harry frowned. The lads always told him if they were coming over so Harry couldn’t ignore them, and he didn’t really know anyone else who would visit. Little alarm bells were going off in the back of his mind. Had someone found out Louis was with him? Louis seemed to notice Harry’s suspicion and nervously moved closer. "Should I open?" he asked in a small voice, looking at Harry with eyes that clearly wanted him to say no. 

Shaking his head, Harry groaned as he tried to sit up. "I’ll go look. It’s probably nothing." 

Louis quickly got up to help him stand but stayed behind as Harry shuffled his way to the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. Good thing he had a peephole.

His eyes widened as he recognized the person on the other side and he unlocked and opened the door. "Mrs. Bennett?"

The old woman smiled warmly up at Harry, reaching up to give his cheek a small pat before letting herself in. The top of her grey perm barely reached Harry’s shoulders and a mild scent of floral perfume followed her wake. 

"Hello, Harry dear, I heard you’ve been hurt on the job and thought I would step by and see if I could help around your flat. Speaking of hurt, should you even be out of bed?"

Harry sighed inaudibly and helped her with her coat. Either Liam had told her at some point or she had heard him complaining when trying to get out of bed. The walls weren’t that thick and Harry felt a little guilty over the things she has had to listen to throughout the years. 

As for the job part, she didn’t know what Harry actually did, just that he often got hurt. Although he had a feeling she knew more than she showed. 

"I’m fine Mrs. Bennett," Harry said, forcing a smile. "Just a little bruise. I’ve had worse." 

She didn’t say anything and continued into the living room, and it was only then he noticed the plastic container in her hands. She had probably been baking again. 

As he entered the living room too, he found Louis and Mrs. Bennett looking at each other surprised, Louis glancing up at Harry with a slightly worried expression. 

"Oh, and who are you?" Mrs. Bennett asked sweetly. 

"I-I’m Louis?" Louis squeaked out, looking adorably confused. Or, just confused. Definitely not adorable. Why he was so nervous about an old woman, Harry didn’t know. Mrs. Bennett looked anything but dangerous. 

Deciding to help Louis out a little, Harry walked over beside him. "Louis, this is my neighbor Mrs. Bennett, Mrs. Bennett, this is… this is Louis." Harry wasn’t exactly sure what to call Louis, so he decided to play it safe and just stick with Louis. 

Mrs. Bennett laughed and shook her head. "Harry, I’ve told you many times you don’t have to be so formal. Louis dear, you can just call me Aubrey." 

Louis seemed to finally relax and he smiled shyly, giving a little nod. 

A sudden twinge of pain made Harry wince and bend over a little. His bruise was not liking all that standing up. Louis was by his side immediately with a worried frown and he helped Harry over to the couch in a lying position again. Then he tugged the duvet over Harry’s legs. 

"I’ll go make some tea. A little early for cake maybe, but I won’t tell anyone. Louis dear, will you help me find my way around the kitchen?" Before Louis could say anything she had walked into the kitchen, taking the used plates and glasses from the coffee table with her. Looking at Harry for help, Louis was back to looking a little confused. Harry just smiled a little and nodded towards the kitchen. When Mrs. Bennett got something in her head, nothing could stop her so it was better to just go along with it. 

Louis disappeared into the kitchen too and Harry could hear them looking through the cupboards. Even if he had indirectly banned Louis from the kitchen, he still knew where everything was. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed in there, he was just not allowed to use anything that involved fire or electricity - unless it was using the electric kettle to make tea. 

They small-talked a bit but it was too quiet for Harry to hear what they were saying. He just hoped Louis was smart enough not to tell her what was really going on. She was better off not knowing. 

When they returned Louis was smiling brightly, giggling at something Mrs. Bennett had said, Harry catching something about a cat. And yeah, she was one of those old ladies who had a whole bunch of cats. Or, three to be exact. 

Mrs. Bennett sat on the couch and Louis on the floor beside Harry, placing a tray with a teapot and three cups on the table. 

"I made some scones and a little strawberry shortcake and thought I’d share it with someone. I didn’t know you would have company but there should be plenty so don’t be afraid to dig in. Could use some meat on your bones both of you," Mrs. Bennett explained, frowning displeased at the last part, as she took the cakes out of the container. 

Louis looked like he had seen heaven and immediately began stuffing his face with a scone - a little bit like the first day when Harry had given him some bread. Mrs. Bennett didn’t seem to mind his lack of table manners and simply smiled, probably just happy he enjoyed her baking. As Louis went in for another bite, it was as if he remembered something as stood up again, turning to Harry. 

"D-do you want some help sitting up?" he asked unsurely. "You can’t really eat anything like that…" 

To be honest Harry hadn’t thought that far, only how good it felt to get back on the couch. The pastry really did look good though and it had been a long time since he has had anything like that. Even when he went to Paul’s with the others, he usually never ate anything. 

"I think I can get up by myself…" His chest complained loudly in little bursts of pain as he slowly fought his way into a sitting position and he started reconsidering his choice. Cake wasn’t that good anyway. But he got up and Louis placed a pillow behind him for support. Then Louis handed him his tea and a plate with a little piece of the strawberry shortcake before sitting back down on the floor to continue eating his own. 

Mrs. Bennett was smiling widely, looking between the two of them as they ate, and Harry felt a little uncomfortable under her stare. Like Louis, it was like she was looking right through his walls. 

Since being kicked out by his parents, Mrs. Bennett has been the only woman to care for him a bit like a mother would. Every once in a while she would come and clean, bring over some food or just come over for tea. She was one of the few constants in Harry’s life that wasn’t contaminated by darkness and while he may often think of her as annoying, it was nice to know someone actually cared. 

"I never thought I’d see the day you would settle down Harry, I’m so happy for you. Louis seems life a fine young man, I think you make a great couple." 

As the words left her mouth, Louis started choking on his tea and Harry nearly choked on his own tongue. Wheezing, he tried to catch his breath again, the pain in his chest only making it harder. He had not seen that coming. Sure, he and Louis may look a little too domestic for his liking, but that is just what happens when you live together for a while. Did they really look like a couple though?

"No! w-we’re not…" Louis spluttered, his face flushed red. Mrs. Bennett frowned confused as he kept stuttering out incoherent sentences in trying to explain. He was talking to fast he nearly forgot to breathe. 

"We’re not together. He’s just staying here for a while until he finds something else," Harry lied smoothly after finally catching his breath. And it wasn’t like it was a total lie. 

Mrs. Bennett didn’t look convinced and just smiled to herself as she sipped her tea as if she knew something they didn’t. And Harry really didn’t like those people. It made his skin crawl at the thought of someone thinking they knew him better than himself. It was the same feeling he got when Louis looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. But it was hard to stay mad at someone like Mrs. Bennett.

Fortunately she didn’t say anything else about it and they fell into a silence, only the sounds of the TV and Louis’ occasional giggle breaking it. 

Her cake was absolutely delicious and if Harry got Louis to cut him another piece, Liam didn’t have to know. It wasn’t often he got stuff like this and he wanted to enjoy it now he had the chance. Louis seemed to really enjoy it too, having eaten at least two pieces of each, now working on his third scone. It wasn’t like he didn’t get cakes or whatever Niall had made whenever they went to Paul’s, but Harry guessed Louis just wanted to spoil himself while he could. 

Harry didn’t blame him. If he didn’t get better fast, Louis’ chances would be very small. And he probably knew it. So when Louis downed the rest of his tea and reached for another piece, Harry didn’t say anything. 

* * *

Louis’ stomach was starting to hurt a little from eating so much but he couldn’t help it. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before and he wanted to get as much as possible before it was gone. 

At first Mrs. Bennett scared him a little. He had never met an old person who had been nice to him. His grandparents had always thought of him as a failure - he suspected they had known about him being gay even before he told anyone - and some of the older workers at the orphanage were really strict and just plain out hated him. 

But Mrs. Bennett was really nice and Louis felt like she actually cared about him even if they had just met. He hoped Harry would let him visit her sometimes after this. It wasn’t like he was tired of being with the lads, but they just kind of reminded him of his situation and it would be nice to be around someone who wasn’t involved. And he really wanted to meet her cats too. He had always wanted a cat. 

He didn’t really get how she would think him and Harry were together though. They were so different and Louis was pretty sure Harry hated him, only being nice because Liam said so. 

Glancing up at Harry, who was quietly watching TV, he felt his face getting warm, a little flutter in his stomach.


	12. Fighting Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to refrain from updating today because... only one more chapter before we catch up!! O_O. But your comments really made me smile and I just couldn't leave you like that... xx  
> Luckily I've found myself having more time to write, so hopefully the upcoming waiting time won't be too long :3 xx

"Are you sure you should be driving Harry?" Louis asked unsurely, staring at Harry’s motorcycle with a frown. "Liam said it was best for you not to move too much yet. We could have him pick us up?" 

Harry shook his head as he handed Louis one of his leather jackets - Louis had so far seen three different ones - and helped him fasten the helmet. The jacket was way too big but it would keep Louis warm. "I’m bruised not crippled Louis!" he snapped. "Now stand still for God’s sake or it’ll pinch you!" 

It had only been two days since Harry had gotten hurt be he had still insisted on going to Paul’s to meet the others for one of their usual meetings. As the weather was sunny and surprisingly warm for a day in November, Harry wanted to take his bike. Or his Bullet as he called it. Louis still wasn’t very fond of it, but he knew there was no way around getting on it. 

As they got on the Bullet, Louis noticed Harry wincing, plain flashing over his face, but he didn’t say anything, not wanting Harry to get mad. If he had learned anything about Harry while living with him, it was that he was incredibly stubborn - when he got something in his head, he did it. 

But he had also seen other sides of Harry and he was surprised by how many faces Harry actually had. He could see what Niall had talked about in the beginning - Harry wasn’t a bad guy, he had just had a shit life like Louis and being cold and cynical was his way of dealing with it. 

It didn’t mean Louis wasn’t wary around him anymore though. He was still scared and would probably be for a while. Even if he was somewhat nice, Harry still scared him. He was twice Louis’ size, could probably kill him with a single punch and pretty much controlled the outcome of Louis’ life. If he suddenly decided he didn’t want to help anymore, Louis was screwed. 

Despite all that, Louis couldn’t help but blush when placing his arms around Harry’s middle as they took off. 

Surprisingly the wind rushing in Louis’ ears didn’t feel as uncomfortable as usual and now knowing Harry, after some trips with him, wouldn’t crash, it wasn’t as nerve-wracking either. It was actually quite nice. Suddenly feeling braver, Louis peeked out from where he usually hid his face in Harry’s back to see the world rush by. 

He giggled as the wind blew in his face and he started feeling a sense of freedom. He could see why Harry liked this now. It was kind of cold, but he didn’t care. 

Harry had apparently heard Louis’ laugh and he glanced back at Louis, his curls going crazy in the wind, only making Louis laugh louder. Harry grinned at that and accelerated, the Bullet shooting forward, Louis’ laugh getting swept away. 

The flew past the buildings, Harry weaving skillfully through the traffic and Louis was surprisingly not even nervous. Why had he ever been afraid of this? It was amazing! 

He noticed they weren’t taking the usual route to the café and tugged questioningly on Harry’s jacket. Harry just smiled at him over his shoulder and Louis figured they were taking a little detour for fun. He wasn’t complaining, he was having fun. And so was Harry it seemed. Yet another side of Harry Louis found he quite liked. He was acting like a boy his age - having fun without thinking about all the shit back home. 

Unfortunately they couldn’t be too late to meet the others and they headed for Paul’s. The detour had done wonders for their mood though and Harry even sent Louis a small, but genuine, smile as he took off Louis’ helmet before his face returned to its usual scowl. But that didn’t bother Louis, he knew that Harry could be nice, you just had to get to know him a little. 

"Well there ye are, we were startin’ t’think ye’ve crashed or somethin’!" Niall cheered as they walked in. He had as usual gotten them their usual table and Paul quickly made sure they all had something to eat and drink. 

Harry grumbled something about traffic and Louis couldn’t help but smile, quickly hiding it behind his steaming cup of hot cocoa. He hoped they could go for another ride again soon before the weather got bad again. 

They small-talked for a bit, just relaxing and having a good time and Louis felt happier than ever. If Harry won this thing, this could be his life from now on. And he didn’t mind that at all. The lads were so nice to him and he hoped they genuinely cared about him - like he was starting to care about them. If they chose to abandon him, he didn’t know what he would do with himself. 

"So, did you hear about the fights yesterday?" Liam suddenly asked, his voice serious. Louis tuned out, looking out the window at the people passing by. The fights always managed to ruin his mood. 

"No, couldn’t really be bothered to check. Didn’t wanna talk to Simon more than necessary," Harry shrugged. "Why, anything interesting?" 

Zayn nodded and pulled out his little black book. "First fight was Craig Jones and Connell Stewart. Not really a threat any of them. Jones managed to knock out Stewart in the end of the third round, otherwise he’d lost. The second fight…" he paused, glancing at Louis with a worried expression and Louis tensed, already knowing what was coming. 

"Parker vs. Jones. After his first win Jones was feeling invincible and charged Parker like a mad bull. Parker knocked him out with the first punch. He’s in the hospital now with a concussion and a fractured jaw. Parker is fighting again next weekend but I still don’t know his opponent."

Losing his appetite, Louis pushed his half-eaten croissant towards Niall and pulled his feet up on the seat, hugging his knees. He hated Rex Parker with a passion he didn’t know was possible. And was scared too, but he really hated him. That awful person was the reason Louis’ life might get ruined and if it wasn’t bad enough, he had made a deal with that nasty old man. Just thinking about it made Louis want to cry. And the day had started out so amazing too… now it was pretty much ruined. 

"I don’t give a fuck about him! I’m not gonna let him come here and act all high and mighty." Harry’s face was sour and he continued brooding to himself, glaring at the people passing by on the other side of the window. Seems like Rex ruined his mood too. 

No one mentioned the fact that Harry was hurt and that there was a possibility it was him going against Rex the next weekend. Like the others had said so many times, Simon liked a good show. An injured Harry going against Rex would surely attract some attention. Maybe that was why the second name hadn’t been announced yet. He hoped Simon wasn’t that heartless but that was a long-shot. If Simon had a heart, Louis wouldn’t be in this position. 

"We just need to train a little harder as soon as your bruise’s healed. Unfortunately it’s gonna be at least another week and we’ll probably still only get to do some light stuff at first," Liam stated, Harry letting out a disapproving huff and Liam just glared at him. "I still don’t approve of you driving by yourself by the way. You’re not helping yourself!" 

"It’s a bruise Liam, it’s not like it’s broken. I think I’ll be able to train normally soon enough. I hardly feel it now anyway!" Harry scoffed, but couldn’t help but wince as he crossed his arms too forcefully and Liam sent him a knowing look which Harry returned with a withering glare. It would have been funny if it wasn’t for the situation. 

Louis must have looked worried because Niall put a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Louis couldn’t help but smile back a little. Niall was really good at that, making Louis feel better and brightening the mood. 

"You know, I’m really flattered you’re so worried about beating me, but it really isn’t nice to talk about someone behind their back," a voice Louis didn’t recognize suddenly spoke up behind him. But the ice-cold chill that ran down his spine and Liam and Zayn’s suddenly pale faces gave him a pretty good idea of who it was. 

Why couldn’t they just have one nice day without anyone getting in a bad mood or something ruining everything?! 

This time though, Louis was determined not to cry. Rex had seen him cry too much already but now he wouldn’t shed a single tear. He was tired of being weak and now that Harry wasn’t in a position to protect anyone, he would have to be brave. 

The reaction around the table happened almost instantaneously - Zayn and Liam were out of their seats, getting in front of Louis while Niall pulled Louis close. Harry, sitting closets to the window, was struggling to get out from the booth having to go past both Louis and Niall, his face twisted in a snarl. Louis bravely held on to his arm though, not wanting him to get even more hurt. Harry glowered at him, but Louis managed to keep his fear at bay and looked at Harry pleadingly, hoping he would think that Louis wanted him close for protection. Seemingly getting the hint, Harry stopped trying to get out but his body was tense and ready to pounce if necessary. 

The exchange didn’t go unnoticed by Rex and his two followers, Louis just now noticed were behind him, and they laughed mockingly. "Do my eyes deceive me or has the great Harry Styles finally been tamed?" Rex taunted, completely ignoring how Liam and Zayn were blocking him from getting closer. "I hear you were injured Styles but I didn’t think they meant your masculinity. Did they castrate you too while they were at it?"

Harry lunged forward, Louis grabbing for his arm again but he knew it was a long-shot. They had already lost him. 

"Shut your mouth Parker!" Harry snarled, anger radiating off him. Louis was close enough to see the veins in his neck pulsing and for a moment he feared Harry would hurt him to get to Rex. 

Niall calmly reached over Louis and placed a hand on Harry’s arm. "Harry mate, calm down. People are starin’ and Paul wouldn’t appreciate ye ruinin’ his café." His voice was calm but his eyes showed some weariness and Louis figured he was somewhat afraid too. When Harry was mad, he saw nothing but red. 

As Niall’s comment, Louis glanced around and sure enough, people were staring. Most of them looked scared and had started collecting their things to leave. Louis didn’t blame them. 

"Oh Blondie, I didn’t even see you there," Rex greeted cheerfully, still seeming unaffected by everything though Louis could see a smirk playing on his lips. He was enjoying riling Harry up, knowing he was hurt and couldn’t defend himself properly. "You know, the guy you punched was one of mine and I normally wouldn’t have let you go for this long without consequences, but I was told you pack quite the punch. Why don’t you ditch these losers and join my merry men?"

Instead of answering Niall just flipped him off which only seemed to amuse Rex more. By now Liam was fed up with Rex and stepped closer to him, Rex’s entourage immediately tensing up, ready to fight. Liam ignored them and looked at Rex calmly, "I think it’ll be best for everyone of you just leave quietly. We don’t want any trouble." 

Louis could hear Harry breathing heavily behind him and he unconsciously leaned back against him a little for comfort. Even if he had put on a brave face, he was still terrified. Anything could happen and he didn’t want anyone getting hurt. Apart from Rex of course but not like this. The warmth of Harry’s chest soothed him a little but he was careful not to put any pressure on Harry’s bruise and when Harry didn’t push him away, he figured he didn’t mind. Or hadn’t noticed. 

"But I haven’t even gotten to say hello to the little prize yet," Rex grinned, now looking directly at Louis with hungry eyes, his voice getting lower. "It would be rude of me to leave before properly introducing myself wouldn’t it?"

Behind Louis Harry tensed up again and Louis could have sworn he felt a protective hand on his lower back, but he was too scared to check. Rex was staring right at him and he didn’t know what to do. The guy made his skin crawl and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

Both Zayn and Liam moved so they were shielding Louis again, cutting Rex’s eye contact and Louis felt himself release a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He trusted his friends would take care of him. 

"Now Pretty Boy, what’s your name?" Not affected by Zayn or Liam at all, Rex just moved a little to the side to look at Louis again. "That pretty face must come with a pretty name." 

Louis felt like puking. He probably already knew Louis’ name. Louis wasn’t actually sure whether Simon had told everyone, he honestly couldn’t remember what he had said in his speech when showing Louis off the first day, Louis had been too scared to care. 

"Mate, I think it’d be for the best for all of us if you just leave now," Zayn spoke up, voice calm like Liam’s. He could probably - like Louis - feel the anger radiating off Harry. 

Once again Rex totally ignored every other person in the room, his focus solely on Louis, and Louis could feel the tears starting to well up. But he held them back. He would not be the weakest one this time. "T-that is none of your business," he stuttered out, the words barely audible as he was afraid Rex would get mad. But he wasn’t going to tell him his name in the unlikely case he didn’t actually know. "Now p-please leave!"

He was honestly surprised by himself. The words had just slipped out but he didn’t regret it one bit. He used to be more sassy before all this shit happened and it felt good to get it out. There was a long way to go before he was back as he used to, but he felt like he was well on the way. 

Everyone were staring at him, looking as shocked as he felt himself and he could have sworn he saw a glint of pride in his friends’ eyes. 

Niall was the first one to recover and he grinned smugly at Rex. "Ye heard the lil’ lad, get goin’ and take yer gorillas with ye!" 

Obviously not amused, Rex sneered and was about to say something when Paul finally walked up, thunder in his eyes. Louis sagged with relief and he felt some tension leaving Harry’s body too. 

"Enough!" he spoke loudly, glaring them all down. He then pointed at Rex and his friends. "I know who you are and I want you out of here right this instant! I’ll give you thirty seconds before I call the cops! And don’t show your faces here again." 

Surprisingly they actually listened and grudgingly left the café, glaring daggers at Louis and the others all the way. 

As the door slammed behind the unwanted group, Paul turned to them with a stern look. But instead of yelling at them like Louis feared, he just shook his head and sighed. "I should really be mad at you for bringing his likes here, but as you didn’t start a fight I’ll let you off the hook this time. I don’t want that type here again though, you hear me?!"

They all nodded obediently, knowing it was better to avoid Paul’s wrath. He was a big man and even Harry would have trouble taking him on if he had been a fighter. Louis felt like they were children getting scolded by their mother - which technically they were. Paul was a person who cared deeply for them all and only wanted the best for them. 

"Now, I gotta go back to work. Stay outta trouble okay? Niall can you take over by the counter? The next shift called in sick." Paul waited for Niall to nod before heading out back again. 

Niall sighed before turning to Louis with a big grin on his face. "That was fuckin’ brilliant Lou! Jesus Christ, didn’t know ye had it in ye! I feel like a proud father!" He ruffled Louis’ hair, and Louis blushed. It had felt pretty good to stand up to Rex. Niall hugged him tightly before wishing them a good day - and promised to take care of the bill - before going to take over the by counter like Paul asked. 

Liam pulled Louis into a hug too, surprising Louis a little but he found Liam gave really nice hugs. Strong and warm. He imagined that was what having a big brother felt like. 

"That was really something Louis," he said once he had pulled back. "You’ve come a long way since I first saw you. Maybe you can give Harry a run for his money - he needs some opposition every now and then so his ego won’t get too big." The last part was added in a hushed tone only Louis could hear and Liam winked playfully, making Louis laugh. 

He liked how they never took Harry’s bad moods to seriously and stayed his friends. Even if Harry never showed it, Louis knew he liked having them around and that he would be crushed if they decided to leave one day. 

After the hug, Liam said something about having work and left, Zayn following soon behind, also giving Louis a small hug and a proud smile before leaving. 

Harry had sat back down to grumpily drink the rest of his, probably lukewarm by now, tea. He didn’t even look up as Louis sat beside him and Louis figured he was mad at him for stopping him going after Rex. It would probably be for the best if he didn’t say anything for a while and let Harry sulk. Louis knew Harry didn’t really like snapping at him, so he didn’t want to give him a reason to. 

They finished their cakes and drinks in silence and went to say goodbye to Niall again. When Harry tried to pay for their part, Niall just waved him off and told them it was his treat this time. 

The ride home was silent and far from the nice, playful one they had on the way there that morning. Louis felt his mood dropping. The rest of the day seemed pretty much ruined. 

When they reached the flat, Louis sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Something he had just recently dared to do without asking first or simply wait for Harry to do it. Harry disappeared into his room for a while before reappearing, looking a little more relaxed as he sat beside Louis. 

"That was…" Harry started, then cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable. "I guess I should thank you. Paul would’ve kicked my arse if I’d started a fight - probably just what Parker wanted. And it was… it was pretty impressive what you did. So… yeah." 

It was obvious Harry was having a hard time getting that out and Louis couldn’t help but giggle - a light blush covering his cheeks from the sort-of compliment. 

"You’re still pretty annoying though," Harry added with a playful smirk and Louis laughed, not even feeling offended. If that was what it took to get Harry in a good mood, he could take it.


	13. Finding Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's exam nearly killed me and after 5 hours straight of staring at a computer screen trying to write a decent essay over a stupid short story, I honestly didn't really wanna come home just to have to stare at another screen. Sorry about the wait, but here's the next chapter :3
> 
> Warning: Next chapters will take anywhere between one and three weeks

Rain was thundering down on Harry and Louis as they quickly made their way towards the flat. The weather had been fine when they went grocery shopping at the small store near Harry’s flat, but as they had stepped outside to go home it had started raining waterfalls. 

And to make it worse, it was freezing cold with an icy wind blowing right through their clothes. 

As Harry 's Bruise still hurt, Louis had insisted on carrying the heaviest bag despite Harry telling him it was fine, and now the boy was falling behind as he struggled with it. Harry sighed and slowed down despite his longing for the couch. 

"Just give it to me Louis, we’re not getting anywhere like this," he groaned and turned around. "Seriously we… Louis?" he trailed off as he realized Louis wasn’t behind him anymore and he felt a spike of panic before noticing a bit of Louis’ coat - which really was Harry’s - sticking out from a small alley. 

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped as he walked over to him. He really just wanted to go home, get some dry clothes on and hope he didn’t die of pneumonia. 

Louis was sitting on his knees, looking at something behind a dumpster and Harry nearly reached out to pull him up by the jacket but he held himself back. Controlling his anger and irritation was getting easier, but there was still times he wanted to yell at Louis. Or anyone else for that matter. But seriously, what the fuck was the kid doing? 

"Look Harry, it’s a kitten!" Louis said happily, completely ignoring Harry’s obvious want to get out of the rain. "Oh the poor thing’s completely soaked. C’mere kitty, c’mon let me look at you." 

And out from behind the dumpster came a small kitten. It’s nose, ears and paws were dark brown but otherwise it was snow-white. Its fur was clinging to its body from the rain. Harry scoffed, he had never seen the point in pets. 

"Leave it Louis, we need to get this back," Harry groaned, gesturing to the groceries. And he wanted to get back on the couch. 

"Can we take him with us?" Louis begged, looking up at Harry with his big, blue eyes, and Harry had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t say anything too harsh. But he was not taking that creature home. No way. And how the fuck did Louis know it was a he?

"No. Now come on or I’m leaving you." He picked up the bags and started walking. 

"But…" Louis started behind him, his voice desperate. "We can’t just leave him here! What if he dies?!" 

"Then the world would have one less to feed…" Harry grumbled to himself before raising his voice so Louis could hear him again. "They’re used to being outside, it’ll be fine!" 

Ignoring Louis’ protests he kept walking towards the flat, knowing Louis would follow eventually. And if he brought the cat, Harry would just have to kick it out. He wasn’t cruel in any way. Like he told Louis, they were made to live outside so it would be fine. Better than living with Harry anyway.

And Louis did eventually end up following Harry not looking too happy and he pretty much ignored Harry the rest of the way, walking a step or two behind him. 

When finally inside the flat, Harry hurried to the kitchen to put away what they bought before changing his clothes, sighing contently when he finally got the uncomfortable, wet clothes off. He picked out some clothes for Louis from the bag with Niall’s clothes and headed back into the living room. 

Louis was curled up in his corner, looking at the wall with a pout. He was shivering from wearing the drenched clothes and Harry could hear his teeth clappering from across the room. 

"Here, put these on before you freeze to death." Harry threw him the clothes, aiming for the couch beside him, but Louis ignored it. He just kept staring at the wall blankly at the wall. 

Well then. 

"Suit yourself," Harry huffed, rolling his eyes. If the kid wanted to act all stubborn, then fine. He had been given the offer change into something dry, so Harry had done what he could. It wasn’t like he could force Louis to change his clothes. And if the kid got sick, he would have to take care of himself. It was his own fault then and Harry was not going to play nurse. 

Harry planted himself on the couch, rubbing at his chest irritably. His bruise was getting better, now a sickly, greenish color but it still hurt. He had insisted on starting training with Liam again though and Liam had grudgingly agreed. 

It was still light training, but it was better than sitting still. Liam told him it would probably prolong the healing process though. So if he didn’t go up against Rex in the next fight - no matter how much he wanted to - it would probably be for the best. 

For a long time the only sounds in the room were the rain and Louis’ teeth clappering when he shivered. It was pretty normal for Harry to just sit in silence, but after Louis moved in the TV would be on most of the time to cover the awkward atmosphere. 

Eventually it was lunchtime and Harry pushed himself off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Sandwiches were easy to make so it was usually what they settled for. Pretty sure Louis wasn’t going to come make his own, Harry quickly made one for him too. 

It was bad enough having to listen to the kid slowly contracting pneumonia, he didn’t want him to starve. 

As Harry walked over to give Louis his food, he noticed Louis’ lips were blue and he was shivering violently. What the fuck was the kid thinking?!

"Louis you need to change your clothes, you’ll get sick if you stay like that!" Harry said exasperatedly, getting real tired of Louis’ attitude. It was just a fucking cat!

Louis just glared at him, surprising Harry as he had never had the guts to do that before. "I won’t get all warm and comfortable when the poor kitten is still out there freezing!" he snapped with surprising force to his words. Harry had never seen him like that before. He honestly hadn’t thought he had it in him. 

"But the difference between you two, is that you’ll get sick and it won’t, so put some fucking clothes on before I make you!" Harry snapped back. 

When someone gets snappy with him, he’ll snap right back. Fuck trying to reason, no one snaps at him. 

Louis visibly flinched and cringed back a little, but he didn’t budge, his body language practically screaming 'try and make me'. He was challenging Harry, and Harry didn’t like that at all. 

But he held himself back from doing something stupid, remembering what he had promised himself and Liam. He was trying to be Louis’ friend or whatever, and friends don’t hurt each other. Even if Harry really wanted to at the moment. Louis was really testing his self-control.

"No!" Louis crossed his arms defiantly, not even faltering when he shivered violently again. It looked like he was getting paler too. And as annoying as it was, it actually worried Harry. 

"You’d get sick just because I left that creature out where it’s supposed to live?" Harry asked in disbelief. He had no idea why Louis was reacting like that. It was just a fucking pet for god's sake. All they did was eat and sleep - why would anyone want that for a pet? 

Louis gaped at him like he couldn’t believe Harry didn’t understand why he was so upset and he huffed, turning his head as if deciding to just ignore Harry. 

Not wanting to deal with it - and his fuse burning short - Harry threw his hands up and stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him. Yes it was childish but he needed some outlet for his frustrations. 

He spread out on the bed with a sigh, cursing at him rumbling stomach. He hadn’t taken the sandwich with him and there was no way he was going back into the living room. It was pathetic really, getting chased out of his own flat by a fucking kid. 

Really fucking pathetic. 

* * *

Harry shot upright in his bed, not sure what had woke him up. Or when he had fallen asleep. 

Outside the sun had gone down but it was still raining. Grabbing his alarm clock to check the time, Harry groaned as he realized it was a little past five in the afternoon. 

Maybe it was his screaming stomach that woke him up. He was so hungry! Or maybe his bruise that was acting up again. 

As he was heading towards the door - not wanting to hide in his own flat dammit - he jumped as he heard what had really woke him up. A horrible, dry cough coming from the living room. 

Louis was still curled up in the corner, pale and shivering and every now and then his body shook with the coughs. It seemed he had managed to fall asleep despite all that though, his head leaning against the wall in a position that was sure to give him trouble when he woke up. He still hadn’t eaten either. 

And all that for a fucking cat. 

Winching as Louis coughed again, sounding like he was coughing up his lungs, Harry cursed silently to himself. How the fuck could he save this situation? 

Before he realized what he was doing, he was picking up his coat and boots and heading out into the rain. He could not believe he was doing this. 

A few steps down the street and he was already drenched for the second time that day. Louis had better be god damn grateful for what he was about to do, or Harry would seriously have to reconsider his rule of no hurting his 'friends'. 

"Please be there," he grumbled to himself as he finally reached the alley where they had first found the cat. 

It wasn’t behind the dumpster and Harry swore loudly, kicking the slimy, green box. What was he supposed to do now? 

But right as he was about to turn and go back, he head a small mew coming from the back of the alley. He quickly made his way towards the noise - careful not to make any loud noises so he didn’t scare it away - and came to a stop in front of a soaked cardboard box.

He kneeled down and cleared his throat. "Um… here kitty?" he tried, cringing at how stupid he sounded. What the fuck was he even doing? "H-here kitty… God this is ridiculous! Come the fuck out or I’m leaving!"

When nothing happened Harry figured he had gone and scared it away but then a small, white ball of fur came out from the cardboard box, the tiny creature shivering like a chihuahua.

"Thank fuck," Harry grumbled and scooped the kitten into his hands - the little animal barely filling out a single palm. 

It stared up at Harry and he noticed it had the same blue eyes as Louis. It honestly creeped him out a little. It looked too smart to be a cat. 

Practically running home, Harry held the kitten close to his chest to shield it from the rain and keep it somewhat warm. He groaned as it purred and rubbed its head against him - luckily not putting too much pressure on his bruise. Great, now it was probably already attached to him. It would make it harder getting rid of it - it would probably just continue to come back. 

"Don’t get any ideas, it’s just temporary," he warned it, then cursed at himself for talking to it. Fucking cat. 

When finally back in his flat, he was soaked to the bone and shivering, trying his hardest not to let his teeth clapper. A bit of cold and bad weather was not going to bring him down. 

Louis’ coughing sounded through the flat and Harry winced, before sighing. He was going to have to play nurse now… fuck everything. Maybe he would just call Niall and let him deal with it. Louis would probably appreciate it too. 

He walked into the living room and kneeled in front of the still sleeping, and shivering, boy. 

"Louis…" he tried with a low voice so he wouldn’t scare the kid awake. "Wake up. I got your stupid cat."

Nothing. Goodness fuck the kid was a heavy sleeper - especially since he used to be so jumpy. He was getting real comfortable. If you had asked Harry only days ago, he would have said it was a bad think, but now he wasn’t so sure. It still annoyed to fuck out of him though. 

He then held the kitten up to Louis’ face and as if it recognized Louis, it started licking his face, mewing happily. This time, Louis frowned before slowly opening his eyes. 

"Wha…" he mumbled, his voice hoarse. That flu sure worked fast. 

As his eyes landed on the kitten, he lit up like a kid on Christmas, letting out a happy squeal. "Oh my god!" he croaked as he carefully grabbed it from Harry. "Oliver!"

And what? Oliver? He already named the damn thing? At least he was going to put dry clothes on now and Harry wouldn’t find him frozen to death in the morning. 

Louis fussed over the cat, petting it and mumbling to it in the typical baby voice and the kitten responded with little mews and licks. Suddenly Louis’ face scrunched up and he sneezed - right in the kitten’s face and the cat shook its head disgruntled as Louis giggled. The scene was disgustingly cute and Harry rolled his eyes. As least Louis would be occupied from now on. 

"Now are you gonna put some dry clothes on?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, handing him the kitten - that he reluctantly accepted - before shakily standing up and grabbing the clothes Harry had put out for him earlier. 

He swayed unsteadily as he walked but made it to the bathroom to change. When he came out, he laid on the couch, looking a little queasy. "I don’t feel so good," he whimpered, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

"Well that’s your own damn fault," Harry grumbled, placing the kitten near Louis’ head before putting a blanket over the younger boy, tucking him in. He felt so uncomfortable in this situation. 

Now, he should probably find something for the cat to eat. He placed Louis’ sandwich on the table where he could reach it and grabbed his own before heading to the kitchen. What does cats even eat? 

As they had just gone grocery shopping that morning, the fridge and cabinets were fully stocked so they had to have something for a cat to eat. His eyes fell on some cans of tuna and he pulled one out. Cats liked fish right? 

He then grabbed two bowls, filling one with water and the other with the tuna, before heading back into the living room.

Louis had pushed himself into a sitting position, talking quietly to the cat in his lap as he nibbled on his food. Every now and then he coughed or sniffled and he was still pale and slightly shivering. Stupid kid. 

"Got this for your cat." Harry placed the bowl on the table before grabbing the kitten and sitting it beside them. It mewed happily before sticking its head into the bowl with tuna. It probably hadn’t eaten for a while. "We’ll get some more stuff for it tomorrow…" he sighed, already hating the idea of having the cat live with them in his flat. "Obviously you can’t pay so I’ll take care of that, but you’re gonna be the one taking care of it, got it? Your cat, your responsibility." 

Nodding enthusiastically, Louis beamed at him. "We’re really keeping him? Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I’ll take care of him, you won’t even notice he’s here!" he squealed happily, bouncing in his seat. 

Harry just scoffed, not believing it at all. He didn’t want to argue again though and sat beside Louis on the couch, watching the cat eat as he ate the rest of his own sandwich. At least the cat wasn’t hard to please. 

"I can’t wait to show him to Niall!" Louis chirped happily, sniffling a little as he reached out to scratch the cat - or Oliver as it was apparently called now - behind the ear, the kitten purring contently at the contact. 

And Harry hadn’t even thought of that. The lads were never going to let him live this down. Especially Liam and his 'getting attached' shit - this was certainly not helping Harry’s case. 

What was happening to his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT ACTUALLY FEED YOUR CAT TUNA UNLESS IT'S MADE SPECIFICALLY FOR THEM!!! I've found out after that it's really bad for their stomachs!!


	14. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :3 xx

"Really?... yeah… yeah… I agree, it’s probably for the best anyway. I wonder why Simon hasn’t grabbed a chance like this, he’s plotting something… I don’t like it either…"

Louis blinked as he slowly came to, woken up by Harry’s voice. He must have fallen asleep again after eating breakfast. Or, whatever the few crumbs he managed to get down could be called. 

When fully conscious, he wished he had just stayed asleep. Everything hurt and he felt like he could just curl up and die. But even if refusing to get out of his wet clothes the previous day hadn’t been the best decision he had ever done, Oliver was worth it.

"Don’t worry Zayn, I’ve got it… yeah I know, I’ll see ya." 

Oh, so it was Zayn Harry was talking to. Probably about the fight later. Hopefully it wouldn’t be Harry. No matter what Harry said, he really wasn’t ready to fight. 

Harry stepped in from the kitchen with his phone it his hand. He smiled a little when he saw Louis was awake. As he reached the couch where Louis was lying, Louis noticed Oliver trailing behind Harry, knocking into the older lad’s ankles when he stopped. Sighing, Harry crouched down and picked up the kitten, placing it on Louis’ stomach before sitting himself by Louis’ feet. 

"Zayn called," he stated and Louis looked at him expectantly, scratching Oliver behind the ear, hoping it was good news. "I’m not fighting until next week. I don’t know what Simon’s playing at, but this time it surprisingly seems like he’s on our side." 

He glanced down at the kitten and continued. "I walked your cat by the way, should be good for another couple of hours. We’ll go get some things for it once you’re better."

Louis nodded, relieved. "That’s good - the fight I mean," he croaked, frowning at his hoarse voice. He really hated being sick. "Are the other’s coming over anyway?"

If he was stuck on the couch being sick, he wanted to at least have someone entertain him as Harry would probably stay at a safe distance. If he got sick, he couldn’t fight - especially now that his bruise had started healing. 

"Niall might if he gets the time, but both Zayn and Liam signed up for work as soon as they heard I wasn’t fighting. They promised to stop by soon though," Harry said with a shake of his head. 

Oh… so he was going to be all alone for the rest of the day. That didn’t sound too fun. 

Almost as if sensing Louis’ mood dropping, Oliver mewled and rubbed his head against Louis’ hand to try and make him pet him. Smiling, Louis brought the kitten up on his chest and started running his fingers down its back softly, Oliver purring contently. 

Surprisingly though, Harry didn’t move to his bedroom, but picked up a book and settled on the couch. He raised a brow at Louis’ confused face. "What?"

"I… I just thought - " Louis was cut off by a tickle in his throat that, as he tried to remove it by clearing his voice, ended in a coughing fit, his whole body shaking with the force of the coughs. 

He really hated being sick.

Harry quickly handed him a glass of water that Louis quickly gulped down gratefully. He sniffled pitifully as he handed the glass back to Harry. 

"You thought what?" Harry asked calmly, and Louis blushed, looking at his hands shyly. With Harry this close and with no immediate threat, Louis suddenly noticed how… good Harry looked once you looked past his scowl. Even the tattoos didn’t seem that scary anymore. It really wasn’t fair. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. 

Stupid Louis. Better stop thinking like that. Nothing good is going to come out of it. 

"I thought you’d go somewhere else so you wouldn’t get sick… that I’d be alone," he awkwardly mumbled, his face getting warmer as Harry’s eyes widened amused. He hated how Harry looked at him - always like he knew what Louis was thinking, like he was always making fun of Louis in his mind. Which he probably was. 

He didn’t laugh though, he just scoffed and shook his head. "I can’t remember the last time I was sick, my immune system’s strong. Besides, you’d probably die if I left you alone."

The last was said with a smug smirk and Louis’ face nearly melted off in embarrassment. A joking Harry was not something he was used to and he didn’t really know how to deal with it. Did he joke back, or would Harry kill him if he tried?

Before going back to his book, Harry turned on the TV on one of Louis’ favorite channels - Disney. One that Louis knew Harry hated and almost never let Louis watch when he was on the room too. He beamed up at Harry, who just rolled his eyes. He really was nice as long as you didn’t get on his bad side. 

Although Harry had made it pretty clear that he would be on his own if he got sick at it was mostly his own fault, he had helped Louis anyway. And Louis was really thankful for that - Harry had most likely been right when he said Louis would die if left on his own. Or, maybe not die… just get more sick. 

He had no idea how to handle being sick - when sick in the past, he had mostly just been drugged up on something that would help the cold go away, but then left alone to suffer. His parents didn’t want to get sick and they couldn’t risk getting the other kids infected at the orphanage. So far Harry had been the one who had taken the best care of him. And that really was sad in many ways. 

His throat felt all scratchy, like someone had tried force feeding him sand paper, and Louis started coughing again, tears springing to his eyes as he tried to not cough up a lung. Everything in his body was screaming and he felt like crying. 

Suddenly his stomach churned and before he could even register what was going on, he was on his feet and on his way to the bathroom, ignoring how everything turned black for a few seconds. 

He managed to reach the toilet before he was throwing up his breakfast and everything else he had in the stomach. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he grabbed the toilet tightly so he wouldn’t fall. He barely registered Harry entering the bathroom and kneeling down beside him, placing a calming hand on his lower back. 

When his stomach was finally empty, Louis just about collapsed on the cold, tile floor, crying his eyes out. He was shaking, everything hurt and he had a foul taste in his mouth, his throat hurting from the stomach acid. He felt like he was dying. 

He had lost every bit of energy in his body and he curled in on himself to try and keep it together. 

Harry got up from beside him to flush the toilet and Louis could hear him grab something off the sink before he sat back down beside him. 

"Jesus Louis," Harry mumbled, voice concerned as he carefully rubbed Louis’ back to try and calm him down. "We better get you back on the couch, you won’t get better sitting out here. You wanna brush your teeth first?"

Louis nodded weakly and Harry handed him the toothbrush he had provided Louis with after he moved in, toothpaste already on it. Once the bitter taste was gone, Louis spit out the foam out in the toilet, too weak to reach the sink. 

"Think you can walk?" Harry asked, standing up to help Louis up. 

Knowing the answer without even trying to get up, Louis shook his head, letting out a miserable whine. He was always very sniveling when it came to pain or being sick. Attention and cuddles was what he usually really wanted, but had never really gotten and probably wouldn’t get here either. Maybe Oliver was up for a cuddle if Louis promised not to sneeze on him again. 

He let out a startled squeak as he was suddenly picked up bridal style by Harry and carried out of the room, Harry holding him like he was made of glass. 

Feeling Harry’s arms flex as he held Louis to his chest, Louis blushed furiously - his face getting even warmer than what the fever had done to him. He wanted to touch so bad, but quickly got rid of the thoughts. What was wrong with him?! It was probably the fever talking. 

Too tempted to not do anything, Louis allowed himself to lean his head against Harry’s strong chest, enjoying the annoyingly short trip to the couch. 

If only Harry was a cuddler. 

When they got to the couch though, Harry seemed to pause for a second before turning and heading into his room instead, Louis glancing up at him confused. Oliver mewled behind them and jumped down from the couch to follow. 

"Why am I in here?" Louis asked, even more confused as Harry deposited him on the bed before placing the trash can near the head end. 

"It’s a bit warmer in here and my bed’s more comfortable than the couch," Harry answered with a shrug, tugging the covers up around Louis. Oliver let out another mewl from down beside Harry and, despite Harry's attempts to keep him down, jumped up on the bed beside Louis. 

"Stupid cat," he grumbled, but didn’t do anything to shoo it down again and then he left the room. 

Louis sat awkwardly for a while, not sure what the dos and don’ts were. He had gotten pretty used to going in and out of Harry’s room to get a clean sweater or something from time to time, but he had never even sat on Harry’s bed. It was surprisingly comfortable and Louis really wanted to snuggle down under the covers and sleep until he felt better. 

Harry returned shortly after and wordlessly handed Louis some small white pills and a glass of water. When Louis just stared at it suspiciously, he sighed. "It should help you with your… everything," he explained. 

But still… was Harry trying to drug him? 

Even if Harry may or may not be handing him something he really shouldn’t be touching with a barge pole, the throbbing in his head, ache in his joint and scratch in his throat he really couldn’t care less, and he downed the pills. 

"Now get some sleep, I’ll wake you up later for lunch… or something." Harry stood for a few seconds as if not really sure what he was supposed to do before nodding and walking out, closing the door behind him. 

For a second Louis wanted to call him back and ask him to stay until he fell asleep, but quickly shook the idea out of his head. He didn’t want to push Harry too far. He had already been amazing and Louis didn’t want to push his luck. A cuddle did sound good though… 

And he really shouldn’t be thinking stuff like that. And certainly not about Harry. It was just… wrong and weird. 

He grinned weakly as the small kitten in his lap. "You wanna cuddle little guy?"

Oliver mewled and Louis took that as a yes, so he carefully placed the kitten beside himself as he got comfortable, hiding himself under the covers so only his nose and eyes were peeking out. As if knowing what Louis wanted, Oliver strutted over and curled up by Louis’ forehead, purring contently. 

It didn’t take long for Louis to fall asleep, not having been this comfortable in years. And the fact the everything smelled like Harry had Louis not wanting to leave the safety of the bed ever again. That didn’t mean anything though. Harry just smelled… comforting. 

* * *

Harry was cooking some chicken noodle soup for Louis, something he may or may not have googled to see what was good for colds. He should be excused though, it wasn’t like someone did it for him the few times he remembered being sick. 

As he was adding the last few ingredients, his phone rang startling him so he dropped the vegetables into the boiling water inelegantly making is splash up on his bare arms. He jumped back, cursing loudly. 

Jesus fuck that hurt. Whoever is calling better fucking have something important to say. 

"What?" he hissed into the phone, turning on the cold water and putting his arms under it, the one holding his phone still stinging uncomfortably. 

"Harreh!" Niall cheered from the other side, totally unaffected by Harry’s less than lukewarm greeting. "How’s the lil’ lad? Still hackin’ up a lung?" 

Shifting the phone so he was holding it between his shoulder and his ear, Harry tried saving the soup from burning and he rolled his eyes. "He’s sleeping at the moment, but it was pretty bad. Can’t hold anything down." 

Seeing Louis slumped over the toilet seat had truly been a pitiful sight that had Harry feeling pretty bad for the younger boy. Throwing up really was horrible and even if it hadn’t been due to being sick, a massive hangover shouldn’t be taken lightly. 

"Poor Tommo…" Niall sighed sadly, then added. "Tell ’im to feel better yeah? Work’s holdin’ me t’day so I can’t visit until maybe t’morrow. I gotta run, bye!" And he hung up. 

Harry sighed and put down the phone. Niall was always going hundred miles a minute getting you tired just listening to it. At least now he was finally able to focus on the soup again, his arms still stung and he scowled at the small burns. Louis better be fucking grateful for this. 

As the soup had to simmer for a while, Harry started going through the cabinets to find a tray that would make it easier bringing the soup to Louis. And yes, he was bringing the damn kid lunch in bed even after swearing he wouldn’t play nurse - he was going crazy for sure. 

In addition to the soup, Harry added a glass of water and some painkillers as Louis wasn’t allowed to take the cold medicine again just yet. He should probably get something better than what he had given Louis so far, but the pharmacy wasn’t exactly close. He would just go if it got worse. 

He poured the now finished soup into a bowl, grabbed a spoon and headed for his room. Hopefully the kid was feeling a little better after his nap. Which was also why Harry had put him in his bed - if he had slept on the couch, he would have probably only gotten worse. 

Louis was curled into a ball, pressing his face into Harry’s pillow and Harry wondered for a moment how he was able to breathe like that. Oliver was curled into a similar little ball of fluff by in the little space between Louis’ neck and his shoulders. 

Stupid cat probably got cat hair all over his fucking bed. 

Placing the tray on the nightstand, he pondered how to wake him up. Usually he would just shake him non too gently but the kid was sick and Harry was not that cruel… was he? No… no, better not. 

Before he would make a decision though, Oliver did it for him by waking up and stepping on Louis’ face. 

Louis let out a disgruntled noise and swatted at the cat, who hissed unconvincingly as it was shooed away, landing on the floor and darting into the living room. 

"Sorry…" Louis mumbled groggily, slowly opening his eyes to get used to the light. "How long’d I sleep?" 

"Couple of hours," Harry answered, not knowing the exact time. He had better things to do than keep track on Louis… or something like that. 

As Louis sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, Harry grabbed the tray again, getting ready to place it on Louis’ lap. 

He had never really had any rules about no eating on bed as he had never let anyone else sleep in it - the one night stands always at the other person’s house so Harry could leave without drama - and he knew he could trust himself not to make a mess. But with Louis being sick there was a high risk of something being spilled. He couldn’t make himself getting the kid the move though, knowing he could barely sit up as it was. 

As least he hadn’t thrown up again. 

"Is that for me?" Louis asked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in surprise as he noticed the food Harry was holding.

Harry just nodded as he placed the food in front of Louis and sat on a chair by the bed in case Louis needed help. Now that he had already gone all mother hen, he might as well keep up the act. He just hoped Louis wouldn’t speak too much about it to the others - they would never let him forget it. 

Instead of Louis digging in immediately like Harry thought he would, the kid sniffled, looking up at Harry shyly, his eyes glossy from tears. "Thank you," he mumbled with a sincerity that surprised Harry, wringing his hands awkwardly as he obviously struggled to keep eye contact. 

"No problem…" Harry answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Jesus kid, it’s just soup. No need to act like he just saved his life. 

Louis, obviously sensing Harry not really getting what he meant, shook his head, not staring at him attentively. "No, I really mean it! Y-you didn’t have to do all of this for me… I know you don’t like me very much but you’re still giving me food and clothes and… thank you for being so nice to me." He finished the ramble with a mumble, his face burning red as he realized what he had just said. 

Harry just stared at Louis, shock painted on his face. He had not seen that coming, and he had no idea how to react. Just what do you say to something like that?

As the lack of response, and probably uncomfortable with how Harry was staring at him, Louis’ face was still beet red and he sniffled awkwardly, wiping his nose. 

Trying to buy some time to think, Harry wordlessly pushed the tray a bit closer to Louis to make him start eating. Louis’ shoulders sagged with disappointment of Harry not saying anything, but he dejectedly started eating anyway. 

The kid looked so sad and pitiful and Harry suddenly had the urge to hug him, but he obviously didn’t. What the hell was he even thinking? They may be friends or whatever but that did not mean they had to be anything close to affectionate.

But the idea of Louis thinking that Harry didn’t like him and was just acting nice - which was true to some extent though it wasn’t like he didn’t like him at all - gave him a knot of guilt in his stomach. Was he really that bad? 

Admittedly he wasn’t the best at being nice but he couldn’t have failed that badly… could he? 

God dammit! All of this talking about feelings shit drove him crazy. He hated it with a passion which was also why he sucked at it. But there was really no way around it now. He really didn’t want Louis to mope around, the thought of him being sad making Harry feel uncomfortable. 

"I don’t… it’s not like I hate you, you know…" Harry eventually sighed, avoiding looking directly at Louis, who perked up at the sound of Harry’s voice. "If I did you wouldn’t be here. I just don’t… I’m terrible at the whole friend thing - I’ve always been better alone. Why Liam, Zayn and Niall stick around I don’t know. But just know that… I’m not just gonna abandon you, okay? The lads would hate me and I… your life’s been bad enough, there’s no reason for it to get worse. So… yeah…" 

That was probably the hardest thing Harry has ever had to do - both admitting it to himself but also to Louis - but seeing Louis beaming at him was kind of worth it. Which was a whole new problem he didn’t even want to think about. These thoughts needed to stop and that right now. 

"So, we’re friends?" Louis asked timidly, his blue eyes looking up at Harry through the lashes giving Harry a weird feeling in his chest. 

Fuck everything. His life really was one big mess at the moment but maybe he should just go with the flow and see what happens. Couldn’t get any crazier than it already has been anyway. 

"Yeah… we’re friends."


	15. A Blast From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm here now!! 
> 
> So I have a thing I wanna ask you guys - I've noticed that when I answer all of your lovely comments, my comments are counted as well, giving me double the comments I actually have... and I think that's kind of cheating isn't it? Now I love reading your comments and I if you want, I'll continue replying to them all because they truly make my day. But if you don't really care anyway, I don't think I'll reply, so that I'll get a more accurate read count if that makes sense? I just feel like the extra comments makes my story seem more popular than it is and it's not really... I feel kinda like I'm cheating, even if it sounds weird... So please let me know if you wanna have me continue replying to your comments, because I totally will if you want me to. 
> 
> You're all amazing and I love you so much for taking the time to read and comment on my story even if I suck at updating!! xxx

Louis sneezed loudly and blew his nose for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He was feeling a lot better than he did a few days ago, his fever having gone down and his stomach not sending everything he ate right back out, but he really just wanted the cold to go away. 

And soon preferably. 

"That is just nasty," Niall commented, scrunching his nose in disgust as Louis threw the used tissue in the bin, which was already pretty much filled to the brim with used tissues. 

"Then don’t look," Louis snapped, crossing his arms with a pout. He couldn’t help that he was sick. 

Liam and Zayn laughed at Niall’s shocked face, the three of them not fully used to Louis being more confident. Louis wasn’t really either but it felt so nice to finally recognize himself after many years hiding in his shell. 

And with him and Harry actually being friends now, it looked like something might actually work out for Louis for once in his life. 

Friends... Louis was still trying to wrap his head around it - he couldn’t really believe it had actually happened. Harry had even admitted to not hating Louis, and even if it didn’t mean they were going to make friendship bracelets and braid each other’s hair anytime soon, it still made Louis really happy. 

It meant Harry wasn’t just tolerating him anymore - like every other person in his life had - he actually somewhat enjoyed having him around. 

Louis had actual friends. 

"I just can’t believe that much snot can come out of such a lil’ guy!" Niall continued, almost in amazement as Louis sniffled again, rolling his eyes. "Like seriously, where are ye keepin’ it?" 

"Should have seen him yesterday," Harry said as he walked into the room with the tea and cookies Niall had requested as soon as he was in the flat. "Disgusting." 

Louis crossed his arms with a pout, offended by their teasing. Maybe having friends was overrated. Especially when they aren’t nice. He should just stick with the cat - Oliver would never be mean to him. He liked Harry better when he wasn’t talking much. At least he wasn’t saying the insults out loud - just thinking them. 

From now on, it was just him and Oliver. Humans are overrated anyway. 

"You’re not very nice," he mumbled as they laughed at him. 

Maybe if he was lucky they would get sick too. If he just tried touching their stuff, spread some bacteria, it could work. He was going to have the last laugh. Just wait and see. 

Unfortunately, while trying to hatch his evil plain, Louis had to sneeze. He sneezed one time. Two times. And then one more before finally calming down, feeling like he had just sneezed his brain out through his nose. 

Niall was almost pissing himself laughing, Liam and Zayn both trying and failing to keep in their laughter. Only Harry wasn’t laughing at him, but he was smirking, and for Harry that was basically the same. 

Hugging Oliver to his chest, who surprisingly hadn’t run off, Louis pouted into the soft fur. Wasn’t people supposed to be nice when you’re sick? 

"You look like a kitten when you sneeze," Zayn grinned, reaching over to poke Louis with his foot. "Oliver should feel threatened." 

Louis just glared at him, swatting his foot away. 

At the mention of Oliver, Niall perked up and quickly picked up a toy mouse before ungracefully snatching the kitten from Louis, ignoring the protests from them both. 

After Niall had heard about Oliver, he had immediately come over with his arms full of stuff for the kitten. Everything a cat could possibly need. Niall had just waved off their protests, and stated that nothing was too good for 'his new favorite cat'. 

Harry had seemed happy enough he hadn’t had to buy it, but - after probably deciding it was the right thing to do - ended up talking Niall into letting him pay back half the money. 

Oliver hissed and swatted at Niall before darting off, leaving a pouting Niall and a laughing Louis behind. Liam started poking at Niall, teasing him about Oliver hating him and Zayn joined in, losing their previous focus on Louis. 

Louis looked around, smiling to himself. When complaining about them being annoying, he wasn’t being serious. At all. 

The first few times they had hung out, Louis longed to feel like a part of their group and really just wanted friends. And now, he really felt like he belonged. This was the kind of friendship he had always wanted. 

Maybe the overall situation wasn’t ideal, but the upcoming doom was hopefully still far away so he could allow himself to enjoy moments like these. Especially if his life does end up in hell. 

Zayn seemed to notice Louis had zoned out and shuffled closer. "You okay Lou? D'ye need anything?" he asked in a hushed voice, eyes looking at him concerned. 

Sniffling, Louis shook his head. "’M fine, thank you," he smiled, a little touched that he actually, genuinely cared. Then he remembered something he had thought about asking for a while and quickly tugged on Zayn’s arm to keep his attention.

"Actually…" he stated, unsure whether to ask or not. He moved a little closer to Zayn and lowered his voice so the others wouldn’t hear. "Y-you’re good a finding out stuff about people right?" he whispered and Zayn looked at him surprised, but nodded. 

Louis swallowed shakily. "Do you… do you think you could find out how my family is doing?... I just… I don’t know…" he trailed off, not really knowing where he was going with this anymore. He had been away from home for three years, soon four, and they hated him. But he still felt like he wanted to know how they were doing. They were his parents after all - even if they didn’t see him as their son. 

Zayn, still looking surprised, nodded again, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "It’s not really what I’m used to, but I’ll try," he eventually shrugged, keeping his voice low too, knowing Louis didn’t want the others to hear. "Got some connections that might be able to do the job… are you sure though?"

"I am," Louis nodded, a smile spreading over his face. "Thank you so much Zayn!" 

In his excitement he had forgotten to keep his voice low and the others looked at them strangely, but he just ignored them and leaned over, hugging Zayn tightly. 

Maybe he would find something positive. If he really thought about it, what he really wanted to know, was if they had been looking for him. He knew it was a long-shot, but maybe they had been informed that he had disappeared from the orphanage and gone to look for him? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Zayn's cologne tickling his nose sending him into another sneezing fit, which then led to him coughing op a lung. 

Immediately they all started fussing over him, tucking him in, getting more blankets and making some tea with extra honey, Louis just sniffling pitifully from the couch. He hated being sick, but being taken care of like that was amazing. So maybe the situation really wasn’t all that bad.

Harry kneeled beside him before sticking a thermometer in his mouth without warning, Louis spluttering a bit in surprise at the sudden gesture. Well, he could at least have warned him. 

He glared at Harry until the small device beeped and Harry grabbed it, looking at it with furrowed brows. When seeing the numbers his brows drew closer together and he sighed. "38,5, fever’s still not completely gone." 

"I feel better though…" Louis mumbled reassuringly as they all looked at him with worried expressions. Even if he felt like it, it wasn’t like he was actually dying. But it made him happy knowing they actually cared. 

"I can’t believe you’re going through all of this because of a cat," Liam sighed exasperatedly, sounding like a mother who is getting real tired of her child’s antics, and looked at Louis disapprovingly. 

Liam had, like Harry, not applauded Louis’ method to get what he wanted - even if he had fallen completely in love with the kitten when Oliver hopped into his lap and rubbed his head against his stomach. The guy may look all tough and scary but he was a real softie. Kinda like Harry. 

Niall and Zayn on the other hand had immediately burst out laughing, teasing Harry about being whipped. Even Harry glaring at them with a full-blown death stare hadn’t had an effect. They just couldn’t believe Harry had actually let Louis get a cat. 

And to be honest, neither could Louis. 

"Well it was worth it," Louis grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout. Harry had already scolded him for getting sick, he didn’t need Liam to do it too. 

"Yeah Liam, look at the lil’ guy! He’s adorable!" Niall cooed, pointing at Oliver who was now playing with the toy mouse on the floor. 

The small kitten wiggled its bum, letting out a playful hiss before jumping the toy, tumbling around with it in its mouth, and Liam visibly melted. Louis smiled smugly to himself, no one could resist the charms of a fluffy kitten. 

Except for Harry maybe. But Louis was sure he would warm op soon enough, like he did with Louis. He just needed some time. 

* * * 

Around lunch Mrs. Bennett stopped by with a whole box of cookies, which Niall quickly grabbed and started devouring. 

She had probably heard the guys through the wall and decided to bake for them, knowing from past experiences that they - and Niall especially - loved her cooking. They loved eating it and she loved making it, it was a perfect arrangement. 

When seeing Louis was sick, she quickly brew some sort of her 'special tea' as she called it which could apparently fix a cold in no time. She reassured Louis that, even if it smelt a bit funny, it was completely safe to drink. But that only made him more reluctant to drink it. 

And it didn’t just smell a bit funny, it was downright awful. He couldn’t even describe it, it just smelt plain rotten. He didn’t was to insult Mrs. Bennett though, so he just smiled at her weakly before taking a deep breath, downing the first sip. 

He nearly spat it out again. 

Why must everything that should help you feel better taste so bad? Wasn’t that counterproductive? If you are sick and there is something that can cure you, it should taste good to make you want to actually eat it. That would make so much more sense - and give a better chance of survival… if a cold could kill you if course. 

It took far too long for Louis to finish the cup and when he was finally done, Mrs. Bennett announced - to his horror - that he should drink it at least three times a day. 

Yeah… not going to happen. 

Not long after, Mrs. Bennett had to leave again, having to meet up with some of her friends and she left with the promise of coming back sometime soon with some more of her pastries. Louis really looked forward to it, he really liked her. She was like the grandma he had always wanted. 

Even if she did try to kill him with suspicious potions. At least that meant she cared. 

They all settled down around the living room and put on a random movie while they ate the last of what Mrs. Bennett brought them. Niall had squeezed himself in between the armrest of the couch and Louis so that Louis was now leaning against him. 

Whatever was in Mrs. Bennett’s tea made Louis really drowsy and he had to fight to keep his eyes open, feeling them slip shut every few seconds. Maybe she had actually drugged him. 

Niall seemed to notice and he pulled the blanket further up around Louis, petting his head lovingly. "Go t’sleep Lou. No better cure than rest. We’ll wake ye in time for yer medicine."

Too sleepy to form words, Louis just nodded, slowly wiggling down so his head was on Niall’s lap instead of his surprisingly bony shoulder. He sighed, comfortable under the warm blanket and with the quiet murmur of the TV.

His eyes slipped shut and this time he didn’t try to open them. 

* * *

Harry glanced over to where Louis was sleeping, all curled up on Niall. He looked quite peaceful but every now and then it seemed like his stuffed not disturbed his slumber and he would make some sort of grunting noises for a second before settling down again. 

Each time Niall would snort, trying to stop himself from laughing so he wouldn’t wake Louis up. At one point Louis had even drooled a little on Niall as he had to sleep with his mouth open, to which Niall had a minor - silent - freak-out, Zayn saving him with some tissues. 

Like on cue, Louis grunted again and Harry couldn’t help but smile a little. The kid was annoying even in his sleep. 

Apparently Liam saw his smile, because he frowned slightly, looking between Louis and Harry, his eyes settling on Harry with a questioning look. Harry just rolled his eyes at him. He could keep his ’getting attached’-shit to himself. His and Louis’ relationship… or whatever the fuck it was, was none of his concern. It worked for them and had made it a lore more tolerable having Louis living with him. 

Liam would just have to learn to accept that. 

So far, only one thing had not gone as Harry planned it, and it was that fucking cat. Letting Louis win that had been a weak moment that Harry really regretted. Not only because he now had a stupid cat to take care of, but also because it meant he was going soft. And something like that could ruin him. 

That, and it was fucking embarrassing.

Even if he kind of did like the kid or whatever, he was not going to let him believe that Harry was now going to be ally buddy-buddy and let him do and have whatever he wanted. And yes, he may have said this before, but this time he meant it. 

The sleeping boy suddenly jerked in his sleep, letting out an unflattering grunt before sighing and nuzzling his nose into Niall’s knee. 

And people say you always look your cutest when you sleep. To be honest, Louis looked closer to constipated than angelic at the moment. Peaceful yes, but constipated. Niall seemed to think so too as he wrinkled his nose as he looked down at Louis, Zayn and Liam snickering quietly as his expression. 

At least they were there. If they hadn’t been over, Louis would be drooling on Harry right now. And he would not have put up with it like Niall was. 

He couldn’t stay on the couch forever though, so Harry sighed and got up. "I’ll put him in my room so he can sleep properly," he explained quietly at the confused expressions from the others as he gently lifted the smaller boy up, holding him to his chest. 

The sleeping boy didn’t even react to Harry moving through the room or when he was placed and tucked into bed. Harry shook his head with a small smile. 

The fact that he was dead asleep meant that he was now truly comfortable around Harry. But strangely enough, it didn’t really bother Harry that much anymore. 

A knock on the front door made Harry realize he had been staring at Louis like a creep and he shook his head, mentally cursing at himself. 

"I’ll open Harreh!" Niall yelled from the living room before Harry even got to the door and Harry quickly glanced at Louis to check he hadn’t been disturbed by the loud Irishman. The kid grunted and snuffled his face into the pillow and Harry sighed relieved. 

Only then he suddenly registered what was happening and then he was out the door and after Niall to stop him. Only Mrs. Bennett showed up for surprise visits every now and then, and unless she had forgotten something, it couldn’t be her. And if it wasn’t her, it usually meant bad news. 

He was about to yell Niall’s name when he heard the door open and he braced himself for what he might hear or see next. Zayn and Liam were staring at him like he was crazy, and he probably did look like it. 

Nothing happened though. No screaming, no fighting. Maybe it really was Mrs. Bennett? 

Niall then came into the room, his face twisted like he had eaten something sour. "Your… friend is here," he spat, the word 'friend' coming out with the same amount of love you would have for someone you had just seen kick a puppy. 

And in strolled a guy Harry hadn’t seen in months. And honestly hoped he wouldn’t see any time soon again. Preferably never. 

The guy who was basically the start of Harry’s fucked up life. He was the one who took on a little lost Harry and taught him the ways of life. A very drunk, drugged up and violent life. He was the one Harry had looked up to like a big brother even though he was practically abusing the boy. And he was also the one who had just about abandoned Harry once his mother had given up and kicked him out. Now he just popped up every now and then when he wanted something. 

"Harry my man, so nice to see you again!" he spoke with a huge, smug grin on his face, holding out his arms. "'S been way too long." 

"Not nearly long enough," Liam muttered out, both his and Zayn’s face now mirroring Niall’s. His comment was ignored though and Harry just rolled his eyes. 

"What do you want?"

The guy looked at him mock offended and placed a hand over his heart. "I’m hurt Harry… can’t an old friend stop by just to say hi?"

Again Harry just rolled his eyes and sneered at him. "I know you. So I’m not gonna ask you a third time, what do you want Grimshaw?"


	16. Turning point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has happened these past two weeks and I'm really stressed out, but I'm gonna use the bottom notes to explain further if anyone wants to know what's going on in my life and why it takes me so long to update.  
> I've decided to keep answering your lovely comments, as I really love speaking with you guys! You are the best! xxxx 
> 
> Just one more thing: I don't have anything against Grimshaw, but he just makes the perfect villain xD

The atmosphere in the room was tense and near suffocating. Nick was taking up most of the couch looking totally unaffected, while Liam, Niall and Zayn weren’t even trying to hide how they were glaring at him. Every once in a while they would glance over at Harry with a disapproving look, clearly wanting the guy out. 

And so did Harry. More than anything. But Nick was a stupid weak point of Harry’s. Like Simon, he felt like he owed him something. Even if he had ruined Harry’s life, he had still given him a place where he belonged when he needed it. 

That, and Nick was a stubborn ass who didn’t take ’no’ as an answer. What he wanted, he got. One way or another. So it was just easier to go along with it. 

Normally Nick was pretty forward with what he wanted - usually money - but this time he hadn’t even mentioned anything yet. He had just gotten comfortable on the couch, turned up the volume on the TV and basically ignored them all. 

But ignoring was better than nagging. 

After what felt like hours, Niall abruptly stood up. "Fuck this shit, I’m leavin’. Call when you’ve taken out the trash," he sneered, glaring between Harry and Nick before storming out. It didn’t even take a second before Zayn and Liam followed him out, both throwing dirty looks at Nick on their way out. 

Harry sighed mentally, wanting to massage his temples but refrained, knowing the upcoming headache wasn’t going away anytime soon. Nick didn’t even look up, staring at the TV as if he was bored. 

And he was annoying the fuck out of Harry. 

Getting fed up with Nick’s behavior, Harry stood up and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. "What the fuck do you want Nick?" he growled, towering over the older man on the couch. "Is it money? `Cause I’m not bailing your stupid friends outta jail again." 

Nick blinked at him a couple of times, still looking incredibly bored and not at all affected by Harry’s aggressive tone. Then he sighed and sat up straighter, clasping his hands together. "I need a place to stay for the night." 

Letting out a scoff, Harry shook his head in disbelief. No way this leech was staying with him for longer than an hour. He was like a magnet for trouble. And he was annoying as fuck. 

"And why the hell would I let you stay?" Harry countered angrily. 

"Because you have a good heart and want to help out an old friend in need?" Nick tried, blinking up at Harry innocently but Harry wasn’t impressed and just raised an eyebrow impatiently.

Sighing again, Nick realized Harry wasn’t buying his shit and all traces of humor disappeared. "Okay look, I might’ve pissed off the wrong people and I need to drop off the grid for a day or two. They can’t tie me to you so I should be safe here. Now, I’d like it if I could avoid it, but I’m not opposed to begging." He looked up at Harry, "I really need your help, man." 

Of fucking course. Nick was in trouble and once again needed Harry because he couldn’t deal with problems himself. And if Harry refused it was almost a guarantee that Nick would rat him out to whoever wanted to get their hands on Harry at the moment, which was a lot of people. 

He actually didn’t really have a choice. Nick had been playing this game for too long and always managed to stay one step ahead of Harry. 

"Goddammit Nick, don’t you have any other friends you can annoy?" Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. Nick just smiled and shrugged, trying to look innocent. In reality, he was anything but. 

Still, Harry didn’t have a choice. "Fine! But you’re staying on the couch. No snooping around - I’ll know if something is missing! - and stay out of my room!" 

The last thing Harry needed was for Nick to find Louis. He would just somehow have to keep the two of them from meeting. Luckily Louis was sick, so he would probably stay in bed for most of the time. But when he eventually had to use the bathroom… it was a problem for Harry to deal with when it came. 

Nick was usually pretty easily distracted though so maybe it would all work out. It had to. 

"Knew I could count on you Harreh!" Nick cheered, getting up to clap Harry hard on the shoulder. "`s gonna be just like the good ol’ days." And then he plopped down on the couch and pulled out a joint from his pocket. 

As he lit it, Harry sighed and moved to the kitchen, feeling like someone was punching his brain. He would need something stronger than painkillers to get through this. But hopefully being high meant that Nick wouldn’t notice Louis was living there. 

Quickly gathering up some crackers and other things for Louis to eat, some juice and water and stuff for the cat, he somehow managed to smuggle it to his room without Nick noticing. He was too focused on his joint. 

Louis was still dead asleep, Oliver curled up beside him, so Harry just put everything on the nightstand. He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, quickly jotting down a; got someone over, don’t come out unless I say so. Hopefully Louis would see it before barging out of the room and fucking everything up. 

Nick didn’t even look up when Harry eventually sat back down beside him, the smell of weed already hanging thick in the room. He had always hated that smell. 

"Do you really have to smoke in here?" Harry sighed, glaring at Nick disapprovingly. "It takes forever to air that shit out." 

Scoffing, Nick rolled his eyes at Harry. "Stop being so prissy, Harry. God. You used to be so much fun; life of the party. What happened?" he exclaimed, waving his arms around. 

"I grew up," Harry grumbled, already hating the direction the conversation was heading. He hated thinking about his past. "Something you should consider too, or you’ll end up dead in a gutter someday." 

Honestly, it wouldn’t really bother Harry if that happened. God knows the idiot deserved it. 

Nick just laughed loudly, almost exaggerated as if he had just heard the funniest thing in the world, and Harry just hoped Louis was able to sleep through it. 

"Oh Harry, you just need to loosen up a little," Nick teased and got up, sauntering into Harry’s kitchen like he owned the place, returning only seconds later with a bottle of whisky in his hand. 

Of course loosening up meant to get drunk, and it didn’t take him long to get absolutely hammered. Harry suspected he’d had something to drink before coming to see him with how fast it went. 

"C’mon ’Arreh!" Nick slurred happily, swinging the bottle at him. "’ave some fun! Can’t beat ’em, join ’em, eh?"

Glancing at the bottle, Harry shrugged and grabbed it. Without thinking too much about it, he quickly took a swig. And then another. A little bit wouldn’t hurt. And honestly, he would rather be drunk than deal with Nick. 

Like he said; if you can’t beat them, join them. 

* * *

Louis woke up to the sound of loud voices and he winced, his head throbbing. He sat up slowly and looked around groggily, the whole room spinning for a couple of seconds. At least his nose didn’t feel that stuffy anymore.

Another shout came from the living room and Louis looked at the door confused. What was going on? It didn’t sound like Niall or any of the others and it definitely wasn’t Harry. 

Beside him, Oliver mewed and stretched, looking up at Louis with wide eyes. 

"I don’t know what’s going on either," Louis mumbled softly, scratching behind Oliver’s ear as he debated whether or not to go out and see what was happening. Not knowing who was out there was really scary but on the other hand, Louis really had to pee. 

He got up and stretched, when he suddenly noticed a lot of food on the nightstand. He frowned. That was odd, Harry never kept food in his room. A small note was placed on top on some crackers and Louis read it, scowling at what it said. 

Don’t come out unless Harry let him? How was Harry supposed to know when Louis needed something if Louis couldn’t tell him? 

Maybe if he was really quiet, he could get through the living room unnoticed. It was a bit of a long shot but he really needed to pee, and Louis was sure Harry would rather be disturbed than having Louis pee in his room. 

Oliver mewled and scratched at the door, looking up at Louis almost pleadingly. Maybe he had to go too? No matter what it was, that sealed the deal. Louis was going out there and face whatever consequences it brought. 

He picked up the kitten and held it to his chest as he slowly opened the door. Another shout - some very colorful words - sounded, and Louis nearly closed the door again. That did not sound like a pleasant person. And it did not sound like Harry either. 

Who was out there? 

When he finally got a good look at who Harry was with, he froze. The guy was much older than both him and Harry, and he had his hair styled in a large quiff. And he was obviously very drunk. His eyes were red and unfocused and he had a weird looking cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

In other words, he looked like trouble. 

Louis looked desperately at Harry for some sort of explanation to what was going on, only to find him in the exact same state as his friend. Louis really wanted to cry. 

Harry’s guest noticed Louis and his face lit up, a creepy smile making a way onto his lips. "Well, well, well; what do we 'ave here?" he drawled, licking his lips. "You didn’t say you had company, Styles." 

Harry himself finally looked up, his eyes darkening dangerously as they landed on him, and Louis gulped. He should have stayed in the room. He remembers Niall telling him how alcohol had a negative effect on Harry, and Louis felt like he just got into a whole lot of trouble. 

"I told you to stay in the room!" Harry yelled, his voice slightly slurred from alcohol. "God, you can’t do anything right can you?!" 

Flinching back at Harry’s voice, Louis felt his eyes burning from unshed tears. Hadn’t they just agreed to be friends? Friends didn’t talk to each other like that, did they? 

The other guy stood up, swaying unsteadily for a few seconds before slowly making his way towards Louis with a disgusting smirk on his face. "No no Styles, let ’im stay. ’M sure he could find some way to entertain us, hmm? Such a pretty little body." 

Louis whimpered, clutching Oliver closer as he stepped back. He looked pleadingly at Harry, hoping he would understand how scared he was even if he was drunk. This guy was worse than Rex, and that was saying something. 

"Back off Grimshaw!" Harry growled, getting up much to Louis’ relief. "Simon wants him untouched!" 

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the rescue Louis had wanted, but at least Harry was somewhat sticking up for him. He was probably just trying to save face in front of his friend. It still hurt though. 

All the other guy - Grimshaw apparently - did though, was laugh mockingly at Harry, a sneer now replacing his grin. "Jesus Harry you’re so uptight! When was the last time you got laid?" he laughed humorlessly. "This twink not givin’ you any? And don’t play dumb, I know you never listen to Simon." 

"Shut up Nick!" Harry yelled, his nostrils flaring as he clenched his fists, clearly trying to control himself. 

"Too bad," the Grimshaw guy continued, seemingly unaffected by Harry’s rage. "Looks like he’d be a natural in bed. But seriously Styles, you’re going soft. If the lads back home saw you like this they’d laugh their asses off before beatin’ the shit outta you!" 

He then turned to Louis, who flinched back, cradling the kitten protectively against his chest. Why did Harry even let this guy in? They did not seem like friends. Especially if the look Harry was giving him right now was anything to go by - he looked ready to kill. 

"And what’s with the fucking cat?" Nick looked between Louis and Harry, his face twisted in disgust. "You let him keep that creature here? What the fuck happened to you Styles? Pathetic." 

By now, Louis had had enough. If he could stand up to Rex of all people, he could stand up to this drunk fucker. Harry clearly didn’t like him either, so Louis wasn’t completely alone. 

He gathered all his courage and opened his mouth, "Harry’s a good person!" His voice was squeakier that he wanted, but he continued, liking the new feeling of courage. "He’s nice to me because we’re friends, and I don’t like that you’re yelling at him like that. He’s done nothing wrong! You’re the one who’s pathetic!" 

For the first time Nick actually looked shocked and Louis felt a sense of pride. Oh yeah, he may be small but he was feisty. He looked at Harry, expecting for him to smile and praise him like he had done when he had stood up to Rex, but instead Harry just looked absolutely livid. His jaw was clenched and his face red. 

"H-Harry?" Louis whispered, taking a step back as he began to feel legitimately scared. He couldn’t possibly be mad at Louis, could he? 

Nick was now smirking smugly again as Harry turned fully towards Louis with fire in his eyes. 

"You really don’t know when to shut up, do you?" he snarled and Louis’ blood ran cold. Harry looked ready to kill, and Louis genuinely feared for his life. Not even back when Louis had first met Harry, had he ever looked at Louis like that. 

"Harry please," Louis whimpered, the kitten in his arms squirming uncomfortably as he squeezed it. How did this happen? Everything had gone so well and now this…

The first tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffled. Everything in his body screamed at him to move but another part didn’t believe that Harry would actually hurt him. Not after all they had been through. 

"Awh look at that. The wittle baby’s cryin’," Nick cackled mockingly, throwing some of the whisky at Louis, the liquid landing on his arms as he quickly shielded Oliver. "Gonna let him talk about you like that Styles? Seems like he thinks you’re nothin’ but a big softie."

Louis stifled a sob, knowing that would push Harry over the edge. And it did. Something in Harry snapped and before Louis could even blink, the taller man was in front of him, grabbing his arm tightly. Louis cried out and tried to wiggle away, but Harry only squeezed harder. 

"Harry please stop. You’re hurting me!" he cried, tears now streaming down his face. He should have run when he had the chance. This was only going to end one way; and it was not going to be in Louis’ favor. 

"Shut up!" Harry growled, rubbing his forehead with his free hand and he suddenly looked very stressed. "Just SHUT UP! I can’t deal with you anymore!" 

For a moment everything was quiet but Louis’ sobs and Louis prayed to everyone listening that Harry would calm down and everything would go back to where it was before all this. His fingers were starting to buzz and his whole upper arm going numb. 

He sobbed and Harry looked him in the eyes for the first time that night. Louis wasn’t sure, but for a second it seemed like they softened when he noticed Louis’ tear streaked face and Louis smiled shakily, hoping it would calm him down more. 

But of course Nick had to ruin it by scoffing loudly, mumbling something about Harry being a pussy before gulping down some whisky. The grip on Louis’ arm immediately tightened and Harry’s eyes turned cold. 

Doing the only thing he could think of, Louis swiftly kicked Harry’s shin as hard as he could before sprinting away with the kitten in his arms, grabbing Harry’s phone off of the coffee table before locking himself in the bathroom. Luckily his actions seemed to have stunned both Harry and Nick, and Louis managed to lock the door and push the hamper on front of the it in a weak attempt to protect himself before the banging started. 

"It’s gonna be okay," Louis mumbled shakily to the kitten, talking mostly to himself as he scratched is behind the ears. He quickly found Liam’s number on Harry’s phone and rang him up. 

Harry’s voice was loud on the other side of the door, shouting profanities of which Louis only understood a little due to his slurred speaking. He started crying again as the phone beeped in his ear, begging for Liam to pick up. He needed to get out of there before Harry broke down the door. 

"Yo Harry what’s - " Liam’s voice sounded cheerfully as he picked up, but Louis’ sobs cut him off, his voice turning concerned. "Louis? Louis is that you? What’s wrong?" 

"H-Harry… he’s…" he voice broke and he squeaked as a particular loud bang made the walls shake. Liam’s voice sounded panicky in his ear but he couldn’t understand what he was saying as he was crying too much. 

After that his mind kind of shut down. Between Harry’s angry shouting and Liam’s calming voice in his ear, he couldn’t focus. He just hugged Oliver close and waited. 

He hadn’t even noticed Liam had hung up before he suddenly heard his voice yelling on the other side of the door. It quickly turned into a screaming match and Louis pressed himself against the wall, staring anxiously at the door. He couldn’t make out exactly what was being said, but they obviously didn’t sound very happy. 

Suddenly everything fell quiet and Louis found himself holding his breath, squeaking when there was a knock on the door. "Louis?" Liam spoke softly. "Open the door. It’s okay, it’s just me." 

He stood up shakily, wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve before unlocking the door. Liam smiled sadly at him as he opened and held out his arms for a hug, which Louis gratefully accepted. 

Everything around them was quiet and Louis didn’t dare look around, afraid of what he would see. He glanced up at Liam and noticed he was bleeding from both his eyebrow and his lower lip. Had Harry really hurt him? 

A shuffling sound came from behind him and he peeked out from under Liam’s arm. Harry was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, his knuckles red and bleeding. Louis couldn’t see his face, but he was probably looking at lot like Liam. 

At least it seemed like Grimshaw was gone. 

"Take him." 

Both Liam and Louis looked at Harry surprised when he spoke up, still not looking at them. Louis stomach dropped. What? 

"Harry?" Liam said, sounding unsure of what Harry meant. 

"I said; take him!" Harry spat, standing up and glared at them. "I don’t want him here. I don’t care what you do with him, but he’s not staying here!" 

A fresh wave of tears made their way down Louis’ cheeks and his knees nearly gave out, Liam luckily supporting him so he wouldn’t fall. 

He was abandoning Louis?! How could he?! He had promised he would win so Louis could be free, he couldn’t do this to him now! It wasn’t fair! 

"Harry, mate, think about this for a second. You can’t just - " Liam started, but Harry cut him off by growling. 

"GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT!" he roared, both Liam and Louis taking a step back in shock. 

Liam wasted no time in quickly steering Louis out of the living room, Louis’ heart breaking as he glanced back at Harry. How had it come to this? Was this really the end? 

"It’s gonna be okay Louis," Liam murmured reassuringly in his ear. "Everything’s gonna be okay." 

But Louis wasn’t sure anymore. How could things be okay now? After all this? It was hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past two weeks has been the most stressfull weeks in my life, and so much has happened that really fucked with my head. I failed my very first exam (ever) and that really fucking hurt when I had worked so hard on it - luckily I did pretty well in the others, but still.  
> My grandmother got admitted to the hospital, so I've been really worried. She is the last grandparent I have and I'm not ready to let her go yet, but she seems to be getting better and we're looking into getting her into a rehabilitation project as she has lost almost all of her muscle during her time being sick.  
> Even though most worked out fine - and I've actually graduated now!!! - I'm still really fucking weak after having gone that long with stress. I'm not even finished with the next chapter like I had wanted to be before I posted this one, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. I hope you're not too mad at me for letting you wait for this long, but I'm sorry to say it'll probably be just as long for the next chapters. I need to get my motivation back to do anything before I can get any good writing done...


	17. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say... The support has been absolutely amazing and it completely blew me away! Thank you isn't enough, I love you guys so much!!! xxxx
> 
> My grandmother is already much better and she's getting the help she needs, so that's a huge relief for me. And as for myself, getting out of school was just what I needed. The place had sucked out all my energy and I can already feel myself getting better, so hopefully I'll be able to write more often and get out updates faster!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the support, it means the world to me to know that you actually care! xx

When Harry woke up he felt like the walking dead. Like someone had run him over with a small truck, put him back together and then run him over with a bus. Now he remembered why he had tried to cut back on the drinking. 

He groaned loudly and rubbed his throbbing head as he slowly sat up. After the initial dizziness had faded, he forced himself to stand up, the whole room spinning for a few seconds. He glanced at the clock and groaned again as he realized it was already almost noon. 

What even happened last night? The last thing he remembered was accepting the whisky from that dirtbag to Nick. 

His face twisted into a scowl. He never should have let him in. The guy only meant trouble - and Harry fell for his tricks every single time. Hopefully he was gone, knowing he had overstayed his welcome. 

"Goddammit," he grumbled and moved slowly into the living room, sighing in relief when he couldn’t see Nick anywhere, before moving to the kitchen.

He scratched his head as he paused in front of the fridge, his stomach churning at the idea of food. At least he hadn’t thrown up yet. 

Moving back to the living room, looking around as he started feeling uneasy. Something was not right. Had Nick stolen something? A quick assessment of the room proved that wasn’t the case. It was still not cleaned up from Nick’s visit but otherwise nothing was out of place. 

And yet there was this unease hanging in the air, making Harry feel restless and almost anxious. He couldn’t remember smoking anything, but maybe the smoke had affected him anyway? 

Sitting on the couch, he looked at his hands, clenching and unclenching them. Another nervous habit of his. He hated feeling that lost and helpless. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a blackout from drinking after getting kicked out by his mother, always having made sure to stay just sober enough to take properly care of himself and not lose control. 

The quietness of the flat that used to soothe and help him relax after a long day now almost taunted him and he felt like screaming and punching something. 

Something suddenly caught his eye from a corner of the room and he walked over to pick it up. 

A toy mouse? What was that doing in his…

His eyes widened as everything suddenly came back to him.

Louis!

How the fuck did he manage to forget about someone who had been living with him for weeks?! Just how much did he drink? 

He sunk down on the couch, resting his head on his hands. Great, like his life wasn’t fucked up enough already. Now the lads probably hated him, Paul was without a doubt very disappointed and Simon would probably have him killed. 

And Louis… Louis would most likely never speak to him again. If it wasn’t because they had to see each other for fights, they probably wouldn’t ever see each other again. And Harry really should have been okay with that - it was what he had wanted all along after all. 

Problem was… he didn’t really feel okay about it. Not ever seeing Louis again would be... 

He shook his head and pulled on his hair in frustration. What was happening to him? This was supposed to be a good thing, something she should have thought of doing a long time ago. Louis would be better off whether it was with Niall or with Zayn and Liam. They could protect him just as well as himself and Harry wouldn’t have to play nanny anymore. 

This was for the best. They would all realize that eventually. 

He was about to finally head to the kitchen to get something to eat, when his front door swung open, slamming against the wall. He spun around and wasn’t at all surprised to see who it was. 

Niall had punched him in the face before he had even blinked and the smaller Irishman grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer so they were face to face. 

"Ye’re lucky I only punched ye once ye bastard!" he growled at Harry, his eyes burning. "How could ye do that to ’im?! God, if it wasn’t because I knew ye’d take me out in a second I’d -" 

"Niall that’s enough!" Liam cut in, pulling him away from Harry with a hand on his shoulder. "This wasn’t why we came here!" 

"It was for me!" Niall spat, glaring at Harry and for a second Harry actually felt somewhat scared of the smaller guy. He had never seen Niall like that before. 

He rubbed his jaw with a frown as the two of the continued arguing quietly, Zayn just observing from the doorway. Man, Niall packed quite the punch. Luckily he hadn’t hit his nose, it would probably have been broken if he had. 

Deciding it was for the best if he just stayed quiet and let them rage out, Harry just watched as Liam continued trying to calm down a fuming Niall. Zayn didn’t move, but Harry figured he was simply too disappointed in Harry to try and step in. 

Harry didn’t really blame him. The three of them had really gotten close to Louis, even Liam despite his worries about getting too attached. 

But that was just another reason why Louis would be better off with them. He wouldn’t get yelled at, and he never had to walk around on eggshells again, afraid to even breathe wrong. And Harry knew he had been - even if he had seemed much more open. Harry still frightened him. 

The silent flat would soon stop being uncomfortable. Harry just had to get used to the place being almost dead again. Probably wouldn’t take that long… 

"Harry…" Liam spoke up, finally having shut Niall up, and Harry looked at him, wincing mentally at the disappointment written on his friend’s face. "You really need to stop doing this! I understand how hard it is for you to deal with Louis living here, but I honestly thought you were getting along better. What happened?" 

Before Harry could even think of an appropriate response, Niall butted in, his face twisted in a snarl. "I’ll tell ye what happened! Harry let that dickface to Grimshaw in, is what happened! That guy’s nothin’ but trouble and we all know it. He could ye even for a second think it was a good idea lettin’ him in with Lou here?! Ye must be outta yer fuckin’ mind!" 

The Irishman continued cursing, Liam once again trying to get him to calm him down. Harry scowled at them. They did not understand the situation he had been in! They had no idea how much Nick could fuck up his life, much more than h already had. 

"You have no idea what you’re talking about Horan!" he spat, taking a step towards Niall and Liam, reveling a little in the fact that they seemed to cover away from him. They had gotten him mad and now they had to deal with the consequences. "It is not as simple as that and you know it! Even if I hadn’t let him in, something else would have gone wrong. I took the easy way out!" 

For a second Niall’s fuming exterior seemed to crumble, probably remembering all the other times they had dealt with Grimshaw, and how it really had been easier to just go along with his ideas. But then Zayn had to ruin it by suddenly joining in on their argument. 

"Okay, so maybe it was the best decision to let him in. but what is your excuse for gettin’ drunk? That couldn’t possibly have been part of your plan to please him - and I know you’ve tricked him on that before, so don’t even start!" 

Instantly they were all glaring at him and Harry scowled. He opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but he had nothing. He had no excuse for drinking and he knew it. He had fucked up, simple as that. Nothing he said could make it okay. 

His shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed, "It was a mistake, okay? I admit it wasn’t the best decision, but I can’t really take it back now can I? So stop bothering me!"

Liam shook his head, looking at Harry with a frustrated look in his face, "You could have seriously hurt Louis! Take a look at the door - does that look like something we can just forget?!" 

He waved his arm towards the bathroom door and Harry glanced over at it, seeing the door for the first time since the night before. He gasped, eyes going wide as he saw the deep dents in the wood. Had he really done that? 

Niall gasped behind him when he, too, saw it and Zayn’s face blanked. 

"Imagine you had actually caught him, Harry," Liam continued, voice softer as if he was trying to make a child understand they couldn’t bully the others. "He was just starting to feel safe around you and now he’s terrified all over again. You need to learn to control your temper. We can take it, he can’t." 

The words barely registered in Harry’s brain as he stared at the battered door. His mind was reeling, flashes from the night before suddenly popping up. One memory that stuck was the image of Louis’ terrified face. 

Harry had never been more ashamed of himself. What if he had hurt him? In that state there is no telling how far he could have gone. He could have…

Suddenly feeling sick, Harry stumbled back onto the couch, head in his hands again. He tried willing the horrible images of a lifeless, bloodied Louis from his mind but they kept reappearing. It took everything in him not to get sick on the floor. 

His friends were all talking, their worried voices a blur in the background but he couldn’t make himself look at them. He really needed to be alone before he hurt someone. His emotions were about to explode and he didn’t want them near him when that happened. 

"You need to leave," he finally got out in a shaky voice. "You really need to leave." 

They looked at him shocked and started to protest but he cut them off, glaring at them with wild eyes. "Leave before I do something I’ll regret!"

That seemed to do the trick, as they all stepped back shocked, probably worried Harry was about to have a nervous breakdown. They weren’t that wrong. 

He got up and started heading for the bedroom, when he paused, looking back over his shoulder, "And keep Louis away… it’s better for everyone that way." Then he locked himself in his room, waiting for them to leave. 

It took a while and he could hear them bustling about, probably collecting Louis’ and Oliver’s stuff. They worked surprisingly slow, but they probably hoped he was going to change his mind. But he wasn’t. Finally they decided to leave, the door slamming behind them. 

Harry groaned loudly, throwing himself on the bed. If it wasn’t because he knew Mrs. Bennett would hear it, he would have screamed loudly in frustration. She had most likely heard the arguing, but he hoped she had some common sense and stayed away. He couldn’t deal with people at the moment. 

Sighing, he rolled onto his back. The silence that usually soothed him now left an empty feeling in his chest. He hated it. 

* * *

Louis was sitting curled up in a guest bed in Paul’s flat, hugging Oliver close as he sniffled pitifully every once in a while. He had spent most of the night crying, getting little to no sleep, and was now all cried out. He had no more tears to cry no matter how much he wanted to. 

After Liam had picked him up from Harry’s, he had called the other boys and they had all met at Paul’s. As expected, none of them had been too thrilled and had almost immediately tried storming out to knock some sense into Harry. They decided it would be better to wait for the morning though, where Harry would hopefully be more reasonable. 

As Liam and Zayn didn’t have enough room at their flat, Paul and Niall insisted Louis stayed with them. Paul had two extra bedrooms in which he let troubled boys stay when they needed to get back on their feet. Niall had gotten one of the rooms when he moved in and Paul was more than happy to lend the other one to Louis. 

The room was nice enough, cream colors and a bed much more comfortable than Harry’s couch, but Louis couldn’t really enjoy it. He was too sad and shocked about what had happened. 

He was very familiar with Harry’s unpredictable temper, but after everything they had been through… he sighed. Alcohol was a factor he hadn’t even considered as he had been told that Harry rarely got drunk when he was training for important fights. 

This Grimshaw person had obviously been a bad influence on him. Liam had only told him that he was a person from Harry’s past they all wished would just disappear, and Louis had figured he must have been a pretty big part of Harry’s life at some point if he could affect Harry like that. 

And he fully understood why the others hated him that much. The guy was obviously a terrible person. He reminded Louis of Rex. 

Fuck. Louis hadn’t even considered what was going to happen now. Did Harry even want to help him anymore? Probably not… 

Louis stifled a sob, burying his face in Oliver’s soft fur. He was as good as dead. Harry wasn’t going to fight, Simon would place him with a brute and he was going to end up in Germany with that disgusting old guy. 

His life really couldn’t get any worse. 

He jumped when the door to the flat was opened and he buried himself further into the covers as he waited for what he hoped would be the guys back with good news. A little part of him still hoped everything was a misunderstanding and that Harry would take him back. 

The three of them came in not many seconds later and Louis felt his stomach drop at their faces. All sad and disappointed, little careful smiles. 

"Hey buddy," Niall mumbled and crawled up beside Louis on the bed, hugging him gently. "How are ye doin’?" 

Knowing they came with bad news, Louis just shrugged, keeping his face in Oliver’s fur. The kitten had stayed surprisingly still during everything as if it knew Louis needed the comfort. 

"It looks like ye’re stayin’ here for now," Niall continued, his voice soft as he gently ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. "But I can tell ye that Harry looked like shit and that I know he regrets everything even though he’s too damn stubborn to admit it. He’ll come around, I promise." 

Even if Louis had expected that answer, it still felt like a punch to the stomach. Of course he was glad to hear Harry was apparently also in distress, but knowing how proud Harry was, it could take months before he finally gave in. 

"He didn’t say anything about not fighting though, so don’t worry about that," Liam reassured him and Louis felt a little better. He wasn’t doomed just yet and living with Paul and Niall probably wouldn’t be that bad. Niall was always happy and Paul was really nice, so it wasn’t like he was going to be too miserable. 

But he really did miss Harry. 

Liam squeezed Louis’ knee and smiled encouragingly. "And even if he doesn’t fight, we’ll figure something out, okay? Simon likes a good show, so if we do it the right way, we should be able to persuade him into letting me fight." 

Louis’ eyes widened and he looked at Liam shocked. He would really do that? It was obvious Liam was a good person, but Louis had always had the feeling Liam didn’t like him very much. Or at least thought he was an inconvenience.

"You… you would do that for me?" he whispered in awe. 

"Of course Louis, you’re our friend," Liam chuckled, Niall and Zayn both nodding in agreement. "We’re not just gonna leave you like that." 

Letting out an embarrassing mic between a whine and a sob, Louis threw his arms around Liam and squeezed him tightly. It took a few seconds for him to respond to the hug, probably startled by the sudden gesture, but when he did hug back, Louis found that Liam gave really good hugs. Strong and warm. Almost like Harry… 

"I wanna hug too!" Niall cheered and jumped on both of them, the force of his hug managing to knock them all over and they sprawled out on the bed. Oliver let out a distressed yowl as he was squeezed before hiding under the closet.

Zayn was laughing at them, but was cut off when Niall suddenly reached up and pulled him down onto the pile, laughing like a maniac. Niall’s infectious laughter made Liam and then Zayn laugh and soon all of three of them were almost crying with laughter. 

Everything was so weird and out of place that Louis couldn’t help but start laughing too. He was still sad and hurt, but having his friends around him… he still couldn’t believe he had actual friends. Friends who were willing to get hurt to protect him. 

Considering everything, his life might not be all that bad. 

There was a knock on the door and they all sat up, still chuckling, as Paul walked in with a tray in his hands. "Glad to see you’re making yourself at home lad," he smiled, placing the tray on the nightstand. It was packed with everything Louis would want in a breakfast and he suddenly realized how hungry he was. 

He licked his lips as he stared at the food almost hypnotized, and Niall laughed loudly, patting his back harshly. "Jesus Lou, ye’re worse than me! Ye would think ye hadn’t been fed in week!"

Blushing, Louis quickly looked down at his hands in embarrassment and Paul smacked Niall on the back of the head. "Let him enjoy his food, lad," he scolded goodheartedly. He then turned to Louis with a smile, "Just come find me if you need anything. I’ll be down in the café." 

Before he could leave, Louis scrambled off the bed and stood in front of Paul. "T-thank you for letting me stay," he muttered shyly, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He wasn’t used to nice adults - especially not male adults. But Paul just smiled warmly, encouraging him to keep going. "Maybe I could help around the café…? J-just to pay you back for letting me stay." 

Paul looked almost proud as he placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder. "You’re a good kid Louis, I think you’ll fit in here just fine. I’d love for you to help, but why don’t you take a day or two to get used to being here hmm? Get your clothes packed out and all that." 

"Thank you!" Louis beamed and Paul smiled before leaving. An almost overwhelming felling of gratitude washed over him as he looked over to the bed where the others had already started on breakfast, Niall feeding Oliver little pieces of ham and sausage. 

Harry may not want him anymore, but he still had friends. He had a nice place to live and someone who didn’t mind having him around. All in all he should be pretty happy - he no longer had to deal with Harry’s unpredictable mood and terrible temper. 

But as he looked down at himself, picking on the sweater he was wearing - Harry’s sweater - he got a lump in his throat. For some reason he really missed Harry. He even missed the stupid, lumpy couch. 

Harry didn’t want him anymore though. And he was just going to have to live with that.


	18. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for all the support, it's so overwhelming and I love you all so much! xxx
> 
> Second, I've noticed something about my story that I wanna apologize for; the horrible accents. Or actually, just Niall's as I've somehow forgotten to put one on the others boys - especially Zayn. And I'm really sorry about that, but I'm not going to change it as it would be weird to start putting an accent on the others (which I btw have no idea how to, soo...) mid-story, and I'm too lazy to go back and change all the old chapters. So, yeah... Sorry ^^"

Harry was in his disgusting, worn-down locker room in the warehouse, taping his hands as he waited for his turn. It was only his second fight in the tournament but he wasn’t worried. The two fighters, who were currently going at it in the ring, didn’t even look close to being a threat. The winner would have to fight Harry. 

He had never really figured out how Simon’s system worked with who had to fight who and when, but he didn’t really care. He just showed up when he had to, fought, won and went back home. 

It was also his first fight since getting hurt, but the bruise was now a fading yellow and hardly gave him any trouble. A little ache every now and then but nothing he hadn’t tried before. Now though, he had his sore knuckles and split lip from his encounter with Liam. But those were standard boxing injuries, and wouldn’t affect his ability to fight like the bruise had. 

Sighing, he cracked his knuckles. He was feeling restless for some reason, and he refused to believe it was nerves. He had never been nervous before a fight. Ever. You win or you lose that is all there is to it. No reason stressing about that. 

The restlessness had been in his body for a couple of days now, ever since… ever since he kicked Louis out. But that had to be a coincidence. Okay, so maybe he could have handled it better and he did feel bad for losing control like that, but ultimately this would benefit them both.

And yet the flat had felt cold and almost foreign, the silence driving Harry mad enough to have his TV on almost all the time just to not feel too alone. 

The first day had been spent in bed, nursing a terrible hangover. And maybe sulking about being yelled at and treated like a child. Luckily he had been able to sleep most of the day away - and the same with the second. 

On the third day alone, Harry had managed to drag himself out on a run, as the weather finally allowed it. It had finally stopped raining most of the time and the first few signs of frost were beginning to show. The forecast had even mentioned possible snow in the next few days. Winter was coming. 

Even if he hadn’t trained as much as he would have liked because of his injury, Harry still felt confident. Despite of being mad, Zayn had still visited Harry with the necessary information about his opponents, and Harry was sure that no matter who he had to fight, it would be easy enough. 

He glanced up at the clock. The lads would usually have shoved up by now… were they really that mad at him?

Another sigh. He should probably get used to being alone again. Not surprisingly Louis had them wrapped around his finger, and they would probably follow him to the end of the world. And Harry didn’t blame them. Louis was a very likeable person, even Harry could admit that. 

Unexpectedly, after a few more minutes of waiting in silence, the door opened and Liam and Zayn walked in. Hope bloomed in Harry’s chest but it disappeared as he saw it was just the two of them. He then cursed himself mentally for actually hoping Louis would show up, and for feeling sad when he didn’t. 

What had he expected? He had been seconds away from beating the kid, and he still expected for him to show? And it shouldn’t even matter whether Louis worked or not. It is not like Harry performed better when Louis was there - he had only watched Harry fight once, and it hadn’t been any different from any other fight. 

Fucking kid. Making everything more complicated than it should be. Leaving him with Paul and Niall would turn out to be the best thing. Especially for Harry’s sanity. 

"You came…" Harry stated dumbly, not really knowing what else to say, and they both just shrugged, Zayn placing himself in a corner with his little black book. 

"Wanted to make sure you actually make an effort," Liam said, face emotionless as he sat down on the bench, a reasonable distance away from Harry. He too, still had marks left from their fight. Harry almost felt bad, but Liam came at him first. 

Harry just rolled his eyes, kind of having expected that answer. At their last meeting, they had asked Harry if he was still fighting or not, and how they planned to get Liam into the tournament if not. Deep down though, it hurt him to know they actually thought that low of him. They only trusted him enough to also have a plan B. Some friends. 

"We already discussed this Liam," Harry grumbled, cracking his knuckles again in frustration. "I promised Louis I’d fight for him, so I will, but we all know he’s better off living with Paul. And didn’t you tell me not to get attached? This’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. Can’t say the same about you though. So stop scolding me like you’re my fucking mum."

Suddenly looking almost regretful, Liam was about to say something, but closed his mouth when there was a knock on the door. He then gave Harry a look, telling him they would talk later. 

One of Simon’s minor workboys, probably no older than 16, peeked in, clearly nervous. "Uhm, Mr. Styles? Mr. Cowell sent me to tell you that Tyler Martin won the fight and that you should start getting ready. They’re giving him 10 minutes to recover." 

Harry nodded and waved the poor boy away again. Simon loved picking up young kids from the street and make them do all the dirty work. Just look at Harry. Although he got one of the better jobs; anything is better than being Simon’s errand boy or a sweat-mopper. 

Like he was reading Harry’s mind, Zayn spoke up for the first time, "Poor kid. Hopefully he gets out in time to actually have a future. Why the police haven’t nailed Simon yet, I don’t know." 

Liam made a sound of agreement and Harry just scoffed. They could all agree that Simon was an awful person but the two of them had always hated him much more than Harry. 

The police thing didn’t really puzzle Harry that much. There were raids every now and then, the police coming with warrants for drugs, illegal gambling or something like that and they would take in a few people - Harry himself having spent a few nights downtown. They never got Simon though, and Harry suspected Simon had some contacts in the police force that tipped him off and kept him from getting arrested. 

He had people everywhere, which was probably why he had been allowed to keep going for so long. 

They waited in silence until it was time to fight and they did their usual good luck shoulder pat routine despite the tension between them. 

Harry cracked his knuckles and smirked. It was show time. And this time, he was doing it his own way. 

* * *

The adrenaline was pumping his Harry’s veins, the blood rushing in his ears as he held up his hands in victory, the crowd screaming. God he loved that feeling. 

As expected Tyler Martin hadn’t been much of a challenge and Harry had him knocked out by then end of the first round, having taken out his frustration on the other fighter before finishing him off. 

Harry didn’t want to sound insane, but it really did feel good. After everything that had happened, he had really needed to punch something. And what better than someone who had signed up for it himself? 

He enjoyed the roaring crowd while Simon said a few words, and then he hopped down ready to head back to the locker room where Zayn and Liam would be waiting. They probably wouldn’t go to Paul’s like usual, but hopefully they would still go out and get a drink or something. Harry kind of wanted to know how Louis was doing, and he hoped they would bring it up without him asking. 

On his way out back, someone suddenly grabbed his arm and Harry didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, the chill down his spine warning him. He cringed and slowly turned, grimacing when he came face to face with Grunwald’s toady face.

He had happily forgotten about the disgusting, little man and the brown envelope in the back of his closet. 

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked, not even trying to hide the disgust on his face, even though he already knew what he wanted. 

Grunwald grinned, his disgusting, yellow teeth on full display. "I take it you have thought about my offer, ja? I have given you long to think." 

Not even having to think twice about it, Harry shook his head. "No deal. Come to my next fight and I’ll give you back your money if you want, but I’m not gonna help you get the kid." 

Admittedly Harry had thought about it in the beginning, but he had never had any plans to actually go through with it. Going with that disgusting pig was something Harry wouldn’t even wish on his worst enemy. 

The smirk on Grunwald’s face faded for only a second before it was back full force. "Ah, taken a liking to the boy, have you? He truly is a pretty one, sehr schön indeed. How much would it take? Money is not a problem."

Harry shook his head again, crossing his arms. "I don’t want nor need your money. No deal!" No way Louis was going anywhere with that guy. 

Grunwald simply shrugged with a small, smug smile. "As you wish, but keep the money. I’ll keep in touch in case you… ah, change your mind, ja?" And with that he walked away, leaving Harry feeling like he needed a shower. 

Trying to shrug off the dirty feeling and the hint of guilt, Harry hurried to his locker room, where Zayn and Liam were probably wondering where he was. 

They looked up when he just about stormed in, slamming the door behind him. They clearly sensed his bad mood as they shortly congratulated him on the win before shutting up, helping him pack his things in silence. 

Zayn and Liam were clearly as moody as Harry and the tension around them could be cut with a knife. Yet, in a silent agreement they all headed to a nearby pub, Harry following Liam’s car on his Bullet. 

The pub was a small, cozy one they had visited a few times in the past when they went out to get a drink - Paul wasn’t much for alcohol at his café. They got a table in a remote corner where they sat in silence until the waitress came and took their orders, returning shortly after with their food and drinks. 

A buzzing from Harry’s phone interrupted the silence and he groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket, already knowing who it was. Nick has somehow gotten Harry’s number - probably through stealing his phone during his last visit. Harry had already changed his number once, but Nick was persistent. 

He had been trying to apologize, and when that didn’t work he had just started spamming Harry. It was everything from insincere apologies, stupid pictures and angry texts. In other words, he was as annoying and unpredictable on the phone as he was in person. Which was why Harry had gotten his number changed in the first place. 

Harry ignored it like he had with every other message and stuffed the phone back in his pocket, rolling his eyes at Zayn and Liam’s curious looks. He knew they wouldn’t be happy if they found out Nick had his number again - even if it wasn’t Harry’s fault. He wanted Nick to have his number as little as they did. 

"Just Simon confirming something about my payment," he lied smoothly, knowing they would buy it. It was pretty normal for Simon to confirm a deal just to avoid possible miscommunications that could lead to violence. 

The awkward silence surrounded the table again despite the otherwise festive mood in the pub with music and people having a good time. It took a while for them to eat, obviously trying to stall any type of conversation. 

Harry was just waiting for them to bring up Louis and try to guilt trip him into taking him back. And as expected, as soon as the same waitress had cleared their table, Liam clasped his hands together, his face serious. "So Harry… how’ve you been?" 

Scoffing, Harry shook his head. Of course he was going to try and make Harry bring it up himself. He wasn’t going to let Liam win though, if he wanted to talk about Louis, he would have to bring it up himself. 

"I’ve been just fine Liam, how about you?" Harry grinned sarcastically, knowing he was testing Liam’s patience. 

Liam’s eye twitched as he glared at Harry, but Zayn quickly spoke up before they would start yelling at each other like usual when something like that happened. "Harry please, not today. Behave, please? We just want to talk," Zayn stared at him intently and Harry sighed, nodding. 

It would be easier to just get it over with so he could go home. It wasn’t like he was going to take Louis back, so it hopefully wasn’t going to take that long. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" 

Taking over again, Liam leaned on the table towards Harry. "Look, I know you think that Louis staying with Paul is for the best and I do see your point, but for some strange reason Louis just wants to stay with you. He misses you, Harry. Why he even likes you, I have no idea, but he does. So please, let him come back. 

And Harry really hadn’t seen that coming. He had figured they were going to try and talk him into taking Louis back - which in itself was weird as Liam previously had gone on and on about not getting attached, and them both knowing the fact that Louis was obviously safer with Paul and Niall. But he had not expected to hear that Louis actually missed him. Especially not after everything that had happened. 

It felt like someone was sitting on his chest, the guilt a big knot in his stomach. Louis missed him. Harry had been nothing but horrible to him, and yet he still missed him. 

Taking Harry’s silence as him needing more persuasion, Zayn continued. "At first he was just sitting in the room with Oliver, not wanting to do anything. He started working with Niall in the café yesterday so he’s become a little happier, but he almost never smiles. And don’t tell me it’s not affecting you too, I can see it on your face. Put away your pride and do what’s obviously the best for the both of you. Let him move back in with you!"

The thought of Louis being unhappy nearly made Harry give in. He had promised himself that Louis shouldn’t ever have to be scared or uncomfortable more that absolutely necessary as no one deserved that. At that time he hadn’t even cared much about Louis being unhappy, but at some point that had been added to the list. 

And he had failed. 

But the thought of him losing control again and hurting Louis was even worse. Louis had to stay with Paul and Niall. It was safer for him and from there he could actually start a normal life. He didn’t belong in Harry’s world, he was too innocent. He would thank Harry some day. 

"I could have killed him and you’re still trying to get him back in the flat with me?!" Harry asked angrily, glaring at Zayn and Liam who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. They obviously hadn’t thought about that. 

Not wanting to stay there anymore, Harry stood up and slammed some money on the table. "I’m leaving. Tell Louis I’m doing it for his own good." 

He then stormed out before they could say anything. 

To get rid of the tension in him, he took a longer route home, enjoying the wind blowing on his face. This was why he had bought the Bullet; the feeling of freedom and being rootless. He accelerated and the Bullet shot forward, Harry leaving his worries behind for a while. 

* * *

The flat was dark and cold as he entered, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacked in the direction of the hook. He missed but left it on the floor as he continued into the living room, letting himself fall face first onto the couch. 

He let out a groan of frustration without really knowing why he was actually frustrated before turning so he was lying on his back. As he hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights, he was staring up into darkness, the ceiling barely visible. But he wasn’t in the mood for light at the moment, he wanted to sulk alone in the dark. 

There was something lumpy under his back though, disturbing his sulking, and he let out a displeased noise at the thought of having to move again. He just wanted some peace and quiet to wallow in self-pity after being scolded by Zayn and Liam, was that too much to ask? 

Reaching down, he pulled out the annoying thing to see what it was. And wow, the universe really hated him. It was the fucking toy mouse. 

Its black, beady eyes started up at him, and if it wasn’t because he hadn’t had any alcohol all day, he would have blamed the way it felt like it was glaring at him disapprovingly on being buzzed. He wasn’t though, so he was clearly going crazy. The thing wasn’t even fucking alive. 

He threw it back over his head and heard it hit the wall with a satisfying thump. Everything fell quiet again and Harry fixed his eyes back on the ceiling. Liam’s words whirled around in his head, feeding the knot of guilt in his stomach. He was sure he was doing the right thing, but everything felt so wrong. 

His emotions were a mess and he had no idea what to do with it. He wasn’t used to being this emotional. 

But one thing he was sure of, and while it felt better admitting it, it also pissed him off. He had become weak. The one thing he had told himself not to. 

He missed Louis. 

He missed Louis, and doing the right thing suddenly felt awful. But being selfish wasn’t an option. Louis was better off with Paul and Niall. 

He missed Louis, and he would just have to deal with it.


	19. Mistakes and revelations pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry it takes me so long to update, and I feel like I kinda owe you an explanation as to why: first of all I'm Danish, so obviously English isn't my first language and I tend to make a lot up stupid mistakes, which I then have to spend a long time finding because they're hard to spot for me and I don't want to give you guys something that's half-arsed. Second, I write everything by hand first. I know it only makes everything take longer, but I find my story just gets better when I do it like this, and, again, I wan't to give you guys something I'm proud of. And third, I'm kind of at a point in the story where I have to figure out how to end it, so I spend more time thinking about the ending than I do how to get there (which is realy stupid, I know, but I tend to overthink things).   
> So yeah, excuses on excuses I know, but at least now you know why I'm such a slowpoke.   
> As always the response has been overwhelming, and I love you guys so much! Enjoy and stay amazing! xx

Harry was once again sitting in his locker room getting ready for a fight. The third in the tournament. This time though, he didn’t feel as pumped as usual. 

It was only the day before he had realized how much he missed Louis and he had spent the whole night either cursing at himself or wallowing in self pity. Usually lack of sleep wasn’t that big of a setback, but after Louis had moved in the long nights had stopped and he had gotten used to getting a good amount of sleep. 

That, his bad mood and sore muscles from yesterday’s fight didn’t leave him with much to work with. 

Zayn had already joined him for the usual pre-fight briefing. This time he was fighting a guy named Tony Cooper. He was a little older than Harry and had been in the army for a couple of years, so he could turn out to be a challenge. Not that Harry was worried, but he would rather he didn’t get too hurt himself. 

He had just recovered from that bruise and he did not want to deal with another. 

"You’re unusually quiet, H. You don’t normally have much to share, but this is weird even for you. What’s on your mind?" Zayn spoke up, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. 

"If you think I’m going to spill everything just like that, you don’t know me as well as I thought," Harry grumbled in response. They both knew he was lying though; Zayn knew him better than most people. Mostly because Zayn was, like Harry, a more quiet, observant type rather than a loud, outgoing person like Niall. 

Liam was up there with Zayn too, his habit of fussing over them all giving him a good insight in how they really felt, even when they weren’t sure themselves. 

And it wasn’t like Zayn didn’t already know what was troubling Harry. To the great annoyance of Harry, it was actually glaringly obvious. Even for someone who wasn’t close to Harry, it wouldn’t be too difficult. 

Most likely thinking the same as Harry, Zayn smirked smugly but didn’t say anything else. The twinkle in his eyes spoke for him though. And Harry was pretty sure he was enjoying Harry’s misery very much. 

Apparently Zayn had gotten what he wanted from Harry and kept quiet until Niall and Liam showed up a couple of minutes later. He just kept smiling smugly to himself, and Harry kind of wanted to punch him in the throat.

In the five seconds from when the door opened to when Liam and Niall came in and closed it after them, Harry’s heart started beating faster and he perked up, still stupidly hoping Louis would magically show up and forgive him. 

As expected though, he wasn’t there. Although Harry was kind of surprised to see Niall there after he had stayed with Louis the day before. What was Louis doing? Maybe he really was there?... but then he would have been left alone and the lads would never do that. 

He kicked himself mentally. Louis wasn’t going to show up no matter how much Harry wanted it. If something were to happen, it would be because Harry out away his pride, wanting ’to do the right thing’. Like that was going to happen anytime soon. 

"Yo Harreh, ye nervous?" Niall grinned, surprisingly friendly considering he probably hated Harry as much as Zayn and Liam… and Louis. They did however mention how Louis missed Harry, so he couldn’t hate him that much…

"Do I look nervous?" Harry snapped back, cracking his knuckles. 

Niall just grinned wider and gave him two thumbs up as he sat down beside Zayn, immediately starting the animatedly tell him some story about a customer. His accent got really thick when he was excited and combined with his speed talking, it was nearly impossible to understand him. Zayn had always been better at understanding him… or pretending to. Harry was never really sure which. 

Liam gave Harry a friendly pat on the back before sitting down beside him without saying anything. Things between the two were almost always a little tense but they had never been that bad. It would fade out eventually like always though. 

And just as the night before, they waited in an awkward silence until it was time to fight, the only difference being Niall’s voice breaking the silence. Luckily Harry was in the first fight of the night and didn’t have to wait that long. 

As the same poor boy came to fetch Harry, Niall suddenly stood up and smacked his own forehead. "Shoot, almost forgot! Louis gave me somethin’ to give ye." 

And just like that, Harry’s heart managed to both soar and sink. This could either be a token of forgiveness and friendship or something that would tell him to go fuck himself. Hopefully it would be the first. 

Niall fished something up from his pocket and held out his hand, looking at Harry expectantly until Harry finally held out his own hand so Niall could drop the item in it. 

Opening his palm to see what it was, Harry’s mouth fell open. 

It was a penny. 

It was a fucking penny and Harry had no fucking idea what to make of it. Was it some kind of joke? 

Harry’s confusion must have showed on his face because Niall laughed loudly and patted Harry’s shoulder. "For good luck y’know? A lucky penny. Man, ye should’ve seen yer face!" He faked wiping away a tear before continuing a little more seriously. "He also wanted me to tell ye to take care. Don’t get too hurt and all that. Why he even cares about yer sorry arse, I don’t know, but ye must’ve done somethin’ right." 

With another pat on the shoulder from Niall, Harry was pushed into the hallway, still staring dumbfounded at the penny in his palm. And if he, even for just a second, grinned like an idiot, no one had to know. 

He tucked it into his pocket before making his way into the main hall where the roaring crowd was waiting. All his previous worries were gone. Nothing could stop him. He was so ready. 

Apparently Simon hadn’t bothered to show because it was one of his hired goons who did the usual introductions. This worked in Harry’s favor though, after Louis not having accompanied him at the fight the previous night and again at the current one, Simon would have been suspicious. At least him not being there meant Harry had a little more time coming up with a story explaining why Louis probably wouldn’t show until the finals. 

But all that didn’t matter now. What did, was that Harry had a fight to win. And with Louis’ lucky penny burning in his pocket, there was no way he could lose. 

Cracking his knuckles, Harry smirked at his opponent. This was going to be fun. 

He let Cooper land the first punch to give him a false sense of having the upper hand, the punch connecting with his lower right rib, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Okay, so Harry wasn’t the only one getting useful information on his opponents. Christ, that hurt more than he thought it would. The bruise obviously hadn’t been all healed. 

This needed to end. 

"Nice one," Harry breathed shakily with the smirk still on his face as they dances around each other, looking for the next opening. "You used your free hit well, usually they just go for the face." 

Cooper just stared at him, clearly unimpressed. "Shut your mouth and fight," he growled, taking a jab at Harry, who nimbly dodged and followed up with a jab at Cooper’s ribs. Nothing too harsh, just a little taste of what was coming. 

Grinning smugly, Harry shrugged mockingly, "Alright then, but you asked for it." Before Cooper even had the time to react, Harry had landed two perfect hits across his ribs, effectively knocking the wind out of him like he had previously done to Harry, and leaving him stunned just long enough for Harry to follow up with another perfect hit on his right temple. Just enough to knock him out. 

The crowd roared as Cooper went down like a ragdoll. 

* * *

After Harry had come down from his post fight high, the four of them went to their usual pub. Niall was always one for celebrating and was in high spirits as they ordered their first round, toasting to Harry’s spectacular win. 

With Niall in their group, they almost always ended up drinking a little more than expected but neither of them cared. They were allowed to let loose every now and then. They would just call a cab home then come back for their car the next day. And even though it was Monday the next day, none of them had work. 

It was time to have some fun. 

Though Harry was a bit apprehensive about drinking after the last time, and the obvious tense and poorly ignored, atmosphere at the table, Niall managed to keep the party going and soon they were all drunk and overfriendly. 

He told himself that as long as he didn’t drink while being aggressive, it would be okay. And since he’d had a great mood booster earlier that day, everything would be fine. 

Liam was the first to burn out, slumping over the table after downing another shot. He started mumbling incoherently to himself, Niall finding it absolutely hilarious. So hilarious he bought another round for the table, toasting with everyone near him. Zayn too was starting to fall a bit behind, but Harry was only just getting started. 

He hadn’t had a proper, totally wasted night out in forever and this night, he was feeling invincible. Everything was going to be fine. 

The night went on and somehow he suddenly found himself by the bar, talking to a fit little brunette. She had thrown herself all over him as he was getting another drink, and he had found he didn’t mind that much. She wasn’t shy at all, her hands groping all over him. 

After his dry spell, getting touched like that was amazing. 

"Wanna go back to mine?" she purred drunkenly in his ear, boldly grabbing his crotch. "I live right down the block." 

With that she pulled away with a sexy smirk and started walking, swaying her hips seductively as she walked through the crowd. Harry found himself following without a second thought, the alcohol clouding his brain and helping him ignore the burning penny in his pocket. 

All he could see was those delicious curves, soft brown hair and blue eyes. 

* * *

Fuck!

Fuck!

Harry ran a panicked hand through his untamed curls as he looked around the unfamiliar room. He could feel the warmth of a person behind him, their breathing sounding too loud in Harry’s ears. He didn’t dare turn around, already knowing what was behind him. 

His chest felt tight as he methodically gathered and put on his clothes, erasing every sign of him being there. A used condom on the floor made him want to throw up, and it felt as if the walls were coming closer. He needed to get out. 

The cold November air hit him like a punch to the face as he stumbled out of the building but it felt like he was burning up. 

One night stands weren’t a new thing in Harry’s life, although it had been a long while since his last one, and he had admittedly never been proud to walk home after one. The walk of shame had always reminded him of the fact that he was alone. But he had never felt this… panic before. 

Every cell in his body screamed at him. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong! 

Trying to convince himself it was just the hangover playing tricks with his mind, Harry eventually managed to find his Bullet where he left it the night before. He didn't care that it probably wasn’t safe to drive yet, he just needed to get home and sort out his head. 

He needed a shower, his whole body itching to wash the nameless girl off. He tried to recall exactly what she looked like, but all he could remember was striking, blue eyes. 

Blue eyes that suddenly looked all too familiar. A little button nose with a light dust of freckles. A shy smile. A soft, brown fringe. 

The image appeared in his head so suddenly Harry’s body involuntarily jerked, making the bike sway dangerously. No. No!

No way he was feeling like this because of that boy. He had been nothing but an inconvenience in Harry’s life. Admittedly they had learned to get along, but nothing more. 

Nothing more… 

And yet, the way it felt like someone was squeezing his heart suggested otherwise. For some reason it felt like he had cheated on Louis, which of course was ridiculous as they weren’t even close to dating. 

He really needed to figure out what was happening to him. It was getting too out of control and he needed it to stop. 

* * *

Louis was cleaning off a table after the morning rush at Paul’s, humming happily to himself. He had requested that Paul didn’t put him by the register just yet as he wasn’t that good a math and that he got easily flustered when strangers were around, making him more likely to fuck up. 

So now he was working as a busboy, taking the occasional order while Niall took care of the coffee making and the money-handling. 

He had met some of the other workers, which were only three others, but he preferred working when Niall was too. Niall never made fun of him when he made mistakes, he just smiled reassuringly and helped Louis fix it. 

The job was quite enjoyable, and Louis found himself smiling a lot more. Most customers were really nice, and working was a good distraction from his situation. Otherwise he would have just been holed up in his new room all day doing nothing. 

It usually calmed down a bit after the morning rush, and it wasn’t any different that day. After Louis had cleared the last table and filled up the dishwasher, Paul came in and smiled at him. 

"Great work as usual, Louis," he praised almost proudly. "Wouldn’t mind hiring you full time someday." 

Louis blushed and ducked his head, mumbling a ’thank you’. He would actually very much like to work at the café someday. He just hoped it would be possible. 

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Paul continued more seriously then proceeded to close the door after him, and Louis suddenly felt nervous. 

Had he done something wrong after all? Was Paul going to kick him out? 

Paul smiled reassuringly at Louis and leaned against the wall, gesturing for Louis to do the same. Instead Louis chose to hop up onto the counter, swinging his legs nervously. 

"I have an… idea, you could say, I wanted to run by you," he started and Louis nodded. Paul turned to Louis, looking him straight on the eyes with a serious expression. "I don’t doubt that Harry is going to win, but I don’t trust Simon. There’s no telling what twists he can come up with. I can’t risk that, and I’m sure the lads agree with me. I plain on speaking to them too, but I wanted to see what you thought of it first." 

Holding his breath, Louis waited anxiously for what Paul was going to say. 

"How do you feel about running away?" 

Louis’ heart stopped and he gasped in shock. What? He shook his head, not even knowing what to say. Sensing he needed more explanation, Paul continued softly. 

"If we could make you disappear, completely vanish, Simon won’t be able to touch you. I have some family a few towns over who I’m sure would love to take you in. They’ve got a farm where you can work. You can start a new life."

"B-but…" Louis started in a shaky voice, not liking where this was going. "Simon is always going to be here… I wouldn’t ever be able to come back…" 

Paul frowned and shook his head gravely, "I’m afraid that’s the catch with this plan. But if you asked I’m sure the lads wouldn’t mind visiting you as often as possible." 

And Louis didn’t doubt that for a second, but it just didn’t feel right. As much as he wanted to get away from Simon, he didn’t want to leave his friends behind. He had just gotten them, and he wasn’t about to let long-distance ruin that like he knew it would eventually. 

That, and there was another, bigger issue. "If I leave… wouldn’t Simon blame Harry?"

Obviously knowing where Louis was going, Paul frowned but he didn’t say anything so Louis continued, his voice getting higher with every word. "If I leave, Harry could get hurt, and I don’t want him to get hurt because of me! He’s done so much for me and I can’t… I won’t leave him behind for Simon to punish!" 

He was almost crying now, his breathing shaky and his eyes burning, but he held it in. No more crying. No more running. 

"But Louis…" Paul started with a sigh, then trailed off when he saw Louis’ determined expression. He then sighed again with a small smile. "I have no idea how Harry earned your loyalty kid, but he should be damn happy he did. Not many would stand by him like that." 

* * *

Paul looked at the small boy in front of him and couldn’t help but smile. Despite looking so fragile, he was one tough kid. Niall had previously filled Paul in on Louis’ story, and Paul’s heart ached for the young boy. 

He had been through more shit than most of the boys he took in every now and then, and yet he hadn’t completely lost it. Louis was a strong one. 

Why he cared so deeply for Harry, Paul had no idea. God knows Harry had done enough shit to overrule the good. 

And yet, Paul had noticed something that could maybe explain why. He had noticed that almost every time Harry was mentioned, Louis would blush and get all fidgety. Louis had most likely not figured it out for himself yet, and Paul hoped Harry would come around before Louis forgot all about it. 

Someone like Louis might just be the right person for someone like Harry.


	20. Mistakes and revelations pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First off, I haven't read this through yet but it's getting quite late here and I wanted to get the chapter out to you guys, so please tell me if you find any mistakes, okay? ^^ xx 
> 
> And second, I've been thinking that since there's no great way of communication with you guys on here (at least not that I know of), so I've been thinking about making a twitter? Like, a place where I could update you guys on where I am with the upcoming chapter, post little quotes, pictures and stuff like that related to the story. Would that be something you would be interested in? I'd really like to be able to tell you guys better if I get delayed with a chapter or anything and that could be a pretty neat way. At least I think so... So let me know what you think about it, please? xx

Louis had been wiping off the same table for several minutes now, but the boy looked so lost in his thoughts that no one wanted to disturb him. 

Paul’s words from earlier that day were running around his head, making it incredibly hard for him to focus. He still couldn’t believe he had suggested for Louis to just leave. Didn’t he care what happened to Harry? Of course Harry could probably take care of himself, but the multiple stories about Simon made Louis worry. 

And that was something Louis didn’t understand either. Just why did he worry so much about Harry? Even Paul said he didn’t get it, and Louis knew the man was actually quite fond of Harry like he was with all the other boys. A stand-in father. 

Even if Harry had helped him, Louis reminded himself that most of it had been very reluctantly. He reminded himself how mean Harry had been to him and how he had most likely nearly killed him. 

Why in the world would he worry about someone like that? 

He already knew the answer though. Harry may not have been the nicest all the time, but he had still helped Louis. And Louis remembered Harry telling him a bit about why he was still working for Simon, and what Niall also said was the reason for Harry letting that Grimshaw in - he owed him. 

That, and Harry had actually been somewhat nice. He had made sure Louis was well fed, he let him use the TV as he pleased and he even let Louis keep Oliver. Not just anybody would have done that. Certainly not any of the other fighters anyway. 

In fact, Harry had been the nicest person Louis had ever lived with - not counting living with his parents before they found out he was gay. That time may have been happier, but with Harry he was at least getting some kind of attention. And now he even had friends who didn’t mind who he was and who he liked. 

Louis sighed and finally moved away from the table, only now noticing how many people were actually around him. The lunch rush was starting early. He quickly moved to get the rest of the tables ready, which allowed him to think of something else for a while. 

While he was setting over a new wash, Niall came down from their flat where he had been sleeping out his hangover. 

It had actually been Louis’ idea for Niall to join Zayn and Liam when they went to cheer on Harry. He had felt somewhat bad about not going himself now that Harry was still fighting for him, but he really couldn’t face him just yet. So he sent a penny with Niall instead, hoping it would speak for him. 

Honestly Harry still scared Louis, no matter how much Louis wished he could forget. That, and he wanted Harry to work for it. If he really regretted everything as much as the lads said he did, he could come apologize himself. 

Just thinking about it nearly made Louis snort out a laugh. Yeah, like that was going to happen. Then again, he had apologized before, so maybe he could do it again. 

"Mornin’," Niall grumbled and grabbed a carton of orange juice out of the employee's fridge, taking a long gulp right from the carton. 

It was clear the hangover was still lingering and Louis giggled at Niall’s sour mood, his face looking like he hadn’t slept in days. Moments like these made Louis appreciate his decision of not drinking alcohol. 

"Good morning," he chirped happily, all his previous worries momentarily forgotten. Even if grumpy, Niall had that effect on people. 

They worked around each other in silence for a few minutes, Louis tidying up a little while Niall worked on his breakfast. Why he didn’t do it in their own kitchen Louis didn’t know, but it was probably to keep Louis company, which he was grateful for. And with each bite, Niall’s mood improved and it didn’t take long before he was excitedly telling Louis about Harry’s fight. 

He told Louis he had a video he wanted to show him of Harry fighting, but that he wanted to wait until Zayn and Liam came over. Louis had a pretty good idea of what happened though, as Niall couldn’t help but telling Louis everything in great detail. 

Most importantly was the fact that Harry was still fighting for him, and that he didn’t seem to be holding back. Niall said that he even seemed to be somewhat excited to fight after getting the penny, hopefully meaning he would also soon be apologizing to Louis. 

It was unlikely, but a boy could hope. 

"So, how was the after party?" Louis asked cheekily, grinning as Niall’s unusual pale face and purple bags under the eyes. Niall had told him the day before that they would probably stay out later than usual whether Harry won or not. They needed to resolve some of all that tension between them. 

Niall grinned widely, wincing a little at his headache. "It was sick! Can’t remember a thing!" 

Laughing, Louis shook his head. He didn’t really understand the appeal but Niall seemed happy so he just pretended to be as excited to please him. And Niall did seem pleased with Louis enthusiasm as he dove into another detailed description of what he did remember from the night before. Which wasn’t all that much actually, but he managed to keep talking until Zayn and Liam showed up. 

By now, Louis should probably have been back to work, but Paul hadn’t been back to get him yet so he figured Paul was giving him some time to recover after their talk earlier. 

Compared to Niall, Zayn and Liam didn’t seem to be in a good mood and looked almost confused at Niall’s happy smile. They kept sending Louis these looks he couldn’t quite understand, but he didn’t comment on it, not really wanting to know what was troubling them. Maybe Paul had already talked to them? 

Niall pulled out his phone to finally show Louis the video he had been talking about. Louis watched, partly fascinated and partly anxious, as Harry and the other guy stepped into the ring. 

Harry’s hair was in his usual training bun and he was shirtless - something Louis still hadn’t gotten quite used to seeing yet. Even if Harry was pretty much off limits, Louis could still appreciate perfection when he saw it… which was merely an observation, nothing else. There were absolutely not butterflies fluttering about in Louis’ stomach. 

He quickly shook his head and focused back on the video where the two had not started dancing around each other. Harry was smirking so Louis figured he was pretty confident. 

Despite already knowing what was coming, Louis still winced when Harry’s opponent punched his ribs right where his bruise was still healing. It was clear on Harry’s face that he had been surprised by it and he momentarily lost his focus before he was back to smirking again. 

After that things suddenly sped up and if Louis had blinked, he would have missed how Harry had almost gracefully knocked his opponent out in seconds. 

Louis might not like violence, but it was pretty impressive. And kind of terrifying. Just what could Harry have done to him if he had actually caught him? The thought sent a chill down Louis’ spine and he quickly shook it off. He didn’t get him, that was the important part. No 'what if’s. 

As Niall started praising Harry’s win, Liam and Zayn looked at him weirdly. What in the world had happened last night? 

"Niall…" Liam finally spoke up quietly. "Do you… how much do you remember from last night?" 

The smile on Niall’s face turned into confusion as Liam’s tone and he frowned, "Not much. Why, somethin’ happen?" 

Liam and Zayn exchanged looks, having a silent conversation, and Liam sighed, apparently having been chosen to tell whatever it was. "We’re pretty sure that…" he glanced at Louis with a worried expression. "We saw Harry leave with someone. A girl. When I stopped by this morning he still wasn’t home." 

It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on Louis, all the air getting sucked from his lungs. 

"What?" he squeaked, his voice shaky. 

Niall’s eyes were wide as he obviously hadn’t remembered that part and he ran a hand through his hair, mumbling something under his breath, sounding frustrated. 

Staring at his hands, Louis didn’t know what to think. His heart felt like it was simultaneously hammering away and skipping every other beat. A cold feeling spread from his stomach. 

"I’m sorry, Louis," Zayn said sadly, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder and Louis looked at him weirdly, suddenly confused about why he - and they - were even reacting like that. 

Him and Harry had just made it to being somewhat like friends - nowhere near being a place where the other could get jealous. And it wasn’t even like Louis liked Harry like that… He could do better than someone like Harry. Someone who wasn’t wrapped up in a fucked up life with seeming no desire to get out. 

Sure, Harry had taken good care of him. Given him total freedom in the flat. Was willing to get hurt to save Louis. Had hugged him tight when Louis had been grabbed a while back… 

Louis knew Harry was a good person despite his temper, but that didn’t mean… it couldn’t mean… They were too different. 

Louis shook his head not wanting to explore those thoughts any further for now. It would only leave him even more hurt, as Harry obviously couldn’t care less about him that way. 

The others stayed quiet as if knowing Louis’ mind was working overdrive. This was too much for him in one day. First Paul’s plan and now this? 

And Louis wasn’t stupid, he knew staying for the sake of Harry was irrational, but he did care about Harry. More than he wanted to and he knew that if he eventually moved back in with Harry he would only get worse. For some reason there was just something about him that made him all flustered when thinking about him. But he knew that he would only get hurt in the end, so there was no use trying to explore what that meant. 

He had to face it now though. 

Did he even want to go back to Harry’s after this? The small flicker of hope that Harry might care about him as Louis was starting to care for him had been suffocated. If Harry truly did like him, he wouldn’t go pull some girl, right?

Maybe Louis had just been holding him back from going out like that. 

Maybe Louis should just run away… 

He took a deep, shaky breath. Might as well tell the other about the plan. They would hopefully know what to do.

"I don’t even care…" he mumbled sadly and unconvincingly, ignoring the sad looks he got. 

"And there’s something I actually wanted to talk to you about." 

As he told them about Paul’s idea, he watched how their faces went from curiosity to shock. They obviously hadn’t seen it coming either. 

"Louis you… are you seriously considering that?" Liam asked carefully, voice almost a whisper and eyes wide. 

Shrugging sadly Louis looked down at his hands. "Yes… no… I don’t know. I mean," he took another deep breath. "It would make things easier wouldn’t it? For everyone. Harry wouldn’t have to fight anymore and can finally do what he wants. You guys don’t have to worry about me anymore. I would be safe. Makes sense doesn’t it?" 

Saying it out loud actually convinced Louis even more that it would be the right thing to do. Whatever feelings that had been holding him back weren’t a problem anymore. 

The silence was almost deafening as they all stared at him like he was crazy, jaws dropped to the floor. He was pretty shocked himself too, but he also felt almost… relieved. He could get a normal life. 

Niall shook his head," Lou no! This is because of Harry isn’t it? Please don’t let his mistake chase ye away! He cares, I promise. He just…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

But Louis had heard that one before, and see what happened. If he stayed, all he was going to end up with was a broken heart. 

"We’ll talk to him, Zayn said after a few more seconds of silence. "It was probably just because he was drunk. I’m sure it meant nothing Louis, they never did. Just, please don’t do anything rash. Running away won’t solve the problem." 

Louis glared at him, crossing his arms defiantly. But that was just what the plan actually did - solve all their problems. And if they didn’t support him, him and Paul would just have to do it alone. "Well I’m getting tired of his mistakes!" he snapped, surprising even himself with the fierceness in his voice. "If Harry cared like you say he does, he would have done something by now! But he hasn’t, and I’m not gonna sit around and wait!" 

The others seemed too stunned by his outburst to say anything, but Louis was on a roll and for once he felt almost powerful. "My life sucks and as it is, my future doesn’t seem any better. You can’t promise me that Harry won’t suddenly back out, and I can’t risk that. This could be my chance for a new start and if you’re not going to help me, then…" his voice had reached an almost hysterical tone and he stopped to take a breath as his voice cracked. "Then maybe we’re not as good friends as I thought." 

He knew it was a low blow, but frankly he was fed up with letting other people decide how his life should be. For once he wanted to take charge and make the decisions. 

And damn it felt good. The looks of pure shock on their faces almost make him want to laugh. He could get used to this feeling. 

"Louis, I see what you mean. I really do, and of course we’ll support you in whatever you chose," Liam started, then hesitated as if not knowing how to continue with what he was saying. 

"We just don’t want t’ see either of ye hurt," Niall supplied with a soft voice, giving Louis’ shoulder a gentle squeeze, and Louis felt some of the adrenaline leave his body. "The two of ye could be really good, y’know. You balance each other out and all that shit - whether it’s romantic or not. There’s a reason ye’re missin’ him." 

Louis felt his face get warm and he knew he was blushing. How was it Niall seemed to know everything? It was like he knew what Louis was feeling before he knew it himself. 

"We’ll talk to him again, okay?" and if he’s still bein’ stubborn I promise we’ll start thinkin’ ’bout the other option." 

Making a noise of agreement, Zayn took Louis’ hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He then pulled Louis in fir a hug, surprising Louis until he heard Zayn whisper: "Found someone who might know ’bout your family. Stay for a couple more days and I’ll see what they know, ’kay?" 

He pulled back and winked as Louis gasped. He had actually remembered! Zayn smirked as Niall asked what that was all about and Louis just beamed at them, nodding at Zayn in confirmation. It wouldn’t kill him to give it a couple more days. 

* * *

Liam had managed to sneak out while the others were trying to convince Louis to stay, and he silently closed the door, seeing Zayn going in for a hug right before it closed. Hopefully that meant they succeeded - or at least that Louis wouldn't disappear anytime soon. 

He let himself into Paul’s office, knowing Paul was working by the register that day, and pulled out his phone. Harry needed to know. And if that wasn’t enough to get him to do something, Liam would have no problem going over there to knock some sense into him. 

One way or another, Harry needed to be reminded what he had right in front of him - and what he could have if he pulled himself together. 

Admittedly, Liam had been apprehensive about it all in the beginning, only waiting for the inevitable train wreck to happen, but after spending time with them… it could turn into something good. 

The only reason he kept drilling Harry about getting attached and then tell him to let Louis move back in, was to try and make him realize his feelings. Liam wasn’t sure how strong they were yet, but he knew they were there. He had never seen Harry like that before. 

"Yes?" was Harry’s only response when he picked up, his voice tired. 

"Tell me you didn’t do what we think you did!" Liam blurted out instead of going with his original plan to ease into it. Even though he already knew the answer, he did hope for a miracle. 

The silence that followed though was all the confirmation he needed and he sighed, "Oh Harry…" 

"What do you want Liam?" Harry just snapped.

"Louis knows," Liam said softly, and Harry breathed in sharply. 

"You told him?!"

Harry sounded angry and accusing and Liam frowned. What had he expected? "Of course we did, but that’s not why I’m calling. Paul apparently talked to Louis this morning about some plan he’s come up with - he wants Louis to run away. Move out to some cousin of Paul’s or something like that in a few towns over and live there." 

There was silent for a few seconds before Harry spoke up. "And?" his tone was indifferent but Liam could hear him holding his breath. He didn’t want Louis to go. 

"He wasn’t going to go… until he hear about what you did. He’s convinced you’re going to bail and leave him with Simon. He doesn’t think you care anymore." 

Already knowing what Harry was going to say, Liam spoke again before he had the chance to, "And I know you care, so don’t start! Talk to him goddammit Harry, fix this!"

Again Harry was silent, the only sounds from Harry’s side his heavy breathing and Liam knew his mind was running a mile a minute. The boxer wasn’t used to dealing with feelings like this and it understandably made him feel frustrated and lost. He just hoped that Harry would make the right decision. 

He made a pained noise that almost broke Liam’s heart, and he felt bad for the younger boy. "We’re trying to talk him into staying for a couple more days, so you can take some time to think. But you need to do something, Harry. And I know you know it as well. Don’t let him get away." 

"You think he’ll forgive me…?" Harry suddenly asked, his voice sounding too small for someone like him, and Liam’s heart broke a little more. He had never heard Harry sound like that. 

"I think, that no matter what he tries to tell himself, he cares. A lot. And if you do it right. If you treat him right, he’ll stay. I don’t understand what is going on between the two of you, and I don’t think you do either, but just think about what it could be. I just want you to be happy. The both of you." 

Harry exhaled shakily. "I don’t know if I can Liam… I’m no good at this." 

"You won’t know until you try, Harry," Liam encouraged, hope blooming in his chest. Finally he was getting somewhere with Harry. 

"Okay, I’ll try." This time Harry sounded determined and Liam smiled widely. He knew Harry would figure something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the top notes, please do as I'm wanting to hear your take on something xx 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter xx


	21. Mending Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! I'm turning the big 20, and I can already feel the grey hairs coming xD   
> I wanted to celebrate with you guys and decided to see if I could get the chapter done earlier, and violà, I did it!  
> Hope you enjoy it! xx
> 
> (Btw, come say hi on twitter or tumblr. I look forward to speaking with you guys!!   
> https://twitter.com/Miie1412   
> http://threebritsandaleprechaun.tumblr.com/ xxx)

Harry sat on his couch, staring blankly at the black TV screen. Liam had told him to get Louis back, and Harry had spent the whole night wondering how. And he still didn’t have a clue how to get Louis to move back in with him. 

Now that Louis knew Harry had been with someone else he felt even worse than he had after waking up in the girl’s bed. At the moment it seemed impossible for Louis to forgive him. For some reason - at least after what Liam had told him - they both kind of saw it as cheating. 

And now that Louis wanted to run… Harry kind of hated himself. He had made Louis want to run away. But mostly because he knew Paul’s plan was the best option… and yet still didn’t want to let Louis go. He was selfish, but he just wanted Louis with him. 

The thought of Louis disappearing from his life spurred him into action and he stood up, determined to do something. He looked around the flat in hopes of inspiration and he actually got an idea. He could start by making the flat more Louis-friendly. 

Not knowing how much time he had, he quickly got ready to head out, and he called Liam to borrow his car. He was at work for another couple of hours and could do without it during that time. 

Harry didn’t really have a plan other than driving around to see if inspiration struck again. His first stop ended up being a grocery store where he stocked up on sweets and other junk food, remembering how Louis had told him it was something he hadn’t gotten a lot of when he was younger. 

The second stop was the pet store. Even if they had already been provided with the necessary stuff for the cat, Harry was sure there would be something he could get they didn’t already have. Louis loved that cat, so making sure it was spoiled would surely soften him. Harry would just have to try and hate it in silence. 

After the pet store, Harry couldn’t think of anything else and yet it still felt like something was missing. He then remembered the corner of the living room Louis had sat in a couple of times, kind of making it his space, and Harry quickly headed for the nearest interior design store. There he got a bean bag chair and a lot of blankets and pillows, remembering a second load for the couch Louis slept on to make it more comfortable. He also grabbed some fairy lights, thinking Louis would like them. 

He was so whipped… 

On his way back he passed a florist’s and before he could even think about it, he had pulled over. He cringed slightly at the overwhelming scent of flowers that hit him as he entered, feeling suddenly very out of place. This would be his first and hopefully last visit at a florist. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" a too cheerful girl asked, smiling widely at Harry from behind the counter. 

Good question, just what did you get for something like this? Something that said, 'hey, sorry I’ve been a giant prick who may have accidently tried to kill you. Hope you’ll move back in with me though'. 

"Just something for an apology," he grumbled, really wanting to just get the hell out of there. 

"Ah, to soften the missus, eh?" she grinned and started moving to another part of the shop, Harry following slowly. 

"Something like that." 

"Anything she likes?" she asked as they finally stopped in front of a large display of single flowers. 

Harry was about to say no and tell her to just pick something dammit, when his mouth decided to betray him and blurt out, "Something bright. Warm." 

The girl just smiled and went to pick out some flowers in red and orange colors along with a few sunflowers. Harry nodded mutely at the bouquet she eventually presented, silently thinking it was perfect for Louis. 

On their way back to the register, they walked past a display of stuffed animals and Harry paused, eyes falling on a typical stuffed bear holding a heart saying 'beary sorry'. He ignored how the girl giggled as he picked it up. Might as well go all out. 

He paid and left before she could say anything else. 

Now came the hardest part. What was he going to say? Knowing himself he needed some kind of plan, otherwise he would end up ruining even more. 

If this didn’t fix things, he didn’t know what else to do. 

* * *

Niall laughed at him for a whole two minutes when he noticed what Harry was holding as he entered the café. And Harry knew he probably looked ridiculous with his grumpy face and the stupid flowers and a bear in his hands. 

"Shut up," Harry snapped, whacking Niall on the shoulder with the bear which only made the blonde laugh even harder. "Where is he?" 

That quickly sobered Niall up and he pointed towards the stairs to the flat. "He’s takin’ a break upstairs. Liam ’n Zayn’s with ’im." 

Harry’s sudden nerves must have shown because Niall was suddenly handing his apron to another worker and then started leading Harry up the stairs, a calming hand on Harry’s arm. 

As they stepped into the apartment they saw the three boys sitting on the floor in a circle around Oliver, Louis sitting with his back to the door. 

Zayn was the first to spot them and his eyes widened almost comically before he reached over to softly nudge Louis, nodding towards where Harry was standing. Liam was quicker to look up and smiled relieved at the sight of Harry. 

Louis on the other hands turned around, squeaked and jumped up. He looked at Harry with wide eyes, Harry not being able to pinpoint any exact emotions on his face, and for a second Harry felt hopeful he would just run right into his arms. And he did run, but towards one of the rooms where he shut the door, the click of the lock following quickly. 

Was that how it felt when your heart broke? Because if it was, Harry would rather go back to his old, stone-hearted self. 

He dropped the items on the floor and was about to walk out when Niall stopped him, giving him a stern look as he pointed at the door Louis was hiding behind. 

"He clearly doesn’t want to see me, Niall," Harry hissed quietly, trying not to show how hurt he was. 

"He’s confused, Harry," Niall said softly. "Just try, please." 

Already knowing he couldn’t win, Harry sighed. "Fine. But you all need to leave." 

They were apparently eager for Harry to get in with it and quickly cleared the room, all giving him small smiled and pats on the back for encouragement. 

He then picked up the gifts and sat in front of the door, taking a deep breath. This was it. His last chance. 

"Louis?" he asked, trying to make his voice soft but probably ended up sounding constipated. "I uh… I’ve got some flowers and a, uh, a bear for you… would you… can you come out?" 

When nothing happened, Harry sighed and leaned against the door. Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

"Look I… I’m really sorry. About everything. And I know it doesn’t make things better. I shouldn’t have let my guard down with you around, and I’m sorry." Harry breathed out shakily. This was almost painful. "I… I miss you though. I don’t know why, but I do. And I really hope we could… no, not forget. But maybe move past it? I know I’m sending a lot of mixed signals, and I’m sorry… again. But I promise I’ve made up my mind now. So… come back home? …please?" 

Again nothing happened and Harry was rapidly losing his courage. Opening his heart was the most terrifying thing he had ever done. And one of the most painful. 

"Okay, how about this. One night? You come and stay one night, and if you tomorrow still don’t want anything to do with me, you can stay with Paul. I won’t back out of fighting though, I promise. You probably don’t trust me right now, and I understand, but I promise I won’t. One way or another, we’ll get you out of this mess, I swear. So please, one night?" 

Silence. 

Harry sighed sadly and got up. At least he tried. There wasn’t much else he could do. No matter how much it hurt, he would have to let Louis go. 

He was only a few steps from the front door, when there was a sound of a door opening behind him and he swirled around to find Louis standing with the flowers and the bear, a shy, apprehensive smile on his face. 

"One night…" he mumbled, hugging the bear tightly. "I can do that." 

For the first time in his life, Harry had to restrain himself from hugging someone. He couldn’t hide the giant smile on his face from appearing though, and he knew his stupid dimples were showing. 

This was his second chance and he wouldn’t blow it. 

* * *

As they reached the flat, Harry was suddenly feeling nervous. What if Louis didn’t like the changes? What if all he had done wasn’t enough? 

After Louis had agreed to spend the night, they had quickly packed up what him and Oliver needed for a night, and Liam had given them a ride so he would have his car back. 

Everything had been done in an awkward silence that Harry didn’t know how to deal with. 

Louis was standing awkwardly by the door, clutching Oliver to his chest as his eyes flickered around uncertainly. 

"So…" Harry started, then cleared his throat. "I’ve, uh, made a few changes and I… I hope you’ll like it." 

At this Louis slowly moved into the living room, Harry walking anxiously walking behind him. When seeing the living room, Louis gasped and Harry really hoped it was a good thing. 

He walked in too and looked around, pleased with what he had done. A faint, warm glow emitted from Louis’ corner by the couch, the bean bag covered with soft blankets and pillows making it almost look like a fort. The long part of the couch had been made up like a bed, another stack of blankets and pillows waiting to be used on the end. Lastly, a castle of a scratching post for the cat was on the other end of the couch and every toy a cat could want was placed into the lowest hole. 

If he looked in the kitchen he would find it stacked with everything Louis could want. And it was alcohol free, as Harry had thrown it all out. He had learned his lesson. 

Harry nervously told him as much and Louis turned around, gaping at him. "You did all of this… for me?" he whispered in awe, a blush spreading on his cheeks. 

"Yeah… I uh, wanted to make you more… like, comfortable," Harry mumbled, shrugging pathetically. 

To save himself further embarrassment, he quickly stammered out something about making tea and told Louis to take a seat before disappearing into the kitchen. 

While making tea, Harry tried to calm down. If this was going to work he really needed to pull himself together. Harry Styles didn’t get nervous! Louis wouldn’t want to come back if he thought Harry had totally lost his edge. He could do this. He had to. 

Before heading back into the living room, Harry quickly grabbed some oOreos and put them on a plate, smiling a little at the memory. He had never had a chance with this kid, did he? Couldn’t see the cracks in his armor before it was too late. 

Louis was watching Oliver play on his new scratching post, giggling every now and then and it felt like someone squeezed Harry’s heart. Goddammit, what was this boy doing to him? 

They sat there for a while in silence, just focusing on their tea. 

Surprisingly, it was Louis who spoke up first, his voice as nervous and shaky as Harry felt. "W-why do you even want me back?" 

Knowing he had to get this right, Harry tried to think of the right thing to say but he couldn’t come up with anything deep. "I missed you," he ended up saying, voice almost a whisper. "I was lonely without you." 

A blush crept over Louis’ cheeks but he still looked uncertain, and he bit his lip before speaking again, voice almost inaudible. "But… what about that girl?" 

Harry took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. He had expected for this to come up, but he had still hoped it wouldn’t. Mostly because he didn’t really have a valid excuse, and because the actual truth was embarrassing. But he had promised himself he would fix this, and that included the truth. 

He turned to Louis, looking him in the eyes for the first time since getting to his flat. The doubt in Louis’ eyes gave Harry the push he needed. 

"She looked like you." 

Louis sucked in a sharp breath, his mouth falling open in surprise as he stared at Harry wide eyed. 

The younger boy’s face visibly heated up and Harry himself suddenly felt a warmth spreading from his chest as they sat there, just looking at each other. Finally admitting it, not only to Louis but to himself was like opening a floodgate of feelings he had tried to keep back, and they were now spreading through his veins like sparkling fireworks. 

It was like everything else in the room disappeared. 

Throwing all common sense out the window, Harry went with his heart for once. And his heart really wanted Louis. 

He raised his hand to touch Louis’ cheek, slowly and cautiously to gauge his reaction. When all that happened was a small gasp instead of him moving away, Harry gently cupped Louis’ face, marveling over how soft it was. God he was beautiful. 

Louis’ face was now tomato-red and his eyes flickered nervously over Harry’s face, waiting for his next move. Honestly, Harry wasn’t even sure what his next move was. Was this moving too fast? Should he just try and awkwardly move away? 

One look at Louis’ lips made up his mind. 

Slowly, so very slowly, he started to lean in, still keeping an eye out for any sign of discomfort. But again Louis stayed put and when his eyes started fluttering, Harry took is as permission to go in. 

He closed his eyes and… a violent knocking sounded from the front door. 

* * *

The two boys jumped apart before Louis could even open his eyes, Harry cursing loudly as his knee bumped on the coffee table as he got up to see who it was. 

Louis reached up and ran two fingers over his lips, his head spinning. Had they really been about to do what he thought they were about to do? 

It felt like his face was on fire and he buried it in his knees in embarrassment. 

Harry had brought home a girl that looked like Louis because he had been lonely. Louis felt like he should be offended, but instead it made him blush. He felt stupid and confused and didn’t know what to do with himself. 

But Harry had also done all this to the flat, just for Louis. So maybe Harry really did like him… after all, he wouldn’t have tried to kiss him if he didn’t… right? 

Kiss… 

Even if Louis was a little scared - he had never kissed anyone before - he was kind of sad that the kiss hadn’t happened. Then again, maybe it was moving too fast. He needed to make sure Harry wouldn’t break his heart. 

But still… a little kiss wouldn’t have killed anyone. 

He giggled giddily, hoping whoever was at the door would just leave so that Harry might try again. 

His hopes were crushed though when he suddenly heard yelling from the hall, shortly followed by that Grimshaw guy strutting in like he owned the place, completely unaffected by Harry’s yelling. 

The guy grimaced when seeing Louis on the couch, not hiding his distaste at all. "Oh, you’re here again." 

Louis looked around in panic, wondering if he could make it to the bathroom again, when Harry walked in absolutely fuming. It was like the last time all over again and Louis could already feel tears threatening to fall. 

Was it really going to end like that again? 

This time though, Harry positioned himself protectively in front of Louis, facing Nick with fire in his eyes. "I don’t know why you’re here Nick, but I’m gonna need you to leave before I call the cops." 

Nick just scoffed. "Yeah yeah, ’ve heard that one before. Now, same deal as last time - I need a place to lay low for a while." 

Ready to just get the hell out of there before everything blew up, Louis slowly grabbed Oliver, who had somehow sensed the seriousness of the situation and had joined Louis on the couch. He could make it to the front door if he was really quick. 

Before he could move though, Harry spoke up, "I’m only gonna say this one more time Nick, so listen up; get out! I don’t owe you shit and I’m tired of you acting like you own me! Get the fuck out and never show your ugly face ever again. I’m done!" 

Both Nick and Louis just stared at Harry in complete shock. Louis couldn’t believe Harry had just stood up to Nick like that! 

"Oh, I see how it is," Nick drawled, glaring at Louis. "You get a new boy toy and suddenly you’re whipped. Never thought I’d see the day when you’d settle down. Wittle Harry’s all grown up." 

The older man turned to Louis but before he could say any of the hurtful things he obviously had in mind, Harry had moved forward and punched Nick square in the face, Nick stumbling back in surprise. 

"Leave Nick. You’re not welcome here anymore!" 

Clearly knowing his time was up, Nick scurried out as fast as he could and Harry let out a relieved sigh, turning around with an awkward, apologetic smile. 

And Louis couldn’t help but stare at him dreamingly. He really was trying, and Louis knew they would eventually be alright.


	22. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've managed to catch a cold (never sit with your window open when your hair is wet!) and I've really struggled with this chapter. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.  
> I haven't read it through yet as I've got this permanent massive headache, so please notify me if (when) you find any mistakes! xx  
> And thank you all so much for the many birthday wishes, really made me happy. I love you guys! xxx  
> Enjoy <3

After the whole deal with Nick, it was like the moment between Louis and Harry had been forgotten. Harry seemed to blame himself for what happened, even though it wasn’t actually all that bad. 

Or maybe he just regretted what had almost happened. Louis really hoped it was the first one. 

Harry was still trying though, let Louis decide what movies to watch, what snacks to get and even let him pick out a board game, which meant that the next few hours flew by quickly. 

If this was going to be what it was like living with Harry from now on, Louis wouldn’t mind moving in that much. Although Paul’s idea still seemed like a good idea too. 

He already knew what his heart would choose, but he needed to think with his head too. Without his stupid heart in play, it would have been an easy decision. 

But no matter what he chose, he had this night with Harry and whatever happened was going to be an important factor in his decision, so he would have to make the most of it. Hopefully it would make it easier. 

Which meant, that after they had eaten dinner and Louis had chosen another random movie, he decided to try and be a little more daring. Go big or go home. So as Harry sat on the couch, Louis carefully scooted over and wiggled under Harry’s arm, cuddling up to his side. 

He was too nervous to look at Harry’s face, so he just focused his eyes on the TV, hoping Harry wouldn’t push him away. 

A long couple of seconds passed where Harry just sat frozen in place, and Louis was about to abort the mission when Harry finally moved, adjusting his position lightly so he could pull Louis a little closer. 

Louis glanced up at Harry, who looked like he was trying hard not to look affected but was given away by his flickering eyes and slightly pink cheeks. Satisfied with Harry's reaction, Louis snuggled closer and focused on the movie. 

Content with staying like that forever, Louis almost whined when Harry got up to go to the bathroom. He feared that Harry wouldn’t sit with him again. As Harry eventually returned, he sat by the end of the couch instead, stretching out his legs, and Louis’ heart fell. Then Harry sighed and held up his arm, spreading his legs a little to make room for Louis. 

Beaming, Louis quickly crawled up and made himself comfortable on Harry’s strong chest. This was so much better than before. And when Harry’s arm was then placed around his waist, Oliver joining them on the couch too, Louis was officially in heaven. 

* * *

Louis floated around on a pink cloud for the rest of the week. Nothing groundbreaking happened between him and Harry. After staying the night, Louis went back to staying with Paul and Niall. Not because he didn’t want to stay with Harry, but it was like they both knew they needed some time to think. 

Especially after the near kiss that completely changed the situation between them. 

They still saw each other though. Louis came to see Harry train for his next fight, which was in the semifinals that weekend, and Harry came to the café to hang out when he had the time. 

Nothing major had really changed between them other than they were now a bit more touchy-feely. Louis would lean against Harry when sitting next to him, and every so often Harry would absentmindedly do things like reach out to fix a stray strand of Louis’ hair. 

All of this happening with Niall, Liam and Zayn observing quietly from the sideline with fond smiles. Things were good. And Paul’s plan began fading from Louis’ mind. 

He was happy. 

They were currently getting ready to go see the first two fights of the weekend. Because Clint Smith was fighting in one of them, hopefully both of them if he won, but also because Simon was getting suspicious and had requested to see Louis. 

At first Harry had tried to protest, saying Louis was sick but Louis had shook his head, knowing he would have to go there no matter what. And now that he had all four boys with him, he wasn’t that scared. He knew they had his back. 

And so they all went to the warehouse. Even though it was unusual for them all to tag along unless it was Harry fighting, they all had a silent agreement that they needed to be there for Louis. 

The warehouse was as scary as always and Louis immediately pressed himself against Harry, hiding his smile in Harry’s chest as Harry placed a protective arm around his shoulders. His smile vanished though when Harry leaned down to whisper hurriedly in his ear, "No one can know we’re this… close. Especially Simon. So we’re gonna have to act like we don’t get along, okay? I’m right here, I promise, but you’re gonna have to stick with Liam for now." 

Louis dejectedly detangled himself from Harry, who quickly gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, before grabbing onto Liam’s arm. Probably having expected it, Liam did the same as Harry and put an arm around Louis’ shoulders. Comforting, but it felt better with Harry. 

As soon as they entered through the backdoor, the atmosphere changed. Suddenly they were all tense, and when Louis glanced at Harry, the boxer’s face had reverted back into his old, emotionless stare that sent a chill down Louis’ spine. He hadn’t seen him like that in a while. It was kind of scary. 

Harry caught his eye and must have seen the unease on Louis’ face because his lips quirked up in a very small smile before it vanished like it had never been there. It made Louis feel a lot better though. 

They reached Harry’s usual seats without incident, the boys having formed and protective ring around Louis so that no one could get to him. 

Even though Harry had said they needed to keep their distance, he didn’t protest when Louis sat in the chair next to him and shuffled a little closer. Louis really wanted to try and hold Harry’s hand but knew Harry was right. Simon couldn’t know. He would have to try another time. 

The fist fight started only minutes later, and Louis still felt that weird mix between a rush of excitement and apprehension.

Smith looked even bigger than Louis remembered and he couldn’t quite believe that Harry had actually won over someone like that. 

At first they hadn’t really been sure if they should trust Smith or not and they had almost decided not to go. But because Louis for some reason felt like Smith was telling the truth about wanting to help, he thought that he could at least go and cheer for him. It was about time he made an appearance anyway. 

As the fight started, Louis could see why Smith was called 'The Bulldozer' other than his size. Smith practically just ran over his opponent, the guy going down with a loud slam. And even though Smith was a huge guy, his opponent wasn’t small either, so knocking him over was an impressive task. 

Harry had been pretty lucky to escape with only a nasty bruise. Smith’s current opponent had at least a cracked rib. And that was thinking positive. 

Obviously that was the end of the first match even though it had barely started. 

Louis really hoped Smith was on their side, otherwise they would have a serious problem. As if Rex wasn’t enough to worry about. Louis shuddered. He had tried to keep everything about that guy out of his thoughts to try and keep up his hope. 

He shook his head to get rid of the images of that horrible smirk, and distracted himself with the next fight that was almost starting. 

The new opponent was almost the exact opposite of the previous. He was a small and surprisingly slender guy for a boxer, and Louis feared Smith would break him in half. 

Surprisingly thought they were both still standing by the end of the first round. The smaller guy had turned out to be amazingly nimble and moved around the ring like a ballerina, dodging everything Smith threw at him. Smith seemed tired and thoroughly annoyed as they went to each of their corners.

"Fuck," Harry mumbled under his breath and Louis turned to him. 

"What?" he asked, fearing the answer a little. Yeah, the guy was fast but he couldn’t possibly beat Smith… could he? 

"Smith’s getting too worked up," Harry explained with a sigh, shaking his head before looking at Louis. "He’s getting him tired. Wearing him out before making a move." 

"And getting angry often means getting reckless. He’s just waiting for Smith to make a mistake," Liam added gravely, his face a frown. 

Louis looked back at Harry, who just looked back at him for a second before turning his gaze to the ring. There was nothing they could do. 

And it turned out they had been right. The opponent’s little game lasted all the way to the third round, and Louis could only watch from the edge of his seat as Smith got more and more worn out and angry. He reminded Louis of a cornered bull that had been running around for too long. 

At some point during the fight Louis had grabbed Harry’s hand, and he was now squeezing it anxiously as third round was nearly coming to an end. 

Suddenly Smith’s opponent moved in and landed a perfect series of punched, effectively bringing Smith to his knees. Louis gasped, trying to make him get back up with his mind. But he stayed down. 

He had lost. 

Niall had to almost drag Louis behind him as they headed for Smith’s locker room as Louis was still in shock. How could he had lost? A man so strong… Louis couldn’t believe it. 

Smith was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands when they finally got there, and he looked up at the sound of the door, his eyes filling with shame as they landed on Louis. A shirt was hiding the bruises Louis knew must have been forming across his chest and the giant men looked totally beaten down. 

"I’m sorry," he finally sighed, his eyes downcast again. "I guess I’m not as good as I used to be… I peaked a long time ago. Should’ve trained more. Never thought I’d go down that easy." 

"I think you did pretty good for a retired man," Niall said with a little smile, trying to cheer him up, and Smith’s lip did quirk up. 

He then looked at Harry. "It’s on you now, Styles. I hope you’ve figured out who you’re fighting for." 

Louis blushed as Harry looked down at him, eyes going surprisingly soft for a few seconds, a small, gentle smile on his lips. He then turned back to Smith and nodded, "I have." 

Smith nodded with a satisfied smile, looking between the two of them. "Good," he said, mostly to himself. "That’s good." 

"Well," he continued, getting up with a sigh. "I’ll leave it up to you then. I expect to see you in the ring when I show up for the finale."

Harry just nodded and the two of them shared a look before Smith nodded as well, then grabbed his bag and walked out with a final smile. 

"Am I the only one who thinks there’s something fishy about his guy?" Zayn suddenly said after a few seconds of silence. 

Niall just shrugged and shook his head. "Seems like a nice enough bloke." 

"I think he’s nice," Louis said in agreement, having a feeling that the guy genuinely wanted to help him. Even though he hadn’t been on the streets that long, you do have to quickly learn how to read people. And to Louis, Smith didn’t give off a bad vibe. 

"I’m still not sure," Liam admitted, biting his lip. "But it doesn’t matter now anyway. He can’t win anymore." 

Harry didn’t say anything and looked so deep in thought Louis wondered if he had even heard them talking. He tried to sneakily press himself against Harry’s side, just wanting to go home now but knowing they still had to meet Simon. Maybe that was what Harry was thinking about? 

He didn’t get to move too close to Harry though as the door suddenly opened without warning, Louis jumping back into Niall startled. It was one of Simon’s guards. 

Not saying anything, the guy just stared Harry down and then left but the message was clear. Simon was ready to see them. 

The dread washed over Louis like a tidal wave and he staggered back a bit, suddenly feeling faint. What if Simon knew and was going to take him away from Harry? What if Harry wasn’t allowed to compete anymore? What was Louis supposed to do then? 

Sensing Louis’ panic, Harry quickly put one of his hands on Louis’ cheek, grabbing the smaller boy’s hand with his other. "Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m right here. No matter what happens and what I say, I’m right here, okay?" 

Louis nodded shakily, rubbing at his eyes to stop the stupid tears from falling. "O-okay," he mumbled, sniffling pitifully. 

He would just have to trust Harry. 

* * *

Harry had no idea what possessed him to touch Louis like that, but Louis cheek was as soft as he remembered and maybe that had been why he hadn’t hesitated to just reach out like that. 

As they walked towards Simon’s office, Harry started getting unusually nervous. He had never been scared of Simon, but now he had something to lose. Someone who could be used against him. And Harry could not let Simon figure out his soft spot. 

Making his mind go blank wasn’t that hard, but he knew that one look at Louis could crack his façade. He would just have to keep his eyes away from Louis. 

"Harry my boy, it’s been a while. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," Simon drawled as they entered his office. "And I see you’ve got the boy with you, excellent. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable." 

Harry kept standing, but made a show out of shoving Louis into one of the seats, making sure to make it look a lot more harsh than it actually was. Luckily Louis didn’t protest and just curled into himself under Simon’s stare. 

"You’re not imagining things, I have been avoiding you," Harry deadpanned. 

"I see you’ve been feeding him well," Simon said with an approving nod, completely ignoring Harry’s remark, as his eyes ran over Louis’ body. Harry felt his blood boil. Disgusting old man. 

"What do you want?" he said monotonously, trying to keep his face straight when in reality he was ready to strangle guy. 

"Oh Harry, must it always be like this?" Simon sighed with a taunting smile on his face. "I just wanted to see how my favorite boy is doing with taking care of this precious little twink." 

Feeling his eye twitch, Harry had to bite his tongue so he would say anything stupid. "As you can see he’s doing fine. He’s a fucking pain in the ass but I’m making sure to treat him like a goddamn princess. Happy?" 

Simon didn’t know just how true that statement was, and Harry couldn’t help but find it a bit funny just how much things had changed since the last time they were in Simon’s office. How things had changed for the better. 

Smiling wryly, Simon’s cold eyes moved back to Louis and Harry could see the younger boy tensed up, starting to tremble. They needed to get out. 

"Very happy," Simon said dryly. "Although I have to say I’m surprised Harry. I didn’t expect for the kid to be in this good shape after staying with you for so long." 

Fuck. Was Simon getting suspicious? Now they really needed to get out before they gave themselves away. Harry had to think quick. 

"You wanted him in perfect condition and now you’re complaining about it?" Harry go out in a grunt. "You’re fucking impossible to please. And I don’t have habit of slapping around defenseless people. As long as he behaves, I leave him alone. Now can I go? I have better things to do than standing around and listening to you." 

Simon huffed, eyeing the both of them for a couple of very uncomfortable seconds before waving his hand dismissively. "Just make sure he’s presentable for the finale." 

Harry nodded stiffly before grabbing Louis by the neck, dragging him out. 

He kept dragging Louis until they were safely in Harry’s locker room where Harry quickly let go, stepping back in case Louis needed space. The boy was pale as a ghost, eyes wide and Harry strangely felt the need to hug him. He didn’t though, wanting to make sure Louis was fine first. 

"Louis, are you okay?" he asked softly. "I didn’t grab you too hard, did I?" 

Louis shook his head almost mechanically before blinking, a little color returning to his cheeks, and Harry sighed relieved. 

He was still unsure where they stood after the almost kiss a few days back. On one side he really wanted to try again, but on the other hand he wanted Louis to make the next move, afraid he was going to scare him away otherwise. 

Being in a relationship - even liking someone - was something Harry hadn’t tried before and he didn’t know the rules. 

Suddenly yawning, Louis stepped over and leaned his head against Harry’s chest, his eyes fluttering closed. All the anxiety must have worn him out. "I wanna go home." 

Harry’s heart fell. "Oh… yeah, sure. Let’s go find the others. They’re probably ready to go back too and I’m sure Paul’s waiting to hear - "

Louis shook his head with a tired whine. "Nooo… I wanna go home. Our home." 

Fireworks went off in Harry’s chest and he tried to keep in a small gasp. Did that mean Louis was moving back in? It had to mean that Louis was moving back in. 

"Yeah," he smiled, placing a hand on Louis’ lower back. "Yeah, we can definitely do that."


	23. Cuddles and foul play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to overwhelming demand (not really), I've decided to update a few days earlier than usual because I had the chapter finished anyway. I feel like I'm having some trouble with my words at the moment, and can't seem to get what I'm thinking onto the paper, but I hope you like the chapter anyway. xx
> 
> Come join me on twitter guys, I'd love to get to know you all some more! xxx https://twitter.com/Miie1412

Louis woke up to something soft tickling his face, and he opened his eyes to see Oliver staring back at him with big, blue eyes. He meowed, nudging Louis with his nose and Louis giggled, sitting up to scratch the kitten behind his ear. 

Pulling a fluffy blanket up around him, Louis settled back in the couch with Oliver now on his lap, purring happily. 

It was their first night being back living with Harry, and Louis couldn’t be happier. 

After seeing Smith fight last night, and meeting Simon again, Louis had been exhausted and Harry’d had to nearly carry him up to the flat. He even tucked Louis in on the couch under the mountain of blankets. 

The others had of course been ecstatic to hear that Louis was moving back in with Harry, and had promised they would come by with the rest of Louis’ stuff as soon as possible. 

Him and Oliver played around for a while, Louis wiggling his fingers and Oliver trying to catch them, when Harry came out from his room wearing only sweatpants. 

Obviously still a little groggy, Harry just smiled as he trudged to the bathroom, completely unaware of the internal breakdown Louis was having. Because Harry was fucking hot and Louis had no idea what to do with himself, trying very hard not to drool at the sight of Harry’s perfect upper body. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Harry had put on a shirt while being in the bathroom. He sat down beside Louis, arm on the back of the couch allowing Louis to cuddle into his side. 

Louis still couldn’t believe how easy it had been for them to fall into the new part of their… relationship or whatever it was. Cuddling came almost natural to them now, and Louis hoped it wasn’t just him being oblivious to the awkward. It didn’t seem like Harry minded it though. 

"Sleep well?" Louis asked and Harry hummed absentmindedly, his thoughts obviously somewhere else. 

"I uh… I’m happy you’re back," Harry then mumbled almost sounding shy, and Louis beamed at him. 

"Me too." 

They sat for a while and just enjoyed the silence until Harry got a text saying the others were on their way with Louis’ things, and the two of them got up to get breakfast so they would be ready. Harry made pancakes while Louis sat at the table, humming happily to himself. 

Apparently the boys had been closer than first thought, because as Louis and Harry were eating, the front door swung open, Niall’s voice ringing through the flat. "I smell pancakes!" 

"I really need to fix that door," Harry grumbled, Louis laughing as their friends barged into the kitchen. Niall immediately sat down and dug into Louis’ pancakes but Louis didn’t really mind as he couldn’t eat them all anyway. 

"We’ve put your things in the living room," Liam said to Louis. "Paul was sad to see you go, but says he could always use a helping hand if you’ve got the time." 

Louis nodded with a wide smile. Working at Paul’s was something Louis would like to continue doing. It had given him something else to think about, and also made him feel less useless. "I’d like that." 

They made small talk while finishing up breakfast, and they made plans to go to the gym, both Harry and Liam wanting to let off some steam. Zayn unfortunately had work and left as the others were getting ready to leave as well. 

When they arrived, Harry and Liam agreed that some weight training would do them good, and they started warming up before heading for the weights. 

As usual Louis and Niall merely watched while Niall told Louis all sorts of crazy stories about things he had experienced. Not having been out that much, Louis found it all very fascinating. Niall though sure had experienced a lot in his life and was only happy to tell about it. 

When Harry and Liam started bench pressing, Louis got a bit distracted though. Because for some reason Harry had decided to take off his shirt again, and Louis wasn’t sure if he could handle it again. The first time that day had been bad enough, but now he could really see the muscles working. 

" - and then we decided to just 'fuck it', y’know, and- …Louis, are ye even listenin’?" Niall waved a hand in front of Louis’ face and Louis blinked. 

"What?" 

"What’re ye - ah, I see," Niall grinned smugly, having realized what Louis was distracted by. "He’s smokin’, huh?" 

Louis blushed and quickly looked away, making Niall laugh loudly. But Niall was right. And Louis couldn’t believe that someone like Harry might, hopefully, be into someone like Louis. Harry could probably get anyone while Louis was just… plain, boring Louis. 

"How’re things with the two of ye anyway?" Niall asked, nudging Louis with his shoulder. "Any progress?" 

"They’re good," Louis mumbled, feeling embarrassed for some reason. It wasn’t like anything had happened between them that was worth telling. 

Niall hummed and was quiet for a while before speaking. "’m really happy, y’know, for the two of ye. ’ve never seen Harry that happy before. Was honestly beginning ’t think he’d never let someone in, and then you show up… Not in the best situation I admit, but life has a funny way of workin’ things out. Maybe it was meant to be, who knows?"

Stunned by Niall’s sudden change and almost philosophical statement, Louis stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Where did that come from? Niall always seemed like he was this carefree guy that didn’t take anything seriously, but then he did something like this, completely leaving Louis speechless. He was so much more than what people thought. 

"B-but, I mean… we’re not t-together or anything…" Louis mumbled, feeling his face heat up. 

Raising a brow, Niall just looked at him smugly and Louis look everywhere but his eyes. He hated how Niall always knew what he was thinking. Of course it was nice that he didn’t have to say anything out loud, but still. 

They were interrupted when Harry and Liam came over to get some water, and Niall laughed as Louis had to fight not to stare at Harry. 

"Not bored yet?" Liam asked with an amused smile, glancing at the laughing Niall. 

"No no, we’re havin’ fun," Niall grinned. "And Louis especially is very entertained." 

Heat rushed to Louis’ face as both Harry and Liam looked over when Niall mentioned his name, and Louis felt like punching the blonde. They didn’t seem to get his joke though, as they just looked confused and mildly amused by Niall’s good mood. 

Harry leaned against the table beside Louis, taking another swig from his water bottle. "You coming tonight?" he suddenly asked quietly, looking down at Louis. "I’m sure Simon wouldn’t be too mad if you stayed home. You could even stay at Paul’s if you want." 

Louis shook his head, fighting to keep his eyes trained on his hands and not Harry’s chest. "I want to come!" he said determinedly. 

Instead of answering, Harry just hummed, but when Louis looked up he could see Harry was trying to hide a smile. He had probably hoped Louis would come, and it made Louis happy that Harry wanted him near. 

Him and Liam went back to training for a while, but they stopped before they usually would so that Harry wouldn’t be too tired in the fight later that evening. 

"We’ll meet ye at the usual place," Niall called as him and Liam went to the car, and Harry and Louis to Harry’s Bullet. 

* * *

Harry helped Louis up on the motorcycle as usual and handed the smaller boy the helmet. Louis had gotten used to just grab onto Harry instead of Harry having to tell him to, and he did so again, his small arms a vice around Harry’s middle. 

Even though he had started to enjoy the rides, Louis was still a bit apprehensive about falling off. But it wasn’t like Harry was complaining. 

There was still some hours until they had to be at the warehouse, so when they got home Louis chose a movie while Harry took a shower - the gym showers were fine, but Harry preferred showering at home. All the alpha-males sizing each other up got tiring after a while. 

When he got out, he didn’t bother drying his hair and just put a towel around his shoulders along with a plain, white t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Although he was tempted to just go without a shirt. Louis’ staring hadn’t gone unnoticed and Harry enjoyed seeing the boy all flustered. Red was a good color on him. 

He found Louis sitting on the couch with Oliver, munching on some cookies as he watched the start menu to Grease. Niall had introduced him to the movie and Louis had absolutely loved it. He already knew every song and could almost quote the entire movie. 

Louis smiled as Harry sat down beside him and offered the cookie bag to Harry, before wiggling under Harry’s arm to cuddle up to his side like usual. 

Harry had never cuddled before, had never felt the need to. He would rather just go right to what was supposed to happen and leave right after - a usual one night stand. But he found that he actually quite liked it. Louis was warm and soft against his side and Harry didn’t really want to move. Ever. 

So what if he was getting a little soft, it wasn’t like it was affecting his fighting and it was making him happy. No one had to know that he was really just a big pile of mush around Louis by now. And if someone made fun of him, he would just have to show them how soft his knuckles were. 

* * *

Harry put his hair up in the usual bun before taping his hands. Him and Louis were currently alone in the locker room, Liam having been delayed at work so that him and Niall would come a bit later but still in time for Harry’s fight so that Louis wouldn’t be alone. Zayn was unfortunately still stuck at work, but would hopefully meet them later. 

Why Louis insisted on coming even though he was obviously uncomfortable, Harry had no idea. For some reason Louis apparently felt the need to show his support, but Harry wasn’t complaining. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was kind of nice knowing that Louis was watching. It made him want to perform better. 

"Who are you fighting?" Louis asked curiously. Even though the younger boy didn’t like violence, Harry noticed that he did find it somewhat fascinating. 

Harry shrugged. "Same guy as Smith beat last time I think. Why he’s in the semi-finals, I don’t know, but I don’t question Simon’s system." 

Louis frowned with a worried look on his face. "But… he’s quite big. Won’t he be hard to beat?" 

Scoffing, Harry rolled his eyes. "I could beat Smith so don’t you think I can beat this guy too? Or are you beginning to doubt me?" 

Despite the teasing tone in Harry’s voice, Louis went red and immediately started stammering out an apology, and Harry laughed, petting the younger boy’s hair to calm him down but Louis still looked flustered. 

Wanting to keep on teasing Louis, as Harry found this new side of himself quite refreshing and Louis’ reactions adorable, Harry smirked and flexed one of his arms, his bicep bulging. "I think I’m strong enough, don’t you?" 

Louis’ blush deepened like Harry had expected, but had he hadn’t seen coming was how Louis slowly reached out and put a small hand on Harry’s now relaxed bicep. On reflex Harry flexed again, watching in amusement how Louis seemed fascinated, his small hand squeezing lightly on Harry’s arm. 

And Harry did take pride in his muscles, he had worked hard for them after all. He was more than satisfied with his body and knew how most people reacted to it, but seeing Louis get all red was just so much more fun. 

When Louis pulled his arm back though, he suddenly seemed sad and he looked down at himself before putting his arms around his middle, almost curling in on himself. He suddenly looked a lot like the Louis Simon had presented to Harry weeks ago. And Harry didn’t like it. 

Could Louis not see how beautiful he was? Sure, he had put on some weight since Harry first saw him, but that was a good thing. Being that skinny hadn’t been healthy and Louis looked better than ever. Sure, maybe he was a bit more curvy than other boys, but Harry fucking loved it. 

Louis was beautiful, Harry had admitted that to himself long ago and now it was time to admit it to Louis. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hands to make him look up, the insecurity shining out of Louis’ eyes. It made Harry’s heart ache. 

"Hey, none of that," Harry mumbled with a soft smile. "I’ve yet to meet someone who wouldn’t die to look like you." 

It wasn’t the most romantic thing he could have said, Harry would admit that, but Louis blushed a deep red, giggling nervously, and Harry figured it had been good enough. He would have to think of something better to say for another time though. Louis deserved that. 

Their moment was interrupted when Liam and Niall came in along with one of Simon’s henchmen, meaning they had made it just in time. Harry cracked his knuckles as he was about to head out, when Louis suddenly grabbed his arm and then, much to Harry’s surprise, leaned up on his tip toes to plant a small peck on Harry’s cheek. Both of them blushed as they gazed into each other’s eyes, Niall breaking the spell with a little cough. 

"Hate t’ ruin the moment, but Haz ye’ve got a fight to win," he smirked smugly, and Harry quickly composed himself. 

The giddy feeling in his stomach would have to wait. And who knows, maybe he could get a real kiss when he won. 

* * *

Harry won easily of course, knocking the guy out at the end of the first round. His opponent had been good admittedly, but left too many openings for Harry in his haste to attack himself. Rookie mistake. 

And now there was only the final left for Harry to worry about, the next fight determining who he had to go against. Which was why they instead of going home, went up to Harry’s usual seats to see the next fight. 

There was only one person who was a serious threat to Harry though. He hadn’t mentioned anything to Louis, not wanting to make him nervous, but there was little doubt in his mind that it was going to be Rex. 

And as Rex and his opponent entered the ring, Harry’s gut feeling only got stronger. What was weird though, was that Harry didn’t really recognize the fighter. Zayn hadn’t mentioned him as a possible threat, so that could be why Harry couldn’t place him. But if he hadn’t been a threat, how was he here? 

Of course Harry never had fully understood Simon’s system, but it seemed odd. And by the slightly puzzled frowns on Niall and Liam’s faces, Harry knew they were thinking the same. 

At the sight of Rex, Louis immediately huddled closer to Harry, and Harry felt bad he couldn’t comfort Louis properly without someone seeing. But the balcony railing provided enough cover for Harry to grab Louis’ hand and squeeze it. He smiled, what he hoped was, a comforting smile at Louis, his thumb rubbing little circles on the younger boy’s hand. 

The fight began and it was clear from the beginning that Rex had the upper hand. It was like the opponent wasn’t even trying. 

A certain move had Harry jerking forward on his seat, his eyes pointedly fixed on Rex’s opponent. Could it be? No way… Although he wouldn’t put it past Simon to do something like that. 

"What is it?" Louis asked but Harry shushed him, nothing taking his focus off the guy. 

There! It happened again! The guy deliberately left an opening for Rx to strike him. What the fuck?! 

"He’s letting Rex punch him," Harry explained to Louis through clenched teeth. Simon that fucker must have set it up. That’s why the order didn’t make any sense. 

"But don’t you do that too?" Louis asked confused, and Harry shook his head with a sigh, trying not to sound too annoyed. He couldn’t get mad a Louis for being confused about something he didn’t know anything about. 

"I do that to make them feel superior and get them reckless - he is just trying not to be too obvious about losing on purpose." 

Louis still looked confused, but Liam and Niall were way ahead, the grim expressions on their faces telling Harry that they had reached the same conclusion as him. Simon had rigged the fights - probably from the very beginning - making sure that the one fight people really wanted to see was going to happen. The matches had not been random at all, every fight being planned to give Simon the best possible outcome. 

And of course he would save the best for last - Rex versus Harry. What everyone hoped to see. 

"It means that Harry is going against Rex in the final," Liam said gravely and Louis froze, eyes widening. His hands immediately grabbed onto Harry’s arm, blunt nails digging into the flesh quite painfully. The smaller boy started breathing faster, shaking like a leaf, and Harry and Liam exchanged looks. It was time to go home. They didn’t need to see the rest. 

Niall surprisingly picked up Louis like he weighed nothing, carrying the terrified boy out, and Harry wanted nothing more than for that to be him. He wanted to comfort Louis, he needed to, and that was a strange feeling for him. 

He didn’t want to think too much about the upcoming fight, but knew he needed to do some serious training. Rex was not going down easily. 

They reached their vehicles but before they could head home, Niall suddenly pulled Louis aside. Harry watched confused as he whispered something to Louis and then handed him something that looked like an envelope. 

When Louis returned he looked a little better, having a tight hold on the envelope. Harry really wanted to ask, but the way Louis tried to almost mold himself into Harry’s side made Harry focus in getting him home. He could always ask questions later when Louis was safe.


	24. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY LAPTOP ISN'T FINISHED YET SO I'VE JUST SPENT 4 HOURS TYPING THIS IN ON A REALLY SLOW STATIONARY PC SO PLEASE LOVE ME!!!  
> No but seriously, my laptop is still acting a bit funky and even though it's up and running I don't really trust it yet, but I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys soo HERE IT IS!!  
> And I've realised just how much of a slow burn this story has been and I'm so sorry you guys have had to wait this long, it was never the plan and I'm amazed you guys still bother to actually read it. Soooo I've decided to make this chapter and the next longer to give you guys everything you have been waiting for!! Yaay!!  
> Also this isn't proofread yet, and there wasn't spellcheck on the stationary, so please let me know if you find any mistakes so I can fix them.  
> Enjoy!! xx

It was quite late when they came home, but neither of them had been tired. Harry was still buzzing from his fight and Louis was undoubtedly making himself crazy with worry now that they knew Harry had to fight Rex in the final. 

Instead of curling up by Harry’s side or sit in his corner like usual, Louis planted himself in Harry’s lap as soon as Harry had sat down on the couch and had, much to Harry’s horror, started sniffling. 

"Oh Louis, don’t cry," Harry mumbled, feeling powerless as the small boy in Harry’s arms started sobbing quietly. "Everything’ll be fine, I promise. We’ll figure it out, make a plan B. You won’t have to go anywhere you don’t want to." 

"B-but," Louis hiccupped into Harry’s neck. "What if Simon f-finds out, and what if y-you get h-hurt?" 

Squeezing the boy comfortingly, Harry started rocking gently from side to side like he had seen Niall do when comforting Louis other times. He had always hated it when Louis cried, before it had been because it was annoying but now it was just heartbreaking. 

"That’s too many 'what if's," Harry mumbled. "We don’t know what’s going to happen, but we’ll prepare for the worst just in case, okay? Whatever comes, we’ll handle." 

Louis just nodded with a sniffle and wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he tried to calm himself down again, his breath hitching every now and then. 

What Harry didn’t want Louis to know, was that he was worried too. The thought of something doing wrong and losing Louis was awful. He couldn’t lose him, not now. With Simon there was no telling what might happen, and Harry was worried he was going to throw a curve ball they weren’t prepared for. 

He would just have to come up with a bulletproof escape plan, to make sure that if Simon did end up having something up his sleeve, Louis would still be safe. Perhaps even get him out of the country… It was something he needed to discuss with the others as soon as possible. Hopefully they would be available sometime the next day. 

Looking down at Louis, Harry’s chest tightened. This beautiful boy didn’t deserve what had happened to him. But now he was with Harry, Harry was going to make sure he never suffered again. 

It was difficult to pinpoint exactly when Harry’s feelings had changes, but when Harry thought about it, he could see that he never really had a chance. The feelings had been there for a long time now; he had just been too blind and denied it. 

And for some reason, this beautiful boy hadn’t been scared off by Harry’s harsh personality and frozen heart. He was still there right beside him, being worried about Harry’s safety as much as his own. If not even more. God knows Harry didn’t deserve this boy, but being the selfish person he was, Harry wasn’t about to let it go. 

"Louis…" he mumbled softy, feeling like his heart was about to burst when the younger boy looked up with tears still shining in his beautiful blue eyes. 

Harry gently wiped away the tears from Louis’ cheeks with the pad of is thumbs before gently cupping the younger boy’s face. Almost immediately he felt the cheeks get hot under his hands as Louis’ face flushed red. 

Ever since Louis kissed his cheek earlier, all Harry had been able to think about when looking at Louis was his lips. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

Slowly, so very slowly, Harry started leaning in to give Louis time to pull away. He didn’t. He exhaled shakily, blinking up at Harry almost insecurely as if to see if Harry was actually serious, before closing his eyes in anticipation. 

Harry’s heart was almost galloping out of his chest as he closed his eyes too. He had never been this nervous before, almost jumping when their noses brushed. Fuck. He had done this a million times before, it shouldn’t be that different. But it was. With Louis it meant so much more. 

The first brush of their lips was so soft they barely felt it, but it still managed to light a fire inside Harry, warmth spreading all the way to his toes. Louis’ breath hitched and Harry wanted nothing more than to snog the boy into the couch. But it was Louis’ first kiss, so Harry had to control himself. No matter how hard that was. 

Instead he settled for sweet, short pecks that made his lips tingle. Louis’ lips were as soft as they looked and Harry could see himself getting addicted. 

Louis’ hands were gripping onto Harry’s shirt like he was hanging on for dear life, his breathing shaky in between the brush of their lips. But he wasn’t pulling away, so Harry took that as a good sign.

With one final press of their lips, Harry letting it linger in reluctance to stop, he pulled away, afraid he was going to overwhelm the younger boy. 

Louis was staring at him slack-jawed and wide eyed, his face flaming red. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little smug, it was a good look on him. 

"Oh…" Louis breathed, reaching up to run his fingers over his lips. He looked at Harry in wonder, and for a second he feared that he had crossed the line, when Louis spoke up shyly. "…Again?" 

Chuckling, Harry felt all nervousness vanish and he caressed Louis’ cheek with his thumb. Before he had a chance to feel those addicting lips again though, Louis suddenly yawned loudly, taking them both by surprise. 

A glance at the clock on the wall told Harry it was already around one in the morning, so he was surprised Louis hadn’t dropped yet. Louis looked almost horrified at what had happened and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle, placing a quick, reassuring peck on Louis’ lips as his face fell. 

"We should go to bed," Harry said in a quiet voice, his right hand still gently cupping Louis’ face. "We’ll talk about this in the morning, okay? I promise."

Although he still looked uncertain, Louis nodded and they both got up to get ready for bed. No matter how much Harry wanted to just hold Louis and never let go, he knew that they both probably needed some space to process what happened. At least Harry had to somehow get control of his emotions again before he completely drowned in these new, mushy feelings.

They stood in front of each other awkwardly as none of them knew what to do next. Harry sighed softly and reached out for Louis, who immediately went right into his arms. "As much as I’d like to continue this, we’re both exhausted and will feel much better in the morning." 

Harry knew it sounded like he was about to take everything that had happened back and act like it had never happened, but that wasn’t the case at all. He just had no idea what to in that situation. Normally it was kiss, fuck and leave for Harry, not… this. He was hurting Louis though, and quickly needed to think of something to do to prove he wasn’t just playing with him. 

One thing came to mind, something he had never done before - and something that was the complete opposite of what he had just told himself about keeping distance - but he was worried it was going too far too fast. He had to do something though, because the dejected pout on Louis’ face was pulling on Harry’s heartstrings. 

"Would you feel better if… if you slept in my room...? With me?" he asked nervously. 

Louis looked up with wide eyes, cheeks back to their adorable red color, probably wondering if Harry meant it, but when Harry didn’t say anything else, the smaller boy nodded hesitantly. 

They slowly made their way to Harry’s room, the atmosphere suddenly tense and awkward, and Harry felt like he was going to suffocate. Never had he been this nervous. He had never shared a bed with someone for just sleeping. He had no idea what to do. 

Although Louis seemed just as nervous, the younger boy was apparently too tired to stand around and immediately made himself at home in Harry’s bed, Harry slowly getting in behind him, heart hammering in his chest. 

… What now? Did he leave him alone or should he hold him? 

Again Louis made the decision easier for Harry as he sleepily wiggled back into Harry’s arms so his back was pressed to Harry’s chest. Cautiously Harry put his arm around Louis’ waist, allowing himself to relax. Okay, so it was actually quite nice to share a bed with someone like that. 

"Goodnight Louis," Harry whispered, planting a soft kiss on the already sleeping boy’s soft, brown hair. He ignored the voice in his head telling himself that he was becoming too soft. Here with Louis, he didn’t give a damn. In fact, he could get used to it. 

* * *

Louis woke up, feeling more comfortable than ever before and he dreaded the moment he would have to move. Something felt different though – the couch, although better after Harry had fixed it – wasn’t lumpy anymore and the backrest was breathing… wait. 

Turning around, Louis found himself face to face with a sleeping Harry, and everything suddenly came back to him, leaving Louis’ head spinning. 

Harry had kissed him. Kissed him. Actually lip to lip contact. Louis’ very first kiss… And now he was in Harry’s bed. He had to bite his lip to keep in a squeal. 

Now he just hoped Harry wouldn’t try to pretend he had forgotten everything so things would go back to normal. But he trusted Harry wouldn’t do that to him. 

He snuggled closer to Harry, reveling in the warmth the older boy emitted. He was in heaven. If he never had to move, he wouldn’t mind. Hopefully this was something that was going to happen more often – waking up like this every morning was something Louis could get used to. 

Although… maybe it was too soon? And what if Harry took it the wrong way. Of course Louis knew Harry wouldn’t ever hurt him, but sharing a bed usually also meant… Louis’ face heated up. He didn’t even want to think about that yet. 

Harry’s phone suddenly started ringing, startling Louis who jerked back in the bed with a squeak. It also woke up Harry, who grunted grumpily before sitting up and reaching for his phone, his eyes barely fully open. Louis couldn’t see who it was, but Harry looked far from pleased. 

“What?” he snapped into the phone. 

The voice was too low for Louis to hear, so he just snuggled back into the bed, humming contently. It was so much better than the couch. Bigger, warmer, softer and it smelt like Harry. If it was up to Louis, he wasn’t going to move the whole day. And even better would be if Harry joined him. 

He muffled a giddy giggle into the pillow. Some kisses wouldn’t be bad either. 

“What?!” Harry’s voice was suddenly louder and the boxer stood up. “Are you serious?” 

Louis looked up curiously as Harry spoke frantically into the phone, seeming oddly excited. Maybe it was Niall or one of the other boys with good news? 

When Harry finally hung up, Louis looked at him expectantly, hoping for an explanation. He couldn’t quite figure out the look on Harry’s face as the older boy put the phone down, almost in a daze. Whatever he had been told must have been serious. 

“Rex is in custody,” he said, voice almost monotone as if he couldn’t quite believe it himself, and Louis gasped, jumping up.

“What?”

Hope bloomed in Louis’ chest. If that was the case, then did that mean it was all over already? Was he free? Knowing Simon it probably wasn’t that easy, but something would have to change… right? 

“He decided to celebrate his win last night with trashing a bar. The cops were called,” Harry explained. “Simon told me they didn’t know about the tournament, but still had enough dirt on him to keep him locked up for at least a week or two. The fight isn’t cancelled though, just postponed. But it could give us an advantage – I’ve now got more time to train while he’s probably not able to.” 

The hope had quickly vanished again, but what Harry said still made Louis feel better. At least it gave them an advantage. And he didn’t doubt Harry’s abilities, he knew he was good. But Rex was just as good, so doubt or not, this could be a good thing. 

And it gave him more time with Harry. 

Harry leaned down and brushed his fingers over Louis’ cheek, Louis’ face going red immediately. Their lips met in a short, sweet peck before Harry pulled back with a smile. “I’ll go call Liam, okay? Figure out our new game plan. Then we’ll talk.” 

Louis nodded dazedly as Harry ruffled his hair before walking out of the room to call Liam. 

Meanwhile Louis used to the time take a shower, brush his teeth – twice, just in case – and get ready for the day. He caught himself trying to fix his hair so that it would look nicer, and he blushed at himself in the mirror. He just wanted to look good for when Harry and him had to talk. 

He found Harry in the kitchen making pancakes while still on the phone with Liam. He smiled gently when Louis walked in, planting a surprise kiss on the smaller boy’s lips before turning back to the stove with the phone held between his ear and shoulder. 

The transformation in Harry stunned Louis. He went from cold to cuddly in almost a matter of days. It was amazing. And according to Niall, it was all because of Louis – Louis secretly hoped that was true. 

As he had walked into the middle of the conversation, Louis didn’t pay much attention and instead opted to play with Oliver, who had been watching Harry with hungry eyes. Although Harry had already fed the kitten, it was much more interested in the pancakes. 

When Harry put a stack of pancakes on the table, done talking with Liam, Louis joined him and they started eating. 

They ate in silence although Louis could feel Harry was itching to tell him something. And Louis also really just wanted to talk about their new… relationship? 

“So,” Harry finally started with a grin. “Liam suggested that we could all do with a little vacation, all of us, now that we have the time. His grandparents have a cottage a couple of hours from here out in the middle of a small forest.” 

Louis beamed at him, liking where it was going. “And…?”

“And we’re going this Friday, staying until Monday,” Harry answered and Louis squealed, jumping up to hug Harry tightly. A couple of days away from everything was exactly what they all needed. Something to get their minds off of their situation and recharge their batteries. 

Laughing, Harry held on to Louis so that they wouldn’t fall off Harry’s chair, Louis ending up sitting in Harry’s lap. “I’m guessing you like the idea?” 

“Can’t wait!” Louis beamed back in excitement. 

Caressing Louis’ cheek, Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’, his long curls tickling Louis face lightly. The atmosphere was now more serious, and Louis knew what was coming next. At least he hoped he did. 

“So…” Harry started again, sounding a little awkward. Louis imagined that talking about his feelings wasn’t easy for someone like Harry. But the fact that he was willing to do it for Louis made him feel special and very happy. 

“I know I’m not the best at this whole… talking about feelings thing, and that I’ve probably been very confusing lately… But I want you to know, that I uhm… like you… a lot… and although can’t promise I won’t make mistakes, I would be happy if you wanted to try and… be… with me?” 

Both of them knew how ridiculous he sounded, and Harry looked ready to throw himself off a cliff to end his suffering, but all Louis could focus on was the swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Because Harry just admitted that the liked Louis. Like liked, and pretty much asked him to be his boyfriend. Boyfriend! 

Louis felt like he was floating. He couldn’t believe it! And seeing Harry that nervous and out of his element made Louis feel a lot braver, as it showed he was just a new to it as Louis. 

Wanting to put Harry out of his misery, Louis nodded shyly, fiddling with Harry’s fingers. “I’d like that very much.” 

Harry rewarded him with an almost blinding smile, and Louis giggled as Harry hugged him tightly before kissing Louis happily. 

Of course Louis knew there would be days where Harry would be moody and difficult to be around, but Louis also knew that Harry had a heart of gold and that he really cared about Louis. Everything else would come eventually. 

For now, he just wanted to enjoy being close to Harry. 

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, filled with cuddles and sweet, little kisses. Louis even ended up staying in Harry’s room, after they had tried and failed to sleep apart. Back on the couch Louis had trouble falling asleep, feeling weirdly restless, and he had ended up knocking on Harry’s door in the middle of the night, embarrassed as he manages to stutter out what he wanted. Harry had let him in without even thinking twice about it. And they really did only sleep. 

Their kisses were still short and sweet, and Louis was happy they took things slow so he could get more used to it. He loved every second. 

So much had happened that Louis had totally forgotten all about the letter from Zayn until he stood with it in his hands, having found it while packing for the weekend. Harry wasn’t home, so Louis went back into the living room and slumped down onto the couch, suddenly nervous. This was what Zayn had found out about Louis’ family. 

Although Louis knew it was probably a long shot, but he still hoped to find that they had been looking for him. 

He slowly and shakily got the envelope open and started reading. There wasn’t a lot of information though, and Louis didn’t really know how to feel about it. Apparently his mother had left and gotten a new boyfriend already, but as long as she was happy… His father hadn’t settled down yet, but there were some rumors about a secretary. Other than that… nothing. Which meant that they hadn’t been looking for him. They hadn’t cared that he had gone missing from the orphanage. 

He had expected it, but it still stung. 

When Harry came back from shopping, Louis was still on the couch, and he wordlessly handed Harry the letter as he sat down beside him. Harry read it and then hugged Louis tightly, not saying anything as he probably didn’t know what to say, but Louis still felt better. At least he had someone who cared about him now. His friends and his boyfriend. Boyfriend… still sounded weird to say. 

They sat on the couch together until it was time to leave, and after a few minutes of last minute panic packing, they dropped off Oliver at Mrs. Bennett’s, who had been happy to take care of the kitten for a few days. 

Liam and the others met them in front of the apartment building, where they put their luggage and other stuff into Liam’s car. Harry and Louis would take the Bullet despite the almost freezing weather, as the car would be too cramped with them all and the luggage. 

The others still didn’t know about the new development in Harry’s and Louis’ relationship, and the two boys had agreed that they wanted to wait and see how long it would take them to figure it out. Louis couldn’t wait to see their faces, especially Niall. 

“You okay back there?” Harry asked over the sound of the wind in their ears. 

It was freezing and even though Harry had let Louis borrow one of his warmest sweaters and jackets, it didn’t pretty much nothing to stop the wind. And after being out in it for hours… Louis was pretty much frozen solid. “B-bit cold,” Louis managed though his clattering teeth. 

Harry looked back for a few seconds, a worried frown visible even though his face was almost covered by a scarf. “We’ll be there soon, ok? Hang in there.” 

Louis nodded and buried his face in Harry’s back to get the little warmth available. They really should just have piled everyone into the car – Louis wouldn’t have minded sitting on Harry’s lap for a few hours, or however long it would take them to get there. He hadn’t really listened during the briefing. 

Turned out Harry hadn’t been wrong as they soon entered a small forest and eventually pulled up in front of a small cottage only minutes later. Louis fell in love immediately. 

They had been driving through the countryside for a while now, and had only seen a couple of houses, so it was pretty isolated. On top of that, it was located in the middle of a small forest, completely shielded away from the world. The cottage itself looked like it was only just big enough to contain the necessities for living there. 

The inside was all wood and warm colors, giving Louis the feeling of being hugged. The biggest room served as both the living room and the kitchen, complete with a small kitchen area, a leather couch, a small TV and a fireplace. Additionally there were what looked like two more rooms and a bathroom. 

It was perfect. 

“This is sick Liam!” Niall said, looking around in awe. “Bit small, but I like it!” 

“Used to come here a lot as a kid,” Liam smiled, patting the entrance wall. “One of us’ll have to sleep on the couch though, there’s only two bedrooms.” 

Zayn immediately raised his hand before walking over to place his stuff by the couch. “Dibs! ‘M not sharin’ with any of you!” 

Niall gasped in mock offense and placed a hand over his heart, but Zayn just rolled his eyes. “Niall farts in his sleep, Liam snores like a fucking chainsaw and…” he eyed Harry and Louis but just shook his head. “I need sleep.” 

Huffing Niall latched on to a surprised Louis, and stuck out his tongue at Zayn. “I’ll just share with Tommo then!” 

Oh. Louis had really hoped he was going to share with Harry, but he didn’t want to make Niall sad. And sharing with Niall would probably be really fun, but still… “Uhm, Niall…” he started, but was cut off when Harry pulled Louis into his side. 

“Actually, he’s gonna be sharing me with me,” Harry stated, clearly not up for debating it. “Sorry Niall.”

He didn’t sound sorry at all. 

Louis would have laughed at the completely stunned looks on their friends’ faces if it wasn’t because he was so embarrassed. He hated being the center of attention. You could hear a pin drop which only amplified the sound of Louis’ galloping heart. 

“Oh my god!” Niall gasped excitedly. “Somethin’s happened! What’d we miss?!” 

Squirming uncomfortably, Louis glanced up at Harry to see if he had any ideas what to do now, and was surprised to see that the older boy now had a smug grin on his face. He caught Louis’ eye for a second before he looked up a raised a brow, almost challengingly, at the others only to surprise them all by suddenly leaning down, kissing Louis passionately. 

Louis was surprised by the sudden show of PDA, but immediately melted into the kiss, trying to keep up with the movement of Harry’s lips. Well, Louis could get used to being kissed like that. Definitely.

The reaction was immediate. Liam dropped both his jaw and his bag, Niall made an almost inhumane sounding squeal, stumbling back onto the couch, and Zayn looked like he had just seen an alien or something like that. 

“W-what?... How… when?!” Liam stuttered almost in shock, Niall now looking like he was having a heart attack. 

“Uhm… L-last Sunday?” Louis squeaked, his answer sounding more like a question, feeling a little overwhelmed by their reactions. He hadn’t expected it to be that crazy. 

“And ye didn’t think t’ warn us?” Niall gasped dramatically, still clutching his heart. “Could’ve killed me!”

This time Louis couldn’t help but giggle, now feeling confident enough to cuddle closer to Harry – causing Niall to complain loudly about his heart not being able to handle the cuteness. He really was a strange boy, but Louis loved him like that. 

“Well then, congrats,” Zayn then spoke up, seemingly having pulled himself together faster than the others. “I’m happy for you guys. Can’t say I didn’t see it coming though.” 

Liam quickly followed suit, apologizing for his reaction, and Niall ended up pulling them all in for a group hug so they could ‘share the love’. 

When Louis and Harry finally got into the privacy of their room, Louis was surprised to hear Harry laugh quietly. 

“What?” Louis giggled, Harry’s weirdly good mood being infectious. He liked seeing this side of Harry. 

“That was funnier than I’d expected,” Harry chuckled, walking over to put his arm around Louis. “But then again, I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I’m surprised Liam didn’t faint.” 

There is was again, boyfriend… Louis really liked that word. Especially when Harry said it. 

He beamed up at Harry before leaning his head against Harry’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. This weekend was going to be amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Can we ever catch a fucking break in this fandom?! I woke up this morning to a burning tumblr and I'm still not okay!! This fandom is going to kill me I swear.  
> (I really hope Liam is okay though, poor Lima <3)


	25. Free Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all guys, I am so sorry for the long wait! I don't even have a proper excuse, I just don't know where all the days went... To make it up to you, I've made this chapter a little bit longer and with a whole lot of Larry fluff, so please don't kill me ^^"  
> I haven't read this through yet because I don't have the time to do it today, but I also didn't want you guys to wait any longer for the chapter, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you find - please tell me so I can fix them xx

Louis giggled as Harry poked his stomach and he tried to squirm away, but Harry just held on and kept poking him, obviously trying to hide his own laughter. 

They had started unpacking after the whole relationship reveal, but for some reason Harry was in a playful mood and couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Louis really enjoyed seeing Harry like that, knowing he was probably the first one in a long time Harry trusted enough to let his guards down around. 

“Harry!” Louis squealed, swatting Harry’s hands away from his stomach as he once again tried to poke Louis. “Stop it, it tickles!” 

“That’s the point,” Harry grinned before leaning down, capturing Louis’ lips in a playful kiss. “I like hearing you laugh.” 

They stared at each other, stupid grins on their faces and Louis was sure he had hearts in his eyes. He still couldn’t believe the change in Harry. It was like looking at a different person – he seemed happy. 

Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips and pulled the smaller boy into his chest before closing the space between them, their lips fitting together perfectly. Instead of the usual, short pecks, Harry slowly started to move his lips against Louis’, squeezing his hips in encouragement to follow his movements. 

Although Louis had no idea what he was doing, Harry hummed contently as Louis shyly grabbed onto Harry’s shoulders, trying to match his rhythm. He knew he was blushing furiously, his whole body feeling warm, but at the moment he didn’t care - Harry obviously didn’t care for his lack of experience, so there was no need to be embarrassed. 

“Oi, you guys decent in there?” Niall’s voice suddenly sounded from the other side of the door. “Never mind, ‘m not riskin’ havin’ ‘t bleach me eyes.” 

Harry sighed and pulled away, keeping their noses touching. “What Niall?” 

“Liam ‘n Zayn made lunch, told me to come get ye. So get yer kit on and yer arses out here or I’ll have ‘t come in there ‘n make things awkward.” 

Grumbling to himself, Harry kissed Louis one last time before they walked out to join the others, Niall yelping loudly as Harry smacked the back of his head. 

Zayn and Liam had thrown together some sandwiches and they all sat down to eat. Harry’s smile was now gone, but Louis didn’t take it too hard knowing Harry wasn’t comfortable with being that open around the boys. For now, his smile was reserved for Louis.

“So Louis, anything you want to do for your birthday? It’s already December, so you gotta start thinking birthday presents so we can have some time to buy them,” Liam smiled, winking at Louis. “Oh and Christmas presents of course, gotta have both.” 

Louis looked at him surprised. He couldn’t recall ever telling them about his birthday being Christmas Eve. The only one he had told was… oh. He glanced at Harry, who suddenly looked very interested in his food. Louis smiled, Harry must have told them. 

“Haven’t really thought about it,” Louis shrugged, trying to act nonchalant when in reality he felt a bit sad. Christmas hadn’t been a happy memory in a long time. “Besides, I can’t give you guys anything back.” 

At that Niall just laughed. “We’re not expectin’ ye to, but we’re still gonna give ye presents. Wish list or not.”

Zayn nodded and nudged Louis with his foot. “Just let us do this, otherwise they’re just gonna keep bothering you.” 

Nodding, Louis felt tears well up in his eyes. No one had ever wanted to do something that nice for him. He couldn’t believe that what he thought would lead him to his death, ended up leading him to these amazing people. Three best friends and a boyfriend. And Paul of course, who Louis had come to see like an uncle. 

He felt Harry grab and squeeze his hand, giving him as small smile and Louis sniffled, smiling back tearfully at everyone. “Thank you.” 

They all smiled widely, and Louis felt all warm inside. That must be what it’s like to have a family. Even before things went bad with his family, they had never been that good. 

After eating they all decided to try and get into the holiday spirit by decorating the cottage – Liam found some old Christmas decorations in the small attic, and Niall had for some reason packed a box of decorations as well. 

With the fireplace lit and Christmas songs on the radio, the five boys spent hours decorating the small cottage, everything having to be perfect. There were still weeks until Christmas, but they wanted to enjoy the little free time they had in between the stress of the fights. 

Dinner was eaten in front of the TV while old Christmas movies were already being shown for the 100th time, and later the boys curled up together on the couch, each with a steaming cup of cocoa. 

When they finally got ready for bed, they all mumbled a sleepy goodnight before retreating to their respective rooms. 

“You like it here?” Harry asked in a hushed voice as him and Louis got under the covers of their bed. 

“Love it!” Louis smiled sleepily, snuggling up to Harry before falling asleep, happier than he had ever been before. 

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Louis were woken up to Niall’s excited yelling, and Harry grumbled unintelligibly before trying to fall back asleep. But Louis started squirming in Harry’s arms, obviously wanting to find out what Niall was so excited about but also not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. 

Luckily Niall decided to make everything easier for him and came barging into the room without knocking first. “It’s snowin’!” the blonde squealed. “Lou, it’s snowing!” 

Immediately Louis shot out of the bed and began squealing with Niall, Harry sighing fondly to himself before getting up too. He briefly kissed Louis’ hair before heading to the bathroom to go through his morning routine and he then joined Liam in the kitchenette. 

“Mornin’, sleep well?” Liam asked over his shoulder from where he was at the stove, making what smelled like pancakes and Harry just grumbled in response. He was not a morning person. Luckily Liam knew him well and not even two minutes passed before a steaming cup of coffee was placed on the table in front of Harry. 

Louis and Niall came in as Liam finished breakfast, both inhaling the food like their lives depended on it while chatting excitedly about wanting to go play in the snow. Zayn joined them as well, still looking half asleep. 

As soon as their food was gone, Louis and Niall were out the door again, and they had gotten dressed to go outside before the others had even started clearing the table. Harry watched as they ran around in the snow, Louis almost drowning in Harry’s coat, and he couldn’t help but smile a little. It was nice seeing Louis so happy and carefree. 

“So,” Liam started with a smirk, handing Harry a plate to be dried off. “That was quite the show yesterday.” 

Harry huffed, trying to bite back a smile. “What can I say?” he shrugged and Liam only grinned wider, Zayn letting out a chuckle from where he was still at the table. 

“Are you really together though?” Liam asked, suddenly more apprehensive. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned to Liam, knowing what he was fishing for. “Yes Liam, Louis is my boyfriend.” 

Behind them it sounded like Zayn choked on his juice while Liam looked equally surprised. Not that Harry blamed them, kissing was one thing but actually being in a relationship... they probably thought Harry was just keeping it casual. 

“Well then,” Liam cleared his throat awkwardly. “Congratulations Harry, I really am happy for you. And I know I’ve been quite difficult about all of this but… I think the two of you could be good for each other.” 

“Suppose you’ve got even more to fight for now, eh?” Zayn grinned and got up, patting Harry on the shoulder. “Should probably get some training done today, make sure you’re ready.” 

Harry nodded, putting away the last plate before turning to the two boys. “We also need to figure out a plan to get Louis to safety in case something happens. I can’t risk trusting Simon on this, and I’m not letting Louis get hurt. So far I haven’t been able to think of something that would actually work, and I need your help. We can’t let them get Louis.” 

Both Zayn and Liam nodded gravely, and Harry hoped they had something… anything that could help Louis. He was prepared to do whatever it would take to make sure the boy was safe. He had promised Louis that he would be free, and he was keeping that promise no matter what. 

None of them having any ideas yet, they moved to the living room where Liam set up some basic training equipment he had brought to keep Harry in shape. They may be on vacation, but he still needed to train to be able to keep up with Rex. Hopefully his time behind bars would weaken him. Even if it was only a little, it would be helpful. 

Louis and Niall came back in with red cheeks and big smiles right as Harry was about to finish his last routine of the day. They watched Harry until he was done, and then Niall started talking about wanting to play some board games he had seen in his room and Louis quickly agreed, leaving Zayn and Liam little choice but to agree as well. 

The puppy faces on the two blue-eyed boys could probably end a war. 

Harry excused himself with having to shower, but knew he would probably end up giving in anyway. He was completely and utterly powerless when it came to Louis. In other words, he was so whipped. 

But as he came out of the bathroom, hair still dripping, and sat down beside Louis, fully expecting for the younger boy to ask him to join their game of monopoly, Louis just curled up against Harry’s side with a content sigh. 

“You can be on my team if you want, but you don’t have to play if you’re tired,” the smaller boy mumbled, smiling up at Harry. 

Really not wanting to play, Harry just shook his head before planting a discreet kiss on Louis’ cheek, hoping he wouldn’t be too disappointed. Louis seemed to pick up on Harry’s mood and nodded, cuddling closer to Harry before turning back to the game. 

The game lasted all of twenty minutes before Niall and Zayn started arguing about the rules, Niall ending up flipping over the game and crossing his arms like a petulant child, resulting in Liam and Zayn cracking up, Niall following shortly after. 

After that, Louis and Harry somehow ended up in the loveseat while the other three boys had claimed the couch. The TV was on some random music channel, but no one was really paying attention. 

Zayn was drawing, looking out the window for inspiration every once in a while, Liam was reading a book he had talked about wanting to read for a while, and Niall was playing a game on his phone – losing it would seem by the steady string of curse words coming from him. 

Louis was playing with the zipper on Harry’s hoodie, practically in Harry’s lap, and Harry was just relaxing, his head leaned back on the backrest and his eyes closed. As annoying as Louis tugging on his hoodie should be, Harry weirdly enough found it calming. 

“Thank you for all of this,” Louis mumbled, nuzzling into Harry’s chest. “I love it here.” 

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiled back, pulling a blanket over the both of them before putting his arms around Louis, bringing the smaller boy closer. Who knew cuddling was that nice? It was probably just because it was with Louis, but still. Harry could do this all day. 

A camera shutter went off, the blitz making Harry blink surprised. Both him and Louis looked towards Niall, who was suddenly very focused on something on his phone – his red ears giving him away. Niall couldn’t lie for shit, even though he actually had a decent poker face, his ears would always go red. 

“Niall…” Harry grumbled. “What are you doing?” 

At first Niall tried to look innocent, but he quickly realized it wasn’t going to work. “I just… the two of ye looked fuckin’ adorable and me mum would never believe me unless I had proof.” 

Harry sighed but decided to let the boy off the hook. He really didn’t want to get up now that he had a very cute boy in his lap. 

“Your mum?” Louis asked, looking between Niall and Harry curiously. 

“Yeah,” Niall nodded, gesturing towards Harry and the others. “We usually take a trip back to me hometown around Christmas – me mum is a fuckin’ magician in the kitchen I tell ye. Taught me everythin’ I know.”

A couple years back, Niall and his parents couldn’t get along at all which was why he had moved to Paul’s, but after they got divorced, Niall managed to get back in touch with his mum, who had insisted he would bring everyone over so she could meet them. After that it just became tradition. 

For some reason she had taken a particular liking to Harry despite his off-putting personality – probably the whole sob-story background he had. 

“Sounds nice,” Louis hummed, a dreaming smile on his face, and Harry’s heart clenched, knowing Louis’d had a childhood much like his own. 

“Well that’s great, ‘cause ye’re gonna be comin’ with us,” Niall laughed and Louis lit up like a Christmas tree. 

When they eventually went to bed that day, Louis was still chattering excitedly about it, and for once, Harry couldn’t wait. Purely because he wanted to see Louis smile. 

* * *

The next morning they had all made a silent agreement to sleep in and just stay in bed for as long as they felt like it. They were on a vacation after all. 

Which was why Louis found himself happily cuddled up to Harry in the bed while playing some random game on Harry’s phone, Harry absentmindedly running his fingers through Louis’ hair. 

Louis had woken up as the first of the two and had quickly gone to the bathroom where he did his business, brushed his teeth – just in case – and pulled on one of Harry’s jumpers before running back to the warmth of the bed, finding Harry now awake as well. 

He pouted as he lost yet another round and handed the phone back to Harry with an annoyed huff, before trying to worm his way into Harry’s arms. 

“Comfy,” he sighed blissfully, giggling as Harry’s chuckle reverberated through his chest where Louis’ ear was pressed to. 

“You calling me fat?” Harry teased, squeezing Louis playfully as he planted a kiss on the smaller boy’s nose. 

“Maybe,” Louis tittered, trying to conceal his smile by biting his lip. 

Harry started poking Louis’ stomach, making the younger boy shriek and try to push him away, but Harry pulled him closer again, pressing their lips together. Louis gasped in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, now really glad he had brushed his teeth. 

They kissed lazily for a while, just enjoying being close and Louis felt like he was floating. He still wasn’t that confident in his kissing skills, but none of them really minded. And Harry was an excellent teacher. But he also had years of experience. 

Surprisingly though, Louis wasn’t really bothered about the number of people Harry had been with – however high it might be – because why should he? Harry was a different person back then, and now he was with Louis in a way he hadn’t been with anyone else. So yeah, Louis felt pretty confident. 

They eventually pulled away to catch their breath and Harry grinned, squeezing Louis’ hip. “You’re getting pretty good at that,” he praised, wiggling his eyebrows, and Louis blushed scarlet, not having expected that. 

He mumbled a small thank you before hiding his face in Harry’s neck. Okay, so he still wasn’t quite used to this whole relationship thing or Harry’s happy side. 

Still not wanting to move, they stayed in bed until they started hearing noises from the living room, indication one of the other boys were up. The need for food was what eventually got them out of the bed and they ventured into the living room, finding Liam and Niall in the kitchenette, Zayn sitting on the couch looking like he had just woken up.

While eating, they decided to all go for a walk to get some fresh air, and Louis once again pulled on one of Harry’s coats. He loved how big it was on him and it smelt like Harry. Harry wasn’t going to get this one back. At least not until it stopped smelling like him. 

It was unsurprisingly pretty cold outside, their breaths coming out in puffy clouds, and another layer of snow had come during the night. Louis loved this time of year; everything was so pretty. 

A small path led through the forest and Liam told them it led to a lake nearby, so that’s where they decided to go. 

As they started walking, Louis debated on whether or not to try and hold Harry’s hand. He wasn’t sure where Harry was with showing affection yet even though they had both cuddled and kissed in front of the others. Feeling brave, he reached out with his mitten covered hand to shyly grab onto Harry’s gloved ones, hoping harry wouldn’t push it away. He didn’t. He just smiled softly at Louis, squeezed his hand and kept walking. 

“Okay, if ye’re gonna keep bein’ this cute, ‘m gonna get diabetes,” Niall groaned from behind them. “There’re like hearts in yer eyes, it’s freakin’ me out.”

Louis giggled into Harry’s shoulder as Harry stuck out a foot to try and trip Niall, the blonde stumbling slightly with an affronted squawk. Harry sneered at him playfully and Liam patted the boy’s back with an amused sigh. 

While walking, Louis moved his hand and instead wrapped himself around Harry’s arm, pressing closer for warmth. He frowned when Harry gently shook him off but the frown was quickly replaced by a shy smile as Harry instead out an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

They had ended up behind the others, Liam and Zayn in the front, each now with a cigarette lit, and Niall was almost skipping along in the middle, kicking up the snow while he walked with a loud laugh. 

To Louis, everything was perfect, and he dreaded having to go back home the next day. He wasn’t ready to face reality just yet. 

He shook his head to get rid of the gloomy thoughts, wanting to enjoy their last whole day in freedom. As if knowing what he was thinking, Harry gave him a little squeeze and a peck on the forehead like he was telling Louis they were going to be okay. And Louis believed him. 

After messing about by the lake, Niall starting a contest to see who could break the ice first by throwing rocks, they all headed back to the cottage with rosy cheeks and frostbitten noses. Like the day before they all fit themselves in the living room with cups of hot cocoa, Louis and Niall having put little marshmallows in theirs as well. 

With the fireplace crackling in the background and the Christmas decorations, the scene would make the perfect postcard. 

Even though they had originally planned another training session, Liam and Harry both agreed that none of them could be arsed, which really pleased Louis as it now gave him and Harry more cuddling time. Zayn didn’t seem too bothered either as he looked like moving from his spot on the couch the last thing he wanted to do. 

Niall had fallen asleep halfway through his cup of cocoa, Liam managing to save the cup and place it on the table before the cocoa spilled everywhere. He was now snoring loudly in Zayn’s ear, having moved in his sleep so his head was on Zayn’s shoulder, and Zayn looked ready to murder him. 

When Louis’ cup was empty, he leaned against Harry and pulled the blanket up over him, feeling warm and content and really sleepy. With Harry’s arms around him, he was lulled to sleep by the older boy’s soothing heartbeat. 

* * *

It was now Monday morning and time for them to go home, which was reflected in the mood around the breakfast table. No one really felt like talking. 

Harry would definitely take Louis back there someday though. Maybe even just the two of them. 

They packed in silence, Harry hating the sad pout on Louis’ face but knew there wasn’t anything he could do about it at the moment. Hopefully seeing Oliver would make him a bit happier again. 

The Christmas decorations were left as they were, as they all agreed to come back sometime around Christmas again. They had all loved the small cottage and couldn’t wait to come back there. 

Before making the trip back home, Harry made sure Louis put on more layers so that he wouldn’t be as cold as he had been on the way down. He didn’t want Louis getting sick again. And he made sure it was all his clothes – Louis was still primarily wearing the ones he got from Niall, and Harry didn’t like that one bit. Call him possessive, but he just preferred it when Louis was wearing his clothes. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle a little when he was done dressing Louis. The smaller boy looked kind of ridiculous all bundled up like that. Mostly cute though. 

“You ready?” he asked as he put the helmet on the smaller boy. 

“No,” Louis pouted and Harry couldn’t resist kissing him gently to make the pout go away. 

They got up on the Bullet and fell in behind Liam’s car, leaving the cottage behind. Even Harry felt a bit empty. He had liked it there because when they were there, they could pretend they were just normal guys with normal lives taking a small vacation. Harry wasn’t fucked up and him and Louis were just a normal couple who had met under normal circumstances. 

Harry knew he didn’t deserve Louis, and he was afraid that someday Louis would see that too. He wanted him though. He was quite literally the light of Harry’s life, and he was so, so happy he had seen that before it was too late. 

He was not going to let anyone take that light away. 

* * *

When they got home, they got their bags from Liam’s car and said goodbye to the others before trudging up to the flat. While Harry unpacked, Louis went to get Oliver from Mrs. Bennett, already seeming happier at the thought of seeing his kitten. 

He came skipping into their bedroom with Oliver in his arms and a big smile of his face. “Mrs. Bennett said he’s been really nice and that she’d love to take care of him again sometime if we need it. She also gave me some cookies I’ve put in the kitchen.” 

Harry smiled fondly as Louis fussed over the kitten, still not quite used to the warmth spreading in his chest every time he looked at Louis. A foreign but quite pleasant feeling. 

Pressing a short kiss to Louis’ lips he headed to the kitchen to make lunch, Louis trailing behind him. Not having that much in the kitchen, Harry just threw together some sandwiches they ate in a comfortable silence. They decided to save Mrs. Bennett’s cookies for later. 

They ended up on the couch, Louis not even thinking twice about planting himself on Harry’s lap. 

“C-can we…?” Louis started, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “Kiss?” 

Harry chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek. “There.” 

“Harry,” Louis whined, fidgeting in embarrassment. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry then pulled Louis in for a real kiss, pressing their lips together a few times before finally kissing him properly. He liked how Louis, despite still being quite new to this, eagerly tried to match Harry’s movements. 

He hummed approvingly when Louis moved so that he was now straddling Harry, small hands shyly gripping onto Harry’s shoulders, and Harry gripped onto his hips, squeezing them encouragingly. He quite liked this new position. 

Too caught up in the moment, Harry gently bit down on Louis’ lower lip, soothing over it with his tongue, only realizing what he had done when Louis gasped in surprise and jerked back a little to look at Harry with wide eyes. 

Harry’s eyes widened as well, not knowing what to say or do. Did he apologize or did he just keep kissing Louis? Did he cross the line or not? “Louis, I…” 

“I… uhm… I don’t know how to kiss like that…” Louis eventually mumbled so quietly Harry nearly missed it, and Harry felt his heart stop. That wasn’t a ‘stop it’. 

“You… you want me to show you?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even, nearly choking when Louis nodded shyly. Fucking hell. 

It wasn’t like making out was something new to Harry, but it was to Louis. And the fact that it was with Louis just… fucking hell. He wasn’t prepared for this. 

He squeezed Louis’ hips again before leaning back in, attaching their lips. Cupping Louis’ face, he kissed him slowly before parting his lips slightly, brushing his thumb over the corner of Louis’ mouth to encourage him to do the same. 

Louis whined quietly as Harry gently sucked on his lower lip, and Harry just couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He kissed Louis with everything he had, feeling like he was freefalling. Never had kissing been this good. He didn’t even care about Louis’ obvious lack of experience – he was more than happy to teach him if it meant they got to do this more often. 

When he felt Louis was getting overwhelmed, he pulled away and instead started pressing little kisses from Louis’ jaw down his neck. The younger boy was breathing hard and shaking slightly, whining as Harry trailed his lips over his collarbones. 

“That okay?” Harry eventually mumbled, nuzzling their noses together with a soft smile, and Louis nodded shyly, face still beet red.

“Y-yeah…” he breathed out then suddenly giggled cutely. “T-that was nice.” 

Harry chuckled, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest. How was he meant to survive this? 

“It was,” he grinned cheekily before leaning back in for round two. 

Well, if he didn’t end up surviving, at least he would die happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I think it's pretty clear now why there won't be any smut in this story as I obviously can't even write a proper kissing scene. I'm cringing just think about... I'm so sorry you had to read that


	26. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys here's the next chapter!!!  
> Sooo, I've pretty much gotten the rest of the story planned out - that meants there's only around two chapters left and an epilogue if everything goes as planned (we'll see how I manage to fit everything in). I have no plans of making a sequal as I have no idea what I would make it about, but I already have some future stories I'd like to write that I hope you'll like as well. 
> 
> As usual (unfortunately), I haven't read this through so please, please tell me if you find any mistakes so that I can fix them - thanks, love you! xx

Louis watched as Harry paced around the room while talking with Liam on the phone. He was clearly irritated and kept running his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. But then again, he had just been talking to Simon, so Louis didn’t blame him. 

It was now two days ago they had come home from the extended weekend, and Harry had been having long training sessions with Liam in the mornings since. Simon had called just as they had stepped into the flat after the training session of the day. 

It was only when Harry had called Liam right after that Louis had found out what Simon had wanted. 

Apparently Rex was still behind bars on bail, and Simon was working on finding a way to get him out without the police getting suspicious. As they kept finding more dirt on Rex, the prize on getting him out was growing and Simon wanted him out before he got locked up for good. 

All Harry and Louis could do was wait. 

Which was why Harry was thoroughly pissed off. He hated not knowing what would happen and refused to just sit around and let Simon control everything. Louis was quite scared too, not knowing what this meant for him. 

What if Simon decided to just cancel everything and take Louis back until he found something else to use him for… just the thought sent shivers down his spine. 

Eventually Harry hung up with an annoyed huff, his left hand balled up so tight his knuckled were white. Louis knew Harry would never hurt him, but he couldn’t help but think how scary he looked. He just had to let him calm down on his own. 

“Fuck!” Harry suddenly growled, smashing his hand into the wall with a loud crack, and Louis screamed out in surprise, scooting back on the couch so fast he nearly fell over the edge. 

Harry breathed heavily as he stared at the dent he had made in the wall, and he reminded Louis of an angry bull. 

Louis’ eyes flickered to the bedroom where Oliver had run off to at the loud noise, and considered doing it too. Even if he liked Harry a lot, he was too scared to be around him right now. It reminded him of the last time Harry got that mad and nearly hurt him. He did not want to stick around in case this was round two. 

He took the chance and quickly fled the room. 

He cuddled up in their bed with Oliver and the teddy bear, waiting for Harry to calm down. Flashbacks from that night kept coming into his mind and she shivered. As if Oliver could feel how shaken up he was, he nuzzled Louis’ face, purring calmingly. 

After a while, Harry came into the bedroom, actually knocking before entering despite it being mostly his room, and sat on the foot of the bed, careful not to touch Louis. He looked almost pained as he finally met Louis’ eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, voice gruff. “I was just so angry with Simon and I… I would never hurt you, you know that right?”

Louis had never seen Harry look like that before. He almost looked small and scared, and Louis just wanted to hug him. So he did. 

He put Oliver and the teddy bear down and crawled into Harry’s lap, winding his arms around the taller boy’s middle. It was like all the air was let out of Harry, his body sagging in relief as he nearly crushed Louis to his chest. 

“I don’t want you to be scared of me,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ hair. 

Aware they would both know he was lying if he said he wasn’t, Louis just gripped onto Harry’s shirt and nuzzled closer, hoping it would reassure him that Louis wasn’t going anywhere. 

They sat like that for a while, Harry’s grip not loosening for even a second like he was afraid Louis would vanish if he did. It made Louis feel warm all over knowing Harry needed Louis as much as Louis needed him. 

When Harry’s did pull away it was only to pull Louis right back into a searing kiss that made Louis feel like he was flying, a buzzing feeling spreading all the way down to his toes. 

He had never really seen how kissing that involved tongues could be anything near pleasurable with the spit and the teeth and ew. But oh had he been proven wrong. 

He was only a bit ashamed to say that after they had come home from their weekend, they had spent a great amount of time snogging on the couch. Louis wanted to learn and Harry was more than happy to teach – it was a win win. 

Needless to say, Louis was quite content. 

Apparently Oliver didn’t like being ignored, and the kitten decided to interrupt the kissing couple by jumping into Louis’ lap, pawing impatiently as Louis’ sweater. Harry sighed disapprovingly when Louis broke the kiss and refused stubbornly to release his tight grip on the younger boy. 

“Stupid cat,” Harry grumbled as Louis cooed at the kitten, and Louis giggled. He couldn’t believe Harry was jealous of the cat. 

They stayed on the bed, all wrapped around each other until they were too hungry to stay put. Lunch was eaten on the couch, both of the boys actively ignoring the dent in the wall, although Harry seemed to deflate a bit. He probably still felt guilty. 

Of course Louis was still a bit shaken, but he knew it was mostly because of the bad memories from when Harry had been drunk. Louis trusted sober Harry, even when he was angry. 

He didn’t like when Harry was drunk. And he hated seeing Harry sad and insecure even more. His Harry was strong and confident, and when he didn’t act like that, it threw Louis off balance. For once, it was Harry who looked like a kicked puppy. 

Louis had to be the strong one now and assure Harry everything would be okay. 

“Stop that!” he said sternly, pointing a finger at Harry who looked at him confused. 

“Stop what?” 

“Over thinking!” Louis placed himself in Harry’s lap so they were pretty much nose to nose. “Yes, you startled me, but that’s it. Nothing happened. I’m fine.” 

Finally catching on, Harry sighed and hugged Louis to his chest, Louis letting himself being pulled in happily. “You deserve so much better than this,” Harry mumbled much to Louis’ surprise. “So much more than what I can give you.” 

Shaking his head vigorously, Louis pulled back to look Harry in the eyes again, gripping onto Harry’s shoulders. “Harry no! If it wasn’t for you… I don’t even want to think of what would’ve happened to me.” 

Harry looked at Louis wide-eyed, surprised by Louis’ outburst. So was Louis, he often forgot he had it in him. And this was something Louis needed to get out and something Harry needed to hear. 

“You could just have ignored me and… and let me sleep on the floor or something, but even when you didn’t like me, you were still nice! And I had expected for you to hit me, but you’ve never hurt me even though I must have been so annoying. You’ve protected me from Simon and from Rex when you could have just given me to them and gotten the money, because I-I know that you didn’t go into this for me. You got nothing for taking care o-of me, and s-still…”

By now Louis was crying, making it harder for him to speak and he probably didn’t make a lot of sense but he just needed to get it out. “You’ve g-given me everything. Y-you saved me, and I-I’ll always be grateful for t-that.” 

For a few seconds after Louis’ small speech there was nothing but silence, and Harry was sitting as if frozen, just staring at a crying Louis. Then Louis found himself, once again, crushed to Harry’s chest and he was surprised to feel that the older boy was shaking slightly. 

Still crying, Louis hugged Harry back tightly, just letting it all out. All the worry and fear, the happiness and content, the love… everything just overwhelmed him all at once and he hung onto Harry for dear life. 

They sat there for what felt like hours, Louis’ tears soaking through Harry’s shirt as Harry held him close. 

When Louis eventually ran out of tears and energy, he could feel himself getting sleepy. He mumbled something unintelligible, his voice thick with tears and hoarse from all the crying to be understandable, before giving in and closing his eyes. 

Right before he fell asleep, he felt Harry press a kiss to his cheek, a hand running gently through his hair. 

“You’re wrong about one thing though,” the older boy whispered softly. “You’re the one that saved me.” 

* * *

Harry’s back was starting to hurt from the awkward position he was sitting in, but with the sleeping boy in his lap he didn’t dare to move. 

The poor boy had worn himself out crying and was now dead to the world. Had been for almost an hour now. His eyes were puffy and red, dried tears on his cheeks but he was the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen. 

And the crazy thing was… he was all Harry’s. 

No matter how horrible Harry had been throughout it all, Louis was still there. And hearing just how highly Louis thought of him… he still couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t a hero, he didn’t save people. Had never thought he would be anything other than a criminal. 

Honestly, he had always thought he would end up alone. That eventually Liam, Zayn and Niall would get fed up with him and leave, that he would somehow disappoint Paul so much he would give up on him. And when Mrs. Bennett died, he would be left without anyone who genuinely cared. 

He would be left sitting in his flat with more money than he would know how to spend, body ruined from fighting too much, with no one left in his life. 

And it was only now that he had everything to lose that he realized just how much that future actually scared him. He couldn’t go back to being alone, not after everything that has happened. Not after meeting Louis. 

He hugged the sleeping boy closer, careful not to wake him up. Seeing him cry had nearly broken Harry’s heart, especially since he was pretty much the cause. Even though Louis had assured him that he didn’t blame Harry for anything, Harry still felt awful. 

And the incident earlier didn’t help his guilt. He had lost his temper and lost control. The scariest part was that he couldn’t recall punching the wall, just the pure anger at Simon and the situation. What if he had been closer to Louis? He wasn’t sure he would have been able to hold himself back. He could have hurt Louis. 

It had been obvious that Louis was scared. He had probably thought it was going to be like that other time… Harry didn’t even want to think about it. 

But it couldn’t happen again. He needed to get better at controlling his anger. Perhaps Liam had some ideas, or maybe Paul. The thought if having to ask for help was awful but he would do anything for Louis. 

The smaller boy mumbled something in his sleep and Harry couldn’t help but smile softly, running his fingers gently down Louis’ cheek. 

To get them both more comfortable, he slowly moved so that he was now lying down on the couch, Louis pretty much on top of him. He laid there for a while, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. Louis’ breathing was quite soothing, the subtle movement of Louis’ chest and the small puffs of air against Harry’s neck lulling Harry to sleep as well. 

A nap wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

* * *

It was when they were all at Paul’s that Harry finally manned up enough to ask Paul for help, and he motioned for Paul to follow him out back. 

“Everything okay?” Paul asked concerned. 

Harry nodded, trying to formulate what he wanted to say in his head but coming up blank. Asking for help was harder than he thought…

“I just… I had another… episode a couple of days ago, and I scared Louis,” he started, feeling ashamed when Paul’s worry visibly turned into disappointment. “I didn’t hurt him of course but… is there any way I can learn to not, y’know, explode?”

“Harry…” Paul sighed, looking at the boy in both wonder and surprise. Harry had never asked for help before, so it must have caught him off guard. He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you my boy. You’ve come so far.” 

Feeling uncomfortable, Harry just hugged and shrugged, trying to play it off cool. He felt like a kid again, asking a parent for help. 

“What I think you need to do is, as soon as you start to feel riled up, you remove yourself from the situation. Deep breaths, count to ten – it may sound stupid, but it works. Try and think of the consequences,” Paul smiled knowingly. “Try to think of Louis. You know it scares him, focus on that. Remember the feelings you got the last time you upset him. I’m not saying it’ll work every time, but I’m sure you can learn to work around your anger instead of ‘exploding’. And most importantly, you need to communicate. I’m sure Louis would love it if you opened up to him more, and the lads would do anything to help you as well. Remember, it won’t make you weak – asking for help takes a lot of courage.” 

Okay… that didn’t sound too bad. And thinking of Louis was something Harry couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of himself. The image of Louis’ frightened face from the night Nick had visited was still burned into Harry’s mind and would probably stay there forever. He felt sick every time he thought of it. 

He didn’t say anything, but he knew he didn’t need to. Paul nodded proudly and patted Harry on the shoulder before they went back out to the others. 

Louis beamed up at him as Harry slid into the booth beside him, and the two boys immediately cuddled up, Louis finding his usual spot under Harry’s arm. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Paul smiling fondly at them from where he was stood at the bar. Like Niall’s mum, he too had gotten a picture of Harry and Louis cuddling on the couch back when they were at the cottage. He hadn’t really talked to Harry about it, but Harry figured he had known it was coming. Paul always seemed to know everything – sometimes even before the person knew it themselves.

Louis had mentioned he wanted to work at Paul’s again when everything was over, and Harry took that as a sign that Louis finally believed things could go right for them. 

“You want one?” Louis asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts and Harry looked down to where Louis was holding out one of his cookies towards Harry. 

Shaking his head, he took the cookie from Louis before holding it out in front of Louis’ mouth instead. “Shouldn’t eat stuff like that when I’m training, and I’m honestly not very fond of sweets.” 

Louis just hummed and shrugged before leaning in to take a bite of the cookie, letting Harry feed him. Niall fake-gagged from where he was sitting across from them but he couldn’t hide the fond grin on his face. 

“Shut up Niall, you’re just jealous,” Louis sassed, sticking out his tongue at Niall before taking another bite of the cookie. Niall’s jaw dropped at Louis’ sudden attitude, and Liam and Zayn laughed loudly in surprise. Even Harry couldn’t hold back a chuckle, not having seen that coming. 

They were seeing more and more of the real Louis, and Harry loved it. Couldn’t believe how far the younger boy had come from the terrified boy in Simon’s office all those weeks back. He was so much more confident in himself and it was a joy to watch. 

He wasn’t the only one who had grown though, Harry could hardly recognize himself. If someone had told him two months back that he would be sitting there with a sweet boyfriend, cuddling, and having a cat back home… he would probably have knocked them out. It wasn’t a bad thing though, the change, far from it actually. 

Sitting there in the booth at Paul’s with his friends and his boyfriend, having a flat that actually felt like a home waiting for him… he was happy. 

Of course everything comes to an end, and the moment was ruined by an all too familiar ringtone. Everyone except Louis froze, as he didn’t recognize the tune yet, their faces going grim. 

Simon always did have a flair for timing. 

Harry pulled the phone from his pocket, taking a deep breath before answering. He knew where this was going. 

“Yes?” 

“Harry my boy, good news!” Simon greeted way too cheerfully, and Harry felt cold. His suspicious were confirmed. “Finally managed to get Parker out - those damn cops get harder and harder to trick. But anyway, fight’s back on tomorrow. I know it’s short notice but I’ve got a handful of impatient clients breathing down my neck, so I hope you’ve used your extra week wisely. Same time, same place – you know the drill.” 

Harry barely managed to get out a response before Simon hung up, the silence following nearly deafening. 

“So when’s it going down?” Zayn asked darkly, hands tearing up a napkin in front of him. 

“Tomorrow,” Harry croaked out, still in shock after the short notice warning. Louis gasped beside him, immediately curling into Harry’s side. 

“What?” Niall nearly choked on his tea. “He can’t do that! It’s too soon, we’ve got no time to prepare!” 

“We can’t do anything about it,” Liam said, voice surprisingly even although he was given away by the white-knuckled grip he had on the table. “We can’t let this paralyze us because then we will lose.” 

Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation, the numbness in his head getting slowly replaced by rage. It was like his body got warmer, his breathing getting heavier and he clenched his fists. He needed to punch something. Hard.

The he suddenly became aware of the shaking figure beside him as something wet dripped on his neck. He looked down, feeling like he was in a daze, and saw that Louis had tears streaming down his face. Right… Louis was there too. 

Slowly he felt the anger seep out of him again as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to focus on calming Louis down. Paul’s words echoed in his mind… focus on Louis… just keep focusing on Louis… 

No matter what, he would have to get ready for the next day. Everything was coming to an end. He just had to make sure it ended in his favor. Louis was going to be free; he would make sure of it. No matter what it would take.


	27. The End – Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I've got a question for you - if I were to change the summary of the story, is there any part you would like it to be? I'm kinda lost as to what I want it to be, but I really want to change it, so I hope you guys have some ideas! xx 
> 
> (Also, I've recently noticed that some of the things I've written in italics isn't in italics anymore. I think I've found out how to fix the problem, but I'm not gonna go back and fix the other chapters, sorry) 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

The next morning Harry and Louis stayed in bed as long as possible, trying to delay having to go to the warehouse. Louis was practically in Harry’s lap, his arms around Harry´s middle like a vice. It was actually getting a little uncomfortable for Harry, and he was surprised by the strength in Louis’ grip, but at the same time he didn’t want to move.

It was nice having something to keep him grounded.

They hadn’t spoken since they woke up, not knowing what to say to make the situation feel better. There wasn’t anything to say really.

Harry spent the time trying to come up with a way to get Louis out in case of trouble, but nothing seemed possible. They would be on the balcony – hopefully Harry’s, but the worst case scenario would be that Simon demanded that they would sit with him on the opposite balcony. Either way, Simon was for sure going to notice right away if they tried to sneak Louis out.

And even if they did manage to get him down from the balcony, they would still have to get him out unseen by the hundreds of spectators and before Simon would notice he was gone. Harry would be stuck in the middle of everything in the ring, unable to help the others who would have to fight their way out.

Fuck… what were they going to do?

It didn’t help that Harry had this nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. Him winning and taking Louis home seemed way too easy.

Hopefully Simon still believed that Harry only wanted to win because the others wanted to help Louis, and not because he wanted Louis to himself – because if Simon knew Harry had changed his mind, there was no telling what he’d do.

Even if Harry did win Louis fair and square, Simon could pull out some bullshit about being afraid that everyone would think the fight was rigged in Harry’s favor because he was Simon’s favorite, and send Louis off somewhere else to prove a point.

For the first time in years, Harry was terrified. Admittedly, what he had with Louis scared him because it was new and foreign for him, but it was a good scared. Actually losing Louis would crush him.

He must have unconsciously tightened his grip, because Louis suddenly whined and squirmed uncomfortably in Harry’s lap.

   “You’re crushing me,” he mumbled disgruntled, the first spoken words of the day breaking them out of the nervous bubble they had been in for the past couple of hours.

Harry tried smiling at him, but probably ended up with a grimace as he looked down at Louis, giving him a little squeeze. “My ribs aren’t exactly happy either.”

Louis blushed and loosened his grip a little before nuzzling into Harry’s chest.

   “I’m scared.”

Harry’s heart broke for the smaller boy and he held him closer, kissing his hair. He didn’t want to admit to being scared himself, but he didn’t want to lie and say he was sure everything was going to be fine either. Truth was, he had no idea what was going to happen, but if Louis knew he thought that, he would for sure lose all hope.

   “Whatever comes at us, we’ll take care of,” Harry ended up saying. Although it wasn’t the most comforting thing he could have said, he wasn’t lying either. And Louis didn’t seem displeased about the answer, so it was probably the only right thing he could have said without upsetting the younger boy.

When they eventually got out of bed, Harry went all out on breakfast in hopes of cheering Louis up even just a little. He made waffles and pancakes topped with whipped cream, chocolate chips and some sprinkles Louis found in the back of one of the cupboards. He even let Louis drink hot cocoa, even though he knew it would upset the younger boy’s stomach.

The last time he had gotten hot cocoa for breakfast, the poor boy had felt sick the rest of the day.

Harry was impressed by how much Louis managed to eat before finally pushing away his plate with a content sigh, but he figured Louis just wanted to get as much as possible in case it was the last time. If he ended up with Grunwald, luxuries like these probably wouldn’t happen.

He looked over at the blue-eyed boy, who was now playing with Oliver on the floor. Someone somewhere must have really messed up for this boy to be in a situation like this.

Louis didn’t deserve any of it.

Louis giggled from where he was sitting on the floor, Oliver trying to swipe at the drawstrings on his – or rather Harry’s – sweatshirt, and Harry’s heart melted. That boy would be the end of Harry someday…

There was still hours until they had to leave, so as Harry got up to do the dishes, he turned to Louis, “Why don’t you go put a movie on? I’ll be there as soon as I’m done here.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Louis picked up Oliver and skipped into the living room while Harry turned to the sink to get started. Hopefully the movie would distract Louis from thinking about the upcoming fight.

He was nearly done when his phone went off and he dried his hands before picking it up, finding a message from Liam.

_How’re you holding up?_

Liam was probably as nervous about the fight as Harry was – Louis had really grown on him, and Harry was sure he saw Louis as the little brother he had always wanted. The same with the other boys – the blue-eyed boy had them all wrapped around his little finger.

 _Better than expected._ Harry texted back, which was true. He had feared there would be tears everywhere. The day wasn’t over yet though.

Liam sent back an _ok_ , and that was the end of that conversation. None of them were big texters and preferred short, precise conversations where you cut right to the chase.

Harry pocketed his phone and joined Louis in the living room, the two cuddling up on the couch as usual, the movie Louis had picked running in the background. Holding Louis in his arms had quickly become one of Harry’s favorite things, and he wasn’t sure if he could go back to sleeping alone if it came to that.

It was weird how quickly he had become dependent on the younger boy.

Another things he was thoroughly enjoying, was kissing. He had never thought that just kissing could be that good. Especially with someone inexperienced as Louis. But he found he quite enjoyed being the one teaching Louis everything, and his possessive side was thrilled to know that no one else had had their hands on the smaller boy before Harry.

And Louis was a fast learner, so there was really no downside to it. Other than the fact that he could now pretty much disarm Harry immediately with just a little peck on the lips, turning the former stone cold boxer into mush in his hands.

Although that didn’t seem to be such a bad thing, Harry found. He liked the new him.

But if someone got in the way of Harry keeping Louis with him, Harry would have no problem showing them why he was nicknamed ‘the Killer’.

* * *

Louis was plastered against Niall’s side as they walked through the warehouse to get to Harry’s dressing room, and Harry had to restrain himself from pulling the two apart so that Louis could be with him instead.

Although he knew it was irrational thinking, he also knew Niall would be a much better choice for a boyfriend – the blonde was luckily straight as a pole, but Harry feared Louis would realize there was someone better out there for him.

That wasn’t what he was supposed to be thinking about though, he could he focusing on winning the fight so he could free Louis.

They passed a couple of the other boxers in the hallway, all of them eyeing Louis hungrily. They were probably regretting making a deal with Simon, or just disappointed they couldn’t win.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief as they arrived safely in Harry’s dressing room, Liam shutting and locking the door behind them. If Simon got suspicious, they could just say that they didn’t want to risk it if some former fighters wanted to try and get to Louis.

Louis glanced up at Harry questioningly and Harry nodded, opening his arms for Louis to run into.

The smaller boy in Harry’s arms were shaking, and Harry picked him up – Louis squealing in surprise – before sitting on the bench with Louis in his lap. He couldn’t help but send a smug look in Niall’s direction, the blonde luckily looking the other way. If he had seen that, he would never let Harry forget it.

They hadn’t even been there for five minutes before someone pulled on the door handle, followed by a harsh knock on the door when it didn’t open.

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek before gently lifting him off of his lap as Zayn went to open the door. They already knew who it was.

And as expected, Simon came strutting into the room flanked by his two usual goons, an almost offended look in his face. “The door was locked…” he huffed and looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. “Interesting.”

   “Smith’s already barged in here unwanted once, and I don’t wanna deal with that shit from any other loser. They all know the kid’s in here. I’m just trying to keep him safe and perfect as you ordered,” Harry sneered, his well-practiced poker face back on.

Simon just looked at them suspiciously before seemingly shrugging it off. “I just wanted to come and see if everything was in order before the big show. Don’t want any unnecessary complications. But I see the boy’s in a good conditions, so there’s nothing else for me to do here.” He turned to Harry, “Remember Styles; try and put on a good show. People have paid a lot to see this.”

With that, he left with his bodyguards, leaving the boys slightly stunned.

“Well that was odd…” Zayn said, breaking the awkward silence, and Niall mumbled in agreement.

Harry however was reminded that there was something he needed to do before the fight, and he pulled Liam aside.

   “I need you to promise me something,” he mumbled hurriedly, making sure Liam was the only one who could hear him, and Liam nodded, leaning in to hear better.

“If anything happens, at any sign of trouble, I need you to get Louis out. Don’t think about me, I’ll take care of myself, but you need to get him somewhere safe. And if…” he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If something happens to me, go through with Paul’s plan. Get him as far away from here as possible.”

   “Harry…” Liam stared at him in shock. They both knew that if they tried screwing over Simon, there could very well be fatal consequences. Harry had seen his fair share of ‘mysterious disappearances’. He just never thought it could be a threat to him.

He had tried very hard not to think about the fact that this could be his last day.

   “Promise me, Liam!”

   “Are you crazy?” Liam hissed through his teeth, squeezing Harry’s arm almost painfully. “I can’t just leave you behind! There must be – “

   “Promise me!”

Liam shut his mouth, looking almost sad as his eyes roamed over Harry’s face for a second before sighing shakily. “I promise… I’m not happy about this, but I promise.”

A second passed before he suddenly pulled Harry in for hug, surprisingly the boxer. Even though the two of them had been friends for years, they had never been physical like that. The closest they had gotten to a hug was a pat on the shoulder. Nevertheless Harry awkwardly hugged him back.

They had their differences, but he was still one of Harry’s best mates and he would trust him with his life.

They nodded at each other as they stepped back, ignoring the curious looks from the others.

A tense silence fell over the room as Louis helped Harry tape his hands and put his hair into a bun. Louis’ small fingers felt amazing running through Harry’s hair, and he felt a tiny bit more relaxed. What this boy could do to him…

When there eventually was a knock on the door, everyone tensed up. It was time.

Louis latched onto Harry with a whimper, tears already pooling in his blue eyes. Harry pulled the smaller boy into a hug, mumbling reassuring words into his hair. The others turned around to give them some privacy.

   “I don’t want you to fight,” Louis cried into Harry’s shirt.

   “I have to though,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ hair. “And I’ll win, so you’ll be free. I’ll see you later, I promise.”

He pulled back to cup Louis’ face in his hands, looking into his beautiful eyes. He leaned their foreheads together before kissing the smaller boy passionately, trying to drag out the time. He didn’t want to leave either.

Liam coughed awkwardly behind them, smiling apologetically as he pointed at the door. “We gotta go guys.”

And with one last kiss, they separated by the door – Harry heading towards the ring, while the others headed for the balcony. Simon hadn’t requested that they sat with him, so they decided to sit alone.

It was total chaos when he reached the big room. Drunk people everywhere, screaming and trying to reach out and touch him as he made his way towards the ring. He glanced back over his shoulder, relieved to see the others had made the balcony safely.

He didn’t even register Simon had started with the introductions until Harry’s name was suddenly being called and the crowd got even louder. Cracking his knuckles, he tuned everything out, mind now only focused on one thing – winning.

Rex was already in the ring, waiting for him with a wolf-like grin. The shook hands, reluctantly, before taking their places.

The bell rang and it was on. They danced around each other, trying to figure out the opponent’s next move. And then Rex struck, fist flying towards Harry’s face so fast he only narrowly dodged it.

Now it was really on.

The two moved around each other, dodging and throwing punched like a well-rehearsed dance routine. To the crowd it probably looked like everything was happening so fast, but to Harry, everything was happening in slow motion.

He saw everything almost like it was a slideshow. Rex was fast but fairly predictable and his time behind bars seemed to have had somewhat of an effect on his fighting, the boxer already panting slightly from exhaustion. Certainly not the guy they had seen knock someone out over the ropes, but still dangerous all the same.

And if there was one thing Harry knew about this guy, was that you should never underestimate him.

Before he knew it, the bell rang again; signaling the end of the first round, and the two fighters retreated to their corners. Normally there would be a coach or something waiting for them with water and advice, but since Liam wasn’t much for the crowd, Harry decided to just be down there alone.

It was only when he got to stand still he realized how tired he actually was already. He was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring off of him. A few spots where Rex had gotten him had started to hurt, a dull pain spreading through his body, but it was nothing he hadn’t fought with before.

So far the fight was scarily equal. He needed to step it up a notch to win.

It was during the second round that Harry noticed something was wrong. Rex was suddenly in much better shape and he almost had to struggle to keep up.

As he dodged a blow, his eyes landed on Simon’s balcony and his blood ran cold. Beside Simon, there were two other men – Grunwald, and Smith.

Fuck! They had been played! Harry was never meant to win this! Simon probably got a sweet deal from Grunwald to make sure Louis ended up with him, and Smith had been running to him with information about Harry and Louis’ relationship. Simon had known all along.

Everything had been one big setup.

As Simon caught his eye, he smiled evilly; the shadows on his face making him look even more menacing. Harry had betrayed him and now he was going to feel the consequences.

They needed to get Louis out.

He jabbed at Rex to get him distracted for a second, then looked up at his friends, sending a pleading look to Liam. _Get Louis out!_

* * *

Louis watched in confusion as Harry suddenly froze in the ring, staring up at them with a desperate expression, and he turned to Liam only to find him looking like he had seen a ghost.

   “Liam, what is i-”

   “We need to go,” Liam interrupted him urgently, pulling Louis out of his chair. “We need to get out.”

Zayn and Niall jumped up, looking confused but didn’t protest. Louis however wasn’t having it. What was going on? Why couldn’t they stay and cheer for Harry?

   “Liam - ?”

   “NOW!” Liam yelled and resorted to picking Louis up instead as they hurried towards the stairs. Louis kept trying to get Liam’s attention, screaming and hitting his chest. Why wouldn’t they tell him what was going on?

The last he saw of the ring, was Harry taking a punch to the face and he cried out. No!

Half-way down the stairs, the suddenly stopped and Louis looked up to find two of Simon’s bodyguards blocking their path. Liam didn’t hesitate for even a second – he just about threw Louis at Niall before barreling down the stairs into the two giants. Zayn followed only half a second later, landing an impressive kick to one of the guy’s ribs.

But they had only gotten a step or two more down before more showed up. Louis clung to Niall desperately as Liam and Zayn tried to fight their way out. Like a miracle, they suddenly found an opening and the four of them sprinted down the hall towards the nearest exit.

   “Liam,” Zayn panted. “What is happening?”

   “It was a setup. I saw it… Simon’s working with Grunwald, and…” he paused to knock out another guard coming out from out of a corridor. “Smith was working for Simon. They were with him on the balcony. _Fuck!_ I should have seen it sooner!”

Louis felt like all air left his body. Smith worked for Simon?! He couldn’t have! That meant… Simon knew about Louis and Harry all along! But then… _Harry_!

He stopped running abruptly, making the others turn towards him. “Stop! We can’t just leave Harry in there! He’s not safe. Liam we have to go back!”

To Louis’ horror, Liam shook his head with a defeated look on his face, both Zayn and Niall looking shocked. “You’re the priority Louis,” he said. “Harry made me promise to get you to safety no matter what. I hate that we he’s in there alone, but he’s made his choice.”

Shaking his head, Louis felt tears starting to roll down his cheeks, his chest constricting. “No. _No!_ I’m not leaving without him!” he sobbed. “We can’t. Liam _please,_ he’ll _die_ in there!”

Liam’s eyes squeezed shut as if he was in pain. “We have to. I promised him.”

   “Liam – “ Niall started to protest, stepping forward to put a hand on Liam’s arm, but Liam shrugged it off.

   “ _Don’t!_ ”

He then picked Louis up again, hoisting the now almost hysterical boy over his shoulder before he started running. “Come _on!_ ”

Niall and Zayn reluctantly followed, glancing back towards where they could still hear the crown roaring. Only now they knew it wasn’t because of the finale. Something much bigger was happening, and they feared for their friend.

They rounded another corner and came to a screeching halt. They were surrounded. Simon’s guards were everywhere and there was no place to go.

In a last effort to protect Louis, the boys formed a circle around him.

   “Well… it was nice knowing ye lads,” Niall said, voice hoarse with what Louis was sure was fear. “We’ve had a blast.”

Louis looked around and saw no escape. There was nothing for them to do. It was over. And he didn’t even get to say goodbye to Harry. All of his friends were going to die all because of him.

It was all his fault. If he hadn’t befriended them, they wouldn’t have been in this situation. Sure, he would still have had to go with Grunwald, but if it meant saving them, he would have done it. Not it was too late. Even if he did give himself up, he knew Simon wouldn’t spare them.

This was it…

Suddenly the room was blinded by a bright light and the all of the windows were blown out, glass raining down on everyone. Louis cried out, his hands and arms getting cut by the glass as he covered his face.

Then he heard something that made him cry out in relief. _Sirens!_

   “POLICE!” someone yelled in the distance, and all hell broke loose.


	28. The End – Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, here it is... the very last chapter of the story. I'm making an epilogue as well, that'll hopefully be a bit longer than a usual chapter, so I'll save the tear-jerking thanks for that ;) xx  
> I hope you all have a lovely Christmas with your loved ones. Love you guys so much! <3  
> Enjoy :3  
> ~ Mie

It was like a floodgate was opened; police officers came in from every possible opening – even rappelling down from the broken ceiling windows. All were fully decked out in S.W.A.T.-gear; big guns raised and ready to shoot.

The lights had blown out with the windows, the only source of light now being from a giant search beam from a helicopter above and the blinking lights from the police vehicles outside. The sound of yelling, screaming and sirens were almost deafening. Everything was in a total panic.

Louis just stood there in the middle of everything, frozen in shock. He had no idea what to do as he watched the officers bring one by one of Simon’ people on their knees, tying their hands together with strips.

Most had managed to escape but the ones who were too slow got taken down immediately.

Suddenly someone pulled on Louis’ arm and he stumbled after them, nearly crying with relief when he saw it was Liam. Zayn and Niall were ahead of them as they sprinted through the corridors to try and find the exit, but it was like the building grew with every step they took.

Voices sounded from ahead, and they all quickly ducked into a cupboard, closing the doors silently while hoping they wouldn’t check.

As the voices ran right past them, they all released the breaths they were holding, taking a few seconds to recover.

   “W-why are we running?” Louis panted, confused as he had just realized they had been running from the good guys. “Will the police not help us?”

Liam shook his head, trying to get his breathing under control before answering. “Right now they think we’re here for the fight. We’ll be arrested right away if they catch us. And Louis, even though your birthday’s soon, you’re still only 17. You’ve run away so they’ll probably have to take you back to the orphanage until all of the papers are sorted out. Everything’ll be much easier if we just disappear.”

Okay, Liam had a point. Technically Louis should be able to move out, but the orphanage would never have agreed to sign anything – which was why he ran away. If he got caught now, they would have to go through all of that and that would take ages. Even though his birthday was only days away, they would still have to take him back. And he didn’t want that. Who knows what would happen to him afterwards? Liam was right, they had to get out.

And hopefully they would run into Harry soon. Louis hated not knowing where he was – or how he was. He just had to keep telling himself that Harry was fine. Otherwise he would break down on the spot.

When everything was finally quiet around them and they had caught their breaths, Liam peeked out, then signaled that it was clear to go.

They managed to get around the next corner, when suddenly they were staring right at two raised guns. Only seconds later they were all kneeling on the floor, their hands bound together. Louis could feel himself starting to panic. What now?

The two officers spoke quietly to one another, static chatter coming from their walkie talkies while Louis felt his legs go numb. Everything felt hopeless and he had to fight not to cry. He felt someone take his hand and looked back over his shoulder, seeing Niall smiling encouragingly at him.

Suddenly another man came walking down the hall, and the two officers immediately greeted him with great respect. He was obviously a much higher rank, his uniform much more formal than the others’. He was probably the chief or something close to that.

He screamed authority; everything from his silver hair to his sharp features and steely look in his eyes was just intimidating.

   “Louis?” he asked and Louis squeaked in surprise before nodding. How did he know his name?

The chief then turned to the two officers with a frown. “Release him, now!” he barked and one of the officers quickly scrambled to free Louis’ hands, helping him up as well.

Louis rubbed his sore wrists, his legs prickly after having been in an awkward position for so long. He kind of expected for them to release the others as well, but the chief merely nodded at the two officers before motioning for Louis to follow him as he started walking.

   “W-wait,” Louis called after him, and the chief paused, looking back at Louis with a raised brow. Louis nervously fiddled with his fingers, uncomfortable under the stare, “What about my friends?”

At first it seemed like he was going to tell Louis no, but he must have seen the determination in Louis’ eyes, because he sighed and waved his hand at the officers, who quickly freed the others as well. He then checked his watch before impatiently motioning for them all to follow him, mumbling something under his breath Louis couldn’t quite catch.

They followed him through the building, Louis having been placed uncomfortably between the two armed officers while the others were talking behind the chief, so that the officers could still keep an eye – and a gun – on them. Probably to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid like run.

Although they were with the police, Louis still felt uneasy. The chief hadn’t introduced himself, or explained how he knew Louis was. Or why they were even looking for him.

The screaming and yelling had subsided some, the barked orders from the officers now ringing more clearly throughout the building. Louis wondered how many people had gotten away. He bit his lip, worried. Had Harry made it?

Tears welled up in Louis’ eyes but he blinked them away. Now wasn’t the time to cry. He had to be strong for Harry. He would find Harry again, no matter what. He was not going to leave him behind. This time, it was Louis’ time to save Harry.

He just had to get away from the police officers, which was a lot easier said than done.

All of his planning was ruined though, when suddenly they were outside and surrounded by police. The blinking lights momentarily stunned him and one of the officers beside him had to almost drag him along.

There were people everywhere. Spectators from the fight were placed in groups, sitting bound on the ground until a minibus was ready to take them away. But the looks of it, they had managed to catch over half of the people who were there. Hopefully that meant they had gotten Simon and his men as well.

Louis nearly dislocated his neck trying to see if he could spot Harry in the mass of people, hope blooming in his chest. Surely Harry would have made it out. But with every face scanned, his heart sank. He couldn’t see Harry anywhere. Maybe he was just hidden behind something…?

   “Mr. Tomlinson?”

Jumping startled, Louis turned to find the chief looking expectantly at him from inside a small tent that seemed to work as a command post.

The others were already sitting around a table in the middle, looking as uncomfortable and nervous as Louis felt. Louis sat down as well, waiting for something to happen, but no one said anything, the chief only checking his watch every now and then as if he was waiting for someone.

Niall was fidgeting impatiently and huffed, opening his mouth to say something when he got interrupted by someone new entering the tent.

They all gasped, Liam jumping up with an outraged yell as Smith came walking into the tent. “You! What are you doing here you son of a bitch?! I’ll – “

   “That’s enough!” the chief barked sternly and Liam huffed, sitting down reluctantly.

Smith had the decency to look somewhat apologetic as he nodded in greeting before sitting down by the table as well.

   “Great, now that we’re all here, let’s begin,” the chief started. “I fully understand your disdain for Mr. Smith here, but I assure you he’s on our side. He has been working for me for months, helping me in my work to bring down Simon Cowell. As he had been in this environment before, he was the perfect candidate to be my informant. His job was to infiltrate Cowell’s ranks and report back to me. Of course to do this, he had to won Cowell’s trust. That’s where you came in.”

He looked at Louis. “You weren’t a part of my original plan, but turned out to be a great help. With Smith reporting to Cowell about you, he slowly gained his trust.”

   “And I really do have a son your age, Louis,” Smith interrupted with a small smile. “You were a big part of the reason why I said yes to this.”

Louis’ head was spinning with all of the new information, but he managed a weak smile a Smith’s comment. It seemed that everyone around him had had plans for his future, had used him as a chess piece without him knowing anything about it. All this time his life had been in the hands of two men who didn’t care about him, but about how they could benefit from him.

All of this planning, and they hadn’t even bothered to make sure Louis’ friends would be safe as well. If Liam, Zayn and Niall hadn’t been with Louis he was found, he was sure they would have been arrested as everyone else.

He hated it.

Why did everyone but him get a say in what his life should be like?

The chief had started talking again, but Louis tuned him out. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t have a say anyway, so why should he care? They probably already had plans for how he was to be sent back to the horrible orphanage.

It seemed like no matter what, he was the loser.

His thoughts were broken when his name was mentioned and he tuned into the conversation again. What he heard surprised him.

   “And Louis… we know you’ve left the orphanage without consent from an adult, but we also know you weren’t treated right, so we’ve… cut some corners you can say. As your birthday is soon, I’ve made it so that you can live with Paul Higgins until the paperwork is sorted out. Smith mentioned you had some connections to him and we’ve heard of him before. He’s a good man. This all sound good to you?”

Louis nodded eagerly, beaming at the others who were smiling widely back at him. He got to stay! Maybe everything was going to be okay after all. Now they only needed Harry back…

   “Good. We’ll let you all go home when we’re done here,” the chief nodded finally. “Any questions?”

Raising his hand, Louis squeaked out. “W-what about Harry? Have you seen him?”

The chief looked at him coolly, but Louis saw a little glint of sympathy in his eyes. “I’m sorry my boy, but you were our only rescue target. Our priority was to bring down Cowell, but since you were a victim in this, we decided to get you out. We couldn’t afford to focus on rescuing anyone else. But if we’ve got him, I’ll see what I can do. He’s still broken the law though, so we’re going to have to keep him for a while.”

Zayn shook his head in disbelief. “He only did all of this to try and help Louis, that must count for something!”

Not saying anything, the chief just fixed him with a look before nodding at them, leaving the tent. They all sat there, just staring at each other. Louis couldn’t believe what had just happened.

He got to stay with Paul, but Harry was most likely going to jail. If he had even gotten out…

   “Fuckin’ hell, my head hurts,” Niall moaned miserably, leaning his head on his hands. “I feel like I’m dreamin’. All this waitin’s drivin’ me mad!”

Liam was staring into his shaking hands, face pale and Louis could hear him mumbling to himself; “Can’t believe I left him… what kind of a friend am I? Can’t believe I just left him like that…”

Anxiety was creeping up on Louis as well. It had been too long and they hadn’t heard from Harry. Something must have happened to him, but Louis wouldn’t even let himself think it could be something bad. Maybe he had just gotten lost after getting out?

It was a long shot, but it took everything in Louis for him not to break down crying.     

He pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging them close to try and keep himself grounded. He could feel himself starting to shake as everything that had happened caught up to him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn’t do anything to keep them from falling. He felt nauseous. Felt like he was going to faint.

The others must have noticed because suddenly he was being wrapped up in a blanket and placed in Niall’s lap, the blonde gently running a hand through the smaller boy’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

   “It’s okay,” Niall shushed softly. “We’re okay. Harry’s a tough one, he’ll be fine.”

He continued soothing the sobbing boy in his lap, the others watching with sad eyes as Louis crumbled in front of them. The shock had overwhelmed him and now they just needed to wait until he had let it all out.

At the moment though, it felt like he was never going to stop crying.

Eventually though his crying turned into pathetic sniffles and he wiped his face with the blanket, not even caring about getting snot everywhere. It wasn’t his blanket, so it wasn’t his problem.

There was still complete chaos outside, people yelling and complaining loudly but Louis had managed to tune it out. He didn’t feel one bit sorry for any of the bastards out there, who found it amusing to watch people fight to win a human being. They deserved every bit of what was coming to them.

Suddenly a voice caught his attention and his head perked up. It couldn’t be. It was very faint but he could have sworn… He glanced at the others to see if they had heard anything, but they weren’t paying attention. He was so sure though.

He sniffled again before shakily getting up from Niall’s lap, ignoring the confused looks from the others. He had to be sure.

The two guards by the opening of the tent looked unsure as he got closer to them but let him pass through anyway.

He peeked out of the tent, eyes searching through the chaos outside, hope once again blooming in his chest. Praying to whoever was listening, he looked around frantically. He had to be there.

   “No, stop it, I’m _fine_! Stop touching me! Let me go, I need to find him! _Let me GO goddammit!”_

Louis’ heartbeat sped up, all air leaving his body as he spun around towards the voice.

His face was swollen and bloodied, his body littered with cuts and bruises as he fought against the restraints and the paramedics trying to tend to him, but to Louis he had never looked better. Because he was alive!

   “ _HARRY!_ ”

The curly-haired boxer’s head snapped up at the sound of Louis’ voice, his face crumbling with relief as their eyes met. Before Louis could even think about it, he was sprinting towards Harry, never having moved that fast in his life.

He practically threw himself at Harry, already bawling his eyes out, and although Harry’s hands were bound behind his back, he curled around Louis protectively the best he could. The paramedics were protesting loudly and Louis could hear them call for backup, but he couldn’t care less.

Harry was alive!

As he squeezed Harry to make sure he was really there, he noticed the taller boy flinch, groaning in pain and Louis quickly pulled back, remembering that he was hurt. He sobbed as he got a good look at Harry’s face – he looked even worse up close.

His lips were cut and swollen, nose most likely broken and he probably couldn’t see out of his left eye. Most of the blood had been cleaned from his face, but the cuts on his lips were still bleeding a little.

   “You’re okay,” Harry mumbled almost in disbelief, pressing his cheek to Louis’. “Fuck, you’re okay.”

Louis tried to say something, but he was crying too hard to get any words out so he just huddled up as close to Harry as possible without hurting him, reveling in finally being with the other boy again.

He noticed that the others had caught up with him too, all of them sagging with relief when seeing Harry alive. Niall sounded like he was crying as well and Liam sank to his knees with a thump, Zayn immediately beside him to support him. After having left Harry, even if it was what Harry wanted, Louis could only imagine how horrible he must have felt.

   “Mr. Tomlinson!” the chief snapped, suddenly standing behind the now very exasperated paramedics. “I’m going to need you to step back!”

   “ _No!_ ” both Louis and Harry exclaimed, Harry moving in front of Louis the best he could to try and protect him. Even when beaten down and restrained, he was still only worried about Louis. But Louis couldn’t let him get hurt anymore because of him, so he moved back in front of Harry.

He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve, hiccupping before looking defiantly up at the chief. “Release him! He hasn’t done anything wrong. Please, he only did this to help me.”

The chief rolled his eyes, clearly fed up with Louis by now, but before he could protest, the other three boys stepped up beside Louis as well, having pulled themselves together.

   “If Smith can get a free pass, then so should Harry!” Niall said angrily, looking up at the chief unimpressed. “If it hadn’t been for him, Louis wouldn’t have been as useful to you, and ye know it.”

With an annoyed huff, the chief pulled out his phone before walking a few feet away to make a call. They all watched anxiously as he spoke heatedly with someone, the paramedics using the time to continue treating Harry’s injuries. Louis reached behind Harry to grab one of his hands as the older boy winced in pain.

He still couldn’t believe that Harry was there. Alive.

No one said anything, afraid to jinx the moment, as the waited for the chief to finish his phone call. They all hoped it would turn out in their favor. He had to let Harry go, he just had to.

Finally the chief hung up and walked back over, all of them just staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

   “Release him,” he sighed, waving his hands at the paramedics before turning to Louis with a dry smile. “Seems my boss has a soft spot for you. Not surprising since the old man’s always loved kids. It’s not what I think should happen, but what can I do.”

He then waved an officer over. “We need to take your statements now and then you are free to go home. Tell him everything from when you first got involved with Cowell. If it’s good we might need you for the trial, but we’ll contact you if that becomes necessary.”

   “So you got him?” Harry asked, voice slightly lisp from his swollen lip. “Simon. You’ve arrested him?”

With a satisfied grin, the chief just nodded at them once before strolling off.

Louis nearly collapsed with relief, his knees buckling under him. It was over. It was really over. And they were all okay and together. They would all be okay.

There was no doubt in Louis’ mind that Simon was going away for a long time. If what the chief said was true, they had months of dirt on him, and if that was even half as bad as what he had actually done, he was never seeing the sun again.

They were all free!

They could start over. Him and Harry could get real jobs and live normal lives. They could finally be normal!

As soon as Harry’s hands were free, he pulled Louis in for a bone-crushing hug. Louis didn’t even care that Harry was covered in sweat, dirt and blood; he immediately hugged him back as tightly as possible without hurting him.    

He could feel himself starting to cry again.

   “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he squeaked out, and Harry squeezed him tightly. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Harry hugged and pulled away a little to cup Louis’ face. Even though he tried to keep his poker face, Louis could see his every emotion in his eyes, which to Louis’ surprise actually looked a little teary as well.

   “Silly boy,” Harry mumbled, wiping away Louis’ tears with the pads of his thumps. “I’d always find you.”  

And there, in the middle of the blinking lights and yelling people, Louis had never felt more at ease; because finally he was free.

His life could finally truly start.


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys… this is it. The last chapter of Fight For Me. 
> 
> I honestly can’t believe it’s over, and I’m both sad and relieved that I’ve written the last words to this story. Sad because it was the first story I’ve written that I’ve actually been proud of and I just want it to go on forever, and happy because I can finally start something new.
> 
> I still cannot believe how much feedback I’ve gotten on this story, and I honestly can’t thank you guys enough for all you’ve done for me. Your support is what has gotten me through this and helped with my motivation to write this story. I love you guys so much. Your votes, comments – and some even made picture collages for me… it’s just… I love you guys, I really do! And I hope you’re gonna stick with me through the new stories I’ll be writing for you, helping me grow into an even better writer. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much. I’m sending each and every one of you a big hug because I couldn’t have done this without you. 
> 
> So, here’s the last chapter. As always; enjoy! Xx 
> 
> ~ Mie

   “C’mon, you can do it babe. That’s right,” Harry praised, clasping his padded hands together before holding them up again. “Now do the same with a bit more power.”

Louis huffed but struck again, the punch barely making Harry move a muscle but he smiled proudly at Louis anyway.

They were using a pair of boxing gloves that Niall had gotten Louis for his birthday earlier that day as kind of a joke. Louis however had been eager to try them out, and Harry volunteered to help him. It was kind of amusing how determined he was. And maybe also really fucking adorable. Especially now that he clearly regretted ever suggesting it.

   “More power,” he ordered, jabbing playfully at Louis, who whined.

   “I don’t have any more power, Harry,” he complained, swatting at the older boy. “I’m weak. Leave me alone.”

Niall cackled from where he was watching the two, laying stretched out on the couch with his feet in Zayn’s lap, and Louis stuck out his tongue at him before turning back to harry with his puppy face on.

Harry caved immediately, cursing those beautiful, blue eyes.

They sat on the couch opposite to Zayn and Niall, cuddling up together. Outside the snow had picked up slightly, the fluffy snowflakes falling lacily onto the frozen ground where it stayed. The fireplace was crackling soothingly along with faint Christmas music. Liam could be heard from the kitchen where he was helping Niall’s mum prepare lunch.

Having decided to spend Christmas Eve and Louis’ birthday at Niall’s, they had all headed to Ireland the day before, arriving just in time for them all to head to bed. But as most of them had other plans for Christmas Morning, they had moved dinner to lunch so that they could head home again before it got too late.

Maura had been delighted to see them all, especially Louis, who was welcomed with open arms. She had even made sure there was a special chair for the birthday boy, decorated with small balloons and serpentines, and had Louis’ favorite cake on the menu.

For his birthday Louis had gotten a soft sweater from Zayn, a stack of movies and books from Liam, and with the boxing gloves, a big box of candies from Niall. Paul had given him a phone – something Louis had to be persuaded into accepting, as he felt like it was too much – and Maura had knitted him two pairs of fuzzy socks.

And from Harry…

Harry glanced down at the small boy in his lap who was fiddling with the new pendant around his neck, a content smile on his face.

At first Harry hadn’t know what to get Louis, standing in the middle of the mall having an internal crisis as he watched everyone rush around to buy their presents. He had actually just given up and was about to head home, when something glittery had caught his eye in the window of a small store.

It was a quite simple design really; a silver snowflake pendant with a light blue stone in the middle, but it was perfect. Harry didn’t think twice about buying it.

Luckily, Louis had absolutely loved it, and Harry had been right – it looked lovely on Louis.

Unfortunately, all Harry had gotten in return was a big hug. Because Louis refused to kiss him, even just a little kiss, until Harry’s lip was completely healed, as he was afraid he would hurt Harry.

And no, Harry did not sulk. Not a lot anyway. He just really wanted to kiss Louis, okay?

It wasn’t even like his face was that bad anymore. The bruises were almost gone, as was the swelling, and the cuts were healing nicely. He could totally kiss.

He couldn’t help but rub his jaw, feeling the dull ache following the movement. It was a miracle he hadn’t broken anything.

Honestly he couldn’t remember most of what had happened that night. Just about everything in between seeing Louis being pulled away by Liam to him getting dragged to an ambulance by two officers was gone. All he could remember was Rex and two other fighters jumping him just after Simon had revealed himself. That, and the anxiety of not knowing where Louis was.

And although it hadn’t actually been that long in reality, it had been the worst hours of Harry’s life.

The mument that would be forever etched into his brain, was when he had hear Louis call his name. Relief had run through him like a tidal wave. He hadn’t been able to focus on anything but having the smaller boy back in his arms, even the pain fading away.

The biggest shock had been when he found out Smith had been a double agent all along. He cursed himself for not noticing. If he had, a lot could have been avoided. All turned out well in the end though, so there was no use dwelling on it. No matter how pissed Harry was at himself.

All that mattered was that he had his Louis back where he belonged – in Harry’s arms.

   “Harry?” Louis asked softly, and Harry blinked, thoughts broken as he looked down at the smaller boy.

He hummed in response and Louis looked at him curiously. “What’s on your mind?”

   “Nothing important,” Harry smiled and leaned down to try for a kiss, groaning when Louis giggled and dodged his attempt.

   “ _Harry!_ ” he scolded playfully. “You know you have to wait for your cut to heal!”

Sighing exasperatedly, Harry pouted – yes, pouted, this boy did weird things to his head. “The doctor said it was fine as long as we were careful! Kiss please?”

Louis blushed, but stubbornly shook his head, although he couldn’t help but laugh a little at Harry’s pout. A lot had changed with the two since Harry had gotten happier and Louis braver, but he loved how he could still make the younger boy light up like a flare. It was definitely something he enjoyed.

   “God, the two of ye are gross,” Niall fake gagged, cackling loudly when Harry chucked a pillow at him.

Niall grabbed the pillow and was about to retaliate, but dropped it when his mum called from the kitchen.

They all quickly piled into the kitchen, eager to finally get to eat the delicious food they had been able to smell for the past few hours.

Harry smiled softly at Louis’ delighted gasp. He himself had gotten used to the feasts Maura could cook up, but to Louis it was a first. He had probably never seen that much food before, and Harry was happy he could share it with him.

Fuck, he had turned into a right sap, hadn’t he?

Niall reached for a piece of bread before they had all even sat down, but his mum slapped his hand away with a stern look, and Niall pouted petulantly, crossing his arms.

Being the gentleman he had become, Harry held out a chair for Louis – the one in the middle that Maura had decorated – before sitting down himself.

They said grace before eating, Harry keeping quiet but still holding hands with Louis and Liam beside him. As he didn’t believe in any ‘higher powers’, he felt it would be more disrespectful to participate than to keep quiet. And Maura hadn’t seemed to have minded the previous times, so all was good.

He noticed Louis had joined in, but he figured it was mostly out of respect. Louis hadn’t really mentioned having a faith but Harry didn’t actually know. He noted to himself to ask sometime.

Now though, it was time to eat.

As always the food was amazing, and he was happy to see Louis stuffing his face like someone was going to take the food away from him.

The first few days after the incident, Louis had been like a zombie. As Paul had come to pick them all up – worried sick after having being called by the police – Louis had just shut down. He had been clinging to Harry the entire time, but Harry could clearly see how the light in his eyes had just… gone out.

It had been a mutual decision to stay with Paul for a couple of days until everything had calmed down, so they had all been there to see Louis’ breakdown. Or, not exactly breakdown, more of a lockdown.

He didn’t speak, barely ate and he absolutely refused to leave Harry’s side, which resulted in him having to plan bathroom breaks after Louis’ sleep schedule. And luckily the younger boy slept a lot, but he was a light sleeper and would wake up if Harry was gone for too long.

They had ended up being so worried that they had called a doctor. He had told them it was Louis’ way of dealing with everything that had happened to him the past months, and that they should just make sure to make him feel safe and engage him in everyday activities to get back a routine.

He had also mentioned seeing a therapist, but Louis had refused when they had asked him later, the boy shaking his head stubbornly. The first sign of actually communication in a couple of days, which had been a step in the right direction.

Oliver had been a big help as well. Zayn had gone back to Louis’ and Harry’s flat to pick up the kitten the first night they had stayed at Paul’s, and like Harry, Louis hadn’t left the cat out of his sight.

The first time Louis had smiled had been because Harry was playing with the kitten, looking laughably awkward while doing so.

And slowly but surely, Louis had returned to his old self again. He was still skittish and was easily scared, especially by loud noises. It was even worse when it was dark, Louis not able to sleep without at least some sort of light source.

Louis’ laugh startled Harry out of his thoughts, the sound still somewhat new after having gone for days without it. Niall was telling stories about his childhood again, something Louis had always seemed to enjoy. Probably because he could get some insight in what a real childhood was supposed to be like. That, and Niall had done a lot of crazy shit in his life.

   “You okay, mate?” Liam asked with a worried frown. “You’ve been quiet for a while. Even more than usual.”

Harry nodded with a little, amused huff. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”  

His face must have given him away, his ‘Louis face’ as Niall called it, and Liam smiled knowingly, eyes moving to Louis for a second. “It’s good to have him back,” he agreed, voice more hushed so that only the two of them could hear. “He’s a strong one.”

Nodding again, Harry felt something like pride grow in his chest. Louis was a strong one indeed. He had grown so much since Harry had first seen him, and Harry still couldn’t believe how far he had come. Especially after all of the shit he had been through.

He looked at Louis and couldn’t help but smile. And to think this amazing person was all his.

* * *

 

   “Now make sure to come back and visit soon, yeah?” Maura ordered cheerfully, giving Louis a long, warm hug. “And if ye ever need some motherly advice or just someone to talk to, I’m just a phone call away. Don’t be a stranger, sweetheart.”

Louis felt tears well up in his eyes, and he nodded instead of answering because he was afraid he was going to start crying if he opened his mouth. He had forgotten what it felt like to be hugged by his mother, not really sure if she had ever actually hugged him like that. Louis was definitely coming back soon; he was going to miss Maura so much.

Despite Maura’s protests, Harry and Louis had decided to go back home on the 24th like Liam and Zayn, and also like Harry normally did, as they didn’t want to intrude on the family Christmas Morning. And, as much as Louis did want to stay, he couldn’t wait to be home just him and Harry. And Oliver of course.

Their taxi pulled up as they finished their goodbyes and they headed to the airport, Niall waving at them until they couldn’t see him anymore.

They weren’t on the same plane as Zayn and Liam as Harry had booked their tickets later, so the two others had left Niall’s a couple of hours before Louis and Harry.

Harry was lucky he had even gotten tickets back to London when he had booked them that late, and Louis was even happier that he had managed to get two beside each other.

Still in a food coma after having eaten his weight in Maura’s Christmas dinner slash lunch, Louis fell asleep as soon as they had taken off. It was only his second time on a place, the first being the trip over to Ireland two days earlier, but he found that he wasn’t that bothered about flying. If he didn’t think too much about what could go wrong, he was good.

And he had Harry with him, so he felt safe.

Luckily their flight was quite short as the seats weren’t exactly comfortable sleep in.

After getting their bags a taxi picked them up from the airport and they took the last stretch home. Again, Louis managed to fall asleep in the taxi despite it being a fairly short ride.

   “Babe, wake up. We’re home,” Harry spoke softly, hand gently caressing Louis’ cheek.

Louis blushed, blinking up at his boyfriend sleepily. Babe was something Harry had started calling Louis only a few days ago. Although it was rare, Louis loved it – especially because he suspected Harry wasn’t aware that he was even doing it.

For some reason that just made it better.

They stumbled into the apartment, Louis going to get Oliver from Mrs. Bennett again. None of them were too hungry, but ended up eating a little around dinner time mostly out of habit. Otherwise they were too tired to do much else and just cuddled on the couch with Oliver, watching the classic Christmas movies.

Louis couldn’t remember a time where he had been more content.

   “You had a good birthday?” Harry asked, nosing softly at Louis’ temple and Louis beamed.

   “Best birthday ever!” he sighed happily, wriggling around until he was sitting face to face with Harry, practically straddling the older boy’s legs. “Thank you, for everything.”

Grinning, Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively and Louis blushed, knowing what he was fishing for. And although he really did want to kiss Harry, he really didn’t want to mess with the cut.

Of course Harry was still as handsome as ever, but every time Louis looked at him and saw the healing cuts and bruises, he was reminded of what had happened. Like Liam, he still felt guilty about leaving Harry behind even though he knew he wouldn’t have been able to do anything to help him.

There were also still days where Louis felt like he didn’t want to leave the bed ever again. Harry and the others had helped him a lot with dealing with everything and he was doing much better. But sometimes everything just came crashing down and he needed a day where he just stayed in bed.

But considering how it hadn’t even been that long since his life was nearly ruined forever, he felt like he deserved to wallow in self-pity every once in a while.

Harry obviously sensed that Louis had gotten lost in his thoughts and he squeezed Louis’ hips to bring him back, smirking when their eyes met. “Sooo… how about that kiss now?”

Blushing, Louis was about to refuse again, although it got harder every time, when Harry huffed impatiently and pulled the smaller boy in for a kiss anyway. Louis squeaked in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss despite his worries.

He had really missed it.

And although he still wasn’t really confident in his skills yet, he knew Harry couldn’t care less so he had learned to just go with it.

Harry moved his lips expertly against Louis’, and Louis couldn’t help but let out an embarrassingly high whine as the older boy squeezed his hips, pulling him even closer. All thoughts about Harry’s injuries went out the window, Louis now kissing back eagerly and Harry growled before suddenly flipping them over without breaking the kiss, Louis now lying flat on the couch with Harry above him.

Well this was new…

Louis couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed as he was enjoying himself far too much after having gone over a week without it. He had missed being that close to Harry.

Instead of the usual lazy kissing, they were now, for a lack of better words, making out furiously, and Louis’ head was spinning, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. He could vaguely hear someone making embarrassing whimpering noises, and he feared they came from himself.

Harry seemed to thoroughly enjoy it though and he moved on to licking and biting his way down Louis’ jaw line and neck like he was trying to coax even more noises out of Louis. It worked. Louis didn’t even know he could sound like that, and he probably should feel embarrassed but still, he didn’t. He actually felt somewhat… hot.

But as Harry continued his assault on Louis’ neck, Louis suddenly started to feel overwhelmed and he began squirming uncomfortably. Harry caught on quickly and pulled back, a dazed look in his eyes.

They were both panting like they had run a marathon, looking at each other like they couldn’t believe that had just happened.

And Louis really couldn’t believe that had actually just happened. His face heated up and he hid his face in his hands. Now he was very embarrassed.

   “Fuck,” Harry breathed, kissing the back of Louis’ hands that were still covering his face before flipping them over again so that Louis was now back on Harry’s chest. “You’re gonna end up killing me someday.”

Louis peeked out between his fingers and found Harry staring up at him fondly.

   “You’re so cute,” Harry chuckled, putting his arms around the smaller boy to pull him closer. Louis’ face got even hotter and he hid his face in Harry’s neck instead of behind his hands. He couldn’t help but giggle. That had really just happened.

   “You do realize I’m not gonna let you leave now, right?” Harry teased with a cheeky grin, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis. “Gonna keep you locked up here so I can have my wicked way with you whenever I want.”

   “ _Harry!_ ” Louis gasped, swatting at a now laughing Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t just say stuff like that!”

Harry laughed loudly, a sound Louis really loved. His smile was blinding. “Oh sweetheart, you haven’t heard nothing yet.”

Huffing, Louis ignored his flaming cheeks and stuck out his tongue at Harry before cuddling back up to the older boy. He tried to bite back a smile when he put his head on Harry’s chest and could hear how fast his heart was beating.

* * *

 

   “Harry,” Louis whined, poking at Harry’s cheek. “Wake up. Harry it’s Christmas, wake up!”

Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach before slowly opening his eyes, wincing at the light. “Time issit?”

   “It’s eight, so I even let you sleep in!” Louis cheered. “Now come _on_!”

He ignored Harry’s complaining and ran into the living room with Oliver where their tree was standing, presents lying temptingly beneath it.

They had gotten the tree only a couple of days before Christmas because of all the things that had been going on, but Louis had managed to convince Harry that it was absolutely necessary they got one. No Christmas without a tree!

Louis and Niall had then dragged them all out to cut down their own trees. It did take them a whole day outside in the freezing cold, but Louis found the perfect tree – and so did Niall. It was clear Harry wasn’t that amused by the whole thing but Louis had cuddled with him until he had made him smile.

So overall, it had been a great day.

Decorating the tree had been so much fun and Louis had gotten to decide what to put on it. They had gotten a bunch of Christmas decorations from the lads as Harry, to Louis’ horror but not surprise, didn’t have any. Harry had also surprised Louis by buying a whole box of Christmas decorations for their flat.

So far, best Christmas ever!

And the day before had been his best birthday ever. Spending the day at Niall’s mum’s house with all of his friends had been amazing and he couldn’t wait to return someday soon.

Harry came trudging out a few minutes later and went to the kitchen, Louis following excitedly. He had promised Louis to make them chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, and Louis’ stomach rumbled as the kitchen started smelling amazingly of pancakes.

He still couldn’t wait for the presents though.

As always the pancakes were amazing and Louis practically inhaled far too many for what someone his size should have been able to eat, but he didn’t care. It was Christmas; he could eat what he wanted. And Harry was one hell of a cook.

   “Slow down,” Harry chuckled, wiping some melted chocolate off of Louis’ chin. “You’re gonna get a stomach ache.”

   “But they’re _good!_ ” Louis huffed. “And it’s Christmas. Let me eat.”

Laughing Harry shook his head and started collecting their plates to wash them up. Louis helped so that it would go faster, practically bouncing with excitement. He could wait for the presents now!

Finally Harry dried his hands in a dishtowel and led Louis back into the living room, smiling amusedly.

They had exchanged gifts with the others when they had all been over before flying over to Niall’s mum’s house, so all the presents from them were collected under the tree.

Louis turned on the TV on some music channel that was of course playing Christmas music before placing on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, dragging Harry down so that they were both sitting on it.

He reached for the present that he knew was from Harry, but Harry beat him to it and quickly hid the present behind his back.

   “I want you to open this last,” he smiled cryptically and Louis frowned but then shrugged and grabbed another. It was from Liam. Harry grabbed the one from Liam as well and they opened them together.

For Louis, Liam had gotten a new pair of shoes, a pair of Vans that Louis had seen a while back when out shopping with the others but couldn’t afford, and for Harry some parts or something like that for his motorcycle. Louis didn’t really get it, but Harry looked happy so it didn’t matter.

From Niall, Louis got some t-shirts, he had also seen while out shopping, and he was both happy and surprised that he had remembered. He did have some clothes of his own by now, but most of it was still Niall’s old clothes, so it as nice to get something brand new.

Harry got some cookbooks and Louis thought it was probably mostly a joke, but Harry actually looked a little excited so Louis hoped it meant he had found a new hobby.

From Zayn was some more shirts and a pair of black skinny jeans like the ones Harry usually wore, and Harry got some book about the history of the motorcycle brand he had. Again, Louis didn’t really get it, but Harry was happy.

As Louis didn’t have that much money, he had tagged along on Harry’s presents for the boys. Some Marvel comics for Liam that he had wanted for a while, some high quality art supplies for Zayn – spray cans specifically – and a snapback and a pair of shoes for Niall.

Although Louis hadn’t known them for as long as Harry, he’d had to help Harry pick out their gifts because it was apparently the first year they had exchanged presents.

They had agreed with Paul to exchange gifts with him the next time they were all at the café.

Now all that was left to open was Harry and Louis’ gifts to each other. Louis was excited to see what Harry had gotten him – especially because his birthday present, the pendant, had been nothing less than perfect. Louis was never going to take it off.

Harry took out the present from behind his back while Louis picked Harry’s out from under the tree. The one from Louis was a lot smaller than the one from Harry, and Louis couldn’t help but blush as they exchanged the gifts. What if Harry didn’t like it?

He let Harry open his first, too anxious about Harry’s reaction to worry about his own present. While working at the café, he had managed to save op a small amount of money – which he had spent almost all of on Harry’s present. He kind of regretted saying no to the others when they offered to lend him some money… he had just wanted the gift to be only from him.

Slowly Harry opened the small box and took out the leather bracelet that Louis had spent hours on finding. He had been at a complete loss when trying to figure out what to get the older boy, and he still wasn’t sure it was the right gift. He just really hoped Harry liked it.

There was a few seconds of silence when Harry just stared at the bracelet and Louis fidgeted anxiously. Then Harry looked up with a soft smile, happiness shining out of his eyes.

   “D-do you like it?” Louis asked nervously and Harry leaned over to hug him.

   “Love it,” he breathed. “Thank you baby. I know you didn’t have a lot to do with, you didn’t even need to get me anything. You’re so sweet.”

Louis blushed as he hugged Harry back, so relieved that Harry actually liked it. He had noticed how Harry did wear some jewelry in form of necklaces and rings, but he had rarely seen him with a bracelet so it had been a bit of a gamble.

It was a simple brown leather band with a somewhat big steel clasp. Nothing too flashy as he figured Harry wouldn’t like that.

When they pulled back and Louis picked up his present, he noticed that Harry actually looked nervous. He was probably worried that Louis wouldn’t like what he had gotten him. He didn’t have to worry though, if it was anything like his birthday present, it was bound to be amazing.

Louis slowly tore off the wrapping paper but paused as he saw the box, noticing how Harry had tensed up. Man, he really was nervous. Just what was in that present?

Inside the box was a small stack of papers and Louis looked up at Harry confused before picking them up to see what it was.

It was a print out from a website with houses for sale. The house in the picture was a small, greenish bungalow style house with white beams and two floors. It was absolutely adorable. But… why was it in his present?

He looked up at Harry, who smiled nervously and reached for the papers, spreading them out a little. “It’s got two bedrooms on the first floor. The living room, kitchen and bathroom are on the ground floor and there is another small bedroom and sitting room in the basement.” He cleared his throat awkwardly as Louis just looked at him, completely baffled. “It’s in a quieter part of London, although not too far from here. You’d still be able to work at the café if you wanted…”

Louis looked back down at the pictures, loving the cute design of the house.

He still wasn’t sure just where Harry was going with this, but his heart was hammering like crazy… was he really…?

Confirming Louis’ thoughts, Harry then pulled out a smaller box from his pocket and held it out in front of Louis. Louis gasped as he opened it – it was a key!

   “You didn’t?” he breathed out, staring at Harry in a mix of shock and awe. He couldn’t have…

Scratching his nose sheepishly, Harry nodded. “I – uh, I did.”

   “You bought me a _house?!_ ” Louis squeaked almost hysterically. All he had gotten Harry was a cheap bracelet and Harry goes and gets him a motherfucking house? What was Louis supposed to do with that? Just how do you react to something like that?

Composing himself, Harry nodded and grabbed Louis’ shaking hands, urging Louis to look him in the eye. “I’ve thought about moving for a while but never got around to actually do it, but now… here with you, and after everything that has happened… we could use a new beginning, couldn’t we?”

Louis couldn’t speak; his thoughts one big chaos in his head. A new beginning… A new life. Harry was literally giving him everything he had ever wanted just in that small box, and Louis had no idea what to do with it. Could he even live a normal life? What if he was just too fucked up after all he had been through?

As if sensing Louis’ discomfort, Harry’s shoulders sagged slightly before he took a deep breath and pulled Louis into his lap. “Do… do you not like it?” he asked, suddenly sounding small.

   “NO! I – I mean, _yes!_ ” Louis quickly reassured the older boy as he snapped out of his panicked daze. “I love it! It’s just… it’s a lot…”

Relieved, Harry nodded understandingly and nuzzled his faze into Louis’ hair. He kept quiet as if letting Louis sort out his thoughts, and the two just sat together for a while, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

Looking over the pictures again, Louis fell even more in love with the place. The house was just the right size and it even had a garden! Not to mention they would still be close to their friends, and Louis could get his job back at the café like Paul had promised. Harry would get a job too and they would live together like any other normal couple.

He wanted that. He wanted that more than anything else.

   “When are we moving in?” he beamed, laughing happily when Harry’s face lit up like the sun.

Harry was positively glowing as he jumped up with Louis still in his arms. Spinning around while laughing, he brought Louis in for a searing kiss before pulling back with a wide grin.

   “Whenever you want baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! 
> 
> Once last thing guys: now that I won’t be able to communicate with you through these little author’s notes, I was thinking about using my Twitter. However, I have noticed that – despite it being a lot more active than I had ever dreamed of – when I ask you guys actual questions and stuff, you seem to ignore it. I don’t know if it’s because you don’t know the answer or because you just don’t feel comfortable with writing to me, I just want to know if the twitter is actually something you guys want me to keep up? 
> 
> I’d love to speak more to you guys, but I’m not gonna use my time on the Twitter if you guys aren’t gonna use it as well y’know? As I said I’ve had a lot more activity that I’d ever expected, but I just hoped it would be where it actually counts as well if that makes sense. 
> 
> So, the question is: would you guys like me to keep up with my twitter? 
> 
> Is there anything I could do to make you want to be more active ?
> 
> P.S: I know a lot of you guys wanted smut, but I'm just not comfortable with that yet, so I hopefully did the next best thing. Hope you liked it, 'cause it took me forever to write :P xx


End file.
